Turn About is Fair Play
by Personel Change
Summary: Slappy has hit rock bottom. He's desperate and goes crawling to Amy for help. Will she help him or did he just make a huge mistake?
1. Chapter 1

An Amy x Slappy fiction.

* * *

Amy Kramer walked along the roadside in the fading sunset. Her dark bronze hair that had escaped her long braid tickled her face as the evening traffic 'whoosed' past her. She adjusted the dirty mesh sack of softball equipment over her right shoulder then paused as an eighteen wheeler roared by. Dust and sun parched leaves flurried around her. Amy squinted her eyes and grunted in annoyance. She wiped away some minute debris from her eyes then reached in her jean pocket to retrieve a scrappy looking phone. The broken screen still responded to touch most of the time, but still resulted in awkward texts now and then.

"**I'm headed home,mom. Do yo want me start the pissa?**" Amy texted idley. The Z,U,and B buttons never worked anymore.

She closed the screen and stuffed her hand-me-down back in her pocket, then headed back down the road in her kleets. Amy kicked at the newly fallen leaves as she trudged closer to her neighborhood. School started three weeks ago, but fall was just really kicking in. It was around this time three years ago that she had gotten that evil dummy. She still thought about the incident now and then,but had for the most part moved him out of her mind. Having a nice dummy like Dennis around really helped. He was the family secret.

As the sun dipped lower in the sky, cool baby's breaths of air puffed against the back of her neck and sticky, sweated brow. She smiled into the cool kisses before they melted away in the last lazy breezes of summer. Amy breathed deep and leaned her head back. She shut her eyes walked the path she had walked hundreds of times before.

The crickets were tuning up as she walked up her driveway. She tossed her softball gear haphazardly in the little space between the house and the garage, making a clatter when they landed. She hustled up the walkway, but froze in her tracks when she reached the porch.

"No way." she said incredulously.

There was a crumpled little form dressed to the nines collapsed at her front door. Amy just stood there, dumbstruck. The crickets were rosening up their bows as she pondered what to do. It was Slappy. She could tell that without looking at his creepy little face. Shouldn't he be dead? Well, he did kinda look like it now. "Is this some kind of bad joke...?"she said aloud taking a tentative step forward.

Slappy shifted his legs and rolled his head to his right shoulder.

"Gah!" Amy took two steps back.

He cracked open his left eye, his good eye, and looked at Amy. "Long time no see, toots."

Amy didn't know what she should do. A hundred things raced through her mind at once,"Why...what..." her mouth was starting to go dry,"..how are you still..."she shifted on her feet,"...didn't we kill you?" she managed out.

"Not completely."he said.

"What do you want? Why did you come back?"she asked hurriedly.

"Straight to business,eh?"he said as he rubbed his injured eye. "Alright, here it is,babe; I got had. My wad of a brother double crossed me and stole everything I have." Slappy grimaced" When I say everything, I mean everything. My home,my stuff,my moolah,and even my powers.."

Amy looked at him sceptically,"If..if he stole all your powers,then how are you still alive?"

Slappy sighed,"The jerk stole my powers, not my soul."

"You have a soul?" Amy blurted out.

"Yes."Slappy said with a scowl.

"So...what do you want me to do about it?"she asked while scratching her tummy.

"I've hit rock bottom! I'm asking you to help me!"he shouted impatiently.

Amy looked at him confused. "You want me," she said pointing at herself," to help you?"

Slappy rolled his eye,"Who's the dummy here anyway? Yeah, that's what I'm saying, girlie."

"Amy."she stated correcting him.

"Whatever, just help me already!"Slappy barked in frustration.

Before Amy could snap back at him the phone in her pocket chimed. Amy took it out and read the message. She sighed then took her house keys out of her pocket. "I have to make dinner tonight."she said then sighed. "I'm already behind because of you."

"What is it with humans and eating anyway? You eat, you crap, you eat again. What kind of boring, useless set up is that?"Slappy asked.

Amy grunted then used her keys to open the front door."First off, it's only boring if you're doing it wrong."she said stepping over Slappy and into her home."Secondly, eating is essential to life so, it's very not useless." Amy disarmed the security alarm and switched on a light inside.

"I don't have to eat."Slappy stated looking in through the doorway.

She stared at him in deep thought while she worked her kleets off to put in the mud bin. "Hmmmm...ha ha." Amy had an idea. "You know what, Slappy? You can stay."

Slappy looked surprised.

Amy undid her braid and fluffed her long dark brown hair with her hands.

Amy gave him a wicked grin, "You can stay, if you promise to be my slave."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy scooped her arms under Slappy's armpits and hefted him up from the doorway and drug him into the living room. "When did you get fat? You're as heavy a log!"Amy grumbled,setting him down then rubbed the small of her back.

"Hey.."he said in warning tone and glared,"you can thank my brother for that. He tossed me into the Black Lagoon."he said scowling fiercely and pointed a wooden finger at his feet. They were mostly covered with clumps of light grey stone."But not before giving me a new pair of concrete shoes!"

Amy made a poor attempt to hold back a snicker.

Slappy glared at her, he didn't think it was funny."You wouldn't think it's so funny if it happened to you."

Amy didn't care. She gave the dummy a sarcastic look and stepped around him to shut the front door."You know,I'm not the type of person to tell somebody that it 'serves them right' or 'they got what was coming to them'-" she said then pulled a flat head screwdriver from the side table drawer. She sat down beside his feet and set the nearest one in her lap and pointed the screwdriver at him. "But if I was,"she said looking him in the eyes," that is exactly what I'd say."

Slappy couldn't think of a witty retort. All he could do was to stare at her with contempt.

"Now hold still,"she warned him,"and don't kick me either."

"Humph!"Slappy turned his head away from her and pouted.

Amy spent the next ten minutes prying cement clumps off his wooden feet\shoes. Of course Slappy found it amusing any time she accidentally poked herself or a fragment hit her in the face. "Ugh, okay the rest will just wear off in time."she said wiping the sweat from her brow. Amy collected the concrete bits and put them in her shirt. She hopped up and walked off to throw it all in the trash. "Hey, when did you get a body frame anyway..?"Amy called back distantly from the other room.

Slappy tested his legs,lifting them up and down while she was gone. It was much better, even if she had gouged him up more. Terrible ex-slave. He groaned miserably and stood up. Why did he still feel heavy? He looked at his hands. "Yuck.."he said turning them over. Maybe his ex wasn't too far off with that fat comment.

Amy paused in the doorway between the foyer and kitchen. She watched Slappy as he quietly inspecting his damaged condition. Maybe it was because she had gotten used to Dennis that she wasn't flipping out now. Slappy was an _evil living dummy_,after all. He had been a real bastard before,too. Although, watching him act almost human now was somewhat reassuring. "What's the matter?"she asked.

Slappy glanced at her, then back at his hands,"I'm bloated."

Amy tried picking him up again but had trouble. "Yeah,you could stand to lose a little more weight."

Slappy took his jacket off and threw it back to a surprised Amy, who caught it,"I'll take your word for it, you look like you'd know all about bloating and weight gain."

Amy frowned at him. She took a breath to yell at him but gagged instead. "Bleh! What is that smell!?"

Slappy turned around and tilted his head."Maybe you're just smelling your own bottom lip?"

Amy sniffed the jacket and nearly doubled over."Jesus christ monkey balls, that's awful!"she exclaimed holding it at arm's length. "YOU'RE the one that stinks,Slappy!" Amy sniffed the spots where she had come in contact with him,"Oh great, I smell like it too!" Amy quickly took off her socks and wondered why she didn't notice the stench before.

"I hate to break it to you,baby, but you didn't smell that great to begin with either,"he said with an eye roll."Like a hairy dirt ball eating a tuna sandwich."he gave an involuntary shudder. He crossed his arms,"And what do you expect for someone to smell like after being at the bottom of the Black Lagoon for over a week?"

Amy pulled her black and orange baseball shirt over her head,"What the hell is in the Black Lagoon? We smell like a corpse!"Amy was joking but didn't think it was funny when she glanced at Slappy.

He grinned devilishly at her and shrugged.

Amy looked mortified and practically tore her pants off."Oh my god, gross! Get those filthy clothes off right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Slappy's eyes widened then he chuckled nervously, "You gotta' buy me a drink first."

Amy wasn't in the mood. She knocked him over and ripped his shirt off despite his loud protests.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the buttons!"he yelled frenzied and trying to get her off him.

"Come on,don't be a prude! Off with your pants!"she yelled wrestling him for the nasally offending garment.

"I'll be naked!"he shrieked holding onto the waistband of a silly looking pair of dummy sized boxers as she yanked his pants away.

"It's not like you_ have_ anything to be modest about,Slappy,"she said,habitually folding the pants over her arm. Amy snorted a laugh when she looked back at him. He was sprawled out on the floor with those skinny wooden limbs sticking out from his Pinocchio looking body in those kid sized boxers. "You look ridiculous without clothes."

Slappy sat cross legged and leered at her,"Well,you look like a boy! Aren't women supposed to have breasts,bean pole?"

Amy frowned and blushed furiously,"Shut up! Breasts aren't everything!"she shouted crossing her arms over her white bra.

Slappy smirked,"For you they're nothing."

"Oh shut up and let's get in the shower already!"she yelled before dragging him by the arm into the guest bathroom.

"Wait a minute-you aren't serious!"Slappy protested but Amy had already tossed him inside and closed and locked the bathroom door. He yelled again when she shoved all their clothes in a trash bag from under the sink.

"What are you doing? That's my best suit!"

"Well, now it's your trashiest one",she stated tying off the top of the plastic bag tightly. Amy placed the bag under the sink then turned the water on in the tiled walk-in shower. "Do I have to drag you in here,too?"she asked.

"NEWS FLASH:I'M MADE OF WOOD. WATER IS BAD FOR ME."he said leaning against the bathroom door obviously irritated with his skinny arms folded.

"THIS JUST IN: I NEED TO WASH AWAY THE DISENTARY. ALSO,I DON'T GIVE A CRAP."Amy said unhooking her bra.

Slappy quickly looked down at the floor and used one hand to block his view. Boy was she a pain in his knothole. "Fine, I just want this over with." He followed the floor as he trudged into the shower. He grumbled when he felt the hot water hit him. He located his ex-slaves feet and turned in the opposite direction. Slappy could hear the slick noises Amy made as she washed. Soap bubbles drifted past his shoe-feet. That did look really dumb,he thought to himself. Why not just make feet? He had hands,why give him shoes he could never take off? Then he noticed where Amy had been hacking away with the screwdriver earlier. There was a crack at the ankle. It looked like he could peel the black part off...

Amy washed her long dark hair thoroughly and scrubbed her body aggressively with a soapy wash rag. She glanced down at Slappy. She didn't have to tell Slappy not to look at her. How nice. Maybe that gentlemanly tux wasn't all for show after all.

Or he didn't like women.

"Hey, what do you know? I've got feet. The shoes come off..."Slappy said sitting down in front of the drain flexing his little wooden toes with fascination.

"Huh,well look at that."Amy responded looking over his shoulder. "What does it feel like standing on them?"she asked. She smirked impishly when he stood up to try it out.

"Different."he said sloshing his toes through some accumulated water.

"Well, that's nice." she said before abruptly yanking his boxers down.

Slappy shrieked and covered his front for some reason. "What the hell,woman!?"

Amy couldn't contain her amusement,"Ha,ha, you have a butt-crack."

"What's wrong with you?!"he shouted then turned to glare at her. Amy was at eye level with him. Slappy jumped in surprise.

Amy smiled at him then started scrubbing him down with a soapy rag. Despite his cries and struggling,he was pretty much just a doll now without his powers. She easily overpowered him. After what seemed like hours to him, she suddenly stopped.

"You have to scrub your own..umm,whatever you have."Amy said handing him the rag over his shoulder.

He snatched it from her viciously,"I could have scrubbed all of me myself, ya' pervert!"

Amy rinsed her hands in the shower stream,"Whatever. I'm sorry, I guess."she said then stepped out of the shower.

Slappy grumbled and scrubbed himself in fear she'd change her mind if he didn't. He had been undressed by humans before but never after they knew he was alive. Thinking of the humiliating things he'd do to her for revenge after he got his powers back was soothing to his wounded pride. He scrubbed his feet last then stood under the cascade to rinse. He closed his eyes and relaxed a moment. The hot water actually quiet comforting.

Slappy lost track of time until Amy knocked on the shower door. The shower glass was too fogged to see through but she waved at him and gestured to a chair outside the shower door."Slappy,there's a towel out here for ya,and a change of clothes. Before you ask,they're Dennis's clothes so they should fit."

"Dennis? That weenie? I don't want to wear his depressing clothing! I want my suit back!"he sourly complained.

"Hey, I made these clothes you dingus! I put a lot of effort into them."Amy nagged. Amy stalked out of the bathroom and called over her shoulder to him before she left,"I gotta make dinner."

Slappy waited until he heard the door shut before coming out. "That idiot seriously trusts me to be alone in her house? I ought to burn it down." He wrapped up in the towel and knocked water out of his ears. He examined the alleged 'clothing' she had brought him.

"Jeans?"he groaned at the common garment. Slappy then picked up a ball of black socks. "Wool. At least that's nice. As long as they fit." Peeking out from under the jeans was a pair of crimson underwear which he inspected and decided were cotton. It took him a minute to realize the shirt was hanging on the back of the chair with a little black undershirt draped over it. He took down the wire hanger and sneered at it in disgust. The shirt was fine. A charcoal grey ,collared,button up shirt that was free of wrinkles with black buttons. His reproach was for the hanger. He removed the shirt then flung the hanger away. He held the linen shirt in his hands and examined the stitching. Did Amy really make these, he wondered. Maybe he shouldn't have given up on her as a slave after all. He had always wanted his own tailor. "I guess she's good for something after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Slappy dried off and got dressed,but left the socks for last. Amy had practically flooded the bathroom floor when she got out. He used the chair to climb onto the sink and cleared the fog off the glass with his towel. "Not bad..."he said looking at his reflection,"but it still isn't a suit!" he hissed. The clothes were a little tight,but once he dried out and the bloating was gone it would fit better. He got closer to the glass and looked at all his cosmetic injuries as well.

"That son of a birch.."he growled. His other eye had started working again,so that was a bit soothing but not nearly enough. "I'll pour termites in his ears then burn him a the stake the next time that lousy grinning red fox crosses my path!"he yelled with balled up fists of tiny rage. He threw his towel to the floor and cleaned up all the water. He flung the towel over the toilet to dry before leaving.

"Amy!"he called into the hallway as he put on the soft woolen socks.

"What? I'm in the kitchen!"she yelled back.

Being back here after all this time felt a little bizarre Slappy thought as he stalked down the hall. The house was different. They had obviously remodled since his premature exit, but it still held much of the same feeling. Sort of a haunting feeling, a pleasant haunting,mind you.

It disgusted him.

He followed her voice and found her in the kitchen, which showed the most change. She was chopping vegetables while some dough was rising in the lit microwave.

"Hey."she said to Slappy as he walked up."You look nice."

He shrugged,"It'll do for now."

Amy smirked at him. She knew that was a compliment, if he ever gave any. "Thank you."she said then transferred her sliced bell peppers into a bowl and turned around to check on the pizza dough. "Hey,Slappy. Could you get out the marinara sauce and mozzarella cheese out for me?"

"No."he replied.

"Is that anyway to talk to your new master?"she asked smirking while she removed the dough from the microwave.

"No magic words,No slave."he said with a yawn.

"Darn it,don't yawn."Amy yawned,"Don't you know they're contagious?"

Slappy opened the fridge and looked around for the sauce."What does the sauce look like?"

Amy was so shocked he was helping, she couldn't speak for a few seconds. "Uhhh...it's red with green bits of oregano in it."

Slappy found a mason jar full of what looked like her description. "What's an oregano?"he asked with a turned up nose,taking the jar from the door where it was just in his reach. Then he made a lucky guess with the cheese and brought them over to her.

Amy took them gratefully and cautiously, then gestured to a bar stool. "Sit down. Let's talk."

Slappy groaned,but climbed into a seat anyway. He leaned back and relaxed. He hadn't felt this tired in a very long time.

"So,"Amy started as she began kneading the dough on the floured counter,"what have you been doing all this time? You know,since you weren't off somewhere being dead after all."

"It's a long story. I'm too tired to go over it right now,slave."he said rubbing his eyes.

Amy sighed then grabbed a little carton of baby bella mushrooms and a sharp knife. She put them on a cutting board in front of Slappy.

He stared at her,questioning.

"I'm not a slave right now either,remember?"she stared back at him a moment, a smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. She turned away and split the dough to start forming out the pizza crusts.

"For now.."he said cryptically. Slappy glared at her back then picked up the knife,turning it over in his oddly deft wooden hands."I think there's somethin' wrong with me."he stated with genuine worry.

Amy glanced back at him.

"My first instinct is to cut these damn mushrooms, and not to stab you repeatedly."

Amy grinned apprehensively."Well,maybe you're just too tired?"

He blinked slowly at her then started slicing the damn mushrooms.

They spent the next ten minutes in silence just making pizza.

As Amy was slipping her creations in the two wall ovens there was a clatter at the front door and the sound of a garage door going up. Slappy looked at her as if to ask if he should hide. Amy just shrugged in a way that said she didn't give a crap if they knew or not.

"We're home!"Sara called as she walked in through the front door. She held the door open for an over dressed Dennis who was laden down with what had to be all Sara's shopping bags.

Amy grinned. She was about to really enjoy this. She leaned over the counter across from Slappy to get a better look at her sisters face."You went to the mall again,eh sis?"

Sara closed the door and huffed an annoyed sigh,"Yeah,so? You know,it might come as a shock to you, but it's what most normal teenagers do with their friends on friday afternoons,Amy."she said while resetting the house alarm. Dennis had already scuttled off to put Sara's bags in her room when she turned around with her hand on her hip to give Amy a snide look."But you don't have any-"Sara stopped and stared at Slappy. Her mouth hung open mid sentence as she tried to discern if her eyes were deceiving her. She looked at Amy,who just grinned and gave a little shrug. "No,that's not.."Sara said feeling queasy from the panic clawing at the bottom of her stomach.

Looking just as amused as Amy,Slappy turned suddenly and smiled at Sara,"Hello, Sara."he said sounding quite like a certain Anthony Hopkins character.

Sara flipped out. She started screaming and pointing angrily at Amy,"OH MY FREAKING GOD,AMY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING BACK HERE!?"

"Nice to see you again,too princess."Slappy said crossing his arms and legs in his arrogant manner.

Sara shrieked again and held her keys in her hand defensively,placing a key between each knuckle like some kind of automotive wolverine. "Oh my god! What the hell,Amy!?"

Dennis hurried into the living room and up to Sara."What's wrong?"he said peeling off an over sized scarf from around his face and tossing his hat on the couch. Even though it looked ridiculous, Sara crouched down and hid behind Dennis.

"Sara.."he said gently gripping her keyless hand on his shoulder trying to soothe her.

"It's him!"Sara hissed like a cat to Dennis.

Dennis' expression turned dark and gripped Sara's had tighter."Slappy,"he said with disgust,like the name tasted foul in his mouth,"what sewer did you crawl back out of?"

Slappy returned Dennis' look of disgust and sneered back at him.

"The Black Lagoon,"Amy said taking off her alligator shaped oven mitts,"So, I lent him a set of your clothes. You know, the ones you've never worn? Even though I spent an extended amount of time making them."Amy gave a quick huff and looked at the oven timer," By the way, the pizzas will be ready in about fifteen,so you two should wash up."

Sara was gobsmacked."Why are you acting like this is normal!? This is not some old friend! _It's Slappy!_ Are you insane?"Sara yelled in a panic,"You didn't bring him here on purpose did you?! You've done some pretty outrageous things lately Amy, but this really takes the cake. You're psycho!"

Amy stared at her sister with a look of solemn indifference and jaw clenched.

The door to the garage opened.

"MOM! DADDY!"Sara shrieked and dashed down the hall leaving Dennis behind.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed gruffly. She started cleaning up the mess she'd made in the kitchen. This wasn't amusing anymore.

Dennis and Slappy continued to glare at each other.

"Amy,sweetheart..?"a masculine voice carried from down the hall. Amy's father tentatively stepped into the kitchen through the arched doorway behind her. "Honey, your sister says you have,um..company?"he asked and glanced around.

Slappy waved at him from the counter,"What's up,Chuck?"

Amy's father flinched at the sight of the dummy. He was never going to get used to seeing living dolls. Mr. Kramer instinctively widen his stance and crossed his arms. He gave Amy a long suffering and annoyed look from behind his thick glasses. "That's the one that tried to murder us in our sleep,isn't it?"

"Yup."Amy said taking her apron off.

"Wait just a minute."Slappy said holding up a hand,"I wasn't going to kill anybody. I was just going to smack you around a bit."

"See dad,he's not homicidal. He's just violent."Amy said dismissively.

"AMY..."her father said gruffly."May I speak with you in the other room?" Amy sighed dramatically and walked towards the hall.

"Dennis,could keep an eye on that guy for me,please?"Amy's father said before following his daughter out of the kitchen.

Dennis moved closer to Slappy,"I won't let him out of my sight, Mr. Kramer."

Slappy was starting to get a headache. He leaned onto the counter and rested his chin in his hand, then glanced at his chaperone,"So, have you heard any good jokes lately?"

* * *

This is where I beg for reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

It was like walking into a den of lions. Amy stepped into the family room where her tall, lovely,and talented older sister,her aspiring director and straight A student little brother, and her long-suffering martyrs of parents all glowered at her in a circle.

"Amy, would you care to explain?"he father asked wearily.

Amy shrugged,"No,but I guess I have to since the inquisition is in town."

"Amy.."her mother groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He just needs a place to stay until he gets back on his creepy little feet."Amy said looking down at her pink and green toe socks.

"Do you NOT remember the last time he was here!? Slappy is an _EVIL_ living dummy! We can't help him!"Sara yelled.

"Dennis is a living dummy and we made him a part of the family."Amy pointed out.

"Dennis isn't EVIL!"Sara implored.

"Neither is Slappy. Well..not right now anyway. He's just rude, creepy, and maybe a little violent."Amy reasoned.

"Oh,I see. You don't want to get rid of him because you can relate to him."Sara jabbed at Amy.

Amy wanted to rip out Sara's perfect pretty dark hair. She had to hold back a snarl since her parents were watching.

"Sara darling, you aren't helping."Amy's tired mother said taking her eldest daughters arm gently and leading her to the door," Let's go in the hall,please."

Sara gawked at her mother,then her father,"You always take her side! She gets away with everything!"Sara cried out as her mother ushered her into the dim hallway.

Once Sara was gone Amy relaxed and turned to her brother and father,"Okay, here's the thing. I don't know how to describe it, but Slappy is different. More subdued or something. Seriously, as long as Slappy is here he's agreed to be _my_ slave. So, I mean, he can't even hurt anybody unless I order him to."

Her father and brother shared a glance between them.

"I wouldn't sic him on you! Sara,maybe.."she said reading their expressions.

"Amy, I just think this is a bad idea,honey. I'm worried about you."her father said then wrapped his arms around his troubled daughter,pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Dad, you know I'm fine. This isn't something I can't handle."Amy said feeling a pang of guilt. She knew how much trouble and worry she caused him even on days without possessed toys.

He dropped a kiss in her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head,"Oh Amy, I wish I was that optimistic..."

"What about that weird card you told us about?"asked Jed. "You could have him recite it to you instead!"

Amy looked up at her dad,"Would that work for you? Would that prove to you he'll behave?"

He sighed,"None of this works for me. But, you are growing up and you have to make your own decisions and _mistakes_."

"Of course this one involves a demon doll.."Jed mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Amy gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"I'd prefer that this was a more normal situation,"Mr. Kramer said with resign," but Amy has always acted by her own instincts, no matter what. As it is, I've given up on Amy ever going down any life path we'd consider normal."he said patting Amy on the back while still holding her in a hug."So I'll just have to believe in those crazy instincts and be here to help if those are ever wrong."

"Umm..thanks dad."Amy said into his shirt, unsure if she should be insulted or touched."He'll only be here a little while. Don't worry." Amy pushed away from her dad's hug and straightened her hair.

He just looked at her and gave a defeated sigh.

Amy smiled in a thankful and apologetic way."I love you dad."

"I'll always be here if you need me. When things go wrong."he said and tussled Amy's wavy,wild, dark hair.

"I'll be here too,"Jed said behind Amy.

Surprised, she turned to look at him.

"But I'll be there to record the carnage."he said with a big grin.

Amy scrunched up her nose at him then reached over quickly and messed up his hair,mimicking her father."I love you too,Jed!" Jed just laughed and moved away.

"Okay,let's go do this."she said and they went back to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Slappy was bored.

This was boring.

He tried talking to Dennis, but the conversation was dryer and more onesided than white toast. He had been polite. He told Dennis that it looked like he was finally being taken care of. His hair was still fluffy but it looked thicker,groomed, and no longer resembled a duck's ass. He mentioned his face looked better. Someone had finally repainted and shaped his face, so now Slappy could tell which end to look at when he was talking to him. It was also nice that he didn't sound like an inbred country retard any more.

Now,Dennis seemed like a perfectly normal...human.

That idea irked Slappy for some reason he couldn't pin down.

The only thing that disgusted him more was Sara's bratty wailing. "It's not faaaiir...you don't love meeee...I want a pooonyyy..."Slappy added the last part in, but mimicked Sara's whiny tone. "Bleh!If I had my powers I'd give her something to really whine about!"he grouched.

"I'd kill you again before you could lay one finger on her,you monster."Dennis said suddenly from his leaning position against the kitchen door frame.

"Ha!"Slappy laughed,"You just got lucky,kid. Besides,"Slappy squinted at Dennis," I thought you were Amy's dum-dum,not princess piss-n'-moans."

"Don't call her that, you don't know anything about her!"Dennis snapped at Slappy.

"Yeah...you're right, I never came up with a nick name for Amy did I...? "Slappy said thoughtfully.

"You're revolting."Dennis spat.

"Nah, -good one- but that's more a common sense statement than a nick name!"Slappy laughed at his own joke.

Dennis gave him a poisonous look.

"So what's the deal with you and the princess? You two a thing or something?"Slappy asked while adjusting himself in the chair. His curiosity was piked when a look of surprise flashed across Dennis' face, then he turned away from Slappy for the first time that night. "You gotta be kiddin' me..."Slappy shook his head. Dennis said nothing.

"Alright,Slappy!"Amy announced as she walked in the kitchen with her brother and father close behind. She took a sandwich bag out of a drawer and walked over to him. "You can stay,but only if you read this to me."

Slappy looked at the bag, groaned and face palmed. His card was staring right back at him through the plastic. "Come on Amy, don't make me do this."he pleaded.

"Sorry Slappy,it's the only compromise we can make."she said.

"Can't you just get Romeo over here to follow me around?"he said gesturing with his thumb behind him at Dennis.

Amy looked confused,"What? No. Dennis doesn't have time for that. Just say the spell and I'll let you out of it when you're ready to leave."Amy said, exasperated.

Slappy eyed her suspiciously. He looked at Mr. Kramer and Jed who were watching him expectantly. "You're really going to let her do this?"he asked them in disbelief.

Mr. Kramer shook his head apathetically and shrugged.

Slappy stared back at Amy seriously,"Keep your word..."he said dangerously. He took the bag from Amy and removed the tattered card. He looked at it, then back to her. He held out his free hand to her. "We have to touch for this."

"Okie doki." Amy took his small hand in hers,palm to palm, without a second thought.

"Don't just say 'Okie doki' like this is nothing. Be serious, Amy."Slappy scolded her.

"Okie doki."she replied.

Slappy sighed miserably and hung his darkly painted head. Now he was having second thoughts. He _was_ feeling better and maybe his brother's creeps weren't hunting him anymore? Perhaps he could just leave...

Amy gently brushed her thumb over his tiny wooden ridge of knuckles.

He raised his head and eyes back to her. He could see the innocent curiosity dance over her features as she admired his hand. Amy's hands were a bit rough, but her touch was warm and gentle in a way he hadn't been handled before.

He decided. She'd keep her word. She would take care of him. He knew he could trust her, somehow. At the least with that. He gently gripped the blade of her hand. "Karru Marri,"his voice softened and lowered as he read,"Odonna Loma,"he looked up from the card. His ultramarine eyes gazed intensely into her ordinary hazel-greens. The air grew chilled and silent. Amy gazed back at him through her dark lashes and her warm hand gently folded accepting around his cold one. His voice became deep and smooth,his eyes never breaking away from hers,the words reverberated throughout the house," Molonu Karrano."


	7. Chapter 7

Having fun with this story. I might actually finish it.

* * *

"And that is how you're supposed to read the card."Slappy let go of Amy's hand then wiped it on his shirt as if to clean away some invisible contaminant.

Amy scoffed,"So you belong to me now, right?"

"We are one..."he said with a grimace.

"Gross, it sounded like you just got married." Jed said with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!"Amy and Slappy both yelled at him.

Mr. Kramer went pale. "It better not be the case!"

"It's nothing like that!"Amy yelled looking frazzled. She hurried over to the oven to check on dinner. "Dinner is almost done. Go wash up already!"

Her father stared at Slappy until he looked back.

Slappy quickly looked away again.

"If you do anything to hurt her, there will be consequences. Keep in mind that Amy has an entire family that loves her very much. We take care of our own."he said sternly.

Amy felt embarrassed,"Daaad...please...I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just carry on as normal."

Mr. Kramer shook his head at his over confident teenage daughter. He turned around to leave then stopped in the doorway,"He's your responsibility now, Amy. Come what may, you are responsible for both of your actions and well being now. His problems are your problems too. I hope you can handle that." Mr. Kramer said, then left the room.

Amy and Slappy sat in silence.

"Welcome to the family."Dennis glanced morbidly from Slappy to Amy. Even with limited features,he gave Amy a betrayed look, then walked off.

Maybe she had gone too far this time. Amy knew when it came to unacceptable behavior she pushed the card further than anyone else, but she had never been over the limit before.

Later that night,after a very uncomfortable silent diner, Amy was in her bed trying to repress the last four hours of her life into the back of her mind.

She could hear Slappy rifling about her room, becoming reacquainted with it. She heard him open the closet door and she took that as her que to go to sleep. She shut her eyes and sank her cheek into her soft pillow. Amy never had a problem with falling asleep and was in the limbo between deep sleep and barely conscious when a voice spoke directly in her ear.

"I'm not sleeping in the closet."

Startled, Amy sat up and stared groggily at Slappy beside her bed. "Why not?"

"Because it's uncomfortable. I want to sleep on the bed from now on."

"But I'm sleeping on the bed."

"Then get off."

"In a word, NO."

"Your father said you were responsible for my well being now. My problems are your problems now,remember? And this is a problem."

Amy grumbled. He did say that. "He said I was responsible for both our well being, not just yours."

Slappy took off his dress shirt and slipped it on the plastic hanger that Amy hadn't noticed he was holding. He walked across the room and hung it on the doorknob. He removed his black under shirt and shook it out then inverted it. Amy furrowed her brow deeply at Slappy. His arms and torso looked completely different now. He wasn't an awkward hunk of wood anymore. He had joints and defined features. He looked like one of those creepy anatomically correct dolls that the otaku weeboos at school carried around and showed off to one another. Amy gave and amused little laugh,she remembered the time when the otaku girls got into a fight with the 'American Girl' doll gang. Man, that was hilarious. Caught up in one of her favorite memories she didn't notice Slappy until he was climbing in bed with her. "Hey! Woah! What are you doing?"

He snatched one of her pillows and settled in bed with his back to her."I'm going to sleep. So be a good 'master' and turn out the light."he said waving his articulate hand at her.

Amy frowned at his back. "The way say 'master' sounds a lot more like 'slave'. And what the hell happened to you? You looked like a Disney movie Pinocchio in the shower, but now you look like a Japanese fetish doll? The hell?"

Slappy quickly turned over. He looked at her then down at his body. She was right, he looked under his inverted under shirt and his eyes widened. His body was more articulated than he had ever developed before. Was that a belly button?

"This is most likely your fault! Probably from forcing me say those words!"he yelled at her, visibly upset.

"Oh dear god, can't you be just a little grateful? I am seriously putting my neck out for you here! My whole family thinks I'm an even bigger nut job than before and now my sister has new reason to make my life miserable." Amy got out of bed and went to go turn off the light but remembered her phone needed charging. "Crap, I'll be right back,I need my phone from the kitchen."

Slappy watched her leave. Stupid girl. Idiotic slave. As if he should be grateful to sleep in an enemies bed, or to wear barely sufficient clothes,or even worse to be physically humiliated by her. He would have his revenge. He would use her until he got his powers back then punish her twice over for this unforgivable,detestable,loaths-wait, what's that..? Slappy tossed the blanket off his legs. His little red boxer-briefs were a contrast to his alabaster colored legs. Yeah, they looked different,more human too. He felt sick, he didn't want to know, but at the same time he couldn't keep himself from checking. Propped up on one elbow he dipped a thumb under the waistband and anxiously lifted it up.

"And I mean, seriously! You were begging me for help..."Amy came walking briskly back into her room and shut the door behind her. It knocked his shirt off the knob. She cursed under her breath and dusted it off, straightening out the jeans hanging beneath it before putting it back. She turned to the bed and saw Slappy laying with his back turned to her and a pillow over his head. She rolled her eyes. She was too tired to argue, too. Amy plugged up her phone on the nightstand and turned out the light. "Goodnight, Slappy."she said as she slipped under the covers.

He said something back,but it was muffled by the pillow. It kinda sounded like '_you pervert_'.


	8. Chapter 8

HorrorLand was closed. A large amount of black and yellow tape laced the enormous monster maw that served as the park's entrance. HorrorLand lay eerily silent. No werewolves could be heard,nor screams, or maniacal laughter. The entire playful,chaotic evil park was bathed in a forced silence. A black robed figure was the lone exception. It hurried through the streets and quickly ran up the stairs of the barely lit Stagger Inn. The figure entered the subdued castle-like establishment and hurried into an elevator to the top floor. Upon reaching the designated floor the figure used a skeleton key in the elevator control panel. The doors opened to a massive candle lit penthouse. They put away the key and hurried in past an open bar full of all manner of colorful bottles illuminated by candle flame. If they were full of poison or alcohol,one couldn't tell. The hooded figure hurried through an ornate dining room and dance floor,past a hallway of doors until reaching an antique ebony wood door. The figure knocked six times then waited. The door lock clicked and the door slowly opened without another sound. The huge fire place in the middle of the room was a hot dazzling light in comparison to all rooms before. The light glinted and reflected at times in the panoramic windows that overlooked all of HorrorLand.

"Have you found my brother?" a voice asked from somewhere in the room, a voice as dark as sin and smooth as silk.

"Yes,"said the hooded figure with and indistinguishable voice. "He is with a girl. A young girl."

"I see his tastes haven't changed." A pale hand elegantly gripped the back of a blue velvet and mahogany lounger that sat facing the fireplace. A man pulled himself up and off the couch,to his feet. His shocking green eyes stood out behind rich auburn bangs that he quickly smoothed back. His face wore strong masculine features and pale skin dusted with faint freckles that gave him a certain boyish charm. He was tall and dressed in an all black suit with a loosened,blood red tie. He looked quiet dapper aside from the odd choice of sneakers as footwear. "Did you find my other query?"he asked walking to the fire and taking hold of an iron prod.

"Yes. She is here."the figure replied with a nod of it's hooded head.

The man spun around with a wide mad smile. "Oh is she?! Bring her to us then! We've been dying to see her.."

The hooded figure motioned to the shadows lurking in the corners of the room. The shadows began to writhe and move like turbulent waves. The shadows shifted and from a concentrated area of darkness a girl was thrown out.

She made a loud thud as she hit the hard wood floor. She quickly recovered and scrambled,shivering cold, away from the darkness that had consumed her before. Her normally sun kissed face was a horrified pallor. The girl couldn't be more than fifteen years old. She appeared thin and delicate,her long straight blonde hair spilled down her shoulders and to just below the small of her back. Her china blue eyes squinted in the, what was to her, bright room. Her teeth were chattering behind her pale lips and she hugged her arms tightly in an attempt to warm herself.

"Well, well, well..."the auburn haired man set the prod back on the hearth,then slipped his hands in his pants pockets and sauntered slowly across the space between he and she,"Look at you. Just. Look. At. You."he stared, unblinking and amused, down at her much smaller form at his feet. A delighted malice danced like flames behind his piercing green eyes.

She stared up at him with her big bambi eyes full of terror and tears. She felt panic rising in her and without the option of flight or fight she began to sobbing and covered her face with her hands. "_P-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt me.._!"she begged.

The man began to laugh slowly at first then louder and harder. His face contorted from twisted delight to virulent hatred. The laughter became furious shouting. He crouched down and yelled in her ear,"HA! HA! HA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! ISN'T IT, KRIS?!"

Kris screamed and cowered into a ball. Her ears were ringing from his voice. She had never been so scared in her life. Whatever was about to happen to her was going to be terrible and she didn't even know why it was happening.".._please...stop_.."she whimpered.

"PLEASE STOP,PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE STOP! NO! NO! NO!"he screamed at her huddled form mocking her. "YOU LITTLE HYPOCRITE!"

The room fell silent, save for her pathetic sobs and the crackling fire.

"Look at me."he commanded her.

She stayed balled up and trembling,too scared to look at the furious man.

He knocked her over violently on the wood floor then yanked her legs away from her protective shape. She began to scramble and kick, then he was on top of her. He pinned her legs down with his own. He viciously seized her wrists and easily forced them above her head. "LOOK AT ME!"he screamed in her face.

"_Oh god, help me! Somebody!Please_!"she sobbed with her eyes closed tight, tossing her head side to side.

He yanked her right wrist over to her left one and easily held both with one hand. He gripped the left side of her face with his free hand and glared wildly at her. "This is your last chance. Look. At. Me."

She could feel the heat and hatred radiating off the man on top of her. She could feel him shaking with fury that she had somehow incited out of him. Kris took a shuddering breath and slowly opened her eyes. His face, those acidic green eyes, they were only inches away from hers. She wanted to close her eyes or look away but she knew she couldn't if she valued her fleeting safety.

He inhaled sharply through his nose and breathed out slowly, never breaking eye contact with the girl beneath him. "That's...better. Now..."he said poorly restraining the hidden fury behind his words. "I want..an..apology. KRIS.."he said her name emphasizing the 's' at the end with a hiss.

Through her shaking and panicked breathing she looked at him completely perplexed. "_For what_..?"she asked with tears trickling from the corners of her eyes.

He through his head back smiling and gave a few weak laughs. He looked at the forgotten hooded form in the dark of the room. "For what? For what, she asks..."he said to them like it was a joke.

Kris was confused and becoming more terror sick by the second.

Suddenly he glared back down at her. He cruelly squeezed her wrists and dug his knees into her thighs.

Kris gave a strangled cry and writhed beneath him,"You're hurting me,please stop..!"

"No...not until you apologize."he growled,digging his nails into the tender flesh on her face and pressing more weight into her thighs.

"I don't even know you!"she yelled desperately.

He suddenly seized up then went limp on top of her. His head hit the floor beside hers with a 'thunk'.

Kris's eyes widened in fear. Had he collapsed or was it a trick?

Then the most hateful voice she'd ever heard growled through clenched teeth in her ear,"_You ran me over with a steam roller,you bitch."_

* * *

BTW, this fic is about to jump to 'M' (if it shouldn't have already.) R&R folks


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I lied. The chapter I originaly wrote as chapter nine got a little too psychotic to post. So I've decided to just let whoever may be reading this to imagine for themselves what happed next to poor Kris. I'll just be moving the story along now...

I think I traumatized myself a little.

* * *

A dummy with dark chestnut hair lay spralled out face down in a tangle of sheets. He sighed then rolled onto his back and lazily scratched his chest.

Slappy grogily opened his eyes. The sun warmed him plesantly through and through, but burned his glass retinas. Slappy tried to push away the sun with his hands,"Ehhhhhh..."

He half sat up and looked around the bedroom through squinted eyes. "Slave? Slave? Where are you? Shut these blinds..!"he ordered. There was no response, actually he couldn't hear much of anything. The house was oddly quiet. He looked at the grinning cat shaped clock with the pendulum tail and moving eyes on the wall. "Two forty? Why did my slave let me sleep so long!?"he complained before rolling off the bed with a yawn and a strech. He got dressed, but not before lament over his lost suit. Slappy looked for Amy in the kitchen, but nobody was there. He did hear a strange ticking noise coming from down the hall. He followed it to a room that he remembered used to be a large linen closet. Inside looked like an office now.

Dennis was sitting at a small desk and typing away at a keyboard. Dennis paused and glanced at Slappy in his doorway. He pressed a button on a big black telephone and turned his swivel chair to face Slappy. "What is it? I'm working. What do you need?" the fine haired dummy asked impatiently.

Slappy looked at him quizzically."Where's my slav...er..Amy, where's Amy?"

Dennis turned back to the computer and slipped a headset on."She's still at school. She's usually home by three or three fifteen. I'm guessing you didn't see the note on the fridge."

Slappy made an indistinct noise then pretended to walk away. He lingered outside the doorway to listen in on what Dennis was doing.

_"Hello? Mrs. Dobson, sorry for the wait. I think I've identified the problem with your account."_Dennis said in a professional tone.

Slappy rolled his eyes and sneered. A customer service job? How disgusting. Slappy couldn't understand why any self respecting monster,even one like Dennis, would want to act like a smelly,loathsome,miserable, short lived human. He stalked off to the kitchen to find this alleged note.

There was a large sheet of light orange stationary with grinning jack o' lanterns around the boarder pinned low on the refrigerator door. Written in fat black ink was:

"**SLAPPY,**

**you've been asleep for three days, dude. I'm at school right now. I'll be back around three. It would be later but I got suspended from the softball team and-nevermind. You can watch tv if you're bored. Don't order porn."**

"Why would I do something _disgusting_ like that!? And what the hell does she mean by '_asleep for three days_'!?"he screeched at the paper. "I've never slept that long without being put to sleep..what did that girl do to me!?" He crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. It went further than he expected.

Slappy became intrigued. He looked around the kitchen for something to serve his needs. On the kitchen counter he found a bowl of fresh apples. He picked up the smallest, one that he could fit his hand around. He gave the hard little fruit a good squeeze. The apple was crushed easily as if it were an over ripe pear. Slappy grinned wickedly as the juice dripped down his arm and darkened the fabric on his sleeve. Just then the cookoo clock in the living room chimed. Slappy quickly collected the apple bits. He couldn't find the trash so he tossed the bits in a ficus plant in the corner. He hurried and snatched the hand towel from the lowest oven handle and dried his hands. Slappy wiped the wet spots on the counter up just as he heard a clatter at the front door.

"S'up ya'll! I'm home!"Amy said in a surly manner walking in the house and closed the door behind her.

Slappy tossed the hand towel behind him. He posed himself in what he thought looked like a relaxed position, smiling in her direction from the kitchen bar stool. He ended up looking unintentionally creepy.

"Ack!"Amy nearly dropped her keys. "Heh, oh hey. You woke up. H-how ya' feeling?"

"You let me sleep for three days."he said dropping the smile from his face.

"I couldn't wake you up!" Amy tossed her backpack in the hall closet. "Every time I tried you'd swat at me or start flailing like a spider on a hot plate."She said wiggling her arms around. She joined Slappy in the kitchen and sat down in the bar stool beside him. "AND, I've had to sleep on the couch,ya know. Turns out you kick like a mule in your sleep."she lifted her shirt to show him two bruises on her right side.

Slappy chuckled.

Amy frowned at him. "Yeah, well...I hope you're feeling better."she picked up an apple and took a bite.

Slappy picked up another apple. "Much better. Thank you, slave."he said gazing at the red flesh and looking very satisfied.

"I'm not your damn slave. Stop calling me that."Amy snapped at him with her mouth full.

He lightly laughed. "Oh, my mistake. I suppose you're my master now? Well, alright 'master',what would you have me do?"

"I don't like your condescending tone,"she told him with a sideways look,"but I do need someone to help me retrieve softballs from the abandoned neighborhood down the highway."

* * *

Later Amy was trudging down the path she had worn into the side of the highway to her favorite place to be alone. She and Slappy had changed their clothes to something more appropriate. The were wearing matching black and orange softball uniforms and kleets. The only differences were the sizes, obviously, and the player number on the back of the shirts. Slappy was '66' and Amy was '13'. Not that you could see Amy's number since she was carrying Slappy on her back.

"You know a little dirt won't kill, ya."she said feeling irritated and kind of like a mule.

"Yuck! While you may have no qualms with rolling in _filth_ at the drop of a hat, I prefer not to get my hands dirty. Why do you think I get slaves?"he said haughtily.

Amy sighed then started jogging. Twenty or thirty extra pounds wasn't a big deal for her to carry around. "You're getting off once we get to the abandoned lot and you _are_ carrying the ball bag home!"

Slappy rolled his eyes. Fat chance.

They jogged about a mile until they came to a partially paved road that went off the highway. There was a wooden gate up blocking it with a large red sign that read "STOP NO ENTRY". Amy walked around it and went down the decline. "They cleared this area out about three years ago to build a neighborhood, but the construction company went bankrupt and nothing was ever built."Amy explained as they walked through the overgrowth of the sprawling lot. The noise from the highway faded with every step. "Although, there is another story going around." Amy said as she jumped over some holes in the ground then skidded down a steep embankment and turned twards the edge of the woods. She pointed at something in the shadow of the trees. "There's this like,hundred year old house out there that they say the construction company couldn't knock down because it's haunted or something."Amy told Slappy. "It's really weird. There used to be a really creepy dilapidated old neighborhood here that nobody seemed to have know about until the company bought the land. All the other ruined buildings came down fine except that one. The rumors about it hit every spectrum of weird from there out."

"So, then why are we walking closer to it?"Slappy asked and gripped tighter on her shoulders.

Amy came to a stop around fifty yards away from the lonely house. "The call it The Dead House."she said in a dramatic hushed voice. "I like to hit balls through the attic window."

* * *

Leave a review why don't cha'? Even if it's just to say 'booger' I'd appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

A warm afternoon breeze tickled the tops of over grown shoots of grass and marigolds, making them dance among themselves.

"I'm not going in there."Slappy said slouching down lower on Amy's back.

"Heck yeah, you are."Amy said taking a large step into dense thigh deep grass.

"I don't think you really want to go in there and I know I don't!" Slappy yanked hard on Amy's ponytail.

Amy's head jerked back and she was thrown off balance. She cursed and stumbled backwards almost falling over her own feet. "The HELL? What was that for,you little turd!?"she yelled after recovering her footing.

"Silence slave!" Slappy shouted at her loosing his patience. He gripped tighter to her shirt collar. He shook his head in frustration then told her sternly,"I said we are not going in there. Now,turn around and take me home!"

"That's it!" she shouted and started to flail her arms trying to snatch Slappy off her back. "Get off so I can kick your ass!"

"Damn it, slave-!"Slappy held tight to her broad hips with his legs. He bobbed and weaved away from Amy's grasping hands. "You are by far the worst slave I've ever seen!"

"You think I'm bad!?"she yelled and started spinning around in a vain, looking a lot like a dog chasing it's tail. "You're so bad that I should start calling you 'Crappy' instead of 'Slappy'!"

"Why you-!"Slappy yanked her ponytail again so hard he was surprised he didn't rip it out. Amy made a comical noise as her head suddenly snapped back. She fell flat backwards into the carpet of dense weeds and on top of Slappy. He yelped in surprise and instantly let go of the teenage girl.

"Owww..."Amy groaned on top of her dummy. A flurry of dandelion fluff and pollen snowed down on them.

"Get off of me...now!"he demanded and pushed on her shoulders.

"Are you trying to give me whiplash!? What's the matter with you!?" Amy cried and rubbed the back of her neck, with Slappy still under her.

"Fine! Go in the house! I dare you to! See what happens.."he said giving up his struggle.

"I will!"Amy barked back at him. She sat up half way, then spitefully dropped back down again on Slappy. He yelped then she jumped to her feet nimbly.

From his prone position at the bottom of the grass impression, Slappy watched Amy dust the wild flora off her clothes. The uniform sheaths framed her, giving him an illusion of tunnel vision. "Bitch."he cursed.

Amy flipped him off with both hands vigorously as she walked backwards to the house. He sat up when she was out of his field of vision. "Stupid."he said softly.

Amy grabbed up her fallen ball bag and briskly charged into the woods. "Little creep.."she growled under her breath, then stepped under the canopy of shadow.

The trees were thick with leaves that choked out the September sun. Amy's eyes widened to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. It was dark, but it was also much cooler in the shade.

Amy trudged through rotted leaves as she ascended up the incline to the front porch.

She had never come this far before. Her better sense told her that going inside the manky old house was a bad idea. But, she didn't have Slappy with her the last time that she had wanted to go retrieve the boon of softballs that she had accidentally squirreled away through the attic window. He would at least be witness if something happened to her. Besides, he had to have some reason for putting up with everything that happened so far. She knew if Slappy wanted her dead,she would be.

Amy turned around to look for Slappy but he was nowhere to be seen. "Whatever."

Amy grasped the front screen door and pulled. It gave easily from it's rusted latch. Amy pushed it aside and gripped the door knob. She took a moment for hesitation then turned the knob.

The door suddenly fell into the house and almost dragged her with it. The loud 'crack' sound the door made echoed through the empty house. Amy stood stunned like a deer in headlights until the echos ended. 'Oops.' she took a big breath and puffed out her modest chest.

"Alright, I'm gettin' my balls!"she announced then marched into the musty old house. She just had to go up the stairs and into the attic. '_No problem. Ten minutes tops._'she thought hard to herself in an attempt to rationalize her animal instincts into submission. She found the stairs and took the first step.

Something moved. Amy turned her head quickly to the right. "Slappy?"she called. "If that's you I'm gonna-" Amy was stopped halfway by loud banging from within the walls. Amy covered her ears and cringed,"Aww shit!"

She took off up the stairs quickly and turned right. It was almost pitch black up here. Amy pressed her hand against the wall. She followed it until her fingers bumped into a door frame. The banging was following her. She fumbled in the dark for the door knob, groping for anything. Her hand finally found the handle and Amy turned it and pushed hard.

She went tumbling to the floor face first and had the wind knocked out of her. She flipped over and kicked the door shut. The banging abruptly stopped. Amy lay prone on the floor. Her neck hurt again and so did her nose. Amy took a sharp inhale of breath and almost choked. If it was from the stale cloud of dust she has dislodged or her own bloodied nose she couldn't decide.

"GODDAMMIT!"she roared cupping a hand protectively over her injury. Amy had a coughing fit and swatted away at the barely visible dust clouds that surrounded her. She stood hoping she could rise above the choking haze. She chastised herself,"Good job,Amy. You spooked yourself stupid." Amy coughed again then spotted where a miniscule source of light was coming from. She staggered over to the dirty curtains and threw them open. There was an enormous bay window behind them and a bench seat just in front of it. Somebody probably sat there and gazed out at whatever was interesting to see back in the day. The window was filthy with grime, but still let in enough light for her to see again. "How do you open this thing?" Amy fumbled around with her fingers to try to find a latch.

"I wouldn't do that." a voice from to the right of Amy said.

Amy shrieked and fell on her butt.

"Heh..don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."they said.

"I'm pretty sure that's what most derelict house dwelling murderers say before they kill you."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to kill you. I can't."

Amy noticed a slight movement on the bench beside her. An old fashion,hipster looking hat covered in dust rose up all on its own to cap an invisible owner.

"I'd just like some of your blood if you don't mind. I don't see how it would be a problem,with you bleeding everywhere already." The invisible man swiftly shut the dusty curtains. "Well, everywhere, but where I need you to bleed."

A boy who looked to be around her age, materialized beneath the hat before her. All his color was ebbed away making him appear to look like some old black and white actor. Amy realized she had been staring and quickly scrambled to her feet. "Sorry about that. I ,um, got a bit spooked there." Amy said sticking one hand in a pant pocket and the other touching her still dripping nose. "Ugh..gross. I guess this uniform top is ruined."

"Could you come closer,please?"he asked politely.

Amy stared at him. She ran the most likely scenario of what could happen if she listened to him in her head, and decided the outlook wasn't good. "Why would I want to come over there?"she asked carefully.

"I'd like for you to bleed on my bones."he said without blinking an eye.

"Hmmm...that sounds pervy."Amy commented.

The boy smiled and put his hands in his pants pockets. "Ha, yeah it does.."he confessed looking down at his feet bashfully,"but it really isn't."

He was charming,she'd give him that. "You're pretty cute for a ghost."she said pinching her nose the tilting her head up.

"Well, thank you."he said running a hand through his wavy medium length hair nervously. "But..could you?"he gestured to the darker corner of the room.

Amy thought about it. This had to be some kind of a trap. "What's over there?"she asked sounding muffled."You're not going to suddenly turn into some bloodthirsty monster or demon the moment I step into the dark over there are you?"

He sighed impatiently,"No...I don't think I will."

"'You don't think'? That's encouraging."Amy suddenly coughed then gagged. She spat out bloody drainage out all over the floor. "BLEEEH!"Amy said in disgust.

"Aww come on!"he protested looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry."Amy murmured apologetically to him while she hunched forward to avoid bleeding more on herself.

"Look! You're already bleeding! All you have to do is walk five feet to your right!"he gestured pleadingly behind him. Amy pitied him and his cute sad face. "Okay.."she said and crossed to the dark side. It was so dim that she didn't see the bed until her knees bumped into it. "Ouch!"

He chuckled charmingly then seemed to float up beside her. His body gave off a grey white glow that illuminated the bed."You sure are clumsy."

Amy was embarrassed. "I'm just having an off day today!"she retorted. He chuckled again then sat down on the bed, which didn't seem to notice he was there.

He wasn't kidding about those bones.

"This is me."he said looking at the skeleton laying on the bed. It looked like a re-assembled puzzel by the way the bones had been laid out.

"What happened to you?"Amy asked sadly.

"It's a long story." He placed his sheer hand over the skeleton's hand and it passed right through. Amy came closer and blood dribbled down her chin then onto the hand with a 'plip'.

He gasped lightly.

Amy tilted her head down and the blood trickled out,splattering on the hand.

The ghost's mouth hung open slightly and a soft moan escaped his pale lips,"Ahhh.."he held his ghostly hand to his chest and closed his eyes.

Amy cupped her nose and ceased the stream."I thought you said this wasn't pervy..."she narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

"It's not!"he said looking at her with desperate eyes.

Amy rolled her eyes then moved her cupped hand to the skull smeared it from the crown, down the brow, and to the cheek bone. "I don't know why I'm doing this."Amy said catching more droplets of blood dripping down her chin.

"Thankyou..."he sighed.

She glanced at him surprised to see color returning to his ghostly visage. "No seriously, why am I doing this?"she asked.

He bent forward and held his head in his hands,"I need you to help me recover."he said in a hushed voice.

"Okay..." Amy cocked a brow at him, the hell if she knew what that was supposed to mean, but she was pretty curious to see how this all would play out. Amy .mentally resigned herself to keep going. "So... how much more blood do you need? I'm getting a little light headed."she asked while streaking blood across the jaw then down the spine.

"I'd really like all of it, to be honest."he said looking at her with devious sparkle in his ethereal eyes.

"Nope."Amy said quickly. This was fascinating as hell, but there was no way she was bleeding out for this guy. Really cute guy...

"I thought so much."he gently laughed. "All I should really need are a few good smears or drops on every bone."

"Oh, is that all?"Amy asked sarcastically. She looked at her macabre finger painting project. The top half of his body was pretty much done. "Meh...alright,I'll try my best. I mean, I've already come this far, I might as well see it through. I can't promise my nose will hold out though."

"You're funny."he said with a smile.

"Really? Do you mean funny 'ha ha' or funny 'call the police'?" she asked with sideways bloody grin.

The boy laid back across the ruined bed. "Funny as in 'not phased by a dead guy asking her to bleed all over him' sort of way."he replied."You are a bit odd."

"Are you complaining?"she asked with a smirk.

He sat back up quickly and looked at her,"Never."

Amy worked sparingly with her blood to cover as much space as possible down his skeleton. It did occur to her that this whole event was crazy,ridiculously improbable, and not to mention dangerous. She kind of enjoyed it.

Things got awkward around his pelvis bone. Amy just let her nose slowly drip down on him there. They didn't look at each other.

When Amy reached his legs she became impatient and decided to speed things up. "Okay,we're in the home stretch.."Amy said then covered her nose with both hands and blew hard. She definitely felt light headed now. Hot blood filled her palms and Amy quickly slathered him down. "Done!"she exclaimed a little delirious.

"My name is Ray, by the way."the ghost said to Amy before laying down on top of his skeletal remains, which he seemed to phase into.

"I'm Amy."she said giving a weak wave then plopped down on the floor to rest.

The creaky old bed started to shake as the bones began convulsing and sucking the bloody smears up like a sponge. Amy watched in disgusted awe as a human body reconstructed itself around the frame of bones. The body came to rest when it was complete. Amy waited and tried not to look at his crotch since he was naked. His face was the same as his apparition before,but pale and lifeless. "Well,if that didn't work, then you make a good looking corpse,Ray."

Amy slowly stood up on wobbly legs. She held her dizzy head."I've got to make my nose stop bleeding..." Suddenly Amy felt herself falling. The room rushed past her eyes as gravity took her down.

Cold arms wrapped themselves around her. She found herself staring lethargic at the floor before being lifted up into the cold arms.

Ray held the girl bridal style in his arms. He turned and gently lay her on the bed he had just been occupying. "Amy.."he said looming over her.

"Oh hey...you're okay, Ray."Amy replied weakly with a smile. His eyes flickered with inhuman night shine as he took in the curves of her face. "I just want you to know,"he said seriously and touched her cheek tenderly,"that I am really sorry about this."

Amy, even in her blood loss haze,felt unease knot up in her stomach,"It's not..a problem. I'll be fine after a bit of a lie down.."

Ray bridged the gap between them and kissed her.

Amy gave a muffled, weak cry of protest but Ray devoured the sound by intensifying the kiss. Her mind went blank. Amy's brain couldn't process whether she should be terrified or excited by the cold handsome creature ravishing her lips. She didn't kiss him back,but she didn't resist him either. Ray broke away and Amy gasped for air. Ray licked her pouty upper lip, then her nose, then...

Suddenly, Amy realized what was happening. He was licking her face clean. Amy was not amused. "Ray...d-don't.."she murmured as he licked the last from her throat. Amy felt goosebumps raise all over her skin.

Now,they stared at each other, Ray and Amy were nose to nose. His tongue flicked out and captured a fresh drip of blood from the tip of her nose."Amy,I promise it won't hurt."

"What...?"she asked confused.

Ray lowered his mouth to her throat and gave the flesh above her jugular vein a long lick, as if to mark it.

Amy tried to struggle but she could barely lift her arms."..shit." Amy shut her eyes and hoped he was telling the truth.

"_Hey, kid_,"a third voice rang from the dark doorway. Glowing green eyes glared through the darkness that surrounded them. A few clacking steps echoed against the silent walls as he stepped into the dim light. Slappy stood there,a hand in his pocket and the other held a softball. He leisurely tossed and caught the ball a few times with one hand. His eyes stayed locked with Ray's. He furrowed his wooden brow deeply, then pointed at him with the ball in his hand."_That's mine."_

* * *

review, maybe? '_'


	11. Chapter 11

Ray slowly lifted his upper body away from Amy. He took a moment to evaluate the intruder in his doorway. A dummy that looked to be a little over three feet tall and wearing an identical softball uniform to the victim beneath him was staring at him with an evil green glowing glare. Ray had just been revived and was still in desperate need of blood to complete the transformation. This thing claiming Amy belonged to him was obviously dangerous but Ray couldn't afford to lose his opportunity to become flesh and blood again. Even if it wasn't his blood..

"I don't know what sort of thing you are, but I suggest you leave now, while you still have a chance to." Ray bluffed with his best poker face.

Slappy squeezed the softball in his grip tightly enough to make the leather groan. "I'm your worst nightmare, if you don't get off of my slave immediately."

Ray's expression turned dangerous. His eyes glowed like lit cigarettes and he shifted his posture, making him look like a wild animal defending it's kill."Get out."

"GET. OFF." Slappy demanded,unmoved.

Ray sneered at the dummy's response. It sure seemed confident in itself. He couldn't be sure of how strong of an opponent the doll would be. If either of them were to make the first move, Ray knew it shouldn't be him. "No. Come and get her if you want her."

The living dummy and the undead watcher stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Slappy became bored with the situation and looked below Ray to the object of their desire. "Get up,Amy. You're taking me home."

Amy made a half whimper, half groan in response. "_C-can't...bleeding face._."

"A little boo-boo? You look enough like a man,so act like one and get up!"Slappy shouted.

Amy slowly turned her head and looked at Slappy. "_S-Slappy..._"She slowly reached out to him. Her outstretched hand trembled, then turned palm up. Slappy and Ray watched as she folded her hand into a fist, except her middle finger, which she shakily waved at Slappy.

"Goddammit,Amy." Slappy couldn't believe her stupidity.

As amusing as Amy was, he needed her blood _now_. Ray deftly captured the offending hand and yanked it straight up,exposing her arm to his smirking mouth.

Amy couldn't turn her head quick enough to see Ray bite into her forearm, but she did feel the burning sensation of being cut and and the pressure of Ray's mouth sucking out her blood.

That liar, this really hurt.

"You little bastard!"Slappy cursed then threw the softball hard at Ray's head.

The softball hit with a sickening splatter and cracking sound. Ray's head was knocked into the wall by the force of the blow.

"Amy! Get up and run away now!"Slappy yelled at the now free girl.

Ray snarled at Slappy. Crushed flesh dangled from his right brow and cracked ivory bone glistened from beneath. Ray would not be deprived of his chance to leave this god forsaken house. He quickly seized up Amy and sank his fangs into her neck. He was able to draw out five good swallows of blood before being wrent off of her. He found himself thrown across the room and halfway through a wall.

"Amy!?"Slappy shouted. She wasn't moving. His eyes widened. Her neck was bleeding from punctures in her jugular vein. He quickly took his shirt off and balled it up. He pressed it to the injury and held it firmly while feeling for her pulse on the other side. It was weak...he had never had a slave die on him before. What would happen? They had both said the words. Would her death effect him too? "Amy...Amy!"he yelled trying to wake her. "You stupid stubborn cow! Why didn't you just listen to me?" She wasn't going to wake up. He had to get her out of the house. Slappy tried lifting her in his arms but couldn't compensate for their size difference. "Goddammit Amy!"he yelled in frustration. Before he could think of anything else he was being choked against the wall.

Ray squeezed hard on the dummy's throat. _"I'm going to pop your head off,you bastard son of a leprechaun..!"_he growled.

Slappy struggled and tried to push the undead young man off, but felt his newly recovered strength was fading as quickly as Amy on the bed. Unfortunately, his adversary had recovered completely. His wound was gone and his strength was more than formidable. Slappy heard a loud noise then the whole room went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, by now you should know that I'm gonna keep this story going until the end. So any threats of not updating if I don't get any reviews is total BS. But do you think you guys could comment anyway...?

On with the story!

* * *

Ray tossed the dummy's body carelessly to the ground somewhere near it's decapitated head. Although it wasn't completely fulfilling, what Ray had consumed of Amy had restored him to a point where he wouldn't have to worry about spontaneously disintegrating.

More blood would secure that. He stepped back to the bed where Amy lay. She could still make it if he could get her help, or he could drink her dry and make her like him. She would make for an entertaining companion,if she could ever forgive him.

He couldn't forgive Compton Dawes.

The thought of that man made him feel both angry and sad. It was all his fault. He had started this entire gruesome cycle of undeath. He thought of his family and how they all chose to die rather than live an undead life...his friends and how they suffered in their miserable undeaths,always carrying a burden of guilt...and the night he was turned by no other than Compton Dawes himself. No one deserved to die this way. Or live this way.

Tears rolled down his cheeks before he realized it. He quickly wiped them away then hurried to check Amy's wounds. The bites were razor sharp and fine, so they appeared to be trying to coagulate and heal over. He would still have to hurry. "Amy, I'm so sorry. I've made a terrible mistake."he lamented as he pressed the small uniform shirt back against her neck.

"You certainly did..."Slappy said as he snapped his head back on his neck.

Ray flinched and looked back up and was shocked to see the doll was still alive. He swallowed hard then pleaded,"Look, I don't want to fight anymore,please. There's still time, we can save her!"Ray said, his voice quivering.

Slappy scoffed at him. "You changed your tune pretty fast, didn't you?"

Ray looked back down to Amy in his arms. "I'm sorry, I was just so desperate to be free that I...,"Ray hung his head in shame and spoke in a small sad voice,"..I'm not a monster...I just act like one sometimes."

_"Pathetic little snot.."_Slappy thought to himself. He was reluctant to collaborate with him, but he knew he couldn't carry Amy himself, so he really didn't have any choice but to accept the boy's help. "Fine, but you have to carry her. Now hurry."he said turning to leave.

Ray lifted Amy carefully in his arms.

"But first.."Slappy pointed at Ray's lower abdomen," put something on. Nobody wants to see your zipper ripper."

"What?"Ray asked then remembered he was naked."Oh." It took Ray a minute to set Amy down and wrap the bed sheet around his waist securely. Soon the two were exiting the dead house with Amy.

Ray hissed in pain at the sudden light. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and twilight was setting in. His skin felt warm, even in the gloom of the trees.

"What's wrong?"Slappy asked.

Ray squinted his eyes and set his jaw." Nothing..let's go."he said then sprinted forward.

Slappy followed behind,but quickly caught up. "Follow me to where she lives!"he shouted to Ray.

Ray let out a cry of pain as they exited the protective canopy of trees. His skin began to smoke and sizzle.

Slappy suddenly changed direction,"This way!"he made a bee line across the vacant lot into the trees that lined the highway. Once back inside the shadows he looked beside him at Ray. The boy's skin was splotchy and burned and his face was contorted in pain. "Don't fall apart until we get to the house! We're almost there,so don't slow down!"

Ray nodded and easily jumped an eroded creek along side the dummy.

Slappy, despite his almost halved stature, kept up with Ray and lead him to the Kramer's. Ray was reeling in pain on the front porch from the lack of shade and nearly slammed into the front door.

Slappy tried the door knob, but it was locked. In a fit of panic he summoned enough strength to rip the knob off and bashed the door in with his shoulder. The trio tumbled in. Ray fell to his knees breathing hard, still clutching Amy protectively.

"DENNIS!"Slappy shouted and slammed the front door and cutting off the cascade of natural light.

There was a loud clatter from within the house as family members poured from all different rooms. Dennis came out of his room first,headset on, and gasped. "I'll have someone look into that for you! I have to go!"he shouted then flung the head set off and darted to them.

Ray gently laid Amy down on the floor in font of Dennis.

"Oh my god...Amy.."Dennis whispered in horror. He dropped to his knees and looked her over.

Mrs. Kramer shrieked at the sight of her daughter and the half naked,burned boy.

"Oh my god! What happened!?"Sara screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sara, call an ambulance!"Dennis yelled over his shoulder then pulled away the blood soaked shirt from Amy's neck. "Someone turn on a light!"

"No!"Ray shouted. "Please wait!"he looked at Sara and begged."Do you have a basment..?"

"_It's this way!_"Slappy grabbed Ray by the arm and practically dragged him down hall then opened the door to the basement and threw Ray down the stairs."Now somebody turn on a light!"


	13. Chapter 13

It was pitch black. Only the hypnotic sound of 'tick,tock' echoed through the empty house. The Kramer family was gone. Gone to the hospital to be with his dying slave. Surly one of the Kramers was a matching blood type for Amy.

Slappy sat quietly in the kitchen where he had been since the family had left five hours ago. They would they call if Amy was fine...or if she..

Slappy held his face in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me...? Why did I say the words? Why did I come back to _her_?" Slappy slumped over until he lay his head on the cold kitchen counter. "I should have gone to Jimmy. He's a coward, but at the least that gives him the good sense to listen to me!"

Light from a passing car came and went across the living room and kitchen. Then there was blackness. The clock kept it's time and an hour meandered on.

"What do you want?"Slappy said bitterly.

Ray pulled up a chair beside Slappy and rested his elbows on the counter."I'm sorry."

"I should kill you but I don't think I can."Slappy said not lifting his head.

Ray gave a weak sarcastic laugh."All you have to do is turn on a light brighter than forty watts and I'll be nothing but bones."

"That isn't what I meant, but I'll remember that."Slappy said.

"I truly am sorry."Ray said once again.

The two creatures sat in shared shared silence, both loosing themselves in their own thoughts for over an hour.

Slappy gave a resigned sigh then sat up in his chair. "So what's your story, kid?"

Ray didn't answer at first. "It isn't something I like talking about, but I owe you a fairly large debt at this point. I'm sorry I nearly killed your friend and popped off your head off."

Slappy slammed his fist down on the counter, making Ray flinch."_Amy is not my friend!_ Got that? She's nothing but a means to an end._ NOTHING_ more. When our business together is over we're never seeing each other again as long as we live."

Ray shirked away from him."Okay...sorry..."

Slappy pointed aggressively at Ray,"If you keep apologizing I'll turn on every light in this house and call it a mercy killing. Grow a pear,kid! You're a monster, not a human!"

Ray looked insulted,"I'm not a monster. I'm-"

"You got it wrong before."Slappy said sounding calmer. He shook his head twice then looked Ray straight in his undead eyes."You aren't a human that sometimes acts like a monster. You are a monster that sometimes acts like a human."

Ray hung his head to avoid giving Slappy a dirty look. He could feel resentment coiling up in the pit of his stomach."_I'm not.._"

"You aren't human anymore,Ray."Slappy responded quickly.

Ray clenched his jaw and turned his head further away from the living dummy. He didn't know when this guy picked up his name, but he didn't really care either.

The tension between them was like a dense fog as they sat there not speaking.

Slappy knew a lost cause when he saw one. He relaxed in his chair and decided not to push the issue. "I interrupted you. Continue with your story."

Ray really didn't feel like telling it now, especially since he wasn't feeling all that bad about decapitating Slappy anymore. But he felt he had to all the same.

"I was thirteen when it happened...when I died."Ray clasp his hands together in front of him on the counter. "My family. My mother, sisters, and grandmother, even that stupid little scott' terrier my baby sister found, we all moved into the Dead house. It was like a dream come true. Mother was always working. She did any honest work she could find just so she could keep us kids and Gran' clothed, fed, and a roof over our heads...nearly worked herself to death once..."Ray trailed off,accidentally accessing a long forgotten memory. He hurriedly repressed it again and resumed his tale."Inheriting a whole huge house for free was a godsend. Our _'Great Uncle Charles'_ left it to us in his will. Looking back, I can't believe we fell for that." Ray unclenched his hands long enough to run one through his messy hair,pushing it back. "We lived there for four months before they came for us.'Ray's eye glazed over,"I..._we_ trusted that man with our lives. _That.._"his voice quiver with hate and covered his face with a hand as if he were trying to hide behind it,"_..that bastard!_"

Slappy had a sudden disgusting urge to reach over and console the boy. Thankfully, he stopped himself from doing so at the last second.

Ray suddenly broke down and cried bitterly into his hands."_He took us to the grave yard, at night, and everybody was there. Everything was fine one moment, then the next my baby sister Emily...she was only three..._"Ray hunched over the counter with his hands fisted in his hair weeping long pent-up tears. "_They ate her! They ate all of them!_"he yelled almost in hysterics. Ray bit hard on his lower lip in an attempt to calm himself. After a few minutes he continued. His voice was weak and trembling,"And I watched...I couldn't get free. He chained me..to the tree. _He made me go last._ I saw my entire family laying dead on the ground after being drunk dry by people we thought were our friends. Then the one person_ I trusted more than anyone else in my life,_ took me for himself...and turned me into this." Ray looked at his cold pale hands then took a shuddering breath. "When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar bed. I ran down the stairs of a house that wasn't my own and found my mother. She was at the kitchen table, talking to _that man_. When he saw me he acted as if what happen the night before was no big deal." Ray scoffed,"Like it was something _normal_." His hands trembled as he clasped them back together. "He said he only did what he did to me because I was _special_..'the watcher' he called it. It was my job to keep watch over the town and most importantly, the new arrivals. He even _paid me_ for my trouble..."he said feeling revolted.

"We didn't really have much choice so we..._'lived'_ that way for about seven months. When the next family moved into the dead house my mother realized what we would have to do to them..she couldn't take it. She must have known something I didn't at the time, because she didn't take me with her. There was a note, but it didn't tell me why I was left behind. She took our family outside of town to roast marshmallows and stargaze all night. When the sun came up, they were all going to go to heaven and not to cry." Ray sniffled. "Mother was always very patronizing, but she was the only parent I ever had so I suppose doing the job of two wasn't easy." Ray began to trail off, unconsciously attempting to dull the sting of a parental rejection.

"When I found the note,it was too late. After spending my first night watching over the new family, Dawes had kept me preoccupied until morning. It was an abnormally sunny day that day, so I had to wait. When I found them that night, they were nothing but bones, clothes, and dust. Each had a neat little pile all their own, ya' know..?"Ray smiled sadly at Slappy.

Slappy just stared back.

Ray looked back his hands. "I buried them, in the graveyard,under their cosmetic tombstones. Then I did my job, checked in with Dawes, then...waited for the sun to come up myself."Ray gave a weak laugh,"Let me tell ya',I don't think mother knew how bad it was going to hurt going out like that, or she would never have taken our family on that trip."he said shaking his head slowly.

"I burned up like a wicker man, but I didn't stay dead. The next thing I knew, I was at Compton's place again, naked and covered in blood. I don't know who he murdered to bring me back, but he let me know three things: if I tried doing what he did on my family that it wouldn't work, that the town couldn't be without it's watcher, and last, he had the gall to tell me that he cared about me. That he never wanted to find me dead again...I was still young and stupid so, I stayed the next month with him until it was time to feed.

The ceremony was just as horrible as when it happened to me. I didn't have to feed that time, but I watched and I swore that we would never feed on another family so brutally again. Over the next year I figured out ,by testing on animals, how to make feeding not hurt.

_'Life'_ became a little bit less horrible after that." Ray stood up and readjusted the blanket around his hips. "The last family who lived in the Dead House actually escaped. There was a boy and a girl...they killed me with a flashlight. Then they knocked over that damn tree on top of the entire town during the feeding ceremony. Everybody died, except for their family and Compton. "Ray smiled as timid light began filtering through the front widows. "Compton told me what happened. He finally found my bones in the graveyard a year after the neighborhood went under...I'd really like to thank them for what they did someday." Ray looked to the windows and could see dawn approaching. He unwrapped the blanket from his waist and unfolded it to drape around his whole body. "After that, Dawes took my bones and set them back in the Dead House. He sold the neighborhood, I guess, and never came back. I've been trapped ever since."

Just then the phone rang. Neither Slappy nor Ray moved to answer it. The answering machine picked it up after three rings. "**Slappy**,"Mr. Kramer said sternly,"**if you're still there, then you should know that you and I are going to have a long conversation when I come home. We'll be home soon. Amy is going to be fine.**" The phone hung up.

Slappy groaned and hopped down from his chair and stretched."So, the man from your story...you're talking about Compton Dawes, right?"

Ray nodded."Yes,that's his name."

Slappy looked up at Ray. "I know him. He sold me my penthouse."Slappy untucked his blood speckled white under shirt from the pants he had been wearing from the day before. " Although, after what you just told me, I'm thinking that I should just let my brother have it."

* * *

Thank you to everyone that commented!


	14. Slow Update

Hey there,

It has been about a week and I haven't updated. I'm experiencing a bit of literary constipation. It's there, I'm just having trouble getting it out.

I've also been digging through some ancient goosebumps books for cannon references. After going through a few, I see that I've forgotten a lot of little important details from the books over the years and the T.V. episodes are of no help. I'm guessing that the episodes were intentionally made wrong to keep kids from cheating on book reports. I mean, some of those are so far off from the books that...I mean..._seriously_. DEAD HOUSE was like an unattractive back alley knock-off of the original book. WTF? A wreath? WHAT? Who's idea was that!?

At least the fella that played as Ray was pretty cute.

And the dummy that they used as Slappy was pretty attractive for some reason (_I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Don't look at me like that._) even though he resembled Mr. Wood's description closer than Slappy's. Almost as if somewhere down the line the producers decided against doing the first NOTLD and just hopped on over to NOTLD II. Maybe two custom made dummies were too expensive? Or perhaps the first book got too violent at the end for T.V.? Meh. Who knows?

Anyway, even at secondhand stores and places like B&N it has been hard finding all the books I'm interested in.

I can't listen to the audio books anymore. _HOLY CASTRATION,BATMAN! _Slappy sounds like a pissed off Theodore from the Chipmunks after somebody snatched his kentucky fried chicken. :[

BUT...I actually enjoyed _The Streets of Panic Park_ audio book. Except for Slappy's voice over, of course. Especially the part where _The Menace_ tossed the severed head at the kids. Goodtimes.

I've brushed up on the NOTLD (the books that I could find),_DEAD HOUSE_, _Night in Terror Tower_, _Bad Hare Day,Monster Blood,Scarecrows,_ and _Haunted Mask_. I breezed through some other books that happened to be around, but nothing in them really picked my interest.

So, I went back and adjusted a couple of things with what I've made of the story so far,but I know it still needs some work.

Like a lot.

But I can't think about that,because I'll talk myself out of finishing this and I really don't want that.

So, thanks for reading and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon. Maybe all this mental fiber will get things moving along.

**PS: **

**Want a laugh? Listen to this guy on YOUTUBE named ****MostDramaticReader read WELCOME TO DEAD HOUSE. Some parts made me almost pee myself laughing. **


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Kramer kissed his wife before she laid down in bed. "Just get some rest. I'll handle things today."

"Alright. Please,let me know if Amy calls."

"I will. Sleep tight." Mr. Kramer left the room and closed the door behind him. Before he went to Amy's room he decided to check in with Sara. "May I come in?"he asked after giving her door three knocks. There was a rustling noise inside then Sara opened the door. His eldest daughter looked up at him with her tired olive-green eyes.

"What is it dad?"she asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. Have you eaten?"he asked pushing his glasses back up his nose. Motion caught his eye from behind Sara. He wasn't all that surprised to see Dennis in her room picking up some crumpled up papers off the floor. "Hello Dennis. Will you take today off work,too?"he asked peering around Sara.

Denis deposited the papers in the trash can. "Yeah,but I might take over the night shift tho, so I won't lose my overtime."Dennis replied looking a bit more disheveled than usual.

Mr. Kramer felt sympathy for him,being a working man himself. "I hear that. Just don't over do it. Are you still taking those online classes, too?"

"Yes sir,Mr. Kramer."he said with a respectful nod.

If Dennis were human, he would be the perfect boyfriend for Sara. Too bad he wasn't. "That's really great,Dennis. You're a more successful person than most humans I know."

If Dennis could blush,he would."Thank you, Mr. Kramer."

"Well, I have to go have a talk with Slappy."he sighed."You two try to get some rest."

"Okay daddy."Sara kissed his cheek then closed her door.

Mr. Kramer walked down the hall to Amy's room. He stepped in unannounced through the open door and glanced to the window.

Slappy sat in an antique wooden chair at the window that had once belonged to Mrs. Kramer's great grandmother. Amy had insisted and begged to keep it when the family cleared out the attic last fall. For some odd reason she loved that old thing.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he walked to Amy's bed and sat down on the elaborate quilt.

The ventriloquist dummy didn't respond. He only stared at him with intense blue eyes.

"Amy is going to be okay." He said plainly. Mr. Kramer searched the dummy's expression for any reaction but didn't see one. He sighed,"Sara has the same blood type so, the transfusion went smoothly." Mr. Kramer paused again for any response, but there was nothing. He lifted his glasses off the bridge of his nose and rubbed his tired eyes. "_I'm not blaming you for what happened..._"

The dummy's expression didn't change. He didn't breathe. He didn't blink. He didn't move. For a moment Mr. Kramer wondered if Slappy was just a doll again or not. He stared at the doll and noticed a minute eye movement.

Damn.

He settled on the bed and began what he figured would be a one sided conversation,"I guess I should start from the beginning. Even before you happened, Amy has always been a willful child. We always thought it was because she's a middle child and that is how she tries to be noticed. She seemed to have grown out of it for a while after she turned seven. Amy did better in school,made friends, didn't mouth off, and she even got along with Sara and Jed." Mr. Kramer shrugged dramatically then continued,"Then you came along and..well we know now that she wasn't just acting out then...but after you she suddenly changed again. It was shocking to her mother and me. Suddenly, she was getting in fights with kids at school and then Jed and Sara at home, talking back to teachers and us, then there's just..._all this antisocial behavior_. She's pushed away all her friends except for Margo and that's because they don't go to school together anymore."

Slappy crossed his arms and legs then reclined in the chair.

"Amy has progressively started taking more risks..she ends up in these dangerous situations with no regard for her own safety, and it honestly scares the hell out of me. There's nothing we can do about it either, aside from have her institutionalized, which we _won't_ do. Medication hasn't made a difference either. We.._I'M_ at the end of my rope with her. And, as I said, _I'm not blaming you_..._but_,"Mr. Kramer hesitated and cleaned his glasses on his sweater,"._.is it somehow your fault?_"

Slappy glared at Amy's father. He wanted to make good on his namesake and slap the yolk out of that bald egg-shaped head of his. But it would be a wasted effort on his part to try to slap the stupid out of the glorified ape before him. Basic language would have to do. "No. I have nothing to do with Amy. You're just a bad parent."

Mr. Kramer felt his face going red as his blood pressure spiked. "Raising children isn't easy, you know."

"My children always behaved for me."Slappy snapped back.

Mr. Kramer could swear he smelled bullshit. "_Oh really?_ I suppose it would make it easier if my children had convenient strings to pull to make them do what I like, but that isn't how _human_ children work. Just so you know."

Slappy furrowed his brows further. "Jack and Rachel _are_ human."

He gave Slappy a skeptical look."And where are these _'children'_ now?"

"_My brother has them._" he said with venom in his voice.

"Your_ brother_..?"Mr. Kramer echoed.

"He kidnapped them, then tried to murder me."

His mouth hung open in confusion and horror."Are..are you being serious..? How could a dummy father human children?"

"I adopted them. Jack is twelve and a bit of a handful, but he has _a thing for birds_ that makes him easier to control."Slappy smirked," Rachel is ten and a very obedient daughter, a regular daddy's girl." Slappy's smirk faded. "I doubt my brother will do anything to harm them. He likes to keep his trophies nice and shiny for when he lords them over people. He wouldn't hurt them..._He wouldn't dare._"

Mr. Kramer didn't miss the way Slappy had started clinching his fists in the corners of his folded arms, worrying the shirt fabric there.

The doll_ was_ serious.

Slappy suddenly changed in his eyes. He wasn't a creepy demon doll right now. By whatever means he had come to 'adopt' them, this person before him had children, and at that moment Mr. Kramer could only see a worried father.

"Are you sure they're safe? Should we call the police?"he asked without thinking.

"If you'd like to start a human body count, then _yes._ Let's call the police."Slappy said sarcastically.

"Is he really that bad?"he straightened up on the bed.

"Worse. He stole my share of powers. So, now he's like two of me wrapped in less attractive and less sane packaging. After I recover, I'll take back everything that is mine. Nobody takes what is mine for very long.."

"What about Amy? What about that boy you threw into our basement?" It wasn't lost on him the particularly odd nature of the last part of that question.

Slappy switched the position of his crossed legs."He..._Ray_ regrets what he did. He's already been punished. He won't be anymore trouble."

Mr. Kramer scratched the stubble on his chin."So, his name in Ray..? Is he...like you?"

Slappy unfolded his legs. "He's a monster, yes."

Mr. Kramer nodded and took a long breath. "Well, alright then. Good talk."He was at his limit of weird for the millenium and it was time for a lie down. He patted Slappy on the knee, much to Slappy's chagrin, then got up and headed out of the room.

"Hey, Chuck."Slappy called after him.

Mr. Kramer stopped and looked at Slappy."Hmm?"

"When will Amy be back?"

"Oh, tomorrow. She just needs to have her neck brace adjusted before she can come home. The old one doesn't fit anymore. As I was saying before, Amy does things like this every three to six months. We have the ER on speed dial."he said with a halfhearted laugh. "You know..before we left this morning, she let me know that this time it would have been much worse if you hadn't been there. Amy actually begged me not to blame you or be angry with you about what happened." Mr. Kramer gave Slappy an exhausted smile."Slappy, from one father to another;Thank you for what you did for my kid." With that he left Slappy sitting in Amy's favorite old chair.

On his way to the living room for a nap on the couch he wondered, bemused,"_I never did hear her beg for anything so hard in her life...she really loves that old thing doesn't she?_"


	16. Chapter 16

Short curly red hair bounced gaily from shoulder to frilled lacy shoulder as she skipped down the dark corridor. Her black and white pin stripped dress teetered and tottered just below her knees. She skipped right into a large lounge room with subdued lighting, filled with random designer chairs and love seats mingled among varying game tables. A ghostly fog of fragrant smoke wafted in the firmament above the tables and the chessboard ceiling. An old instrumental tune sang from an even older jukebox across the room between two enormous stain glass windows. The glass was dark, deep colors. Shades of indigo,crimson,burgundy, and black. She innocently sauntered up to the jukebox and looked inside. She swayed slowly to the current selection playing. It was some sort of love song. She pressed an electric blue button to flip the pages behind the glass until she located her favorite song. She took a little coin from her dainty black silk glove and slipped it into the time-tarnished coin slot. She pressed hard on the square red glass buttons to select her song; _Steve Miller Band: In The Mood_.

The selection took five long seconds to change, then started up. Her pretty chocolate brown eyes twinkled as she began to dance to the jaunty tune. Light rarely hit these particular windows except on full moon nights. Like tonight. It cast a lovely aura down on the lone dancers light, freckled skin.

She twirled and danced and threw in a little Charleston. Her painted lips smiled when she noticed a spectator in the doorway.

A tall black shrouded person with shoulders to broad to be a woman stood in the arched doorway. "What did you do to your hair? Why is it red and curly?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and danced over to him. "Oh, lighten up Jack! I always wanted to dye my hair. Don't you think it's pretty?"

"It looks like his."he said in a monotone.

"Really!?"she asked happily as she adjusted a bobbin-pin.

"You are too young for it AND that lipstick." he said pointing an accusing finger at her full lips that were almost the same shade of garnet red as her hair.

She slapped his hand away. "You goodie-goodie! It'd kill you to do anything fun wouldn't it!?"

"He didn't tell you to wear it did he?"he asked softly.

She crossed her arms behind her back and smiled impishly at him. "What if he did?"

"_Take it off,now_."he said with quiet urgency.

"No! It's really pretty!"she shouted at him.

"You don't understand, Rachel!"he said raising his voice at her as he riffled through his pockets for something to wipe the offending face paint away with.

"You think that just because he made you older that you're actually an adult now, but you aren't! _You aren't, Jackson!_ I can do what I like and you can't stop me!"she shouted and pushed him aside as hard as she could. Rachel ran down the dark hall and burst through a pair of dark double doors. "_Uncle!_ Jackson is being mean to me _again_!"she wailed.

Jackson stood perfectly still at the end on the hall with his hands still in his pockets. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat as he listened.

"Oh, is he back already?"a cool voice asked.

"Yes, and he said he thinks I'm ugly! _Why is he so mean to me!?_"she bawled.

"There,there my little strawberry.."he soothed. "Jackson. Would you come in here please?"

Jackson knew he had to obey. He walked down the long hall as the next song from the jukebox echoed eerily off the cold empty walls. He stepped into his '_Uncle's_' office. Mr. Wood sat in an leather chair across an enormous ornate wood desk. Rachel was perched in his lap with her arms draped around his neck.

"I take it you're done with my request?"he asked wrapping his arms around Rachel's petite body.

"It's done."he responded curtly.

"My, that was fast. Are you sure you got it all?" Mr. Wood twisted a finger in one of the little girl's red curls.

"Yes."

Mr. Wood's pearly teeth glistened from behind his sinister smile."Good work. Take the rest of the day off."

"_Uncle!_"Rachel protested.

Mr. Wood groaned."Rachel, you know business comes first."

Rachel leaned back on his lap, but tethered herself to him with her arms draped behind his neck. She gave him her best pout. "You always make time for _her_." Rachel glared at the fair young woman with long straight blonde hair standing in the corner to the right of the desk.

He laughed in his dark charming way,"Yes, you're right, that's true. You see, Kris is my _special pet_, sweetheart. Sometimes, she needs a little extra training and that can't wait."he spoke patiently to the upset little girl in his lap. "Come here, Kris."he said as he tugged gently on a dark blue velvet leash attached to a thick black choker around Kris's neck.

She obeyed. Her china blue eyes were half lidded and empty behind her delicate eye lashes. Her pale pink lips showed no emotion as she stepped closer to her master. Her long white linen dress clung to and released the curves of her hips like the tide as she moved. She stopped beside his chair and stood with perfect posture from the black silk corset encircling her midsection just below her breasts.

Rachel gave her a poisonous glare. "I could be your special pet! I behave better than her!"

Jackson bit his tongue hard to keep from shouting or doing anything stupid at that moment.

Mr. Wood smiled broadly at his little niece. "Oh, would you now?"he asked drawing her further into his lap.

"Yes! I love you the most! She's just a big fraud. I was here first! Then _Jack_ had to drag _that thing_ here and all you ever care about is her! We don't play anymore!"she shouted letting out a torrent of jealous complaints.

Mr. Wood shook his finger at her in a patronizing manner. "That is very rude for you to say,Rachel."

"Don't you love me anymore!?"she cried dramatically and threw herself against his chest.

Mr. Wood made an 'oof!' noise then patted her back."Of course...of course, I love my little _strawberry_...but I've had a lot of work recently. I don't have the time I used to before we got rid of my awful brother."

"_But-but you have time f-for h-h-her_!"she sobbed into his shoulder.

Mr. Wood was loosing his patience. "Rachel..I need for you to be my big girl. If you don't you can _never_ be my special pet."

She fiddled with his red satin tie and asked sadly,"Can't you just take some years of my life like you did with Jackson?"

Jackson took three sudden steps forward before the glare of acid green eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"No, I couldn't to that."he said pushing her gently from his chest to look at her tear stained freckled face. He fixed back a loose tendril of her hair back with a bobbin-pen. "Sweet little strawberries should be allowed to ripen naturally in their good time." He kissed her lingering tears away, then caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Jackson thought he'd be sick.

"Forgive me?"he asked her sweetly.

She sniffled. "Okay..."Rachel gave him a short nod.

He suddenly jumped out of his chair with her scooped up in his arms and spun her around. She cried out in laughter and he gave a good hearted laugh too. Then he rocked her in his arms like a baby to the faint tune playing from the jukebox down the hall."I promise we will play together tomorrow, my strawberry."

She smiled happily and gave him a quick peck on the lips."Okay, it's a promise!"

Mr. Wood walked over to Jackson. "Take that depression cowl off when you're inside."he demanded. Mr. Wood looked back down at Rachel in his arms and asked, "Has he always been such a rain cloud?"

Rachel smiled triumphantly up at him, "Yes! He is always raining on everyone's parade!"she said enthusiastically.

Mr. Wood threw his head back and laughed.

Jackson removed his cowl as ordered. His long dark brown hair trickled over his broad shoulders and hung between his shoulder blades. He stood as tall as Mr. Wood but Jackson was of a deeper complexion and had masculine stubble along his upper lip,jaw, and neck. His build was thicker than his 'uncle's', but Jackson's voice was softer and subdued.

He looked at his little sister in the arms of the vile man and wanted nothing more than to snatch her away and run. Run until his heart exploded. Go somewhere that he knew his sister would be safe, but no place like that existed for them now. The only choice he had was to obey his new master. He would do every soul breaking task he asked to preserve his sister. She was still young and didn't understand the true nature of their situation yet. He was truly only two years older than her, or he should be. For her life, he traded eight years of his life. Eight years that could never be reclaimed. Gone,like any innocence he had previously clung to. His eyes began to water then his sister laughed at him.

"Ha! Look Uncle! The rain cloud is dripping!"she teased cruley.

"Well, maybe you should show him how to stop being such a wet blanket?"Mr. Wood said and passed Rachel into Jackson strong arms.

Rachel blew a wet raspberry in Jackson's face when he took her. "I can rain too!"

Jackson slightly turned his face away from the spray.

Mr. Wood let his hand down hard on his 'nephew's' shoulder and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. "Jackson, why don't you take her out for some fun around the park? Go play in the arcade and get as much ice-scream as you like. Uncle's treat!"

Jackson had learned not to show any pain he felt. That would only egg him on. So Jackson only nodded.

"You are my _SLAVE_ tonight, Jack!"she cackled and kicked her legs gleefully.

"Good."Mr. Wood said then turned to go back into his office.

Jackson watched Wood go, but his eyes were caught by a set of empty blue eyes staring back at him from behind the desk. He wondered for a moment if his eyes looked that empty too. There was no way. No way they could be so empty as hers.

"Have fun you two!"Mr. Wood called flippantly to the pair behind him as walked back to his desk. He looked back to the doorway and caught a glimpse of Jackson looking at his pet. Jealousy twisted in the pit of his stomach. He snatched up Kris's leash and yanked hard, pulling her frail form over. He caught her body against his and gripped her possessively. "_Bye bye._" he hissed then shoved Jackson and Rachel out of the doorway with an unseen force, then magicked the doors to slam shut.

"What do they even do in there?"Rachel asked bitterly.

He held Rachel protectively."If I have anything to do with it, you'll never find out."

She jabbed him in the cheek with her finger,"Fuddy-duddy."


	17. Chapter 17

_"God, I hope they don't kill me."_

Ray sat huddled underneath the musty blanket he had brought from DeadHouse. The concrete basement floor was unpleasantly cold beneath him.

The problem with feeding was how alive it made you feel. Funny, it was so easy to forget what cold felt like, even if it was what he felt the majority of the time between feedings.

But being warm again...it felt like love.

_Stolen._

Ray pulled the blanket closer, trying to hold onto the precious heat. He was still alone.

What did he expect? He was a monster.

He had mauled the first person to not run screaming when he appeared to them. She even helped him. How did he repay her kindness? He almost murdered her, or even worse, turned her so he could have somebody to share in his misery.

When had he become like this?

Ray flinched when he heard the basement door open.

Two sets of footsteps clattered down the wooden stairs.

"Where is he?"a soft voice asked.

"Over in that corner."he heard Slappy say.

"Why can't I turn on the light?"the soft voice asked again.

"Because I said not to_,Opie._"Slappy snapped back.

"Okay,_ Pinocchio_."he heard the offended say as the footsteps came closer.

"How can you tell where he is anyway? I can't see anything with just this smelly candle."he asked Slappy.

Slappy ignored the question."Stop. He's right here."

"Really? Where? In the furniture?"the oblivious boy asked not a foot away.

"I'm right here. I'm sorry about what I did to Amy."Ray said just above a whisper beneath his blanket.

Jed jumped and nearly dropped his cinnamon scented candle. "Holy crap!"

Slappy chuckled.

"What did you do to Amy?"he asked sounding confused.

He didn't know? Ray lowered the old blanket from his head. He could smell the unease coming off the boy. Ray was at a loss of words to explain himself.

"He accidentally attacked Amy when she was trespassing in his house."Slappy explained.

"Oh...That sounds like Amy. She's kinda stupid like that."the red headed boy said with a nevous laugh. He looked at Ray in the singular candlelight."So..I brought you some clothes. They're my dad's so they probably won't fit right,but it's better than nothing."he said and held out a pair of navy blue drawstring lounge pants and a pull over with an university symbol on it.

Ray looked at the clothes then back at the giver. "But, why..?"

He quirked a brow at Ray."Umm...because Slappy said you were naked...? And it's cold down here..?"he answered.

"Don't be rude. Accept the clothes."Slappy commanded impatiently.

Ray timidly took the clothes and bowed his head in shame."Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Jed, by the way."he said warmly then pointed behind him at the stairs. "There's a bathroom,mudroom thing under the stairs and I can bring down some food if you're hungry."he offered. "Oh, and watch out for Amy's sewing crap over there."he pointed to the left of the stairs. "She goes berserk if anybody even touches it."he said waving his hands like defensive jazz hands. "She's as bad as Sara with her paintings,only less talented."

Slappy suddenly snapped his fingers."Howdy Doody, give him the socks too."

"Yeah,yeah..I wasn't gonna forget.." Jed wrinkled his nose at Slappy then fished a ball of thick socks from his cargo pants pocket. Jed handed over the socks with a boyish grin to Ray. "Let me know if you need something,umm...?"

"Ray...I'm Ray."he said and extended a hand to him after shifting the clothes to the other hand.

Jed took it and gave him a brief shake before drawing it back. "Geeze..I can get you some gloves too if you want. Your hands are freezing!"

"No. Thankyou. This is more than enough. It's more generosity than I honestly deserve."Ray replied meekly.

Slappy groaned.

"Well, okay."Jed said feeling awkward. He looked down at the dummy. "Are you coming back upstairs?"

Slappy shook his head.

"Alrighty,see you later, Ray."he gave a little wave then left with the candle lighting his way back to the stairs.

Ray waited until Jed had closed the basement door before rising from his spot. He looked down at Slappy who had his arms crossed. They could both see perfectly in the dark. A perk of being a monster.

"You lied to them?"Ray asked in confusion.

"Not really. Amy _was_ trespassing."he said with a shrug.

"But the attack wasn't an accident. I _meant_ to harm her, or even kill her."Ray said sadly.

Slappy snatched the balled up socks off the top of the clothes and unrolled them. "Stop wallowing in your own self loathing and get dressed, Casper."

Ray looked away feeling dejected.

"They aren't going to burn you at the stake. Stop moping. They're..."Slappy looked like he was going to vomit but he managed to spit out the word,".._nice." _He held out the socks to Ray.

Ray sighed. His dead heart felt so very heavy,like a boulder in his chest. He took the socks from the dummy and looked at them and sighed again. "I don't deserve to be here."

"But you are."Slappy said sternly. He put his hands in his jean pockets and turned his back to Ray. "You'll have to live with it and move on."

Ray let the blanket fall to the floor. Have to live with it? Was that his way of being kind? Ray wasn't sure how to feel about Slappy yet, but he did seem nice enough. Ray began to dress himself and pondered on the stoic doll. Slappy knew how to kill him. It would be simple for him, but instead he had gone out of his way to keep Amy's family from accidentally killing him. Maybe it was because they were both monsters.

Slappy tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up. We need to take out the light bulbs from down here."

It could just be his wishful thinking, but Ray had a feeling that Slappy was a friend. He hoped so, because right now he needed one. "I haven't left Dark Falls since 1988 and I haven't been around anyone living in six years, which I spent as a ghost."he said as he slipped on the thick black socks that fit snugly. "Forgive me for my mood. It's a little overwhelming to be in a body again and in a new place." Ray ran both hands through his wavy blonde hair and left them on the back of his neck. "I'm not usually so depressed. I'll try to be better company if you don't kick me out tonight."

Slappy gave a quick glance over his shoulder back at Ray. "Yeah, whatever."he said nonchalantly then pointed out a bulb in the ceiling. "Go get that one first,Ray."

Ray had a feeling that when Slappy said _'we'_, he meant that he would be the one doing the work while Slappy supervised. He was fine with that as long as he didn't have to be alone any more. He smiled, feeling cautiously better about everything now."Okay,you're the boss."he said and walked under the nearest rafter the levitated up to it.

Slappy couldn't keep from smiling. Nothing got to him like having his ego stoked. He caught himself before he accidentally called Ray 'slave'. Saying that might drive him away. While they worked to take out all the lights he thought to himself;what were friends if not just slaves you liked?


	18. Chapter 18

The late afternoon sun began to glow orange as it approached the horizon. Amy hesitated before opening the front door, behind which the peanut gallery awaited her. Amy turned the new doorknob and stepped in. "Heeey...I'm home."she called out nervously.

Jed was sitting in the livingroom recliner watching tv. He was in the middle of changing the station when she had walked in. He burst out laughing at her. "They put you in a dog cone!?"

"It's not a dog cone!"Amy shouted in an octave higher than usual. Her face turned bright pink except for the small splint over the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my god, Amy. It really does look like a dog cone!"Sara chimed in from the kitchen doorway.

"The insurance wouldn't cover a new neck brace,so they had to adjust it with extra parts! It's not a dog cone!"Amy explained as her cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Hey, she looks like Dug from that movie 'UP'."Dennis added.

"What!?"Amy attempted to look around her and had to involve her whole body to do so."Dennis? Where are you?"she finaly had to bend over and crouch like a drawing lamp so she could see him. He was standing not two feet to her left.

Dennis laughed."That is hilarious."

"No it isn't! It's a medical device!"Amy said standing back up and trying to keep a straight face. Amy heard more snickering to her right.

"Do you get good reception?"She heard Slappy ask.

Everybody laughed.

If Amy could blush any more deeply she would. Of course she had more than cosmetic reasons to feel embarrassed with Slappy.

"Now come on everyone, stop teasing Amy."Mr. Kramer said then closed the front door behind him. "It's bad enough that she's already wearing the cone of shame."

"Dad!"Amy whined but he had a little laugh at her expense anyway. This wasn't going to get any less humiliating. She groaned and stormed off to her room, then closed the door to shut out the laughter.

Cone of shame? Yeah, she guessed that did seem to fit considering the circumstance by which she came by it. If she had just listened to Slappy this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have come to her rescue and she wouldn't owe him her life. Amy kicked off her shoes and sent them tumbling under her bed. Why was she so damn stubborn? Amy moaned miserably and began to undress. She had bathed and changed her clothes at the hospital,but now that she was home, all she wanted was to put on her favorite flannel pajamas.

_"Hey kid. That's mine."_

Amy shivered. Hearing Slappy's voice again triggered her memory. The way Slappy had said those words had left impression on her. Her heart suddenly fluttered in her chest as she worked her shirt down her shoulders,stretching out the collar.

_"That's mine."_

Amy bit her bottom lip. It felt like her whole body was blushing. She inched her shirt down her arms, avoiding her bandaged forearm.

_"Mine ."_

"Stupid sexy Slappy.."she cursed under her breath and forced the shirt down her hips along with her jeans, letting them fall to the floor and pool around her ankles.

"You really don't see me over here do you?"Slappy asked.

Amy screamed and nearly tripped on her own clothes."How did you get in here!?"she shrieked covering her bare chest.

Slappy had walked in with her, but Amy must have not realized. "I enjoy a strip as much as the next evil dummy, but I usually prefer my women with breasts and some talent at it."

Amy fumed in her cone. Covering her breasts with one arm she fumbled around for the quilt on her bed with the other. "Get outta here!"she shouted still unable to locate Slappy.

"To your left."he said dryly.

Amy found it per his directions then snatched it up and covered her front."Dammit Slappy,where are you?!"

"Pink lace panties? I honestly didn't think you the type."he said sounding amused.

Amy let out a frustrated squeal and wrapped the blanket around her. She could hear the little creep, but she couldn't tell from where.

"I also prefer blondes, just so you know." Slappy commented as he walked past Amy then stood up on the antique chair at the window. "Over here, fido."

Amy turned around and spotted him on the chair. "Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"Because you have a problem with _listening._" he said sharply.

That stung. Amy blushed and grumbled something under her breath.

Slappy raised a brow."What was that? I couldn't hear you."he inquired,even though he knew what she had said.

"_I'm sorry._"she grumbled.

Slappy gave her a smug look. "And?"

"And you gave me whiplash."Amy glowered at him.

Slappy glared back at her.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "AND,I should have listened to you."

"That's a good slave. I would toss you a treat if I had one."

"I'm not your slave or your dog."she responded quickly in a dead pan tone. Amy looked at him sheepishly,"Thank you for saving me."

Slappy crossed his arms."You owe me."

"Yeah,yeah."Amy said flippantly."Now turn around so I can get dressed."

Slappy obliged and turned around. Then he turned back around when Amy wasn't looking.

"What happened to Ray?"she asked as she stepped to her dresser and changed into a pair of lacy emerald-green underwear."I still feel a little bad for him. He looked so sad."

"He's in the basment."he said enjoying himself.

"What!?"Amy shrieked pulling an over sized flannel top and a pair of shorts out of a drawer."Does anyone else know?"

"Yes. Your whole family knows about him." Slappy watched the oblivious girl step into a pair of dark blue shorts and pull them up over her fresh undies. "I've got hand it to you Amy. You've made yourself such a pain in the ass that your family has no problem with having a blood thirsty monster or a possessed dummy in the house. I'm proud of you."he said grinning wickedly.

Amy adjusted her shorts to fit her curves more favorably."I take it that they were complaining about me again.."she sighed.

What Amy lacked in breasts she made up for in ass. He knew he shouldn't look, but back when he was new and still serving his master, a girl like Amy would be getting married off by now. It wasn't like looking at her did much to him anyway,being a dummy and all. But even without flesh he could still appreciate the female form. "Chuck and I had a conversation this morning."

"Sounds fun." Amy slipped her arms into the oversized purple and blue plaid flannel top. "You know my dad's name is Robert, right?"she said as she buttoned up.

"I don't care." Slappy replied watching her modest chest disappear from view under the garment. He turned back around just before Amy could catch him.

"Ya' want to go check on Ray?"Amy asked and tossed her quilt back on her bed.

"You can go if you like. You have my permission."he replied with a wave over his shoulder.

"You can turn around now,by the way."she told him. "And...I don't want to go down there without you."she confessed.

"Really?"Slappy was a little surprised by her forward attitude." Is that caution? Your father said you were a risk taker."

"I nearly died! Gimme a break."she said trying to fix her hair in a more comfortable way. "I also can't see my feet so I need help getting down the stairs."

Slappy hopped off the chair and walked past her."Sure, I'll help you down the stairs. You'll practically go flying down them."

"Ha ha. Funny."she said sarcastically. Amy realized she couldn't tell where he was anymore."Crap. Wait. I can't see you now. Where'd you go?"

Slappy whistled from the hall."Should I get you a leash?"

"That isn't funny."Amy said following him out of her room.

"I wasn't joking."he responded.

Amy smiled at her dummy,although he didn't see.

Slappy opened the door to the basement and headed down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay..I jist gotta find the banister.."she said feeling the wall and being careful not to step off the landing.

"Further down."Slappy called up to her.

Amy made a frustrated noise then located it.

She started down then Slappy yelled at her again."Close the door behind you!"

She did so begrudgingly, then took five minutes to go down the thirteen stairs if you counted the landing.

"Nice of you to join us."Slappy said from a big orange couch. The entire basement had been rearranged. Boxes and tubs were neatly arranged against one wall and all the old furniture the Kramers hadn't had the heart to give away just yet hand been uncovered and set up to make it look more like a bedroom. The only light down here was from tea light candles in votives sprinkled around the basement and an old rabbit ears television she couldn't believe still worked.

Ray stood up from the couch an gave her a little wave. "Hey."

She was nervous about seeing him again. He had nearly killed her after all. But damnit, he looked even cuter in the candle light. It seemed she had a thing for blondes too. "Hey. I like what you did with the place."she said trying to act cool.

"Thanks."Ray said apprehensively and rubbed the back on his neck. "Slappy and I worked on it all day. I hope your family won't mind."

One look with those baby blues and nobody would give a crap what the hell he did.

Amy laughed nervously,"Naaaahh...seriously, this looks great. Fire hazard and all."she said putting her hands on her hips.

Rays expression turned sad."I'm sorry I hurt you,Amy."Ray said addressing the elephant in the room.

Amy blushed and fumbled for graceful words,"What? Oh that? Not-not a big deal, don't worry about it."she said looking away. _"That was smooth,"_she thought,_"like sand paper."_

He knew she was only sparing his feelings. "Are sure you're okay?"he asked taking a step forward.

Amy took a step back without thinking.

Ray stopped. She was scared of him. He stepped back and looked away disheartened.

"Wait,Ray."she said quickly and forced herself to close the steps between them."Look, see? I'm okay."Amy said then initiated the most awkward hug in history.

Slappy had to look away. It was too painful to watch.

Ray had to tilt his head awkwardly to avoid her neck brace and just sort of guess where to put his hands. He ended up kinda just patting her on the back in an odd position. "This thing really gets in the way huh?"Ray joked trying to make the moment less awkward.

Amy wanted to die. She backed away from Ray, releasing him from the embarrassing moment she had created. "Yeah, you have no idea."

Then there was the uncomfortable silence that followed.

The t.v. behind them was fuzzy but the sound was good as a news anchor welcomed the viewers to the nine o' clock news.

"So...how does the new body feel?"Amy asked in an attempt to salvage the moment.

Ray laughed nervously."It's good. Yeah, everything is in working order. Thanks for that. And sorry.."he said tapping at his nose," about that. Does it hurt?"

"Nope. The hospital gave me some handy dandy painkillers!"she said giving Ray a thumbs up.

He smiled,"Okay. That makes me feel better."

"Me too."Amy joked.

"For the love of god,"Slappy said fed up,"Cut that out and get over here so we can talk."

Ray offered Amy his spot on the couch beside Slappy,but she opted for a floral upholstered chair instead.

"What's up?"Amy asked as she settled in.

"You are both aware of the current situation I have found myself in. It leaves me with no option but to ask you for help."Slappy said to them. "It pains me say it, but I can't do this without some assistance. So under the assumption that you will agree, I will go straight to telling you my plan."he said leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He had opened his mouth to speak but something on the news made him go quiet.

"Authorities have issued an Amber alert for sixteen year old twin sisters Lindy and Kris Powell."the news anchor with short blonde hair said beside a picture of the two girls on the screen. One had shoulder length blonde hair and the other had long blonde hair down to the small of her back. Except for their hair, they were identical and both very pretty.

_"Lindy..?"_Slappy said in just above a whisper.

Amy hadn't seen that expression on Slappy before. When she first took up ventriloquism, Amy had thought there were only a few emotions you could show with the doll, but after living with Dennis and Slappy she was stunned by how much the slightest movement of the brow,mouth,or eyes cold say so much.

She couldn't believe it. Slappy looked sad.


	19. Chapter 19

Amy felt confused. She didn't like the uninvited pang in her stomach she felt after seeing the way Slappy had reacted to girls on the television. "Who are they?"

Slappy straightened his back with his hands planted firmly on his knees. "It doesn't matter. I can't do anything for either of them even if I wanted to."he said pragmatically then rose to his feet, naturally taking on a dominant stance. His intense ultramarine gaze fixated on the television, looking but not seeing, in deep thought.

Amy grimaced, unsatisfied with his answer. She crossed her arms and legs and gave an annoyed huff.

Slappy didn't notice her at all.

Ray noticed. He wondered if Amy have a thing for Slappy or was she just fed up? The thought of Amy and Slappy as a couple made him unable to hold back a grin. He diverted his focus to some tea lights across the room. He didn't want to get caught looking so amused.

Slappy shut the tv off and plunged the room further in darkness.

It had been dark when Amy first came down to the basement, but with tv off it became much darker. Her eyes soon adjusted to the lesser, but steady and calm candle light.

"My powers come from raw human emotions."Slappy spoke as he stood at the tv with his back to them. He began to divulge information he commonly kept guarded. "Negative ones to be specific."

Ray had a nervous tick where if he felt uncomfortable he would run his fingers through his hair. It was why he had started wearing a hat. Later on it became a necessity, but at the moment he missed it as he compulsively passed both hands through his waves of gold.

"If that's the case then your batteries should fully charge after a week of staying at my house."Amy half-joked.

Slappy wasn't amused. "Humans feel emotions on much deeper more potent level than most monsters. Primarily demonic entities like me."he slowly turned around.

He had he attention now. She hadn't considered Slappy for a demon. Maybe back when they first met and he was ruining her life, sure. But after finding him broken and gross on her doorstep, he seemed different then. Or maybe she was different. She hadn't considered that either.

"Just being upset isn't enough. We have to push humans to the very edge of hopelessness, rage, desperation, or sanity before we can reap our rewards."

Amy's hazel-green eyes seemed to flicker in the candle light. "Well, I'm not helping you do that to me or anybody else, so you better have a plan B."

"It would be problematic to try it with you. Simple minds tend to repulse evil. But the rest of your family is ripe with concealed pain that I could feed off of."

Amy was quickly on her feet with her fist balled up at her sides."Hey! Are you calling me stupid and my family miserable!?"

Slappy arched a brow at her."And here I was thinking that thing would enhance your ability to hear."

"Those are fighting words,you know!"she yelled rolling up her plaid sleeves.

"Sit down, Amy."Slappy commanded. "I'm not going to feed off your family."

"I know you're not!" she replied with threatening bravado.

Slappy slipped his hands in his pockets."It will self destruct all on its own, soon enough."

She gave him a perplexed look. "The hell are you talking about?"

"That is beside the point. The point I'm trying to make is that just under the surface your family is like a banquet of negative emotions waiting to be exploited and fed on, but for some reason I'm not hungry."

Amy rubbed her shoulder."Well, that's good."

Slappy glared at her."No, it is not. It means I can not feed. If I do not feed, I can not replenish my powers."

She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head,"What kind of powers did you have anyhow? I don't remember you using any the last time you were here. You just chased me around laughing and tearing shit up."

Slappy coughed. That wasn't quite how he remembered it, but it was close enough for him to feel embarrassed."Only fools go in with guns blazing. You were a child. I had to build up to them, but I didn't get a chance."he said ruefully.

Amy smiled. "You didn't expect Dennis to come to life and smash your head in."she mused aloud.

Slappy stared right at her."Life is full of unexpected annoyances."

Amy stared back and furrowed her brow at him."Agreed."

"Are you sure you lost all your powers? You have a hell of a throwing arm."Ray asked and rubbed his temple.

Slappy turned to Ray,"I was thinking about that, too. It has something to do with Amy. I can't deny that."

"Me? What did I do?"she asked innocently.

He turned his head to her."You made me say the words. My physical form changed after that. I believe that is proof enough."

"Okay,but what does it mean?"she asked straightening her shorts.

"I don't know. I have theories, but none of them I like."he answered honestly.

"Care to share any?"she asked.

"No."he responded.

She sighed,"Surprising."

Ray adjusted on the couch."So, what is your plan, Slappy?"

He nodded at Ray."I have to use alternate means to gain power. I know a man in Weston, Massachusetts that would know where I can find a source."

Amy straightened her shirt."Holy crap. Cecil,Pennsylvania to Weston,Massachusetts isn't exactly a day trip,Slappy."

"I know." he said turning to her," We will need funds and a vehicle. I don't ride buses."

She arched a brow at him."Why are you looking at me? I don't even have a drivers permit yet, let alone a car or enough money in my savings for a hotel."

Ray stood up from the couch and stretched his arms in a bow above him. It raised the pull-over he was wearing high enough for Amy to get a peek at his lower midsection. "I may be able to get a vehicle." He ran both his hands through his hair. "But I'll have to go back to what's left of Dark Falls to get it.."

Amy looked excited."Awesome! Okay, if you can do that then I'll get my learners permit and start practicing driving."

Slappy looked to Amy."Amy,give me your savings."

"Sure, let me just get it out of my pocket."she pantomimed reaching into a pocket then presented him with the middle finger. "There ya' go."

Ray suppressed a laugh.

Slappy massaged his temples."Goddammit Amy."

Amy folded her arms over her chest."I worked hard to make what I've got! Like I said,it isn't enough for what you want to do anyway."

"Ask your parents for a loan."Slappy said and unbuttoned his shirt.

Spittle flecks spattered as she expressed her amused disdain,"Pfffttt! As if they would! They already took out a second mortgage just to pay for all of the traveling Sara does for art shows with her paintings and Jed's film making crap. There's no way they're gonna help us. They'll just tell me to get a job."

"That isn't a practical choice. We're under a time budget and need money fast."Slappy looked thoughtful for a moment,"Maybe we could could sell your virginity.."

"What!?"Amy and Ray shrieked at once. Amy's face went hot and Ray actually glared at him.

"No way! Not only is it illegal it's also gross! There's no way my first time is going to be with some creepy old guy!"

"You're right, it's a bad idea. You're too mouthy and ill tempered to fetch a high enough price."he said as he moved on to a different idea.

Amy let out primal yell and tried to kick Slappy who narrowly dodged her.

Slappy avoided Amy's flurry of aimless kicks as she blindly tried to hit her mark.

"They'd still pay more for me than anyone ever paid for you, you defective Howdy-Doodie!"she raged.

Ray pushed off from the floor and floated to the ceiling. Once he was out of range of Amy's fury he watched as Slappy calmly keep moving in her blind spot as she attacked him. After that comment he found himself hoping she'd get him.

Five minutes later she had exhausted herself. "You... are such.._a jerk.._,"she said panting,"..you know that?"

"Are you done?"Slappy asked in his snooty way from directly behind her.

Amy seized her chance and did a 'mule' kick behind her.

Slappy surprised both Amy and Ray when he grabbed her ankle with both hands,then before Amy had a chance to look surprised he slung her on the empty couch with little effort.

It took a moment for Amy to register what happened. She lay wide-eyed and confused staring up at the ceiling from the couch.

Ray stared down at her from between two rafters. "Are you okay?"

"What just happened?"she asked him.

Slappy crossed his arms over his chest. "Now that you're done with your _outburst_, I'd like for you to call your friend Margo. I remember her father owned an event house. Ask her for a job."

She crossed her arms and legs while on the couch."Fine. That's better than your shitty first idea." Amy still couldn't see Slappy, but she was sure he was smirking.

Slappy slipped off his shirt and sauntered to the laundry room on the dark side of the basement."Good. I'll leave it to you, then."he said as he disappeared into the shadow.

Ray drifted down silently to Amy's side. "You almost had him."he said as he offered his hand to her.

Amy tried to stay mad, but looking at Ray and realizing what she must have looked like, she couldn't keep a straight face. Amy laughed then Ray did too. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet."I bet I did.."she said looking at the floor feeling like a goof.

Ray twined his fingers in hers and she felt her heart give a flutter. "You did alright."he said and gently squeezed her warm hand that felt comfortable in his. "Let me show you something." he said and gently drew her to the left side of the basement. "Just to let you know, we were really careful with everything so I hope you don't mind."

Amy hadn't the foggiest idea what Ray was going on about. All she could register was that she was holding his hand. In the dark. Feeling a tiny amount of panic she recalled that she had never held a boy's hand before. Well, that wasn't completely true. She had held Slappy's when he made the oath, but that didn't count.

"Oh, you can't see can you?"Ray said then reached out to a tealight back by the television. It floated across the room to his open hand.

"How did you do that?"Amy gawked in fascination.

Ray looked to the floor suddenly shy."It's nothing, I can only move small things. It's not a big deal."

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand. "No, that's _awesome_, Ray."

Ray felt his undead heart pick up a beat. He cleared his throat then held the light up to light the area with an amber glow.

Amy gasped. She couldn't believe it. She stood in shock and awe at the sight before her. **They moved her stuff.**

"Do you like it?"he asked nervously.

Thank whatever gods there were that he was so cute. If _anyone else_ had done this there would fire and brimstone. There would be wailing and gnashing of teeth. There would be pain and sorrow of biblical proportions if it had been ANYONE else. "It looks great!"she said through gritted teeth and feigned excitement.

Ray sighed in relief,"Good, I was worried you'd be upset. Your brother said you would _go berserk_ if anybody touched it."he said with a jovial laugh.

"What? _No...that's nuts!_ Ha...yeah, this..this is.."Amy looked at the orderly, clean, and now unfamiliar sewing table and clothing racks and bins. "This is great."

Ray was happy with her response and wanted to show her how they had organized everything. "Look, we put all your thread and bobbins in here."

Slappy listened absently from the other side of the basement.

He was trying to put her out of his mind, but whatever magic he had brought upon himself after making the vow to Amy made it impossible. She had looked older in the picture. A beautiful young woman. Both of them were. He felt regret for the first time for as long as he could remember. Why had he screwed everything up with them? When the words were spoken, Kris had bound both he and his brother to her, but he _never_ considered himself to belong to Kris.

Slappy closed his eyes and grasped at his chest.

He belonged to Lindy. Lindy had loved him. No one else had ever been so careful or kind to him. Even before the words had been spoken, he was still aware of being with her. Her jokes were actually funny. She spoke kindly to him. And she had an amusing mean streak too. Lindy had pulled him out of a dumpster,gave him a new name, and taken him home to take care of for gods sake.

Then why did he ruin things? Sure, he couldn't stand Kris, but it was a small price to pay to be with Lindy. Did his brother's 'death' really affect him that much? The donkey got what was coming to him. So then, why did he drive her away by acting like an ass himself? He had even driven her to tricking him and putting him back to sleep so she could be rid of him.

Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel at all?

It was nothing but a nuisance.

Slappy tossed his shirt and jeans in the white laundry hamper he had written his name on in calligraphy. He willed all thoughts of Lindy to the back of his mind then returned to his new companions.

"Amy,I have a project for you."he said as he walked to a thin filing cabinet against the wall next to her cutting table. He yanked open the bottom drawer and sorted through pattern packets and selected five. He handed them over to her and nudged the drawer closed with his foot."Make these for me."

"Seriously?"she said placing her hands on her hips,"Can't you say please?"

"You were going to make clothes for me as it were, were you not?"Slappy asked patiently.

Amy groaned. Of course she was. She'd been dying to have a dummy to dress. "Fine. Hand them over." Amy held her hand out to the right of Slappy.

"I'm over here." he said annoyed.

"I don't know where 'here' is! Just stick it in my hand!"she yelled flustered.

Ray chuckled. "You two argue like an old married couple."

"Never!"they both yelled in sync.

Slappy shoved the patterns in Amy's hand. "Look them over and I'll give you my material recommendations in the morning." He turned and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

-_-;;


	20. Chapter 20

Amy stuck her tongue out at him behind his back as he went up the stairs.

When the door closed Ray sighed. "I was kind of hoping he would sleep down here."

"Me too." Amy said perturbed.

"I don't suppose you would sleep with me tonight?"he asked without thinking.

Amy felt herself blush all the way down to her toes. "Y-you want me to sleep with you?"

Ray's eyes went wide,"I-I didn't mean-!"

Amy laughed nervously."Tempting offer, but not this time."she said shuffling the pattern packets in her hands.

Ray ran his hand through his hair,"I'm sorry,'he groaned,"I really didn't mean it that way."

Amy turned around to her cutting table and laid out her patterns."I know you didn't. It's okay."

Ray sighed and slipped his hands in the baggy pull-overs pockets. He must be more exhausted than he thought to say something so embarrassing. "Maybe sleep is a good idea."

"I'll stay."Amy said in a less confident voice than she intended.

Ray stared at her back in surprise. "Huh?"

Amy kept her back to him as she took a notebook out of a large thin drawer under the cutting table. "I won't _sleep with you_, but I'll stay until you fall asleep if you'd like." She pulled a pen from the spine and turned to a blank page.

Ray looked at the floor and smiled. It was very kind of her to offer, if not a little sexy considering he could smell her faint arousal. "Thank you. I'd like that."

"No problem."Amy said and started writing in her notebook. The candlelight was much more adequate than she had though it would be. Too bad it also made her feel a little romantic. Amy blushed at the very word. Romantic, Amy Kramer was not, and yet here she was alone with a guy she found very attractive.

Ray could hear her heart beat quicken. It had been a long time since he'd had any company and longer since he'd been with a girl. Not since Amanda, but even then he never had a chance to get her alone like this.

His heart ached thinking of how he would love to see Amanda again. Remembering how she had been fairly terrible at softball, but playing with her before everything went wrong was so enjoyable. Only to be near her and tell her thank you for setting everyone free would be fine. Just to _seeing her_ again would be enough.

He sighed and stared at the shifting shadows on the floor. Thinking of her now was only making him feel lonely.

But, Amy was here. He looked up. Right in front of him, alive and warm. Looking at her made him feel better. She was one of those people. You meet them and then it's like they've always been there. Maybe he was wrong and it was just her blood in his veins making her feel so familiar.

Ray needed her closer to drive away the cold loneliness trying to reclaim him. He slipped closer to her and placed a hand into the curve of her waist, then reached around to take one of the packets Slappy had left for her with the other. He felt a certain masculine satisfaction when she shivered under his touch. "Are you okay? he asked innocently.

Amy swallowed hard even though her mouth had gone dry. "Your hand is a little cold, that's all."

He smiled._ She was lying._ Pheromones were trickling off her. "Sorry." His hand contoured to her curve then gave a faint squeeze before he removed it. He held the packet to her,"Could you make one of these for me too?"

Her and her big mouth. Amy immediately missed his cool touch after it left her. She couldn't halt the thought of what it might feel like on her bare skin. It took her a few seconds to sober up and realize what he was holding. "A suit?"she asked peeking out of her haze.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but it doesn't have to be this traditional."he said pointing at the illustration on the front he liked best.

Amy bit her bottom lip and looked away sheepishly."I'm not sure I'm good enough to make something that isn't dummy sized yet."

Even with all the boo-boos Amy was still girl-next-door cute. Ray set down the packet then took her warm,almost hot,hands in his. "I looked at your work earlier when we moved your things. Slappy and I both agree they are very good."

Amy gripped his hands tighter at the mention of the dummy."Slappy said that!?"

"Don't let him know I told you."he said grinning. "I'm sure the design will translate fine."

Amy swallowed again. She wasn't as confident as him. What if she just made a big mess of it? She didn't want to disappoint him. It would be better to tell him no now. She glanced up in his pale blue eyes. GODDAMMIT. "Okay,I guess I can try, but I'll need your measurements."she said before she could stop herself.

"Sure." Ray stepped back and removed his pullover.

Amy leaned heavily against the table. Ray was making her light headed again. His half naked body wasn't overly muscular or skinny. Lean was the word she would use. The candlelight bathed his pale skin in warm hues and she nearly passed out when he pulled the drawstring on the over-sized pants hanging in his hips. "W-wait!"she blathered almost falling over.

He looked at her,"Is something wrong?" _He knew what was wrong._

Amy held her hands up in a defensive way and waved them,"N-no..it's just that y-you d-don't have to get naked." He her heart was racing at a dizzying speed. She could feel herself begin to sweat,despite the chill in the basement.

He knew he was being terrible by making her squirm. Maybe it was the demon in him that was loving this so much? He held the baggy sweat pants up with one hand and smiled at her. "It's isn't like you haven't seen me naked before."he said huskily.

She adverted her eyes and giggled nervously remembering the day before. "_Yeah..._"

He grinned wickedly when she looked away. This was too much fun and her scent was intoxicating. How far could he push her..? "You won't be able to get correct measurements with these baggy clothes on."

Amy squirmed in her own skin with indecision. She could get the measurements just fine. He didn't have to take it off...but it wasn't like she wasn't curious...

Ray chuckled deep in his chest,"If it makes you feel better,"he said and turned his back to her,"I'll turn around." When he felt her eyes on him again, he let go of the pants and let gravity do it's thing.

Amy forgot to breathe. She had never really looked at guys that much, not many interested her. In fact, she hated most guys. She found them annoying with all their machismo and condescending attitude towards anybody with the slightest amount of femininity. All she wanted to do was punch them in the face repeatedly. She knew not all guys were like that, but she was in high school and the former made up the majority of her experience.

But Ray was different. She couldn't find a logical reason to be so attracted to him beside sex appeal. It was especially obvious with Ray standing not six feet away stark naked and ridiculously handsome in the warm glow of controlled flame. The wild animal in her was clawing at her her mind, shredding her self control. She picked up her measuring ribbon and notebook with trembling hands. She was shaking so badly her pen fell clattering to the floor.

Ray glanced over his shoulder at her. She was on her hands and knees uttering curses under her breath, feeling around blindly on the floor for something. That ridiculous neck brace was really becoming a problem. "Did you loose something?"

"I dropped my pen!"she squeaked out and shut her eyes.

Ray turned around and crouched down beside her. He leisurely picked up the pen that had rolled behind her then caught her wrist and placed it in her trembling palm.

Amy opened her eyes and saw the pen in her hand, then Ray's hand encircling her wrist. Her gaze followed his arm, to his knee, and beyond that she saw his nude torso. She yelped and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!"she shrieked as her face burned with embarrassment.

Ray laughed and cupped her hot cheek in his hand. "It's okay Amy. _I don't mind if you look._"

His cold hand felt so good against her burning face. She shyly pressed further into it.

"I'm-I'm sorry,this is so embarrassing. I'm acting really stupid. It's just that honestly, I'm not usually attracted to guys."she confessed.

"Oh."he said in revelation and removed his hand.

"Or girls!"she added for clarification.

"Oh."he said with a small chuckle.

"I'm new at this feeling! Don't tease me!" Amy sat back on her knees and pouted.

"I'm sorry." Ray sat down indian style in front of her and folded his arms over his lap. He supposed he had enough fun now. He did feel a bit guilty for upsetting her, but it had satisfied a part of him he hadn't realized was hungry.

"What the hell are you anyway? A vampire? Succubus? Zombie? What?"she asked feeling foolish.

"A succubus is a girl demon. So,no on that one." He leaned forward and took her measuring ribbon from her hand. "I'm not sure what subset of monster I am, but I think it's kind of like Slappy in that it's a little demonic. I have the ability to hurt _if I wanted to_." he said as he drew the silken fabric though his fingers. He raised his eyes to hers as he felt her staring. He allowed a small amount of dark aura from within him to manifest itself.

Amy looked at him, worried she had just put her foot in her mouth. Then he looked up at her and the flee instinct kicked up in horror. His pale blue eyes had changed to deep red and his iris burned like hot embers behind twists of gold hair. He smirked at her broadly enough for her to see his black gums and white teeth with a silver sheen. His canines and bicuspids looked more elongated than normal and very sharp.

"Give me your hand."he purred.

Amy hesitated trying to fight the urge to do it, but a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Ray wasn't going to hurt her. Not if he felt like dealing with Slappy. She left go of her reservations and reached out to him.

He grasped the top of her hand and turned it over,wrist up. "Watch." he said a he drew it to his mouth. The distinct musk of panic sprang form her. It gave him a perverse,aggressive jolt of pleasure. His grip tightened and he gave her wrist a long languid lick with his black velvety tongue.

Amy was scared. Scared stiff. This was still Ray right? Did she just screw up again? Was she going to have to rely on Slappy to save her _again_? Would he even bother? Ray's cold tongue left her wrist tingling, feeling both warm and cooled at the same time. Amy bit her lower lip and shut her eyes.

_"Look."_he breathed roughly against her wrist.

She tentatively opened her eyes and watched as he smiled then sank his teeth into her wrist.

Every muscle in her body tightened. Her breath went ragged and she tried to pull away,but his grip was solid and he held her in place. A mix of excitement and fear mingled in her blood stream as his tongue worked against her skin as he sucked. Ray's mouth made little wet noises like waves lapping at the shore as he indulged in her. The sensation was so odd that she didn't know whether to scream or to give him more to bite. She vaguely registered saying his name before he finally stopped. She watched as his teeth slid out of her skin and beads of blood pilled at the surface. Beyond that she didn't bleed. Ray kissed away the remaining droplets, revealing what looked like only pink fine scratches.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, his voice rasping.

Amy looked up from marveling at her wrist to find he had changed back. His pale blue eyes were glazed over and dilated. His demeanor looked as though he were drugged. She glanced back at her wrist then to him. "No..but it kinda tingles."she manged to say.

Ray relaxed and without thinking sprawled back on his elbows and is head lulled back, completely revealing himself. "G-good, I can still make it not hurt." he panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

Amy stared at his erection wide-eyed for longer than she should have and wondered how something that size was supposed to fit in a girl. _"Well okay.."_ Amy glanced around and saw his pullover laying nearby and she snatched it up. She had a flashback to when she would play ring toss at the fair as she decided on how hard she should toss the shirt to cover him.

She tossed too hard and it landed over his chest and face.

Ray was coming to his senses. He had let out more of his darker nature than he had thought. Her blood rushed through him hot, vivid, and exciting. It felt amazing. He had only ever fed on someone when they had been in a state of terror before hand. It seemed that mood affected the taste and feel of blood during a feeding, he decided. Suddenly fabric fell over him. It took him a fumbling moment to sit back up fully and remove the garment. It fell in his lap then he picked it up. His pullover? He looked at Amy and she looked away from him quickly. He looked down. "Oh my god." He covered himself up and blushed furiously. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"he cried aghast. "Oh god, you must think I'm a pervert now."

"Pretty much."she said with a laugh but totally serious.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned miserably."I'm sorry, that has never happened before."

Amy examined her wrist again smirking."Okay. Sure."

"I should have just gone to bed."he said with a sigh. His groin hurt with strain. He hadn't had this happen to him in a long time either. Hell,he almost forgot he could get hard. He groaned then tried to stand only to fall back down on his ass.

Amy saw him struggling and awkward. He was Ray again. She smiled,"Come on, I'll help." Amy rose halfway to her feet then fumbled and fell over on top of him.

He caught her but he was too drunk on her blood to hold them both up. They were both laid out on the floor together.

"_Oh yeah...blood loss.._"Amy murmured. _"I'm just...gonna lay here..a bit..."_

"Sorry, I didn't think any of this through."he said as the blood began to metabolize, starting to sober him. He couldn't help but breathlessly smile forgoing the circumstance. The feel of her warm body against him made him feel alive. He knew he hadn't pulled too much of her blood so she was safe, so he put his arms around her, gratifying himself in her presence.  
They lay there like that for a span until Ray felt strong enough to lift her. He used his knee to part her legs to either side of his hips. He ran a hand over her shoulders and the other down her to grasp her ass. He held her firmly against him as he rose in the air, levitating in a reclined position a few feet off the ground. He really hated that damn dog cone looking neck brace on her. "Amy?"he said gently jostling her.

"_Hrm..?_"she replied despondently. She had fallen asleep at some point and found herself too comfortable and groggy to give a proper response.

"Can I take off your neck brace?"he asked.

"_No...Probably not...Okay, yeah go ahead._"she responded abstractly.

Ray quirked a brow."Okay..."he decided he shouldn't, not until she was laying down anyway. He looked to the couch and floated them over to it. He lay them down then reached to the space between their hips and pulled away the shirt that separated them. He bunched it up and used it as a make-shift pillow. He closed his eyes and moaned softly in his chest when she settled herself against him. He carefully,but quickly removed the obnoxious brace and dropped it to the floor. Amy gave a brief moan of discomfort, then he cupped his hand around the back of her neck and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

_"Hmmm.."_she relaxed and positioned her arms at his sides, her hands cupping the backs of his arms.

He closed his eyes again and turn his head to rest his cheek against her forehead.

"You have a heartbeat you know."Amy breathed against his throat.

Ray felt her warm breath and lips brush against his adams apple, making him harden again. "It's a bit lazy." he said trying to ignore his arousal.

There was only lace and worn blue flannel fabric between her and his stiffening. She was starting to get used to these awkward moments with Ray. She smiled into his neck. "You're a bit perverted. Admit it."

There was no hiding it. He trailed his hands down her spine and gripped her ass with both hands then gave his hips a gentle thrust against her."I guess I am a bit."

It sort of hurt the way it poked against her, but at the same time she found it very flattering. She felt an urge to kiss his throat, but she didn't. Amy squeezed his triceps and nuzzled further into his neck, making his chin tilt up, and spoke softly just below his ear,"I'm still light headed...I'm only staying until that clears up, so don't get any ideas." She lifted and wiggled her hips enough to position him in a less awkward spot.

He squeezed her ass again and was rewarded with a sexy little whimper from her. He laughed warmly and rolled his hips to further nestle his erection between their bodies. "Whatever you want, Amy."

_The bastard._ Amy had an urge to bite him back for once, but knew that would only escalate things. "I want to sleep, _ya' perv_.."she said with laughter in her voice.

He relented. Ray moved his hands from her rear up to her back, under her flannel top to rest his palms on her bare skin. He breathed in the smell of her hair and closed his eyes again,this time to rest contently with her.

Amy had never slept with another person before. Well, except for Slappy, _sort of._ He had literally kicked her out of bed in his sleep on their first night. She still had the bruise to prove it. The thought occurred to her that maybe Slappy might be mad if he found them like this. She dismissed it, since he treated her more like a disobedient pet than a partner. She sighed contently. Aside from all the awkward, laying with him was really nice...and comforting. Amy and Ray slipped off into dreamless sleep.

Slappy stood at the top of the dark stairs. He looked down at Ray with a vehement glare.

Ray must have a hearing problem worse than Amy's, because he was quite sure he had already told him that Amy was **_HIS..._**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ray and Amy are not going to be a couple. I don't plan on it anyway.

Guest: I happen to love one liners, and your review my good sir I found HILARIOUS. XD


	21. Chapter 21

Ray woke up with Amy still nestled on his chest. He brushed the hair from her face and tenderly grazed a thumb over her top lip, tracing it's arch. He admired his new friend with his hands, running them down her shoulders, over her ribcage, and and resting them above her tail bone before running them back up again. He twined his fingers in her long,layered, dark brown mane of hair and relished in the heat held within. He breathed her in again and couldn't resist to drop an adoring chaste kiss on her lips. This was the first time he had woken up to being warm since he had been turned. Even after feedings the warmth didn't last more than a few hours. To have someone know what he was and still entertain his company, he had never imagined. Yet, here she was, sleeping soundly with him in sweet embrace.

The tea lights had long since burned out. Ray reluctantly glanced about the room until he spied the little illuminated symbols of Amy's retro radio that read _7:18am_. He knew he had slept well, but didn't think he had slept that long. He smiled in her hair, drawing her closer to him. _"Amy.."_

She felt cold. Anywhere that wasn't covered anyway. She drew in a deep breath and was greeted by the crisp smell of something close to cold green apples in the rain with sweet, but masculine undertones. _Ray_, she realized with a smile. She opened her eyes and couldn't see a thing, but she could smell and feel him beneath her. "_Hey._"she said huskily against the flesh of his throat, her voice weighed down by the cloak of sleep.

"It's about seven-twenty and we're still alone, in the dark, and me with no clothes on."he said in an amused tone.

Amy slowly pulled herself up until she was straddling his lap and stretched. "Yup."she said with a smile. She lazily scratched her cheek then winced as a sharp pinch of pain shot through the back of her neck. _"Ah...my neck..."_

Ray reached down beside the couch and caught up her brace. "Here. I guess you still need this."

Amy couldn't see, but she knew what he was talking about. "Ugh, the _dog cone_."

Ray helped her put it back on. "It's not that bad,you're still pretty."

Amy blushed. "Well, thanks. I'm fairly sure you're the only guy to think so." She lifted her hair and draped it to the side in the brace to brush later and realized something,"And that's probably because it's been so long since you've seen an actual pretty girl. I'm kind of a ragamuffin really..."she said trailing off.

"I think ragamuffins are adorable. Although, I have an aversion to women who lack self esteem."Ray said as he ran his palms up her thighs to her hips.

Amy caught his hands with hers and smirked,"I have plenty of self esteem. It gets me in more trouble than you could imagine. My problem is that I see things in the harsh light of reality." Her smirk faded,"The reality is that in the world I'm stuck in a girl can't be considered attractive if they don't have at least C-sized breasts, shimmering hair, perfect skin, big beautiful eyes, a sparkling personality, and weigh around a hundred and ten pounds. I don't meet any of those criteria,so no matter how comfortable I actually feel in my own skin...so I'm not what's considered pretty. It's stupid and I hate it, but it's just the way things are."

Ray rose up and captured Amy's lips with his in a surprise kiss. The first kiss was quick and wasn't quite right, so when she gasped he deepened the next one, slipping his velvety tongue past her lips. The tip briefly slid against hers before he traced the arch of her top lip with his tongue, then dipped back to kiss,then capture, her bottom lip between his teeth gently. He bit it just barely before releasing it, then cupped the back of her head with his hand. She offered no resistance when his lips met hers for the third time. His lips encouraged her mouth to open for him to dip his tongue inside to taste her. _Amy tasted of cinnamon and clove._ He felt her hot tongue timidly taste him back and he rose to meet her with fervor before pulling away leaving her breathless. "Amy...guys don't care about that crap. Only girls have those kinds of expectations for one another."he spoke softly to her.

Before Amy could respond to him a light flipped on and flooded the room with an amber light. "Jesus! Turn that off it's too bright!"she yelled covering her eyes.

Ray cried out in pain. He doubled over against Amy as his skin began to burn.

Amy grasped Ray by his shoulders. His skin felt hot like a stone in the summer sun. "Turn out that light! You're hurting him!"she shrieked.

"Oops."Slappy said unsympathetically from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll turn it off after you're upstairs Amy. I recall you have school today."

Amy could tell he wasn't fucking around. She glared at him, then defiantly took off her over-sized night shirt quickly and draped it over trembling Ray before covering her breasts and storming upstairs.

When the door slammed Slappy switched off the light as promised. "It's a soft-light bulb. It's actually quite dim. It won't kill you, but I'm sure it hurts."

Hell yeah it hurt. It was like getting a sever sunburn. Ray had a pretty good idea why Slappy was obviously pissed at him, so he tried to choose his words carefully. "_Good morning.._"he hissed in pain as he slipped his arms through the shirt sleeves.

"Good morning."Slappy responded very unamused. "Did you sleep well?"

Ray swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair. "Heh..yeah, pretty well. You..?"

"I didn't sleep at all. After I came back down to see what was taking Amy, I was up keeping an eye on the two of you the rest of the night. "Slappy said as he slipped his hands in the pockets of a pair of pants he had gotten from the finished clothing rack by Amy's sewing machine after he had installed the light bulb last night.

Ray looked behind the couch at Slappy and told him honestly,"That's a little creepy."

" '_Little creep.' _I was thinking of those exact words too."Slappy walked over to the drawstring pants on the floor and tossed them at Ray. "I don't appreciate what you did, Ray."

He averted his eyes from the dummy. "I'm sorry."he said standing up and slipping on the pants.

"Ray." Slappy walked over and stood directly in front of Ray. He glared up at him. There was a long silent pause as he stared him down. "This was your second strike. If you ever fuck around with Amy again, I'll lock you in a tanning bed."

Ray liked Amy, but he had a strong feeling that he absolutely shouldn't get on Slappy's bad side. He tied the drawstring on the pants. "Okay."

Slappy narrowed his eyes at Ray then smiled and walked over to the television. He clicked it on to some muted news channel. "The last thing I need is for you to get her pregnant. I'd have no idea what to do with the puppies."he joked.

Ray grimaced. "I'd prefer it if you'd stop referring to Amy like she's a dog. It really bothers me."

"I was referencing you in that statement too." Slappy told him with a cold glare." Amy isn't for you, Ray. _Yours_ is out there waiting for you to watch her again."he accentuated his words jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

Ray's eyes widened. "What.."

"You heard me. You failed in watching her didn't you? I'm guessing Dawes explained very little to you about being a watcher." He exhaled, exasperated with others incompetence. "I can understand how Amy seems _so very_ comforting to you at the moment,"he said sarcastically," but she'd be nothing but a passing fancy to you in time. You are bound to the one who got away. She, by all the dark rights that made you, **owns** you. You aren't my dog, you're **hers**."Slappy sat down in the floral chair across from Ray.

Ray was in a state of shock. Amanda...she _owned him? B_ut how,why? What else didn't he know? Ray sat back down on the couch slowly, feeling disturbed. "He never told me anything unless I had to know."

Slappy crossed his legs and grinned wryly at Ray. "Then I suppose we should have a conversation to clear a few things up."

* * *

Back to short chapters!


	22. Chapter 22

Dog whistles and cat calls echoed down the crowded hallway. "Hey look! Somebody finally put a collar on Kramer!"a boy joked.

"I wonder if she got neutered or spayed?"a girl giggled to a friend as they passed by.

"I wonder what she did this time?" a hushed voice asked. "Who cares? Maybe next time she'll do herself a favor and finish the job."a bitter girl replied.

Amy slammed her locker shut and turned around. Nobody looked at her, but she heard snickers from all around. She hefted her gym bag over her shoulder and hurried to the locker room to change.

It had been like this since she stepped into class late and been teased by Mr. Jeffers. He hadn't meant any harm, but after that everyone else who quipped in seemed as though they had a personal vendetta against her.

A good bit of them did,really.

She could appreciate a good joke as much as the next person, but these weren't funny. It didn't help things that she hadn't eaten all day. Amy was in a fearsome mood by time she stepped onto the softball field.

Mrs. Roarch saw Amy a groaned. "Kramer. You can't play with an injury like that."

"I'm fine,it's practically cosmetic."she said as she pulled out her personal bat from her bag.

"Of course that would be Amy's idea of make-up."a short girl with curly orange hair said as she relaxed on the bleachers with another girl who brushed her hair.

Amy did some test swings with her bat and leered at the girl,"Hey Courtney, why don't you eat some make-up and make yourself pretty on the inside instead?"

Courtney sneered at her,"I'd still shit out something prettier than you."

Amy smiled,"I'd like to see that, but I'd have a hard time deciding if you're shitting or barfing."

"KRAMER."Mrs. Roarch growled. "No more fights. You've already been suspended from the team twice this year."

"So put me on the guys team."Amy said.

"No." Mrs. Roarch said firmly.

Amy gave and exaggerated gesture then looked at her P.E. teacher pleadingly, "There are guy cheerleaders. Why can't there be girl on the guy softball team? I mean, it's SOFTBALL. It was practically invented for girls to begin with."

Mrs. Roarch motioned for the next girl to go to bat. "Not a chance Kramer. The guys are on the guys team and the girls are on the girls team. No exceptions."

"It's gender discrimination. Sexism."Amy said resting her bat over her shoulder.

Mrs. Roarch looked back at her. "You're right, but it's not in the way you think."

Whatever the hell that meant. Amy sighed, giving up the argument.

Mrs. Roarch looked around for any other teachers then back at Amy. "Are you really okay, Kramer?"

Amy smirked. "Hell yeah."

"Okay. Batter up. Let's give these ladies some catching practice."she said and motioned her to the batting mound.

* * *

Ray stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't really look thirteen when he was thirteen. He really didn't look it now. He had wondered what he'd look like at seventeen or eighteen. All the feeding did mature him like Slappy had said it would have. It meant he was becoming less human and more..watcher. He tilted his head from side to side inspecting his pallor skin.

"Amy will be home soon, kid. Get ready. We'll be leaving as soon as the sunsets."Slappy said from the basement bathroom doorway.

Ray nodded. Slappy walked away and Ray closed the bathroom door. He turned on the water in the thin shower stall. He took off his clothes and laid them across the sink before stepping under the hot cascade. He stood there for a long time staring at the tiles blankly. His mind would not let him go over any of the information Slappy had told him. He took up the dirty looking bar of soap and rinsed it until he could use it. Amy blood still moved rhythmically through his veins, maintaining a surprising amount of warmth, but his heart felt cold and heavy.

Depressed.

The water turned cold by time he finished trying to wash away the feeling.

* * *

Slappy walked upstairs just before Amy walked in the door. They looked at each other for a long moment before Amy gave him a half smile. "Is Ray still alive?"

"He's the same amount of dead as he was this morning, if that answers your question."he responded.

"Kinda." Amy slung her bags onto the recliner by the door then reached up and released the clasps on her neck brace. "I think I can live without this damn thing now. I sorta rather die than wear it anymore, actually." She flung the thing on the couch then took her hair out of it's messy bun.

"Call Margo."Slappy said and went into the kitchen to fetch the phone.

Amy toed off her shoes then picked them up with the toes on her left foot. She bounced on one foot until she got to the hall closet and tossed them in. "Ha ha!"she cried at her tiny triumph.

Slappy held the house phone behind Amy and looked at her with an evaluating gaze, then quirked a brow at her.

"I got mad skills."she said happily.

Slappy gave the faintest amused smirk."Call Margo."he repeated and held out the phone to her.

Amy smiled at him and took the phone. She leaned against he wall and dialed. She was surprised when Margo actually answered. "Oh,hey. I thought I'd get you're message box." She shrugged at Slappy for some reason then waited for Margo to stop talking on the other line. "Yeah, actually I was calling for that reason. Funny huh? How much would your dad pay per hour for this weekend?"Amy paused."Yeah."she waited again."Really? Hell yeah. Oh hey, I might know a couple of guys that might be able to help after dark if your dad is interested. Washing dishes and stuff maybe."

Slappy's eyes widened at Amy.

"I'd like to work as much as possible." Amy paused again then frowned at the phone. "No. I didn't burn my kitchen down again. Or the garage. I need it for traveling expenses. Yeah, I'll tell you about it on Friday. See ya then Margo, thanks!" Amy hung up the phone and exhaled.

"What did you mean by _'you know a couple of guys'_?"Slappy asked crossing his arms.

Amy slid down the wall and sat on the floor so she had to tilt her chin up a little to look Slappy in the eyes. "_You_ are coming with me."

Slappy leaned against the wall on his shoulder. "How do you propose that will work?"he asked."Unless you want to do another show together, I don't think it will go over well."

"As if!" she scoffed. "I wasn't exactly impressed by your performance the last time we were together."

Slappy tilted his nose up the slightest bit."You had a problem with my performance?"

She pointed at him."You called my momma fat, my dad bald, and the rest of my family ugly."

He smirked."That wasn't performing. It's was just making observations."

Amy tried not to smile, but couldn't."It wasn't funny."

Slappy was intrigued by her failed attempt to act unamused. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Okay, in hindsight it was_ a little_ funny."she confessed and leaned back her head on the wall, gazing up at him. "Mom and dad were really uptight. It was pretty satisfying to see them taken down a peg."

Slappy nodded at her."You're welcome."

Amy blinked slowly at him with a smile still tugging at he corners of her mouth. "Sara can make you look like a little person. We've been passing Dennis off for years now. He even gets by at the hospital when he goes in for training."

Slappy looked curious."The hospital?"

"He's studying to be a nurse. He didn't tell you?"Amy drew up her knees up and draped her arms across them.

"I'd rather have a conversation with your cat George."Slappy replied.

Amy rolled her eyes."He's not that bad."

"No, the cat vomits up hair balls, Dennis actually looks like one. I like the cat."

Amy covered her mouth to muffle a laugh. "He has hair gel for that now. Not everybody is blessed with an eternal,perfectly quaffed hair-do like you do."Amy gently tapped on his wooden curve of bangs.

His red lipped smile widened. "Too bad."

"Back on topic; Margo's dad pays under the table for around ten bucks an hour base pay. I can get up to seventeen an hour being a waitress at fancy gigs plus tips. It mostly depends on the get-up they have me wear."

"French maid,eh?"he joked.

Amy gave him a serious look,"Yeah...I did that last year. Twenty bucks an hour, but.." Amy shuddered, "..so fucking creepy."

"Last year? When you were fourteen? What kind of business is he running over there?"Slappy started feeling less inclined to this idea.

Amy arched a brow at him,"Really? This coming from the guy that said he wanted me to be _'his slave'_ and _'devote myself to him for the rest of my life'_ when I was twelve?"

Slappy broke eye contact from her and groaned. _Christ, he did say that didn't he?_ "I also said you'd be an excellent slave. I'll be the first to admit I had the wrong idea about that one, too."

Amy laughed lightly."This is fun. I didn't think it would be."she said looking at her uneven fingernails.

He looked back at her and tilted his head. "What is?"

"Talking to you."she said.

Slappy didn't know what to say. He didn't expect her to say that.

Amy blushed faintly then stood up and looked back down at him. "What about those fabric recommendations you were going on about last night? You got em'?"

He motioned to the basement door."Sure." He walked with her to the door and she opened it for him. On his way down the stairs he called back to her,"Now that I think about it, one of the bolts of fabric I chose had enough on it to make a matching maid outfit for you, too.."

"Now that I think about it, I could kick you down the stairs."she replied.

Slappy tilted his head back and laughed.

* * *

:3


	23. Chapter 23

HAPPY OCTOBER! :D

* * *

Kris lay in the bed she shared with 'Wally'. _He had her calling him that now._ She pulled the black silk sheets tighter around her nude body. She stopped breathing for a few tense moments when he stirred in his sleep beside her.

His bare chest rose and fell in slow breaths as he slept.

She wished there was something sharp in the room. If there was, she would stab him straight through his black heart. A bitter tear dropped off the tip of her nose. There was still no guarantee that would kill him. Maybe it would be better if she just stabbed herself.

In these dark thoughts her mind diverted her back to the things she still loved. She missed her sister. She missed her parents. She missed everything that was once so familiar. She just wanted to go back home and pretend none of this ever happened.

Would she ever see her home again? Was she going to make him so angry one day that he'd murder her? Nobody would ever know what happened to her. She'd be just another unsolved mystery. A warning to children about wandering too far from home.

He was a monster among monsters. She _hated_ him. What he was doing to her was wrong. What he was making Jackson do was wrong. The way he looked at Rachel when he thought no one was watching was wrong. What he did to all those other monsters was wrong. Everything was wrong. Nothing was right. Not a damn thing and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Is it really that bad here for you? Do you really hate me?"he asked softly.

Kris's blood ran cold and she could feel herself shrinking under the covers.

He turned he head lazily over to look at her with sad hazy eyes.

Kris relaxed a fraction. His eyes...were blue.

* * *

"Hot pockets. MMMM! Manna from heaven!"Amy said as she took the pizza pocket from the microwave. She broke a cardinal rule of life itself and took a bite. _"GAAAH! Burns like hell!"_she yelped, spitting the molten bite into her hand. The nugget of goodness felt like it was burning a hole through her palm. "AHH!"she flung it across the room and rubbed her hand on her already dirty jeans. "Shit! Damn you and your delicious treachery!"she set the plate with her evil treat on the counter to cool.

"Amy! Watch your mouth!"Mrs. Kramer called from the living room where she was watching her Tivo'ed soap operas she had been following for the past twenty three years.

"Sorry mom."she said and filled up a glass with cold water at the fridge. She stuck the tip of her tongue in the cool liquid then headed to the living room.

Amy's mother looked at her and scowled. "Stop doing that Amy. You look ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes at her mother and did as she was told. "I'm working at Margo's dad's party hall all this weekend."

Mrs. Kramer paused her shows. "Alright. That's good...Margo is a sensible girl. Why don't you spend more time with her?"

"Because she lives the next town over and she doesn't have much time for me anymore since she got a _boyfriend_."Amy did a twirl in the air finger.

"Oh Amy, that's _normal_ sweetie. Maybe she could introduce you to someone nice too."she said smiling hopefully at Amy.

"Drake isn't what I'd call nice, mom."she said then sipped her drink.

"All couples fight sometimes."Mrs. Kramer said dismissively.

The door to the basement opened and Slappy came out. He proceeded to turn off lights in the house without saying a word.

"Oh hey, we're going to go check out something in that empty lot down the highway-"she started to tell her mother but she cut her off.

Mrs. Kramer turned her program back on."I don't care Amy. Just go..._have fun_."she said irritably.

Ray timidly peeked out from the basement. His eyes reflected light as he peered around, looking for any offending lights.

Amy thought he looked like a raccoon. "It's okay Ray. Come on out, you can meet mom."

He didn't think it was that great of an idea, but he didn't want to be rude. "I'd like that."he lied.

Amy waved at her mom to pause the show and he stepped up beside Amy.

"Hello. I'm Ray Thurston. It's nice to meet you."he passed a hand through his hair and smiled shyly at her. "Thank you for lodging me, I apologize for the inconvenience."he said as polity as he could.

Mrs. Kramer did a double take when she saw Ray. A blush crept across her cheeks at the sight of the young man. He looked just like someone she used to have a crush on as a young girl. "Oh...It's nice to meet you too."she said nicely.

Amy stared at her mom like she had just spouted a second head. A second head that was Gilbert Gottfried.

"It's no trouble at all, sweetie. You just stay as long as you need to."she gushed.

Amy's jaw nearly hit the floor. Who was this woman and how had she disposed of her mother's bitchier half?

"Thank you."he said looking at the floor and smiling sheepishly.

"It's time to go."Slappy interjected.

"Bye mom!"Amy said then pulled Ray by the arm down the hall.

"You kids be careful!"she called after them,watching until Ray was out of sight. She giggled then took her phone out of her purse texted an old friend.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was creepy."Amy said shuddering as they walked through the woods.

"I think your mom likes me."Ray said smiling.

"That's what's creepy!"Amy laughed making a mist of cold condensation puff in the chilly night air. They had taken a route through the woods to avoid Ray getting caught in headlights from the highway.

"Wait, Amy."Slappy ordered from ahead of them. He held up an old fashioned candle lantern to light the area ahead of him for her. "There's a wide creek ahead. Don't fall in."

"Woah!"Amy hollered when her feet were swept out from under her.

Slappy looked back to see Ray carrying her in his arms. He frowned and backtracked to them.

Ray looked down to Slappy who approached them, slightly frightened he might be about to get his ass kicked. "Hop on. I'll get us all over at the same time."he offered.

"No need." Slappy said as he strode behind them a few more feet then turned around and dashed ahead, jumping the twenty-foot gap easily.

Amy couldn't believe it. _"Damn."_she cursed, impressed. This night was full of surprises.

Ray smirked. He took a few strides then kicked off at he edge of the chasm. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him like a scared cat. He laughed and floated over in an arch. "Thank you for choosing Ray Airlines..."he joked as he set Amy back on her feet. She gave a little laugh readjusting her varsity jacket.

Slappy watched Ray, waiting until he set Amy down before he turned around to take the lead again. Amy and Ray made small talk the rest of the way until they exited the woods to the empty expanse of what was once Dark Falls. He glanced back. Ray was nervous, he could sense it on him. "Let's get this over with."he said and plowed forward through the underbrush.

Ray hesitated, he didn't want to do this anymore. Then Amy's warm hand wrapped around his. He looked to her. She was smiling at him. They stared at each other until Amy made a silly face at him. He laughed,"I'm a little nervous. I just escaped this place, I never wanted to come back."

Amy kissed the back of his hand,"It's okay. You're not alone. You've got us with you this time."

Ray blushed feeling better, but also worried that Slappy may have seen that. "Thanks, Amy."

She pulled him ahead after Slappy, who was only discernible as a glowing light moving through the tall grass. "Let's go steal a car!"

Ray was dragged at first, then he decided to just go with it and started skipping through the grass with Amy. "Yay!"he cried happily."Grand theft auto!" They both burst out laughing like idiots until they caught up to Slappy at Dead House.

Slappy sat on the bottom step of the Dead House, idly swinging the lantern as he waited. He supposed it was fine for those two to act like morons if it meant that Ray would be less tense.

Amy and Ray almost fell over one another laughing when they got to Dead House.

"Oh my god, that was so derpy and awesome!"she laughed into Ray's shoulder.

"I can't believe I did that, it was so stupid!" he said calming down.

"No way, it was great."she giggled then punched him playfully in the arm.

Ray caught his breath as he looked at his ex-prison looming over them. "Luckily, we don't have to go in there. We need to go into the woods behind the house and head closer to the cemetery if it's still there."he said,surprised at his ability to push his emotions aside.

"Okay. Let's go." Slappy then took one look at the house behind him. He was glad. The demonic aura coming from it made even him feel a little wary. Something was in there.

* * *

A while later, Ray lead the way this time and Amy walked beside Slappy. Ray carried the lantern through an unnatural darkness. Amy didn't notice at first, but after a few minutes the absence of any sound other than their foot steps, she became aware. When she looked around for a reason for the silence, she saw nothing. She could see Slappy and Ray, and the decaying, leaf blanketed earth between them. Beyond that, nothing. Something was very wrong. "Are we okay..?"Amy asked Slappy apprehensively, not convinced she wanted to know the answer.

He glanced up at Amy and could see the alarm in her eyes. Damn. "You noticed, then?"he said. He had hoped she would have continued on in ignorance a little longer. "It's nothing Amy. Just keep walking and don't step outside of the light."he told her calmly.

"Why?"she asked feeling completely un-reassured.

He responded with a _'don't ask'_ look. "Don't stop. Stay in the light."he repeated to her.

He had felt it too late by time they had wandered into something that wasn't supposed to be there. He hoped that the terrain had just changed in the time he had been trapped. They had to be close by now, if that were the case. "It shouldn't be much further." Ray assured them and himself.

They walked on quietly, deeper into the darkness.

There was a sudden indiscernible noise to the right of them. Amy jumped and gasped lightly,looking in the direction of the noise.

It was happening faster than he thought. Slappy grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her closer to Ray. "Keep walking Ray. _Do not stop_."he urged him, positioning Amy to walk between the two monsters.

The tone of Slappy's voice confirmed it. They had wandered into something unnatural. A dark that even he couldn't see through."What_ is this Slappy?"_he asked feeling scared and doing his best to mask it in his voice.

"_You don't know?_"Amy asked feeling panicked. Where was he leading them? She hugged her arms and hurried to keep up with Ray.

"It's okay, Amy." Slappy said firmly as the sounds increased and grew closer to their little circle of light. "I'll let you know what it is when we're out, Ray. Keep going,but don't run." he instructed as they picked up their pace. This was bad, but there was no need putting them in a panic, yet. He just needed to keep them moving.

He notice something out of the corner of his eye and saw Amy look. "Amy! Don't look at them!"he shouted at her.

She looked back at him,fear reflecting in her eyes."Who's out there?"she asked him.

He calmed himself, "Keep moving. Look only at Ray, no matter what, focus on him or the lantern."he said and pushed gently at the small of her back getting her closer still to Ray. "That goes for you too, Ray. Look straight ahead." It was happening sooner than he thought it would. At the back, he could see glimpses of the things in the dark as they closed in. One reached out to grab Amy's hair. He slapped it away immediately. Amy cried out when the thing screamed out in a voice like a legion of terrified animals. It started pelting them with rocks and dirt. They lashed out at Amy again and Slappy intercepted them again. "We're going to either arrive at a crossroads or an old shack." he told Ray loudly then something scratched Slappy's wooden cheek, leaving ridges in the paint there. It escalated into pushing and ripping his clothes as he pushed on,ignoring it. He knew after attacking them, they would focus on him from now on. "If it's the crossroads, **go left**_._"he said raising his voice to compensate over the screaming around them, then felt a hard push to his back and heard ripping. He squinted hard an held back a grunt of pain. He continued as if nothing happened. "_If it's an old shack..._"Slappy wanted to tell them to pray, but thought better of it,"_..I'll handle it._"

"Are you okay back there Slappy?"Ray asked loudly trying to overcome the continuous screaming around them, but didn't dare look back.

"I'm fine! Keep going!"he shouted.

Amy held her hands over her ears and got as close to Ray as she could. She was going to have nightmares forever after this. This was bullshit. She usually laughed at scary movies, she sure as hell wasn't going to anymore. "_AHH!_"she screamed. Something scratched her ankle and she stumbled. She looked down to see what it was and saw Slappy quickly at her side kicking something that would ensure her nightmares away from her. Slappy looked at her. Amy's face fell into horror and concern. He was practically mutilated._ "Oh god-"_

"Keep going."he told her gravely, giving her backside a slap. "And _do not_ look at them! If they see you _see them_ they will follow you the rest of your mortal life,Amy!"he warned her as she hurriedly caught back up to Ray, looking thoroughly scared.

"But what about you? You aren't fine Slappy!"she said as she stared intently at the lantern, actually near tears.

_"Just keep go-!"_

Amy gasped and looked back. Slappy was gone. "SLAPPY!"she shrieked and took one step to go find him before Ray yanked her back by her arm. "_Ray!?_"she yelled in betrayal as he dragged her forward,"Slappy's gone, we have to help him!" She yelled at the back of his head.

"We can't stop. He told us not to stop."Ray replied mechanically trudging on with Amy struggling and stumbling in his grip.

_"Keep going,Ray! Turn LEFT!"_Slappy screamed to them from the darkness.

"Slappy!?" Amy called back into the surrounding darkness, her eyes searching wildly.

"Keep looking forward Amy! Slappy can take care of himself! Just do as he said, _please_!"Ray yelled at her, his patience worn thin by fear.

"No." Amy sobbed as she was drug along. "You didn't see him..._They are going to kill him, Ray!_" she screamed desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ray wanted to go back too. He was certain Slappy was going to die in whatever god forsaken hell they had wandered into. He had to keep her safe, even if she hated him for it. _"I'm sorry,Amy. Forgive me."_he pulled her faster.

Amy got pissed off. She started screaming and hitting him,struggling harder than before. _"Let me go!"_she wailed until she was pulled off balance and he was forced to drag her across the ground that had turned stoney.

"_Amy please!_"he begged as his voice cracked.

Amy looked back and saw movement in the shadows that dipped at her sneakers. There was noise all around them. The screaming,the breaking, and the unrecognizable voices saying horrible, hateful curses at them. Then she saw it again. Rotten arms reaching out wildly trying to grab her feet. Amy started screaming and kicking at the hands. She tried to get back to her feet but couldn't find a footing in the loose stones making up the ground. Thank god Ray was dragging her or she would have been dragged of by them instead. "Go faster, Ray!"she screamed at him.

Ray knew things were going terribly wrong. But he had no idea what was going on. Slappy knew. He had to go by what Slappy had told them to do, it was the only hope he had. "I can't run! Slappy said not to run!"he recalled to her walking as fast as he could with long strides.

The things were closing in, she could see the stones scatter all around them and disembodied arms lashing into view. She couldn't look away as the hands grasped out from all directions tearing at her jacket, hair, and legs. Amy's missed a heart beat and time seemed to stand still when a hand caught her right ankle. It then started pulling itself up her leg, bringing it's bowed head into view of the light. She closed her eyes and kicked blindly trying to knock it off.

Ray couldn't do anything, he was becoming more panicked by the second. Then he finally saw it. _A crossroads. _"I see it Amy! Hold on!"he cried out plowing on.

She felt it's slick body climbing up hers and it's foul stench made her want to wretch. She kept her eyes shut. Somehow she knew if she opened them, it would be the end for her.

_"Amy."_it said when it reached her belly.

She bit her lip and choked back a sob. She shut her eyes tighter than before. _"Let me go..."_she pleaded as stones scraped her back.

_"AMY!"_another voice cried out to her.

Amy opened her eyes. She saw the top of it's head. SHIT. Before her eyes could look down at it's face, it was suddenly decapitated. Amy's eyes grew wide.

Slappy flung the ripped off head behind him as he rode it's back. He set to work ripping the arms away from around Amy's body. _"Why don't you listen!?"_he yelled at her as the body fell away and rolled into the darkness. He hopped off and came striding back into the light as Ray turned down the left road that descended into further darkness. The screams and fury stopped as they hurried down the path.

Amy tried again and made it to her feet panting and quietly crying. She looked at Slappy. He was ruined and it broke her heart. Soon it became quiet and still again. the darkness began to permeate even the lantern light.

"It's okay."Slappy said softly to them. "Just keep going."

Amy drew closer to Slappy now that Ray had let her go. "Slappy..."she breathed and reached out to touch his shoulder but it suddenly became pitch black. She felt a jolt of fear coarse through he before she felt Slappy's hand grab hers. She instantly felt calm. She let him lead her through the darkness until the lantern light came back into view. They all walked in silence until the sound of leaves rustling in the wind and insects chirping began again. They stepped out into a wide expanse. An old parking lot next to an old school building.

Slappy stopped walking and looked back.

Amy did the same. Everything was normal behind them, no indication that anything happened. She was pulled from her wondering when she heard Ray vomit. She knew how he felt. She looked down at Slappy. _"What the fuck was that?"_

"A wandering void."he said,immensely relieved they had made it out. "It's bad luck we ran into it." He peeled off what was left of his shirt and dropped it to the ground in ribbons. He sighed looking at the damage left behind on his body, then walked over to Ray who had laid down on the ground a few feet from where he had thrown up.

Amy's eyes widened at Slappy and she gestured wildly at everything around them. "That's it?_ 'Bad luck we ran into it'?_ Does this happen to you often? Because it doesn't to me! Most of the time my _'bad luck'_ involves something like, stepping in dog shit or falling down the stairs, hell maybe falling down stairs into dog shit if I'm particularly unlucky! That wasn't bad luck! That was a stroll through hell!"she ranted in almost hysterics.

Slappy ignored her, the less she knew the better. He stood over Ray. The kid was laying on his side with is hands covering his face, his breathing labored. He knelt down and placed a hand on Ray's shoulder. He noticed that one of his own fingers were missing with a passing thought, then focused back on Ray. "You did good Ray. The path would have disappeared and we would have been trapped there if you had stopped. Good job."he praised him, hoping it would help and sincerely meaning it.

Ray nodded under his hands and tried to slow his breathing. _"No problem."_he said in barely over a whisper.

Amy relented her frustration and joined them. She sat down on the ground beside Slappy and placed her hand over his on Ray's shoulder. That had been really hard for Ray, dragging her around and soldiering on like that. It had been really hard on Slappy, too from the look of him. "You both protected me. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to."

"It was a once in a lifetime occurrence. It should pass by and not come back through here again for another hundred years or so."Slappy said and sat down with them.

Amy scooted closer to him and inspected his wounds with gentle touches. Despite all the damage, his intense blue eyes still glimmered the same as always. There was something so comforting in that, she was overcome with emotion and quickly hugged him close.

Slappy made a surprised noise against her chest and struggled a little, before sighing and letting her hold him. He patted her on the arm. He heard Ray sit up and was ready to get up and move again, but was surprised when he felt Ray embrace both of them. "This is weird for me."Slappy announced in monotone.

"Too bad."Amy said as she held him closer while leaning into Ray.

"Just for a little while..?"Ray asked quietly.

Slappy grumbled. "Fine, but then we go look for that car. I'll be damned if we don't at least look for it after going through all this."

.

.

* * *

_"Romantic Friendship, I choose you!"_ *tosses out an exploding pokeball with Ray and Amy inside who come out in a buddy-cop pose!*

Ray beside Amy: TvT;; "Slappy is gonna kill me!"

Amy beside Ray: *w*;; "Woohoo! Fire!"


	24. Stats or Something?

NOTE* If Mr. Stine only described a feature as _'dark' _or any other general term, I shall take my liberties with his vagueness good sirs and madams!

I'm obviously not done with this and I'll be adding to it as I go. It's a point of reference to help flesh out the story with. 6-6;;;

* * *

Slappy: Living Dummy

Age: 150 years (give or take a few years)

Eye color: **at ease**- ultramarine **possessed**- florescent green

Hair color: Dark Chestnut

Complexion: Fair

Weight: Dummy-35lbs Mannequin- 155lbs

Height: Dummy-3'6 ft Mannequin- 5'10 ft

Strength: Intelligence and Memory

Weakness: Possessive and Arrogance

* * *

Amy Kramer: Human

Age: 15

Eye color: Hazel-green

Hair color: Dark Brown and bronze

Complexion: Olive

Weight: 135lbs

Height: 5'5

Strength: Adaptability

Weakness: Short tempered, fire, and doesn't always take things seriously.

* * *

Ray Thurston: Watcher

Age: 38 (Looks and is mentally 17 or 18)

Eye color: **at ease-** Pale blue **possessed-** smoldering blood red

Hair color: Golden blonde

Complexion: Porcelain pale

Weight: 155lbs

Height: 5'9 ft

Strength: Love

Weakness: Women

* * *

Amanda Benson: Human

Age: 19

Eye color: Amber, rimmed with burnt sienna

Hair color: Curly rich cocoa

Complexion: Caramel

Weight: 130lbs

Height: 5'5

Strength:

Weakness: Ray

* * *

Kris Powell: Human

Age: 16

Eye color: China blue

Hair color: Flaxen (long)

Complexion: Moonlit ivory

Weight: 110lbs

Height: 5'2 ft

Strength: Patient

Weakness: Physically fragile

* * *

Lindy Powell: Human

Age: 16

Eye color: China blue

Hair color: Flaxen (short)

Complexion: Moonlit ivory

Weight: 110lbs

Height: 5'2 ft

Strength: Charisma

Weakness: Sometimes is a drama queen

* * *

Mr. 'Wally' Wood: Human form

Age: 150 (give or take a few years) Looks 30

Eye color: **at ease-** corn flower blue **possessed**- acid greed **motherfuckin' Satan-** red

Hair color: Rich auburn

Complexion: fair

Weight: 150lbs

Height: 5'10 ft

Strength: Massive dark arts knowledge

Weakness: Insanity and Kris

* * *

Jackson Stander: Human

Age: 12 (aged to 20)

Eye color: Nut-brown

Hair color: Ashen brown

Complexion: Golden tan

Weight: 175lbs (muscular)

Height: 6'2 ft

Strength: Determination

Weakness: His little sister

* * *

Rachel Stander: Human

Age: 10

Eye color: Nut-brown

Hair color: **dyed:** bright garnet-red **naturally:** light brown

Complexion: Rosy

Weight: 80lbs

Height: 4'9 ft

Strength: is a bitch

Weakness: is a bitch

* * *

Sticks: Human

Age: 20

Eye color: Umber with flecks of red

Hair color: Ravens wing black

Complexion: Bronzed

Weight: 195lbs (muscular build)

Height: 6'3 ft

Strength: Brute strength, knowledge of demon slaying, and his sense of humor

Weakness: Has an allergy to pickles

* * *

Jodie: Human

Age: 16

Eye color: Grey (I couldn't find a description in the book so, now she's got grey eyes. If you don't like it well,_na-na na-na boo-boo stick your head in doo-doo_.)

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Complexion: Strawberries and cream

Weight: 125lbs

Height: 5'3 ft

Strength: Level-headed and logical

Weakness: Hates bears

* * *

Britney Crosby: Human

Age: 13

Eye color: Honey-brown

Hair color: Copper

Complexion: soft sepia

Weight: 111lbs

Height: 5'1 ft

Strength: Loving heart

Weakness: Is too honest, like_ rude_ honest

* * *

Molly Malloy: Human

Age: 13

Eye color: Dark brown sugar

Hair color: Curly copper-gold

Complexion: sun kissed

Weight: 115lbs

Height: 5'3 ft

Strength: Orderly and Responsible

Weakness: Loneliness

* * *

Carly Beth Caldwell: Human

Age: 14

Eye color: Dark midnight blue

Hair color: Fawn-brown

Complexion:

Weight: 100lbs

Height: 4'11 ft

Strength: Trustworthy and Compassionate

Weakness:

* * *

Sabrina Mason: Human

Age: 14

Eye color: Raisin,with golden halos around the iris

Hair color: Inky black

Complexion: Warm cream

Weight: 115lbs

Height: 5'5 ft

Strength: Loyalty

Weakness: Boys and is a little lazy

* * *

Steve Boswell: Human

Age: 14

Eye color: Dark russet brown

Hair color: Dusty brown

Complexion: Ruddy

Weight: 130lbs

Height: 5'5 ft

Strength:

Weakness:

* * *

Chuck Greene: Human

Age: 14

Eye color: Dark Taupe

Hair color: Dusty brown

Complexion: Ruddy

Weight: 135lbs

Height: 5'6 ft

Strength:

Weakness:

* * *

Lizzie Morris: Human

Age: 15

Eye color: Denim Blue

Hair color: Black (short)

Complexion: Fair

Weight: 110

Height: 5'4 ft

Strength: Ridiculously good at the Internets and all things tech, also, Journeyman Folklorist (modern and classical)

Weakness: Curiosity

* * *

Margo Smith : Human

Age: 15

Eye color: Aqua blue

Hair color: Blonde with pink underneath

Complexion: Vanilla creme

Weight: 110

Height: 4'11 ft

Strength: She's rich,bro. She basically a tiny Bruce Wayne...

Weakness: She can be needy and easily manipulated

* * *

Dennis Kramer : Living Dummy

Age: Indeterminate

Eye color: Coffee Brown

Hair color: Sepia Brown

Complexion: Fair

Weight: 30lbs

Height: 3'6ft

Strength: Medical Experience and dependability

Weakness: Clueless and sometimes close minded.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *weeps* They make chapters appear faster, btw. If that's a good thing or a bad thing, I'll leave that up to you.

MOAR STORY!

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Slappy?"Ray asked as he glided over the barbed wire top of the fence.

Slappy grabbed the edge of the rusty fence at the bottom and jerked it away from it's corroded post. "I should regenerate after a while."he said pulling the popping web of orange back enough for Amy to pass through without having to get a tetanus shot.

"I guess I could carry you if you'd want..."Amy blushed and offered, stepping back as he pulled. She still felt guilty for his current condition.

Slappy smirked at her."As comfortable as your saddlebags are, I can manage for myself."

"Saddle bags!?"Amy self consciously grabbed her hips and frowned at him.

He laughed, dusting his hands on the remnants of his jeans, then passed through the opening.

She grumbled and followed him.

They walked into an old parking lot dotted with various abandoned cars.

"Awesome, one of these has to work right?"Amy said inspecting a brown Oldsmobile.

"I had one over here in mind."Ray motioned and headed further behind the school. "Follow me."

Amy looked at few more old cars before following Ray.

"Not bad. It needs new tires."Slappy commented standing beside Ray.

She stopped in her tracks when she caught up to them. "_Oh my god._"she gasped covering her her mouth with both hands.

Ray tilted his head in curiosity at Amy's reaction. He patted the side of a 1959 black and cream AMC Rambler Ambassador station wagon with chrome and red trim.

Amy screamed in a way you usually only hear at boy band concerts. "It's gorgeous! It even has tail fins!"she cried out elated, running around back of it. It looked like something from an old movie.

Ray shrugged at Slappy, delighted and confused at Amy's reaction. "It was my Principal's car. He loved it more than anything else in the world."he said as he watched her inspecting every detail of the exterior. "That's why I though of it. If any of these cars will work, it'll be this one." he said kicking the flat white walled tires.

"THIS CAR."Amy said grinning wildly as she looked through the dirty glass at the red leather interior. "I love it. There are no other cars anymore. Only this one and I would have it's babies."

"I'm guessing the keys are in there?"Slappy asked motioning to the creepy old school building.

"Old Mr. Galloway lived in the school. They'll be in his apartment, in the loft above the gymnasium."Ray said looking at the grey decaying building that was mostly likely crawling with asbestos. "Amy should probably stay out here with the car."he said to Slappy who was already moving ahead.

Amy perked up at the mention of her name. She narrowed her eyes at Ray for a moment, then smiled and hugged the hood of the car. "Okay, but I get to name him '_Action Bastard'_."

Ray just stared at Amy. Sometimes she was just weird. "I'll leave the two of you alone then.."he said and took a few steps backwards before waving at Amy and joining Slappy at the chained up entrance.

Slappy pointed to the padlock and thick chains. "I want you to try breaking it."

"Me? How?"he asked perplexed.

"Surprise me."

"Okay..umm.."Ray searched the immediate area and found nothing he could use to pry it open with. With that not an option he floated backwards down the school steps and looked for any windows that weren't barred. "No luck."he whispered. He hopped and floated back up to the entrance. "Hmm.."he held the padlock in his hand and inspected it. Not rusted, nor the thick chains. He thought he'd give it a try and gave the lock a jerk. The doors rattled,but nothing else. Ray grumbled a curse under his breath. It frustrated him to look so inexperienced in front of Slappy. He furrowed his brow and moved on to his next idea.

He observed patiently as Ray figured out which approach to take. It was important to have him learn his limits. Ray would be his greatest asset if he could teach him how to use his powers properly. Watchers were a specialized hybrid of monster, capable of becoming one of the biggest bads out there. He had no idea what Dawes had been thinking. He had completely failed the boy and left him an emotional wreck. Perhaps Ray had only been his sick plaything? After all, Slappy could sense the lingering marks Dawes had left on him.

"RAAH!"Ray roared as he kicked the unyielding doors.

"Don't get angry. Only foolish monsters rely on only fury for strength." Slappy chided him.

Ray panted trying to qualm his frustration. They hell did Slappy want from him? If it was so damn easy, why didn't he do it?

"Focus on what you want to do. Make it the only focus in your mind. Use that thought to channel and control your demon. It will help you break the chains." he said then pointed to the chains. "Try again."

Couldn't he have just told him that from the beginning? Ray sighed. He had a general idea of what Slappy was talking about. He didn't like using the demon and kept it on a very short leash, as far apart from himself as he could live with. Compton had always told him to never let it loose except to use for feeding or dire circumstance. Well, as Amy would most likely say,_ fuck Compton Dawes_.

He had Slappy and Amy now.

Slappy watched as Ray closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. After around two minutes he could feel Ray channeling his demon. Slappy quickly focused intensely on Ray, feeling out the strength and nature of his demon.

Ray opened his smoldering red eyes. He was channeling more of his demon than he had before. The next breath he took his senses were flooded with the pungent perfume of life from Amy in the parking lot behind him. His silver teeth glimmered in the moonlight. The demon was hungry and lustful. She smelled delicious...

"_Ray.._"Slappy called slowly.

Ray looked over at the dummy. He laughed.

Slappy eyes flickered fluorescent green as he held the younger monsters glare."You're loosing control, Ray. Keep him under control. Remember that you are the master of your vessel, he's only there to work for you."

"You talk so big for such a tiny thing...it is very amusing."he purred.

Shit. It may have been too soon to test him. "Ray. Focus on the chain. That is what we are here for. _The car keys, Ray_."he reminded him. This was a problem. Ray's demon was stealing dominance, he had to keep Ray at the forefront or things were going to get ugly for a second time that night.

"I think I'd rather break you."Ray said, challenging the little doll demon.

Slappy's eyes flared green. Just as fast as the light in his eyes,he struck Ray in the gut sending him through the air.

"FUCK!"Amy yelled, scared half to death, when Ray went flying into the windshield of the car next to her. Her shock gave way to frightened concern,"Ray!" Amy left her dirty jacket on the hood of a cleaner looking _'Action Bastard'_ and climbed onto the other car. "What happened!? Ray are you okay!?"

He growled and gurgled on blood and bile rising into his mouth as he struggled to sit up. He was wedged between the two front cars seats and had a hard time due to the searing pain in his belly where Slappy had hit him. The windshield glass made a twinkling sound as rained off his shoulders down to the floorboard. He glared ahead at the girl crawling towards him.

Amy froze. She knew those eyes. Those meant shit just got real. "Uh oh."

He lunged forward sending a spray of glass in all directions. He caught her around the throat and choked her against the hood of the car,watching her writhe for air.

Amy really had to stop ending up with Ray on top of her looking really hungry every few hours. She struggled against his strangle hold on her and noticed his demeanor had turned into something very not Ray. It looked like him, but without a mote of what made Ray so damn likable. This thing..it was just terrifying. "_Sssl-_"she squeaked out through her compressed airway. Suddenly the world spun and she found herself on the ground coughing and gasping for breath.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"Slappy bellowed as he stalked after Ray who he had ripped off of Amy, yet again. He had to dominate the demon or else Ray could loose his soul.

Ray gave a demonic roar at the approaching little monster as he stood back up.

"Shut up." Slappy ordered him. He was in no mood for this. "Did you think that little yawn would intimidate _me_? Do you think you can treat _my belongings_ as you please?"

Ray stood his ground as the living dummy closed in, just as Slappy had hoped. Slappy darted forward and threw the first punch.

Ray caught the dummy's little wooden fist and slung him into the air far behind him.

Slappy landed hard on the roof of a car with a loud 'thud'. He was far off, near the entrance to the parking lot. Slappy could sense Ray coming for him and quickly rolled off and into the maze of vehicles.

"_Where are you, you dirty little cat!?_"he roared as he weaved through the cars. He could hear the quick footsteps of his prey as it eluded him. He hurried faster after him. To the left, then to the right, then the right again. Then nothing. He listened closely for any indication on his location.  
_ "Where are you!?"_Ray shouted, his smoldering red and black eyes searching. Nothing, he couldn't even sense his demons aura anymore. That was it. Seething, Ray jabbed his hands into the hard metal shell of the car in front of him and threw it to the left. "Out of my way!"

Amy sat by _Action Bastard_ and watched the scene unfolding on the other side of the parking lot. She observed in uncomfortable wonder as cars went flying every which way in the moonlight, like they were nothing but toys. "Well, holy shit."

Ray sent one more car sailing through the night air before he found him.

Slappy lay motionless on the ground in front of a pick up truck, his body limp and jaw slack.

"I'm not so stupid that I'd fall for this trick."he laughed then heaved the four-door beside him into the air above him.

Slappy's eyes looked straight at Ray. "Oh, good."he said then reached up and touched the front bumper of the pick up. A green arch of electricity flowed from Slappy into the truck, causing it to rev up and ignite its headlights.

Ray screamed and dropped the car. He covered his eyes and howled in pain. He collapsed to the ground, wailing and wriggling out of the beams of light.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finished with you."Slappy grabbed Ray by the ankle and drug him back into the light.

Ray yowled and writhed, curling up into himself.

Slappy flipped him onto his back and stepped hard onto his chest. "Give Ray his body back."

Ray shrieked at Slappy, bearing his fangs at him as black blood dripped from his eyes.

Slappy violently grabbed a handful of gold hair and dragged him closer to the head lights face first,"_NOW!_"he hollered.

Ray clawed at Slappy, then screamed one last time and went slack.

Slappy removed his influence from the truck and it sputtered down until it shut off and the head lights faded. He lay Ray down on the ground and turned him over onto his back.

Ray lay unconscious and still as the grave.

He cupped his cheek with his small hand and softly rubbed his thumb over Ray's cheek bone. "Ray..._wake up.._"he uttered trying to wake him. "_Wake up..._"

Amy timidly jogged through the cars until she reached where she last saw the light. "What the hell happened to you two?"

Slappy snapped his fingers on his good hand at her."Amy, I need your blood."

"What am I to you guys? A bloody soup kitchen?"she asked with her hands on her hips.

_"AMY."_

"Okay, okay!"she said and quickly knelt on the other side of Ray. "Umm.. I'm not sure how to go about this.."

Slappy grabbed her right wrist and bit her index finger.

"OUCH! You son of a bitch!"she shrieked yanking away her hand. The sides up her finger bled from blunt teeth grooves.

"Put it in his mouth."he instructed.

"_That's what she said.._"Amy grumbled without mirth, her joke not really making any sense.

Slappy opened Ray's mouth and Amy slipped her bruised,bleeding finger in his mouth, pillowing it on his now pale pink tongue. They both watched him in suspense waiting for a change. Amy whispered softly to him in a gentle voice,_"Wake up Ray...and don't bite off my finger."_

After a long pregnant pause,Ray's face skewed up in pain and he choked and coughed on Amy's blood dripping down his throat.

"Ray!"she yelled happily, then pulled her hand away when he gagged on her finger. "Ha ha, oops."

Ray lay gasping on the ground as if he had been drowned. He moaned miserably and wrapped his arms tendely over his abdomen,"What..what happened? Why does everything hurt?"

Slappy pushed a lock of hair away from Ray's eyes. "You're demon is stronger than I thought it was. I'm sorry,Ray. This is my fault."Slappy confessed to him.

Amy thought her eyes would fall out of her head. Did Slappy just admit he screwed up and apologize? Maybe he was right, there was something wrong with him. A good wrong, but definitely not normal...for him anyway.

"No..._oh no_..."Ray squeezed his eyes shut. He was remembering it all now. He had been trapped behind the sidelines of his own mind. "I shouldn't have given him so much slack..."Ray looked at the busted up dummy by his side,"I'm sorry,Slappy. Thank you...for stopping me."

Slappy gave a halfhearted nod. "Can you move?"he asked standing up.

Ray tried then gave a yelp of pain. "N-no...not yet."

"Okay. I'll go get the keys. You stay here and rest."he said then looked to Amy. "You keep feeding him. I'll be back."

"Wait,Slappy!"Ray called after him.

Slappy stopped and looked back.

"How do you control your demon?"he asked hoping the answer would make him feel better.

Slappy sighed."I don't."

Ray and Amy looked confused.

Slappy's eyes began to glow with green power. He smiled at them,"I am the demon."

* * *

Brownie points if you know where Amy got the name Action Bastard from. =^.'= *wink!*


	26. Chapter 26

What the hell did Slappy mean by _'he is the demon'_? Was that another way of saying _'he's the man'_? Yeah, that made sense, sorta. Amy really wished that one of them could explain what the hell had happened, but at the moment Ray needed her. "Stay put."she said and scampered off to go get her jacket.

"Amy..?"Ray called after her, his voice tinged with urgency and fright. He didn't want to be alone, not out here, not in this town, and not after everything that had happened tonight. He whimpered and shut his eyes as her presence left him. The ground was cold in a way that felt punishing and the wind held a familiar fragrance that made him want to vomit again. Ray had never been hit by a bus, but he was certain this is what it felt like. Ray suddenly couldn't get enough air and he couldn't stop shivering. His demon was still pushing his limits, aching for it's freedom. _"You're a real dick...I hate you..I'm never letting you out again so stop it."_he said aloud.

There was a unsettling grumble in his chest that felt a lot like laughter that wasn't his own.

"_Parasite..._"he whispered.

"I'm back!" Amy chirped. She bounded over and sat down by him,"Can you lift your head for me?"

Trembling,Ray nodded slightly then lifted for her. God, he was glad she came back.

Any cheerfulness Amy had before melted like popsicle on the sidewalk at the sight of Ray's condition. He looked like a sad, sick puppy. A sad,sick puppy somebody had kicked. "Poor Ray, you look terrible...Slappy better hurry. We need to take you home." She said and slipped her folded jacket under his head. "That should be a little better." She smiled sadly at him and fixed his hair that Slappy had messed up. "Your hair is really pretty, by the way."she offered as a mood booster.

Ray didn't hear the compliment, all he wanted were her hands to touch him again. "Please Amy, touching helps more than anything."he begged.

Amy smiled sympathetically at him. "Sure. If it helps, Ray."

His eyes closed and he let out a shuddering sigh when her hands rested on his face. Her finger tips that were chilled by the cold of night made her warm palms a mesmerizing contrast, drawing his attention away from his pain. His trembling calmed as the hurt dulled, her caresses ghosting over his profile like a sculptors touch. She traced his lips and jawline with those cold finger tips that smelled of dirt and Amy's own living sweetness. He felt her move closer and her hands briefly left him to cradle his arm and move it around her warm waist. Amy's hands returned to him, her comforting embrace resting on either side of his neck, finger tips faintly tangling in his softest waves at the nape. Her touch felt healing, her scent nothing but consoling after the painful hate and rage the demon had ravaged his body and soul with.

It had given him terrible strength like Slappy had said it would, but it was painful, damaging. Then again..if rage made him stronger but hurt him, could love make him vulnerable but heal him?

If felt that way as warm kisses were feathered at the corners of his mouth and and over his tear-stung eyes.

"Don't cry. It's okay. I'm sorry, I wish I was better at this."Amy lamented.

"No.."he blanketed Amy's hand with his shaking one and held it to his cheek,"..don't apologize. You shouldn't...I was the one that hurt you again. I am so sorry. "

Amy's couldn't deny her throat hurt, his grip before was nearly crushing. She smiled at him,stroking her thumb beneath his eye, mixing the dried black tears with the fresh clear ones. "It's okay. I think I've met you and a weird time in your life, Ray. It's cool. It's not like I'm some kind of withering violet, that's going to shrink away just because things get a little too intense."

He pulled her closer to him with one arm and moved her hand on his face to his lips and kissed her palm gratefully. "Amy, you just don't understand what I am. You're so sweet and I'm dangerous. I shouldn't be near you anymore. I shouldn't be near anybody." Tears pooled in his eyes again, the feeling of self rejection tearing him apart inside.

Amy made an aggravated noise then pinched his nose.

"Ouch!" Ray looked at her with hurt puppy dog eyes.

She made a pouting face at him,"Why does everyone think I'm ignorant? Everyone seems to think I don't understand things just because I react differently than they think they would. The way I act isn't stupid or wrong. It's just the way I am, dammit."

Ray blinked away surprised tears. He couldn't help but smile. Amy..this was Amy. He felt strong enough and sat up. He wrapped his arms that ached much less around her soft supporting body. Her burried his face in her soft hair and dropped kisses indiscriminately in it. "_I love you Amy. Stay with me. Keep me here. I'm so scared of loosing myself to this thing inside me. Love me and keep me anchored here with you. Amy..._"he hugged her tighter as she hugged him,"_..I don't want to die!_"

She hadn't realized it, how deeply Ray was hurt. Not on the battered outside, but the inside. Poor Ray. She knew what hurt was even if hers didn't run as deep as his, but she was dammed if she'd loose him to it. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."she said pressing her cheek against his chest, listening to his ragged hollow breathing. "I'll be dammed if I let that thing get you. I'm gonna be here from now on you got that? If loving you will keep you safe then," Amy tightened her embrace around him and yelled into his chest,"I'm gonna love the shit outta you, Ray!"

"_Hurk-!_"Ray grunted and loosed his grip on her. "_If you keep squeezing me like that you might literally do it, Amy._"

"Eep!"Amy let him go quickly."Sorry!"

Ray laughed weakly. He looked down at her as she was looking up at him.

"I promised Slappy I'd help him get back on his feet and I'll the same for you too, good buddy."she said then gave him a thumbs up.

Ray kissed her forehead then laid back down feeling soothed. He looked at her after settling in and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. "Alright...good buddy."

Amy blushed and beamed."Right-o! By the way, the only way I'd be really mad at you is if you had trashed Action Bastard tonight. Dude, I'd be so pissed."she said and laid down beside him.

"You have some messed up priorities, you know that?"he chuckled as he tucked her in against his shoulder, he closed his eyes, and snaked his arm around her back.

"Meh." She reached and arm across his chest and snuggled her body flush to his side. "Hmmm...a girl could get used to this. Damn..I'm tired."

Ray didn't respond.

Amy perked up and listened carefully. She heard a light snore come from him and she sighed. "I guess it's nap time..." She smiled and relaxed further into him. Amy listened to the lullaby of a slow heartbeat and breaths. Her eyelids grew heavy and closed. "_A nap sounds good._

* * *

Slappy held the keys in his four fingered hand and shifted tiredly on his feet. Ordinary human eyes would be blind to everything in the dark apartment except for the appearance of shining, glimmering orbs of silver-blue in the doorway.

"It's been a while. Dawes."Slappy said, eying the man cautiously. Normally, Compton Dawes wouldn't be a problem for Slappy, but in his current condition and the fragile nature of his uncertain,unknown new pool of power he couldn't engage in anymore hasty behavior unless necessary.

Dawes tipped the edge of his big black cowboy hat at Slappy as he walked inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Howdy."he said without the accent commonly associated with the word. The young man dressed in all black walked over to a nearby wet bar and blew the dust from a glass on the tray before he poured himself a shot of well aged whiskey from an older crystal decanter. "I wish we were meeting again under more pleasant circumstances."

Slappy folded his arms and remained silent,waiting for an explanation.

"What? No jokes?"Dawes asked before downing the alcohol."Don't tell me you've lost your sense of humor."he smirked showing a little dimple in his chin as he removed his hat. He loosened his short blonde bangs with his free hand then poured another shot. "Your brother is making a supreme mess of things, you know?"

"I don't. I can only imagine."Slappy responded and sat in an old recliner. "So, tell me."

Dawes eyes flashed. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Tell you what?"slappy asked.

"About Ray."he said, then sipped on the whiskey this time, savoring the burn. "How is he?"

"In better shape than you left him."Slappy said, not bothering to mask his disdain.

Dawes laughed darkly. "I suppose so." Dawes picked up the decanter and offered it to Slappy.

He held up his five fingered hand in dismissal."Now, tell me about my brother."

Dawes took residence in the chair across from Slappy. "He's building an army. An army of living puppets. It would be funny if it wasn't so horrifying." Dawes finished his last drink, then immediately poured another. "How did Ray get free? Does it have something to do with you or the girl out there with him?"

Slappy leaned back in his seat. Damn copy cat. That had been his idea. Wally was most likely doing it wrong too, sloppy like he always did. He looked to Dawes,"The girl revived him with a bloody nose. How exactly is my brother turning people into living puppets?"

"It took all the blood of a virgin the last time I had to revive him, how could just one nosebleed work? She should be dead."Dawes asked looking confused, but if he wanted his question answered, he had to tell Slappy what he wanted to know. "Your brother isn't turning people. He's turning monsters."

Slappy's eyes widened. "Where the hell did he get the power to do that?"

"You didn't answer my question."Dawes replied.

Slappy furrowed his brow impatiently."I don't know."

Dawes sighed then drank down his third shot. "I don't know either." Dawes eyes held an old weariness.

"Shit."Slappy cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's left of Horror Land?"

"The only non-puppets there are your brother, a woman, a little girl, and that bastard he sends out to do his dirty work." Dawes sneered at the shag carpeting on the floor. "Does Ray mention me?"

"Only once." Slappy clinched his jaw then asked,"What of the boy? The little girl had an older brother, about twelve years old. Did my brother keep him or kill him?"

"I never saw a boy the last time I was there. Only a man in his early twenties that she called her brother. That little girl was kind of a bitch.."he absently though aloud.

"GODDAMMIT!"Slappy roared, slamming his fists down on the arm-rests, crushing them.

Dawes was so startled he nearly dropped the whiskey jar. "What?"

Slappy's eyes burned green brightly enough to illuminate the room. _"I know where he got the power from..." _he growled ferociously,that solved one mystery. "_Are you sure there wasn't another woman?"_he hissed.

Dawes thought to remind Slappy that he hadn't answered his question, but thought now wouldn't be the time. "No. I didn't see or sense another. No other humans are in the park."

Slappy slumped forward and held his face in his hands. He'd kill him. If Wally had killed Lindy, he would murder his brother. Even if he had to drag him to hell himself. "I'm going to stop him. I need help to do it."

Dawes looked at him sceptically. Sure he had just flared with an enormous show of power, but he by no means seemed a match for what his brother had become. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I have a plan, but I need to get to Massachusetts to get started. As a landlord, I'm going to assume that everything on this property belongs to you."

"As of a month ago, it came back into my possession, so yes. Why do you ask?"Dawes asked intrigued.

Slappy tossed the keys to Action Bastard to him. "I want this car."

Dawes eyed the keys,"I could get you a new car instead."

"No. Only this car. It's a personal preference."

Dawes smiled."I guess it takes an antique to appreciate an antique."

"Watch who you're calling an antique, old man."Slappy smirked.

"Alright. I'll have my secretary write up the legal papers."he said smiling. Perhaps the booze was finally hitting him.

After a pause Slappy remembered Dawes question. "Dawes." Slappy said standing up. "To be honest, Ray doesn't think of you fondly. I don't think it would make him happy to see you again, if that is what you are thinking of doing."

Dawes tossed the keys back to Slappy. "I guess not."he sighed as his features became drawn and forlorn. He rose to his feet and replaced the half drunk bottle of alcohol back in it's resting place on the dusty wet bar. "It was good to see you again, Slappy. I'll send the papers to Miss Kramer's house by Friday for her to have notarized."

Slappy felt alarmed."How long have you been watching her?"he asked, his voice low.

"Not her. _Ray._ I never take my eye off of him for too long."he corrected as he put his hat back on.

"He isn't yours anymore, you know."Slappy reminded him.

Dawes scowled at the reminder of Ray's change of ownership. "Part of him will always be mine. Some things can never be undone."

"_Marks remain._"Slappy finished darkly.

The two monsters regarded one another in the dark, a silent acknowledgment of something unmentionable between them. This was the closest they could ever come to being friends.

"Take care of him for me."Dawes said before opening the door and leaving the time capsule of an apartment.

Slappy watched him go. "I'll make him strong enough to come pay you a visit one day."

Dawes smiled over his shoulder at the dummy. "I'd like that. Goodbye, partner'."he said with a tilt of his hat then faded away.

Slappy relaxed and looked at the keys in his hand. "Let's hope you live up to your name and get us the hell on our way." Slappy sighed. There was no way of removing Dawes' faint scent from him. Ray had already been through enough tonight, he hope this wouldn't drive the kid over the edge.

* * *

A Side Story:

AMY: hugs Ray* Ray, you're so cute like a puppy!

RAY: Heh..thanks Amy. *blushes*

AMY: You'd be Golden Retriver if you were a doggie. *hugs his head to her chest and pets his golden hair*

SLAPPY: *grumbles nearby and looks at Amy* _You'd be a mutt._

AMY: *frowns* You'd be a bitch.

*END


	27. Chapter 27

Slappy's eye twitched. "God..dammit." He glared at Amy and Ray snuggled up together on the ground sleeping. Was he going to have to get the hose after those two?

"Hey, you two wake up." Slappy nudged Amy's shoulder with his foot then waited. Nothing. Dammit, he was too tired for this. "Wake up, slave!" he yelled and kicked Amy's butt.

"YAAA!"Amy yelped and yanked on Ray's shirt in surprise. "Ouch! That hurt!" Amy sat up, still drowsy from her rude awakening. Amy spotted Slappy and frowned. "What's with you?"she asked and rubbing her bottom.

"The sun is coming up soon. We need to go."Slappy said flatly.

He was being stoic as usual, but there was a twinge of further annoyance in his eyes that she knew was directed at her. She looked down to Ray beside her. Oh yeah. Probably something about that. Whatever, he would just have to get over it.

"Ray? Hey wake up."she said and gently shook him. He didn't respond. "Ray?"she said again more urgently.

Slappy groaned then glared at her. "You didn't feed him, did you?"

Amy cringed in her skin. "Nope..."she said looking as though her admission caused her physical discomfort.

Slappy face-palmed. "Goddammit Amy."

Amy looked at him truly apologetic. "I'm sorry. Is he going to be okay?"

Slappy was far, far too tired. So tired he couldn't even manage to feel indignant. "Yes, but you're going to have to carry him home. And he'll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up."

Amy rubbed her shoulders and looked Ray over, trying to figure out the best way to pick him up. Amy shrugged then sat on him reverse cowgirl,"With our current track record, I never thought I'd have _trouble_ getting Ray on top of me..."she joked, then with awkward effort she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him onto her back.

Slappy didn't think the joke was funny at all. It made him want to kick Ray's ass and flush Amy's seashell collection down to toilet.

"Holy crap..! He's heavier than I thought..."she grunted out and stumbled a bit before hopping a few times to settle Ray on her back safely.

"Are you done?"Slappy asked tiredly.

Amy looked behind her to give Slappy the stink-eye, but stopped. He looked really exhausted. "Are _you_ okay?"

Slappy's shoulders slumped and he sighed,"I'm fine. Let's go home, please."he lied with his eyes half-lidded, trudging past her.

She made a duck-face of disapproval. "Since when do you say please? Or have any manners to begin with?"she asked lumbering after him.

"I don't know Amy. It's just the way I am right now."he said feeling like he was on autopilot.

"I suppose even pride and bravado have their limits."she commented keeping in stride with him.

He gave her a weary blank expression. "I can't have this exchange with you at the moment. Can we just be quiet for the rest of our hike?"

Amy huffed,"Fine."

* * *

It took much longer to get back to the Kramer homestead than Slappy had thought. The pink blush of sunrise illuminated the sky as they walked through the garage door. He held the door open for Amy carrying Ray before quietly closing the door behind them.

Wordlessly they made their way to the basement. This time Slappy helped Amy down the stairs. She had hauled Ray for at least three miles by herself and her legs had to be ready to give out on her soon.

Amy moaned in relief as she lay Ray down on the big orange couch. As if reading her mind, Slappy handed her an old crocheted pillow and she slipped it under his head. She smiled at Ray's sleeping form lovingly before positioning his body more comfortable position and brushed his long bangs away from his eyes with shaking hands.

Amy held her hands out and realized that they were shaking pretty bad. She had over exerted herself and would need to drink some water and take some pain medicine before she lay down herself. She stood up only to have her legs buckle beneath her in protest. Amy barely caught herself on her hands before she could smack her head on the cold concrete floor. She sat there panting for half a minute before she noticed Slappy beside her with his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with mild concern. Amy nodded at him as if to say she was okay and tried standing up again, this time more slowly. Once she found her footing they walked up stairs to go to her room.

Amy was surprised when Slappy detoured to the bathroom. She followed him and to her further surprise he turned on the shower and began to undress. She watched as each ripped,ruined piece of clothing fell to the floor until he was only in a pair of black boxer briefs she had made a while back. They fit Slappy a heck of a lot better than they did Dennis. His frame was a perfect model for her seamstress work. Dennis had under gone a similar transformation in the first month after coming to life, but he was in no way as accentuated or complex as Slappy was now. Or beaten up. Amy felt a new wave of guilt wash over her before a second wave of gratitude followed it. He had kinda been a bad-ass last night.

Slappy stepped under the hot shower and closed his eyes. Dirt and grim swirled and eddied at his feet before going down the drain. He didn't even want to look at himself right now. He had to look awful. He could feel each gash in his form as water bubbled and flowed over them. He would probably swell a bit from this, but damn it was soothing. The water was so mesmerizing that he didn't notice Amy until she was closing the shower door behind her. He looked down and was happy to see he had kept his shorts on. The last thing he needed was her poking fun at him for having_ that _down there. Amy turned on the second shower head on the opposite side of the shower. After a few moments, he could smell the sweet fragrance of whatever shampoo she was using and felt himself relax further.

_"Was that..vanilla? Probably."_he thought sluggishly.

Slappy had almost fallen asleep on his feet when he felt the warm wash cloth on his back. It woke him and he glanced back to see Amy knelt down on her knees behind him. She looked tired, but oddly content. She wouldn't meet his gaze but focused instead on washing him.

He'd be a dirty liar if he said it didn't feel good. It wasn't like the brutish bathing she gave him the first time they had been here. Today, her hands were careful, her touch was tender...he was too tired to protest anyway. Slappy tilted his head back to let the water rain on his face. His eye brows twitched when her hands made it down to legs and hips. She was getting too close for comfort to that part of his new body. His hand caught hers and took the soapy white cloth from her. "I've got the rest. I'll meet you in bed."

Amy blushed at his words, feeling a little silly, but she was too tired to put up any false pretenses either. She pressed a chaste kiss at the nape of his neck before leaving the shower to dry off and take some medicine.

Slappy stood wide awake and rigid after she left. _Did..did she just kiss him_?! He touched the back of his neck on the spot. It was still tingling from the brief contact. "_Goddammit, Amy.._"he murmured. Then he noticed, he had five fingers on his hand again. He sighed in relief. He was starting to worry he had lost the ability to heal. His gashes had become more shallow and he touched them thoughtfully.

Slappy had enough and turned off the water and stepped onto the bath mat.

It was soaked.

He groaned. Amy really needed to stop doing that. He looked and found a small towel she had set out for him on the chair. Oh well, the floor would just have to stay that way this time. After securing the towel around his waist he slipped out of his wet underwear and rung it out in the shower. He hung them on the bar inside with the other wash cloths to dry before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

The door was cracked and he came in quietly. Amy was brushing her hair, wearing nothing but an over sized steel-blue t-shirt with an ultramarine owl print on the front. She looked at him. A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth then she pointed at a pair of grey lounge pants at the end of the bed. Slappy felt dazed. Why the hell couldn't she be this quiet and agreeable all the time?

"I'm going to go brush my teeth."she whispered then picked up her light orange towel from the floor and left him to get dressed.

He watched her go. When her back was to him, he impishly crouched down slightly and checked to see what color of underwear she was wearing. He smiled to himself. _Black._

_She was wearing his color too._ Ultramarine was the color he associated himself with and as far as he was concerned, she was wearing him, subconsciously or not. He smirked and dropped his towel. He still avoided looking down, for some reason that thing made him beyond uncomfortable. It wasn't something he wanted to look at again. He walked to the bed and slipped into the pants before turning down the blanket and climbing in. It would be nice to have a shirt, but oh well. He laid down and the moment his head hit the pillow his exhaustion came rushing back. He dozed off quickly, only waking when Amy slipped into bed beside him.

She had pulled the curtains closed after brushing her teeth and writing her parents a note saying she was having menstrual cramps and wouldn't be going to school today. Ah, the default excuse of all women everywhere. She climbed into bed with Slappy who was already sleeping. He looked serene laying on his back with a hand resting on his chest. Looking at him like this, in her room safe, clean and warm...it was hard to believe all the horrifying things that had happened last night had really transpired. Only injuries remained as a reminder. On the bright side, he did look much better now and his finger was back too. She pulled the blanket up higher on him then had an urge for the second time that night. "_Aw hell, why not. Yolo or something..."_she thought then kissed the scratches on his cheek.

_"Keep doing that and I'll make you marry me."_he murmured sleepily.

Amy laughed softly at his joke. Later, she would learn that he wasn't really kidding, but right now she nestled into her pillow and for all intent and purposes passed out.

Slappy's last abstract thought before falling asleep was that Amy's kisses smelled like cinnamon.

* * *

Cinnamon toothpaste,FTW!


	28. Chapter 28

"Thanks Dennis."Amy thanked him as he finished bandaging her ankle.

"That looks like it could turn on you and get infected easily. I'll call Dr. Hanson and ask him to call you in some antibiotics."he said taking out his cell phone. "What happened to it? That a pretty jagged tear."

"Ummm.."Amy thought about it. It'd be better not to say. "You don't want to know."

Dennis raised his eye brows at her,"If I didn't want to know then I wouldn't ask, Amy." Dennis put the smart phone to his ear,"Hello, this is Dennis Kramer. I need to have Dr. Hanson call in a Z-pack for Amy Kramer." He paused,"Yes, she doing fine. She's got a nasty laceration on her ankle."He looked at her bandage then back up at Amy,"No, stitches aren't necessary and yes, she's turning sixteen next February." Dennis laughed,"Tell me about it. For most people it would take a lifetime to come in so often, but you know our Amy, Ms. Liz."

Amy grimaced. She couldn't get _too_ mad seeing as how it was true and all, but hey, if it got her out of having to go into the office again it was worth it.

"Alrighty, I'll see you at the hospital later. Dr. Reuter is going to have us do rounds in the maternity ward. Should be fun. Goodbye, Elisabeth." He ended the call and smiled at Amy. "Okie doki."he sat there and patted his knees and waited.

Amy hated the awkward silences between them since last year, when he chose Sara over her. She honestly wasn't mad anymore...just hurt. "So..babies huh?"she asked.

Dennis perked up,"Oh yeah. I'm not going into pediatrics or anything, it's just a required class."

Amy nodded. "Alright...good for you."

Silence.

"Hey, Amy."he was just going to go for it,"Where's Slappy?"he asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's still in bed. I don't think he'll be too upset about sleeping in past three this time."she said smirking.

"About that..."Dennis coughed then forced himself to make eye contact with her. "I don't think you should sleep with him."

"What? Are you jealous?"she joked.

"Huh? No! What?"he blathered.

Amy laughed. "You are! Ha. Well, you're too late now, buster."

"What, suddenly you belong to Slappy?"he jeered.

Amy looked at him wide eyed and frowning hard._"NOOOOO..."_

Dennis laughed,"I doubt even _he's_ going to be able to handle you, huh?"

_ He missed this, it was the longest conversation they had had in months._

"I don't know. Maybe not. It's not like this is permanent anyway. "She said tapping her foot in the air, testing the fit of the bandage. "All I need to do is help Slappy kick his brother's ass. I honestly don't know why we can't just bust up in there and torch him. Seriously, I've got like; three jars of kerosene, eighteen lighters, and forty some odd matchbooks in my room. I'd be easy."she shrugged.

Dennis just stared a few moments with an uncomfortable air to him. "Amy, you shouldn't have any of that stuff."

Amy balked, she threw her arms in the air in an aggravated gesture."Oh my god! Not you too!"

"I'm sorry, it's just..well..you know."he said motioning to the kitchen then the garage.

Amy crossed her arms. "They were accidents! I didn't do it on purpose..and it's not like anyone else was home when they happened, anyway."

Dennis tapped his chin,"Convenient.."he teased.

"Hey, shut up!"she said giving a playful kick at him as he put his first aid kit back together.

Dennis swatted back at her. "Be careful. We might need this again later. Like in an hour, when you fall down the stairs or something."

Even with the weirdness between them for so long Dennis always patched her up whenever she was hurt. "Thank you, Dennis."

"Anytime, Amy." He locked his kit and wiped his hands with a second antibacterial wipe."I have to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

"Got it."Amy said smiling broadly. Maybe she was finally over it. Then again she still thought her sister was a _total bitch_...and maybe that's who she was really mad at to begin with.

* * *

Amy closed the door to the basement. She had gone down stairs to take Ray another blanket since it was going to be the first hard freeze of the season tonight. "It's seven and neither of them are awake yet. How long are they going to sleep?"she asked impatiently.

The phone rang and she trotted into the kitchen.

Amy picked up the retro wall phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Amy?"Margo said.

"Margo!"Amy chirped happily. With her sister at an art show with their parents, Dennis at the hospital, then Jed staying over at a friends house, the house was eerily quiet. Margo's voice was a welcome distraction. "What's up girl?"

"Not too much. Hey are you still going to be able to work this weekend?"she asked.

Amy hopped onto the kitchen counter,"Yeah, totally. Do you want me to come in tomorrow night or should I wait til' Saturday?

"Oh my gosh, tomorrow would be great."Margo sighed,"Dad is _ALL_ booked up this weekend. It's going to be BANANAS."

"Oh really..?" Hopefully this wasn't going to be more than she bargained for. Amy needed to ask," Umm...should I expect any 'costume' parties?"

Margo groaned,"Yes, sorry. I wish dad would stop hosting those things. I'm starting to think he's being blackmailed or something."

Amy made a face at the phone,"Maybe he's just a dirty old man?"

Margo burst out laughing."Eww gross! I hope not!"

Amy smiled, she loved making Margo laugh."Me too. Well, do you think your dad needs any alterations done to the costumes?"

"Actually, yeah! That'd be great! I think I've been putting on weight. I'm so fat! My boyfriend is gonna dump me if I don't loose weight, I'm so miserable!"

It baffled Amy how such a stereotypical girl could be her best friend, but some how they worked."Oh come on. You weigh like what? A hundred pounds? You're a total fairy, Margo. I could pick you up, put you in my pocket, and run away with no one the wiser."

"Thanks Amy."she said lack luster.

Amy changed to subject. "So what kind of damage is the schedule this weekend?"

"Ummm..let me look." Margo mumbled and the sound of papers fluttering in the background. "Twelve birthday parties, two reunions, two dinner conferences, and one wedding reception."

"Yeesh."Amy hopped off the counter and readjusted her leggings waist band further up her hips.

"I told you so."Margo replied.

Amy held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and dusted off her tush. Seems she had sat in breadcrumbs."Whelp, I better get started on those costumes."

"Do you want to come get them tonight? I'm all alone right now."she purred.

Huh..? Did she just hear Margo right? Amy blushed at the tinge of innuendo in her friends voice. "Sure, it's been a while since I went for a bus ride."

"Okay! I'll see you when you get here!"Margo said happily and hung up.

"Well, okay then. Glad I'll have something to do tonight instead of waiting for those two to wake up." Amy hung up and hurried to get her backpack and sweater.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was kind of a boring chapter but hey, two updates amiright?


	29. Chapter 29

Okay. I fixed it.

Side note: I think I'm going to die waiting for Cereology to update_ 'Friends Maybe'. *_*_

* * *

Amy snuggled the plush collar of her extra large dark blue sweater with white stars against her face to help keep her lips from getting chapped in the cold wind. "It's monkeys out tonight!"she said rubbing her arms. The light from the bus stop faded behind her as she jogged down an alleyway. This was a direct path to downtown that locals used, because tourist wouldn't take since it was so poorly lit. Clacking of her knee high boots resounded off the brunt,windowless backsides of the shops and lofts towering on either side of her. Lights or doors were far and few in between her and her destination. When Amy was starting to have to squint to see a few feet ahead of her, she decided it was time to whip out her phone. "YAAH!" she yelled. After walking in darkness, the light from her phone was so bright it felt like it could have burned her eyeballs out. When her eyes readjusted she groaned,"Oh dammit. 31% battery left?"she crinkled her nose, then went through the settings to turn the brightness to zero.

_Murmuring._

Amy looked up from her phone, alert. She thought she heard something.

Nothing. Just her.

"Hmm.."Amy made another adjustment to her phone before turning the screen off and then back on again, leaving it on it's lock screen. It shut off after thirty seconds, so that would help her conserve power. "Okay..on for thirty off for thirty."she said verbally asserting her method. Amy keep this going until she came out at the center of the town.

The hot smell of evening food carts hit her the moment she stepped out of the cold ally. The center of downtown was a bustle around it's core, Gaylord Park. The name had no end to dirty jokes associate with it,but for it's usual visitors that suited it just fine. The small park was littered with mostly young people, primarily university students and tourist, all loitering about. They always showed up in Margo's town around this time of the year for all the Halloween events and fall foliage. She passed a small herd of giggling women who were obviously tipsy. Amy looked at them as they passed by. Next she was nearly stampeded by a bunch of college guys wearing lopsided,cheesy-looking red-devil masks. They came from out of nowhere charging through hooting and hollering. She hurried to the other side of the circular park, dodging couples and enjoying the twinkling string lights illuminating various trees like little stars. She jumped one of the low fieldstone walls that encircled the park, then crossed the busy road. She could feel heavy bass reverberations coming from a grand white stone building straight ahead. The Party House was once a sprawling historical estate that had been in Margo's family for generations. Margo and her dad were pretty far removed from the family when it came to be owned by them, but they were the only people left in the original owner's bloodline.

Lucky break.

Amy was greeted at the door by a concierge she had never met before who only let her in after making a phone call to Margo's dad. "Thanks buddy."she said and gave him a sloppy salute then entered the to the main lobby. It was gorgeous to say the least. A huge white marble fountain bubbled and flowed proudly encircled by twin mahogany grand staircases covered in cascading red carpet. The ceiling went up three floors with glass closing in each story so that everyone could view the grand entrance if they wanted to. It was quite impressive.

Even with all the loud teenagers crawling all over the place.

Amy yelled and pushed idiots, forcing her way though a crowd of partying teenagers. It had to be some girl's birthday party or something along those lines. The music was so loud and obnoxiously pop-sugar that it was giving her a headache and a toothache.

Amy finally made it to the service corridor and sighed in relief. "Jesus, it's a _THURSDAY_. What is wrong with those people?"she grouched. Amy stress levels decreased drastically after she started down the narrow hall. The service corridors were one of her favorite parts of the old estate. They snaked all around ever room and even led to secret places the original owners had used for bootlegging and other illegal stuff back in the day. It was an honest-to-god labyrinth and you'd get lost for hours if you didn't know your way around.

It took Amy a little longer to get to the 'Belle Haus', as it was called, because other staff kept stopping her to talk on her way to Margo. She didn't mind, they were all older than her but she felt a hell of a lot more comfortable talking to them than any of the other teenagers in the party rooms. She realized an hour had passed before she excused herself from the sordid conversation in employee break room.

It's was where she got her potty mouth.

The old musicians, servers, and various other staff bid her goodbye and she finally made it out into the icy night air. Just across an english garden was 'Belle Haus'. It was a comparably small house that Margo and her dad lived in. It was quieter here and she welcomed the idea of somewhere with thick sound insulation.

Amy tossed a pebble at Margo's window on the top story.

The blinds in the window rolled up and Margo appeared in the window. She lit up and started waving at Amy before disappearing from the window, only to appear a few seconds later at the front door. "Amy! You made it!"she exclaimed happily.

Amy waved at Margo as she walked up to the threshold. "Yo! Sorry I'm late. Big party going on in there."she said grinning.

Margo was still tiny as ever. She was very petite and had a whispery voice like a half-baked hippie. Her hair was straight and blonde with long streaks of pink that made her blue eyes look more aqua. She was wearing a big Beatles t-shirt and ripped up designer jeans that probably cost more than Amy's entire savings so far. Margo grabbed Amy excitedly and drug her inside."I want you to meet someone!"she cooed happily.

"Really? I thought you said you were alone."Amy asked feeling unprepared.

Margo scrunched up her face cutely and gave Amy a pinch,"I was, but you took so long that I invited someone else over too!"

"Sorry."Amy apologized. "So who is it?"

The thing about Margo was that she_ loved_ The Beatles. She didn't listen to much else and tonight was no exception.

_'Hello,Goodbye'_ was playing on the stereo when she appeared in the arched doorway between the foyer. Her bright blue eyes were friendly and rimmed with long,dark black eyelashes. The girl was a little shorter than her and had inky-black short hair that was styled in a modern finger wave. Amy instantly loved it. She was dressed in a long sleeved dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of brown corduroy pants with suspenders. She smiled at Amy and offered a hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy."she said.

Amy felt completely starstruck. She didn't realize she was just standing there like a big goof until Margo elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh,sorry!" Amy laughed nervously, suddenly feeling a lot like Ray. "I'm Amy,"she said finally taking the other girls hand and shaking it firmly. Amy pointed up to something unseen,"I guess the song says the rest."she joked as the final swell of the song played.

Lizzy laughed,"Do you like the Beatles too?"

"It's kinda a requirement if you want to be Margo's friend."Amy gestured to Margo.

Lizzy smiled widely."I'm picking up on that."

Margo blushed and kicked at the floor,"Am I really that bad?"

Amy laughed,"Yes. Very."

Margo straightened up and puffed out her chest. "Well, I'm going to take that as a compliment."she said smiling.

Amy shrugged at her as _'Across the Universe'_ started up,"I honestly can't complain. I went through a Bob Marley phase not long ago."

"You like Bob?"Lizzy asked with interest.

Amy raised her eye brows,"Lots, how about you?"

"He's great. My favorite song is 'Three Little Birds'."she replied.

"Cool."Amy said smiling.

"Amy, lets go look at the costumes!"Margo said cheerfully and bolted for the stairs. Amy shrugged at Lizzy and scuttled after her.

They all headed upstairs to Margo's room. Her room was wallpapered with Beatles posters and had a distinctive British theme. Margo made a bee-line to her walk-in closet. It still dazzled Amy at how ridiculously huge it was, bigger than Amy's whole bedroom twice over.

"Here they are!" Margo pipped picking up a mass of black and white frilly lace and ribbons.

"Wow. That's what we're supposed to wear tomorrow?" Lizzy said looking at the Lolita-esqe dresses.

Amy looked at Lizzy,"You're working too?"

Lizzy nodded."Yeah, I think I'd do anything to get away from my brother and his friend Clay." She held up a dress,"Even this."

Margo sighed,"At least it pays well."

Lizzy quirked a brow at Margo,"Then why are you working? Aren't you already stinking rich?"

Amy's blood pressure dropped and she couldn't hide her ghastly expression. The last time Amy had mention anything about the difference in their financial situation Margo had_ flipped out_. Margo lived with her mother for the first half of her life. They had been really poor and when her mom died her dad was given custody. She hated for anyone to treat her differently just because she was rich now. Or mention it.

To Amy's surprise all Margo did was blush and laugh. "I know. It's just the principal of it."she said hugging what was to be her dress.

Amy smiled at her friend,"Margo isn't an entitled bitch like some of the people that come here. That's what makes her so cool." Amy pulled Margo into a one armed hug. "You're the best Margo."

"It's nothing, Amy...nothing special."she said shyly against Amy's chest.

Lizzy felt awkward now. She hadn't realized it was a sore subject. "Umm...so, why are you working this weekend, Amy?"she asked trying to move the conversation into a more comfortable direction.

"Ooo! That's right! You said you needed it to cover traveling expenses? Where are you going?"Margo asked in her usual peppy way.

"Ehh..."Amy wasn't sure how to respond."Well...I'm going on a road trip to Boston with some friends. I promised to help him with a problem he has with his brother."she said.

"HE..?"Margo looked at Amy with pure joy. "Oh my goodness, Amy! Who is he? Where did you meet him?"

Amy backed away from Margo. She looked like a lemur hopped up on coffee. "Umm...it was a while ago...you don't know him. He was only around for a short time." Amy smiled uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you introduce me?"Margo asked looking hurt.

Amy couldn't tell her that she _had_ met him,"He was kind of a jerk.."Amy couldn't resist,"..and a dummy." she said the last part flatly.

Lizzy flinched. She hated that word.

"Well, why are you helping him now? Did something change?"Margo asked, riveted.

"Uh, _sorta_. He begged me to help him, so..yeah. He's still a jerk, but I think his brother is an even bigger jerk. I hate jerks."she answered vaguely.

Lizzy put her dress on over her head and clothes,"So what's in Boston?"

Amy went into sewing mode and started pulling at the seams, fitting it visually to Lizzy's form."A guy he knows. I think he has dirt on his brother or something."

Lizzy smirked,"That sounds like some pretty vague reasons to go to all this trouble for a guy who you think is a jerk.."

Amy blushed. "It's not like it's anything romantic or something. He's still a dummy." Amy took a measuring ribbon out of her backpack and a notebook.

"Well, I'd like to meet him. Can you bring him over tomorrow?"Margo asked suddenly in her pink bra and underwear.

Another thing about Margo: she wasn't modest around other girls.

Lizzy and Amy stared at her while she slipped on her dress that looked like it fit perfectly.

Lizzy looked at Amy, not sure how to feel about the awkward situation.

Amy looked at her and shrugged then nodded,"Tits and ass."

Lizzy felt her nervousness evaporate. She nodded back and replied as if it were a reasonable explanation, "Tits and ass."

"Tits and ass?"Margo asked in her airy voice as she tied the bow around her waist.

Amy burst out laughing because that sounded really funny coming out of Margo. "I'm sorry,it just..."she didn't know how to explain to her friend about how that just because it wasn't anything another girl didn't already have, that didn't mean you could run around naked all the time."..never mind. Let me get Lizzy's measurements."she chuckled.

Lizzy stuck her arms out like a 't'. "Go nuts! Let's see how I measure up."

Amy smirked at Lizzy's pun and wrapped the ribbon around her waist. "What's your favorite color, Liz?"

Lizzy widened her stance so Amy could get to her inseam,"I really like lots of colors, but I think if I had to choose it would be salmon."

"Hey,hey. Name dropping there."Amy smiled impishly at Lizzy. She liked Lizzy, she had something about her that Amy couldn't put her finger on, but really liked. Amy pointed at Margo's mirrored doors,"Okay, look in the mirror and tell me how you would change this dress if you could."

Lizzy spun around like a silly ballerina then looked at herself. "Oh my god.."she said in disgust,"..._everything_." The frilly atrocity fit like a hefty bag. It made her look like a misshapen penguin. "Dresses are _not_ my thing."

"Me either."Amy said as she jotted down Lizzy's numbers and preferences."How about I just make some lucky guesses at what you'd like?"

"Sounds good to me."Lizzy said and pulled the dress off," Margo says you're talented, so I put my fate in your hands." Lizzy handed the dress over to Amy who slipped it on a hanger then bunched it together with four other dresses.

"I won't let you down. Kinda' can't with the derpy way these dresses look..."Amy said slipping a garment sleeve over frilly mess.

"Let me re-measured you Margo, just to be sure."she said and motioned her over. It took a minute and Amy an adjustment in her notebook."Ha. Your boobs got bigger, Margo."

"Really!?"she exclaimed.

Amy started gathering up her things and the dresses. "Okay, guys this has been great, but I gotta get going or I'll miss the next night bus back to my town."

The girls walked her to the door and said goodbye. "It was really great to meet you, Amy."Lizzy said and gave her another hand shake.

"Yeah, same here."Amy tilted her head to the side. "Something seems familiar about you. I hope that doesn't sound weird."

Lizzy's eyes went wide. "I've felt the same way since we met! How weird..I know we've never met before."

"Maybe you knew each other in a past life or something?"Margo interjected.

Amy smirked impishly at Lizzy, "Maybe I was your boyfriend?"

Lizzy laughed,"Maybe I was yours!"

"Yeah,"Amy giggled and agreed.

Margo smacked Amy on the butt playfully,"Amy get going! You're going to miss your bus. I'd feel awful if something happened to you."

"Okay, I'm going."Amy strode away and waved over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow! G'night!"

* * *

They watched Amy disappear into The Party House then went back inside.

"Hey, Margo.."Lizzy said and looked at the clock. It was ten thirty. "Could I stay here tonight?"

Margo smiled."Sure!"

Lizzy sighed in relief then pulled her phone out to check her blog. "Thanks so much. I can't stand another night at my brother's friends house. They are _so annoying_! I hope our house will finish fumigating soon.."she groaned and flopped down on the couch in the living room.

Lizzy stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't she shake the feeling there was something familiar about Amy? A strong feeling that they had something in common.

"Lizzy, do you want to take a bath?"Margo asked from the other room.

"Huh..?" Lizzy sat up. "Totally, that would be great!" Lizzy said then froze.

"Yay! Do you like bubbles because I love bubbles!"Margo cheered in the doorway. She was completely naked and holding a bottle of champagne shaped bubble bath.

Lizzy blushed all the way down to her toes. Maybe she shouldn't have asked to sleep over. She had only just met Margo, but one thing was sure; it was going to be a long awkward night.


	30. Chapter 30

The walk through the park was well, a walk through the park this time around. Most of the revelers had either dispersed or had been arrested at this point in the night. Only some locals were out quietly conversing on benches. She nodded to them when she walked by as a brief acknowledgment then went on her way.

There was one vender left who was closing up shop. "Yo!"Amy chirped to him as she scuttled up briskly,"Have you got anything hot left?"

The older woman who was wrapped up in a thick yellow coat and orange scarp and mittens smiled,"Just some Apple Cider and coffee. Want some? You can be my last customer of the night."

"Deal!"Amy reached in her pocket and handed over a fiver,"Apple cider,please."

The lady filled up an insulated cup with the hot, concentrated liquid and passed it over, then took the money."There you go, sweetie."

Amy took the warm sweet smelling cup."Thanks, keep the change."she said with a smile and hurried off.

The hot liquid was a great comfort once she entered the freezing alley. She set a steady pace hoping she hadn't wasted too much time. The night bus waited for no one.

Amy briefly stopped at the halfway point to check her backpack making sure the dresses hanging on it weren't dragging the ground. When she looked back up she jumped in surprise. "Woah!"

There was a shop.

Just to her right where she knew there had never been anything there before, only an ancient brick wall, was a shop front. Gas lamps flickered outside the blackened wooden entrance door. To the left of the entrance was a large paneless window with grotesque Halloween masks displayed.

"_Whut kinda fuckery is this...?_"she asked herself in a low slightly masculine voice, feeling drawn closer to inspect further. She sipped her cider as she came closer to the glass. They looked real...

"I wonder if it's anybody Slappy knows..?"she asked looking closer inside. It was dark but if she squinted she could see movement further in. She glanced down. There was an 'OPEN' sign.

This was definitely something from Slappy's world. That thought made her even more curious to find out what was behind the ominous facade of the shop front. "I probably shouldn't go in..."she said narrowing her eyes at the wrought iron door handle. It took her all of a second before she grabbed it and walked in.

It smelled like mothballs and dust.

The door closed on it's own behind her. Amy shifted on her feet and surveyed the inside. It was like an old general store, only instead of groceries or home goods there were all manner of oddities in jars, vials, bags, and bunches on thick old wooden shelves. Amy saw one thing that didn't look like it belonged back in the early 1900's. A camera at the register looked shiny and new. And weird. She set her drink down on the counter then picked up the metal monster. "Wow, it's light."she marveled aloud. She turned in in all directions,"What is this? A Polaroid or something?"

"I'm afraid you can't have that in here,my dear."

Amy jumped and tossed the camera in the air. She frantically fumbled trying to catch it again,"Oh shit-Oh shit-Oh shit!"she cursed until she held it securely again. This ugly thing had to cost a fortune and all she had left on her was a twenty.

"Charming."the voice said again, sounding much like Christopher Lee. An old man, in his fifties or more, pushed aside a black curtain behind the counter and approached her.

'Ben Franklin' was the first thought to come to her mind when she saw him. "I, uh.."Amy quickly set the camera back down where it was before,"..pardon me?"she asked not understanding his previous statement.

"No food or beverages in the shop."he replied.

Amy looked at her drink. "Oh, sorry. There wasn't a sign."

He looked at her with a condescending stare. "Hmmm...well now you know."

She was starting to not like him, but she wanted a few answers before she left. "So, you're new around here, huh?"

"So it would seem."

_Talkative, wasn't he?_ "What brought you to these parts?"she continued.

His grimace remained unchanged. "The previous location became unfavorable."

"Ah."Amy patted out a short rhythm on the counter and glanced around the shop a moment. "What is all this stuff?"

His stare turned colder,"If you don't know, then you shouldn't be here."

Okay, this was going nowhere, but she was not leaving without something more than one sentence responses. She noticed some tiny figurines closer to the cash register. She picked one of the little green horned monsters up and examined it. "Cute toys."

The left corner of his mouth pulled ever so lightly into a faint smirk. "Take one home with you."

Amy looked back at him with raised brows. She saw the twinkle in his eye and smiled at him. "Thanks, but I have enough monsters at home already." She set the figure back with the others. "I don't suppose you know anything about dummies?"

He narrowed his eyes a fraction. "I might."

That would do. That little flash of understanding in his eyes was all she needed. Amy picked up her drink," I'll have to ask you more about them some time,Ben."she said and turned to leave.

"Chiller."he said.

Amy looked back at him.

"My name is Johnathan Chiller."he said ever stoic.

Amy grinned,"I'm Amy. I'll see you around, John."she winked at him with a tilt of her drink then left the shop.

When she shut the door she gave the window one last look to see that one of the masks were gone. The green-goblin looking one with the scratches and bad overbite had disappeared. "Huh..."Amy wondered absently, then took out her phone and take a look at the time. Her bus was scheduled to arrive in three minutes! "Oh crap! I'm gonna miss my bus!"she shouted at her phone the took off running.

* * *

Amy made it home around midnight. When she walked in there wasn't a light on anywhere and there was music playing from the basement. Sounded Jazzy or Blues-y...

"Ray? Slappy?"Amy called as she slipped her boots off.

No answer. Amy flicked on a side lamp.

Nothing seemed out of place, so she casually finished dressing down and put her cold weather things in the hall closet. "I wonder which one of them likes that kind of music?"she wonder and hefted her pack on her shoulder then headed to the basement.

She descended during a harmonica solo and stopped, wide-mouth at the bottom of the stairs. "No freaking way..."

Ray stopped playing when he saw Amy. "Hey, you're back."he said smiling broadly at her.

"Seriously?"Amy said wearing a ridiculously wide grin,"That was you? You play the harmonica?"she walked over and looked at the harmonica in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"We found a couple in some of your dad's, I guess, college stuff when we were moving things around down here."he said smiling back.

"Huh...I didn't know Dad played a harmonica."she said in wonder, then a thought hit her,"Ew, you washed it first,right?"

"Not that it could get me sick, but yes. I gave her a through cleaning."he said flipping the red and silver harmonica with one hand. "I'll wash the others later when we have time."

"Time?"Amy asked as she crossed over to her sewing corner. "What's up?"

"We're practicing. So be quiet and don't interrupt."Slappy interjected then lit another pillar candle atop an old studio size piano on the other side of the room.

"We? Don't tell me you play the piano?"Amy asked incredulously. She pulled the dresses out of their cover and hung them up on her 'to do' rack.

"Is that so hard to believe?"he asked standing on the piano bench.

Amy shrugged,"I guess not." She pulled off her sweater so she in her black tank top. "So what's up? Why the practice?"

"After I woke up you weren't here and you didn't leave a note. So, I checked your caller ID and saw the last caller was Margo. I called her phone but it went to voice mail, then I called the front desk of The Party House and eventually got Margo's father who told me about positions available for the weekend. The musician positions pay the most if you factor in the hours needed with the pay rate."Slappy explained. "I mentioned you, so he hired us."

"Really? Without an audition?"Amy asked.

"I suppose he likes you."Slappy said and turned around.

Amy felt her skin crawl. "Ew."

"Alright."Slappy bent over the keys while still standing on the bench,"Lets get back to work." It looked awkward, but it worked.

Ray lifted the harmonica to his mouth, then pulled it away. "Oh, Amy. Thanks for the clothes you set out for us." he said and straightened the collar on his black dress shirt.

Amy smiled. "It was seriously nothing. They were just some clothes that were too small for dad that I took in a bit. I was hoping they'd fit well enough. How are the jeans?"she asked as she set out her tools on her sewing table.

"They're fine. Pretty good actually, since you never got my measurements the other night."Ray said smiling at her sheepishly.

Amy's cheeks blossomed with blush and she laughed nervously, remembering that night with Ray. "Haha..._yeah_."

_"Ray."_Slappy said darkly.

A chill ran up Ray's spine. He looked back at him,"Sorry. Right..." Ray turned back to Amy,"At least you don't have to worry about making money now. Slappy and I can cover it now."

"Actually, we do still need Amy's portion Ray."Slappy corrected.

Well, now Ray felt like an ass.

"That's fine, I like antique things, not principals. I'm fine with paying my own way."Amy said as she laid out the first dress on the cutting table.

"What is that?"Slappy asked when he spotted the dress.

Amy groaned,"I have to alter these for me and the other girls for tomorrow night." She looked in her note book for Lizzy.

Slappy crossed his arms. "You're going to be doing what in that dress exactly?"

Amy didn't notice the jealous inflection in Slappy's voice,"Serving hors d'oeuvres, canapés, you know, finger foods."

Slappy paused,"Nevermind. I was wrong. Ray and I can handle raising the funds. You stay here."he said quickly.

Amy spun around,"What!? I already said I would, I can't go back on a commitment!"

Ray looked the dress then at Amy with concern,"I'm with Slappy. I don't think you should do it either."

"I can't _not_ do it. These don't happen too often but when they do, I want to be there."Amy said as she deftly began removing stitches.

_"Why?"_Slappy demanded.

"Because no men are allowed in the room when those guys come to visit. Not even Margo's dad. The only thing between the girls and those creepy guys is me."she said looking at the dress hatefully.

Slappy scoffed,"What can _you_ do to defend _them_?"

Amy shot a glare at him,"Intimidate. They think it's 'cute' that I 'act' tough with them. They don't realize that I really _will_ break their fingers if they cross the line." She began measuring the dress pieces and marking it with chalk. "It's kind of a double edged sword...I think some of them get off on it."

"How many men are there?"Ray asked in horror.

"Like, sixteen. Why?"Amy asked then started cutting.

She didn't see him but Ray made an _'are you kidding me'_ gesture at her,"Amy, you can't fight that many grown men."

"How do you know?"she asked still cutting,"I've never tried, so_ I don't know_, but it wouldn't stop me from trying anyway."

"No wonder your parents are loosing their minds."Slappy jeered.

"Hey!"Amy shouted at him.

"It's a slutty job, Amy!"he yelled at her.

"Whatever, I'm going and that's that!"she yelled back with her hands on her hips. "I have to get these dresses done, _and then_ finish your suits, _and then_ get a few hours of sleep before going in for hair and make-up! So, drop the subject."

Slappy glared at her."Fine. Do as you like, Amy. I can see you are dead set on being_ molested_, so have fun with your _apparent_ rape fantasy, but don't expect me to come to your rescue _again_."

Amy gasped at the distasteful insult. "I can take care of _myself_, so that suits me _just fine_!"

"_Fine._"Slappy replied.

"_Fine!_"she fired back.

Slappy turned around and started playing the piano loudly. "You were flat last time, Ray! Start over from the first three bars!"he yelled angrily.

Ray gave Amy a quick apologetic glance, then hopped into the melody with his harmonica.

* * *

They really did sound good.

Amy and Slappy hadn't said a word to one another for the past few hours. Amy clipped the cropped suspenders to Lizzy's dress then hung it beside the other four on her 'finished' rack. Amy sighed, feeling very tired. Stood up for a good stretch then took her dress and went to the bathroom.

When Amy shut the door Slappy stopped playing. It was time for a break. He did the cut throat motion at Ray to tell him to give it a rest.

The two walked over and flopped down on the couch together. Slappy held a handwritten list in his hand. "There are two more songs on this list to practice. The problem is that they're modern, so I don't know quite how they are supposed to sound."

Ray held out a hand,"Let me see. Your idea of modern and mine are probably different." Slappy passed the papers to him. "Nope. I don't know these either." Ray sighed then sprawled out his side of the couch.

"What's wrong?"Amy asked coming out of the bathroom. She adjusted the black satin slack at her breast and measured it with her finger.

Ray sat up and turned around. His eyes widened, "Ummmmm..."he couldn't seem to form words at the moment.

Slappy's mouth gaped open a moment then he quickly shut it with a 'clack' before anyone saw him. "We aren't familiar with two songs. The others are classics that Ray and I already know, but two of them are modern."he said looking the list in Ray's hands and not her.

Amy walked up behind the couch and took the papers from Ray. "Oh yeah, I see."Amy recognized the songs then got her phone from her backpack and brought it back to them. "Here, this is what they sound like. "she said to them. She pulled them up on YouTube as lyric videos. "We'll listen to Hozier first. Only because it's so ironic."

She left her phone playing "Take Me To Church" on the back of the couch while she went to measure and pin parts of her dress.

"Sounds like you'll be the only one doing this one, Slappy."Ray said halfway through the song.

Slappy quickly shushed him.

Ray frowned then looked over at Amy since he didn't need to pay attention to the song.

Black panties and stockings.

Amy was digging though a bottom drawer looking for a new roll of black elastic and coming up empty. "I know it's here."she said aloud.

Ray couldn't look away. It was too nice...until Slappy kicked him in the ribs. "GAH!"

Amy looked up and saw Ray keeled over on the couch like he had a stomachache. "You okay?"she asked.

"He's fine. Arent you, Ray?"Slappy said to him.

Ray gave a feeble thumbs up."_I'm fine..._"

Slappy got off the couch and took the phone to Amy. "Can you find sheet music on this?"

"Sure, but I'll need to go upstairs to use the printer."

"Okay. Let's go."

"We'll be right back Ray. Are you sure you're okay? Because you look like you you're suffering from diarrhea or something."she asked again.

"I just need a lie down."he said as he flopped over on the couch.

"Okay." Amy wasn't going to press the issue tonight. Besides, if he was really hurt, Slappy would know what to do. "Well, we'll be back in a little bit."she said then headed to the stairs.

Slappy followed her then on the way up the stairs he smirked at his view. Being short had it's advantages.

* * *

Slappy is a hypocrite. ^_^;;


	31. Chapter 31

I'm getting sick! XwX;;;

Sometimes I re-write chapters like, three to six times before I either get them right or get tired of writing them.

This is one of them.

For some reason it kept turning into porn.

Porn isn't supposed to happen now.

Porn happens later.

Wait your turn porn!

Go get back in line!

* * *

"Tada! Behold the power of the internet."Amy said as she handed over the print-offs to Slappy.

Slappy looked them over for any flaws before he decided that they would do. He glanced back to Amy. She looked like she was waiting for something. "This is all I need for now, slave."he said, assuming she needed to be dismissed.

Amy held up a hand in a 'stop' motion at him. "Okay, first of all,"Amy pointed at herself," _NOT YOUR SLAVE_. Secondly; Say _thank you_ when somebody does something for you."

Slappy sighed and waved the papers back and forth."Thank you."

Amy smiled. "See. Easy."

Slappy rolled his eyes then side-stepped her out of Dennis's room.

"So, when did you learn how to play the piano?"Amy asked following him.

Slappy could have given her specific date, but didn't want to have to answer any additional questions. "A long time ago."he replied.

Geeze...he and John HAD to know each other. She bet they were real fun at parties.

As Slappy walked ahead of her, she realized that it still made her feel creepy to see a walking doll. As fluid as his movements had become since they first met, Slappy still looked unnatural if you watched him. The way he didn't actually breathe and how he could stand perfectly still...unnerving if you didn't know there was a soul beneath it all.

Something alive.

Something..lonely?

Lovely?

Loli?

Yeeshh..she hoped not.

Amy stopped him before he could open the door to the basement.

Slappy quickly looked at Amy, irratated. "What?"

Amy held her hand firmly against the door,"It occurs to me that I don't know anything about you."she stated.

"That was the plan."Slappy said as if it were obvious.

She smirked at him,"New plan. Tell me something I don't know about you."

Slappy groaned."Amy, let go of the door."

She put her free hand on her hip,"Not until you give me something. Pay the toll. I want to know something about you."

He could just yank the door open and fling her into the wall, but the bitching he would receive afterwards wouldn't be worth the momentary pleasure. He gave in,"Anything in particular?"

Amy shrugged,"I don't know...what's your favorite color?"

"Pink."he responded instantly and tried to open the door.

Amy pushed the door closed again roughly."_It is not!_"Amy laughed.

"How do you know?"he asked defiantly, quite upset she wasn't dropping the issue.

"Because knowing you, _ever the narcissist_, it's probably the color of your eyes."she said pointing a finger at them. "Or red, because..._blood or something else intimidating._"

Slappy huffed. Little pain in the ass...

She ran a hand through her wild locks,"Okay, how about..._how old are you really_?"

Slappy stared at her, calculating what he should tell her. What answer would mean the least amount of trouble for him and still satisfy her? He didn't think long. It didn't matter, he just wanted to practice already. "I was created in 1880's. I don't remember the exact date."he said flippantly.

She looked at him questioningly,"Don't or can't?"

Slappy had never thought about it. "I don't really care."he said, quickly dismissing the thought.

Amy let go of the door and Slappy slung it open and hurried down the stairs.

Geeze, he could be kinda bitchy. Or crotchety. Damn, he was old.

* * *

"Would you cut that out!?"Slappy yelled slamming his hands down on the piano keys. "That banging is throwing off our tempo!"

"Don't shout at me!"Amy jumped up yelling back belligerently and brandished her mallet at him. "I have to get these rivets in this stupid corset! Then I'm puttin' yur'ass in suit! _Then, I'm gonna-! I'ma gunna..._" Amy wobbled on her feet like she was drunk.

"You're exhausted, Amy. You need to go to bed."Ray pocketed his harmonic and hurried over to her.

"_I'm fline_!"she shouted throwing her arms in the air, and her rubber mallet too.

"AH!"Ray barely dodged the mallet then grabbed Amy gently by her shoulders. "You've done enough, it's time to rest."

"NoOoOoOoo..."Amy moaned miserably.

Ray picked her up and she went boneless in his arms. "Honestly...I'm tired too. I think my lips are going to fall off if I have to play another note."

He looked at Slappy tiredly,"We all need a break. Let's just go to sleep. It's already eight in the morning."

"It isn't perfect yet!"Slappy hollered back seeming to have caught Amy's sleep deprived madness.

"Because we're all tired! _Eight in the morning_, Slappy! We've been practicing for TWELVE HOURS straight! I can't do it anymore!"Ray cried.

Slappy growled,"Fine! We sleep for an hour then we try again!"he slammed the piano shut and hopped off the bench.

"_Take me upstairs..I won't make it, Ray._"Amy whined.

Ray would love to but he couldn't. "I can't Amy. The sun is out."

"Here."Slappy called their attention to the orange couch. He pulled off the pillows and cushions to reveal a fold-out bed. It took a few good pulls before it finally unfolded. The mattress didn't look very comfortable and was covered in plastic.

Ray kicked a blanket Amy had brought down to him earlier over to Slappy.

Slappy caught it then laid it over the mattress. He tossed the pillows back on, then pulled the other blanket off the back of the couch to cover them up with. By the end of it he was panting. Seems he was tired too, after all.

"Here we go.."Ray said as he lay Amy, who already looked asleep, down on her back in the middle of the fold-out before climbing in beside her. He was too tired to give a shit if it pissed Slappy off or not. He pulled the blanket up at the same time as Slappy on the other side of Amy. "I thought you weren't tired?"Ray asking him without hiding his annoyance. He had wanted Amy to himself again.

Slappy's eye twitched,"I didn't say that. Besides, I have to keep an eye on you, so you won't try to either _eat her_ or_ fuck her_."

Ray raised his head off his pillow,"I wouldn't do that! I'm too tired to do any of that anyway!"he said in a raised voice at Slappy.

Slappy pulled the thick quilt up over his shoulder and grimaced at Ray. Even if he didn't need it, it was comforting to be covered by a blanket whenever he rested. "Whatever, your demon is a_ lust demon_. Your kind _always_ has energy tucked away for sex."Slappy told him with no small amount of disdain.

"What!? _I'm not-_"Ray said as the faintest amount of blush colored his cheeks. For him that was as flush as he could get. "_How do you know?_"Ray snapped at him feeling embarrassed. He wrapped and arm around Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Well what kind are you then?"he asked perturbed.

Slappy put Amy's other arm around himself then draped his arm across her ribs, pulling her closer to him. "You'll know it when you see it, _IF_ I ever fight you for real."

Ray was confused. "Wait..what? What was all that the other day then?"he asked as he inched closer to Amy's warm body.

Slappy smirked and narrowed his eyes at Ray,"A love tap and foreplay."

Ray frowned,"Eww, gross."

Slappy frowned tiredly too,"I could have that worded that better."

Ray yawned then smiled against the back of Amy's hand that was wedged between them. "Ha ha, who's the perv now..."

Slappy rested his forehead against Amy's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, Ray."

Ray murmured something not even he understood back before falling asleep.

A few minutes later when they were asleep, Amy petted Ray's cheek and pulled Slappy closer to her.

She smiled, then finally drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

Sneaky Amy is Sneaky.


	32. Chapter 32

EDIT: 10/16/14 - fixed it

I've gotta stop writing these at night. All the characters are ever going to do is sleep! X_X;;

* * *

Lizzy slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Margo. She slinked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. She checked her phone for any messages or updates on her blog.

Lizzy gasped.

_"Four hundred plus!?"_she shouted in a strained whisper. A cold feeling of dread washed over her as she opened her messages.

**_"HELP" _**

**_"SAVE US,PLEASE" _**

**_"HE'S GONE MAD" _**

**_"EVERYONE IS GONE" _**

**_"HORROR LAND UNDER ATTACK"_ **

**_"GREEN EYES ALWAYS WATCHING"_**

These were only a few headers to the hundreds of messages she had received from various users. "What the hell is happening?"she asked aloud.

Realization hit her and she quickly scanned through the messages for a certain user,"Monster X, where are you...?"

She found him. **_"Lizzy, I need a favor.."_**was the heading. She quickly opened it and read;

"Lizzy, I hope this finds you safe and sound. I don't think he's going after the humans until he has conquered all the monsters first, but I'm afraid we are quickly running out of time. I'm still here in HorrorLand. I got as many humans as I could out, but I couldn't get them all, you've got to believe me. Something horrible is happening here. 

I know it's a sore subject, but do you remember Slappy? He had a brother. Everyone thought he was dead, but a month ago he returned. Slappy took him in and gave him dominion over the park. He was actually really great at first. The complete opposite of Slappy. Everybody liked him. I guess that's why nobody helped Slappy when his brother overthrew him and stole all his magic. 

Too bad we didn't know that we were better off with Slappy. 

Something happened when he absorbed all that power. He suddenly became violent and paranoid. He kept saying that someone kept whispering to him, but nobody was. Nobody would dare. He started imprisoning horrors, then executing them in Werewolf Village. Everyone began to flee the park after that, but then the shoe really fell. 

He started turning everyone into living puppets. Perfect slaves. It's like they had their souls stolen.  


He kept the living puppets hidden for a while, but now they roam HorrorLand freely. They kill anything living they come across. Everything except for a girl and boy Slappy kidnapped to be his children before any of this happened. His brother kept them, but I found out it was at a terrible cost. The elder brother traded eight years of his life and his soul in exchange for the life and safety of his younger sister. He looks like a twenty year old now. He does all the dirty work of turning anybody he comes across. I suppose it's better than being ripped apart limb by limb...

There's also one other. A young woman. She looks to be fifteen or sixteen. Long blonde hair,blue eyes, and fair skin. I didn't catch her name. I try not to get that close. He keeps her on a leash like some kind of twisted pet. I think he molests her. No, I'm sure he does. I don't know what was hiding inside Slappy, but whatever it was is in his brother now and it's the most evil thing I have ever seen. 

Lizzy, I need a favor. You won't want to do it, but...please...find Slappy. He has to take this power away from his brother. Slappy could contain it, but Wally can't. His soul isn't strong enough to fight whatever madness has consumed him. 

Wally was my friend.

Please, Lizzy. You and Slappy are our ONLY hope. 

If I don't respond to your e-mails within 24 hours, assume I have died. Then, please look for Johnathan Chiller. He can help you if I'm not around. 

I'm hold up with a bunch of Vamps and Wolves at the moment. I'm not the religious type, but but say a prayer for me."

-Monster X

Lizzy sat on the cold bathroom tile. She felt sick. "Be okay, Ned..."she whispered. Lizzy hit the reply button.

"Monster-X,

I got your message and you're right. It's a sore subject...but not so much that I could _ever_ turn my back on you.

STAY. SAFE.

I'll find Slappy and MAKE HIM come back. I promise I'll do everything in my power to save you.

_At least you._

STAY. ALIVE.

I'll never forgive you if you die.

If you get any other information, please relay it to me if you can. Don't do anything reckless.

I'll hear from you soon. I had better.

-Lizzy 

Lizzy hit the send button and made a mental note of the time - _8:36am_ - . Ned was her best friend. Ever since Panic Park incident they had kept in touch. It would kill her if something happened to him.

"Lizzy?"Margo asked from the doorway. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and wrapped her rose colored thin,long house coat around her. "Is everything okay?"

"I just got some bad news."she said quietly.

Margo tilted her head then walked into the bathroom and sat down beside her on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?"she asked sweetly and full of concern.

"It's a long story."Lizzy said then held her head in her hands. "A really long story."

"I've got time."Margo said with a sympathetic smile.

Maybe it was time to tell somebody? Would Margo believe her? "You'd think I was crazy if I told you. I can't."Lizzy said into her hands.

"I'll believe you."Margo reassured her then hugged Lizzy, "No matter what. I don't care if it sounds crazy. I really like you, Lizzy." Margo confessed, blushing against her new friends messy black hair."Even if it were crazy, if it was real to you, it would be real to me too. If that makes any sense?" She asked the last part, but she had meant every word.

Lizzy looked up at Margo, her blue eyes meeting her nearly aqua ones. "I like you too."

Words couldn't express the warmth Lizzy felt when Margo smiled at her in that moment. She looked so happy. That image would stay with Lizzy forever.

"I'm so glad!"Margo said and embraced Lizzy again, knocking them over onto the bathroom floor.

"Ah! Careful!"Lizzy yelped then laughed.

"Oops!"Margo chirped then stood up. She took Lizzy's hand and helped her up. "How about I order breakfast from the main house and you can tell me everything?"

Lizzy liked that idea.

* * *

THAT is much better. No more rushing these. I really didn't like this chapter before or the next one.


	33. Chapter 33

EDIT: 10/16/14 - Not_ so_ angsty. I reread this all I could think of was, "Well, that escalated quickly." :[

It feels like it's taking me forever just to set the stage. I'm getting exhausted with this part of the story.

* * *

"Hold for a moment, please."Dennis said as he pressed the hold button on his polycom. He groaned and leaned back in his swivel chair. _"I can't help you with this issue. It's your network.',_ is that SO hard to understand?"he complained.

Just then the doorbell rang. Dennis sat up straight in his chair then listened for a second ring. There wasn't one, so he hopped out of his chair and trotted to the front door. He cracked the door and peeked out in time to see the UPS guy drive off.

The last thing he wanted was to accidentally answer it to a person. _That would be really awkward._

Feeling relieved, he opened the door to find a medium sized box with a letter taped to the top on the doorstep. He brought it inside and peeled the letter off. It looked official.

"Ms. Amy Kramer & Company..?"he read aloud. He nudged the door closed with his foot then set the letter back on the box and locked the door. "Amy?"he called down the hall.

Who was he kidding? Dennis opened the door to the basement,"Amy?"he called into the darkness. "Amy, are you down there?"

He could hear foot steps. Slow, sharp steps who's sound snapped against the walls. "Amy...?"

Dennis didn't have time to react when the steps came clattering inhumanly fast up the stairs. He choked back a scream when Slappy was not half a foot in front of him instantly. He was too stunned to speak...those green eyes were piercing as ever.

"What?"Slappy growled.

Dennis forced his fear away and replaced it with his second-most feeling for Slappy.

Dislike.

He furrowed his brow and glanced behind Slappy down the stairs."Is..is Amy down there?"

"She's sleeping."he said with a concentrated glare at Dennis.

"S-she has mail. Could you send her up?"he stammered, trying not to grip the box too tightly. There's something about talking to someone that you busted their head open that makes you anxious.

"It's for me."Slappy said then grabbed the box.

"No it isn't! It's addressed to Amy!"Dennis yelled and pulled the box back.

The next thing her knew he was tumbling down the stairs and landed in a heap on the basement floor. His eyes widened in fear when Slappy shut the door and he was engulfed in black.

"Amy!?"Dennis called out to her.

"Calling on a little girl to fight your fight?"Slappy jeered.

"What? Who's fighting?"Amy asked groggily.

"Slappy threw me down the stairs!"Dennis yelled into the dark. He couldn't see anything.

"Blind are we?"Slappy laughed. He took intentionally loud steps to incite panic in his previous rival."I guess you're just a trapped soul after all.."his words were laced with a little disappointment.

"Amy!"Dennis cried out, scrambling in the dark.

"Hold on Dennis!" Amy rolled out of bed and hit the ground with a thud. "OW! Goddammit Slappy! Stop scarring him!"

"He started it."Slappy grumbled.

The fold-out bed creaked as Ray helped Amy to her feet. "It's okay Amy. I'll get Dennis." He helped a grateful looking Amy sit back down on the bed then approached the terrified doll on the floor. "Hey, I'm right here." Ray crouched down directly in front of him."I don't think we've met yet, I'm Ray."he said as kindly as he could.

"H-hi..."Dennis said reluctantly.

"Tch. _Enough_."Slappy said scowling. He snapped his fingers and little green flames flickered to life atop every candle, burnt out or otherwise, set around the basement. The room was bathed in a crisp green light. "Get up on your own, stupid doll."

Being able to see made Dennis feel a little better. He could see Ray now. He was friendly looking young man.

The kind of guy Sara would find handsome. Dennis couldn't help but suddenly like him a little less.

Dennis rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Thank you, Ray."

Ray smiled and stood up. "No problem."

"Hey!"Dennis yelled when he heard a loud ripping sound. Just as he thought, Slappy was sitting on the stairs opening Amy's package."That was addressed to Amy! Don't just open it!"

"What?" Amy hopped up and looked at Slappy. "What's in it?"she said looking excited. She actually didn't care if Slappy opened her mail.

Slappy gave Dennis a smug look, then took a large manilla envelope out as well as a bottle. He tossed the bottle to Ray who caught it.

Ray looked at the bottle,"SUN RX?"he read aloud. He was about to open it then he yelled and dropped it. He backed away from it and stared at his hands in horror.

Amy stepped over to Ray. He looked mortified by the bottle."Ray? What's wrong? Wrong skin tone?"

"Shit."Slappy cursed under his breath. Of course Dawes' scent was all over the box.

Ray looked at Slappy with the saddest, most hurt look the demon had ever seen. _"Why...why would you?"_Ray whimpered.

Slappy was stunned speechless...he felt guilty. He forgot that he had failed to tell Ray about his meeting with Dawes.

Amy looked to Slappy then back to Ray. With his hands still held out away from him, she hugged him. "Hey, it's okay."she asked and gently rubbed his back."We'll get you a different one, okay?"

Clueless Amy. He sighed and buried his face in Amy's hair. He pulled her closer with his forearms, careful not to touch her with his contaminated hands. "_I need to wash my hands..._"he said barely above a whisper.

"Okay.."she had no idea what this was about. Why weren't they telling her anything? She helped him to the bathroom then closed the door behind them.

When they were inside Slappy descended the stairs and picked up the bottle aggressively. He looked at Dennis. "Do you have any vinegar?"

"Umm..yeah. I'll..I'll show you where it is."he said then hurried up the stairs, thoroughly confused by the scene.

Slappy followed him, picking up the box on the way up. He would need to remember to pour some on the stairs when he was done washing the scent from everything else.

* * *

Dennis put away the half empty gallon of vinegar back in the cabinet underneath Amy's spice rack just as Slappy came up from the basement.

He had a damp filthy rag in hand from wiping down the basement steps. He dumped it in the garbage before going to the sink to wash his hands.

Slappy looked as if he had forgotten about his height problem for a moment before Dennis gently kicked his own step stool across the floor to Slappy to use. "That should help."he said in a more friendly voice than he thought he could use in regards to Slappy.

Slappy glanced at him then hopped up on the two-step stool and washed. "Thank you. I appreciate your help with the items in the box."he said uncharacteristically subdued.

"It's not a problem." Dennis held his stubbier looking segmented hands up and wiggled his fingers. "They may not look like much, but I have 'surgeon' hands. Not even my professors can hold their hands perfectly still like I can."

"Not surprising. You aren't a human."Slappy said as he shut off the water and shook his hands dry. "Not your body anyway. What's on the inside is definitely human."

This was certainly out of left field. And why did it sound like an insult? "What do you mean by that?"

"I'd bet my left eye that you are a human soul trapped in a doll."he corrected and hopped to the floor. He motioned for Dennis to have his turn washing. "Perhaps 'trapped' isn't the word since you seem fairly content living the way you do."

"I can't complain.."Dennis tilted his head at Slappy,"Are you sure? Where did I get a human soul from?"Dennis asked perplexed and walked past Slappy to the sink. He began lathering up like a doctor before an examination out of habit.

Slappy sighed, how was this difficult to understand? "You always had a soul. You were living then died horribly at some point. Your soul would have wandered after that. Somehow, you've managed to not get eaten by a demon or stuck haunting some place. Instead you got lucky and found a cozy little home in that doll, and then even had the fortune to meet me. You're welcome by the way."

Slappy couldn't be serious. "But..wouldn't I remember something like that?"he asked as he rinsed.

"No. Not necessarily. If your death was particularly traumatic you wouldn't _want_ to remember, hence, you don't remember."Slappy explained.

Dennis turned the water off with his elbows. "I used to be a human...?"he asked in disbelief.

"It's the only explanation. You aren't a demon_ or_ the other thing."Slappy said as he ripped some paper towels off of a loose roll and handed them to Dennis.

Dennis took them. His eyes moved rapidly in deep thought as he dried his arms off. "That's..._so sad_."he finally commented," Good to know I guess?"Dennis said in monotone and trotted down the steps.

Slappy quirked a brow at him as he tossed the papers in the bin. "You're certainly taking this well. Are you sure you didn't already know?"he asked suspiciously.

"What is there to know? For all I know you're playing a prank on me."he said in false humor.

Slappy sighed. "It wasn't my intention to upset you."

"I'm not. I see death all the time at the hospital. It doesn't bother me anymore. Remembering my own won't be any different, if it happens. Assuming you're right about me."Dennis responded.

"Right..."Slappy said, knowing Dennis was probably in denial."Well, thank you for the help, Dennis. I have to go apologize to Ray now."he said sounding somber. "Humility doesn't suit me."

"You're welcome."Dennis sighed.

* * *

After Slappy went back into the basement, Dennis suddenly felt very alone.

He intended to walk back to his room, but ended up in Sara's room instead.

He smiled at the hand painted walls and paint splattered floors. It was the only disorder that Sara allowed herself.

Her perfectionism was one of her biggest vices. It made her nothing less than excellent at everything she did, but it also consumed her. The latter part was a side of herself she only let him see.

He straightened out a crease in her duvet and remembered the major turning point in his his life when he darker nature got the better of her.

He was supposed to meet Amy at The Party House for a performance, but he never showed up. She had gone ahead and he had stayed at the house to finish setting up his office for his new job. He went to Sara's room to ask her for tape.

He found her laying in the middle of the floor in a white dress. She looked so beautiful..absolutely perfect...he almost didn't disturb her, but then he saw the red paint.

Then he realized it wasn't red paint.

It was the single most terrifying moment he could remember. It was his motivating factor to go into medicine. He never wanted to feel so helpless ever again.

Afterwards, Amy was furious with him, but Sara had made him swear to never tell anyone about what happened. He lied to Amy about what happened. He had no choice but to let Amy believe he didn't care.

It hurt, but Sara needed him more than Amy ever did. He kept watch over her. He made himself available to her at all times. At first, his attraction to her had been cosmetic, but after he got to know her he couldn't help himself. Every chance he got he would spend in here with her. He would spend every dime he had left over from school on her. He would do anything for Sara.

He knew he was pathetic, but she made him feel happy...he loved her. He loved her with every ounce of himself, so much that _it hurt_.

And it hurt the most to see her with other men.

_"Other men?"_ he thought bitterly as he looked the pristine white cover over for any other imperfections. He wasn't a man. Just a doll.

It made his stomach turn every time he covered for her so she could go out with some guy.

It seemed so unfair that he was unable to cry. It seemed even more unfair if he _had been_ human at one time.

That depended on if Slappy was being honest, that is. He hoped not. It just made everything hurt worse.

Dennis' cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and his eyes went wide. "Oh no! I left him on hold this whole time!"he shouted then bolted out of Sara's room.

* * *

WELCOME TO THE FRIEND ZONE...

Dennis:*forever alone* T_T


	34. Chapter 34

Okay. I took a nap. I'm good.

It didn't take long, ne?

* * *

"I've had enough of this!"Amy yelled at the two guys not speaking to one another on the orange couch. "I want you to tell me everything. NOW."

She was sick of being the only one who had no idea what was going on.

Ray sat further away from Slappy,"It's personal , Amy.."

Amy looked hurt,"You can tell Slappy, but not me?"

Ray gazed at her apologetically. "It's not like that."

"Yes it is. You think I won't understand, don't you?"Amy accused. She sighed and crossed her arms defensively." Even if I don't understand, I want to be on the same page as the both of you." She bowed her head,"I feel..._left out_. Like I don't matter as much. Like I'm a less important part of our team."

"Team?"Slappy said in a mocking tone.

Amy looked at him,"Well, yeah. We're Team Slappy,"she said to him doe-eyed,"...or Team Kick-Ass. I haven't decided." Amy smiled and shrugged.

"Team Slappy, eh?"Slappy recited, tasting the moniker on his tongue. It did have a ring to it.. "Amy, it's for your own good that we don't tell you things."he tried to explain.

"Oh, what!? You think that the fragile little human girl should be left in the dark because knowing would only upset her?"Amy yelled,"Well, I got news! I don't scare that off easy! In fact, I JUST MIGHT be able to adapt easier if you'd tell me what I'm facing to begin with!"

Amy dropped her arms to her sides,loosely balled her fists, and squared her shoulders,"I'm in this for the long haul guys! I made a promise to both of you and I don't make promises lightly. Whatever happens, I am going to be there. So, either you can tell me now and let me have time to prepare for what's ahead, OR, you can keep your little secrets and let me run a higher risk of getting myself hurt. Your choice."

Slappy crossed his legs. Perhaps he misjudged her. "Sit down, Amy."

"NO! I don't wanna'!"Any pouted.

Or maybe, he was still dead on. Slappy sighed,"The fact is that you're just a human."

"So what!?"Amy put her hands on her hips. "Just because I'm squishier than you doesn't mean crap! I can take a dick!" she yelled.

An awkward silence fell over them.

Slappy snickered.

Even in the green lighting Amy's cheeks had turned beet red."It's a figure of speech!"she squeaked.

Ray smiled at his funny friend. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Amy. I'll tell you what I told Slappy if it will make you feel better."

Amy knocked Ray's hands off her shoulders. "I don't want you to tell me because I'm throwing a fit! I want you to tell me because you feel like you can confide in me."Amy told him honestly. "I'm sorry if I haven't earned that distinction yet, but I aim to." She said feeling misunderstood.

Amy looked to Slappy. "All I want is to be an equal."

He had always thought she was as stupid as all the other humans. She was, but not in the same way. If she wanted to test her limits, who was he to stop her? "Are you sure you can handle that?"he asked.

She'd like to 'yes' but that would be a lie. She had no idea exactly what it was what she asking for. Would she be able to dodge projectile cars or soldier on when it counted? "No. I want it anyway."Amy said with conviction.

Slappy smirked. "Good answer." He motioned to the seat beside him. "I'll get you up to speed, but I need to say something to Ray first."

It was best to just get it over with.."Dawes approached me after I went into the school. He, by proxy, owned the car and I asked a favor of him to give it to me. I'm sorry. I should have told you about him."

Ray hugged his arms and looked away. "What was he doing there..?"

"He owns the place. I would guess that he had_ some_ security measures that let him know if there are intruders."Slappy reasoned, but he knew that wasn't why Dawes had been there. He sighed. Honesty did not suit him either. "But, the most likely reason it's because he knows you were resurrected. He said his gaze never leaves you for long."

Ray expression turned to one of panic,"He's watching me..?"

"Yes." There was no reason to sugar coat it. "You'll have to face him again, Ray. Could be today, could be tomorrow, could be years from now. I don't know when but it's for certain you will cross paths again."

Slappy was right. He'd have to be in the same space as that man again. Call it destiny, fate, or a curse, his days were numbered. The thought made him want to vomit. "I hate feeling this way..."he whimpered.

Amy spoke up,"This Dawes guy hurt Ray, didn't he? I just want to be clear on that."

Ray glanced at her, then back at the floor. "He turned me."

That explained it. Ray didn't have to say anymore. Amy looked at Slappy,"We don't need anything from that jerk-ass. We can get a car another way."

Slappy stared back at her annoyed. "Amy, I can't just send it back."

"Hell yeah you can. I don't want that thing if it upsets Ray."Amy swiped her hand in the air to accentuate her feeling.

Ray looked at her mournfully,"But you loved that car."

Amy put her hands over his on his arms. "I love YOU. Action Bastard is just a car."

Ray was stunned."You love me?"

"Uh, _yeah._"she said as if it should have been obvious by now,"I love you a lot. I love Slappy's grouchy-ass, too.",she said and motioned a thumb in his direction. Slappy suddenly looked as surprised as Ray did. "You're both dear to me, ya know..?"

Slappy coughed and looked away from her,"As sweet as the sentiment is, we still need a car and..",Slappy gave pause to the name before he said it," ..._Action Bastard_...is available right now." He looked to Ray, "Dawes gave it to me as a loan. The car has nothing to do with you ,Ray."

Ray's expression turned cold and angry, "That's bull. He wouldn't have agreed if I weren't involved. He's trying to worm his way back into my good graces."

Slappy felt a little insulted."You seem to fail to understand my position in the monster world. If he helps me now, when I get back in power I'll owe him a favor. Dawes is a business man above all else."he reassured Ray.

"That doesn't mean it's any less distressing, Slappy."Amy interjected. "We'll be spending a lot of time in that thing and I'm not about to torture Ray."

She really was sweet, but Slappy had a point, right now wasn't the time to be sentimental. "It's okay, Amy." Ray sighed. He looked to Slappy, "Accept the car. I won't let it bother me."

Slappy smiled at him. "Good man." He hopped off the couch and retrieved the manilla envelope from on top of the television. "Amy, I need for you to have these papers notarized and sent out today." he instructed her and held out the papers. "I've already signed my parts."

"Ummm..."Amy had questions.

"Ray, you and I need to practice for tonight."Slappy said and gestured to the piano.

"Wait!" Amy cupped her hand to Ray's cheek and looked in his eye for any doubts,"Are you sure you're okay with this..?"

He smiled at her and used her own words,"I promise."

Amy looked like she was about to cry before she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, but let me know if you change your mind. It's just a car."

He hugged her back,"I can't separate you two. What about all those car babies you were going to have with it?"he joked.

Amy laughed then released the affectionate hug."I guess it would suck to lose my baby-daddy."

Slappy tapped his foot,"Would you two cut it out? We have work to do. Amy needs to get going."

"But it's already three in the afternoon and I still have projects to finish...and what the heck is a notary?"Amy complained.

"You wanted equal treatment, didn't you?"Slappy snapped at her," Well, pull your own weight. Ray and I can't do it, only you can. Consider it your first mission." He smirked at her as she took the envelope,"Lets see how adaptive you can be."

"Goddammit." Amy grumbled then headed upstairs to ask Dennis if he knew what a notary was.

* * *

Cuddle bunnies.


	35. Chapter 35

**Shout out to StardustBreath , Ryodai89, issaaudra, and Vampygurl402! :D**

**Thanks so much guys. You know what you did! XD**

* * *

It was seven and Amy hadn't eaten anything except for some skittles she had pilfered from a candy dispenser at the UPS store. She had been working since five and hadn't had a break yet. She was waiting for Ray and Slappy to arrive so she could fit them in their suits.

"Amy?", a middle aged looking man in a casual tuxedo with sandy brown hair and blue eyes said as he approached her. He looked anxious,"I'm running behind. Are your friends going to be here soon?"

Amy set down her tray on a nearby table still cluttered with pink plates and other party debris. "Yeah, they'll here real soon. Why what's up,Mr. Margo's dad?"she asked as she dusted sprinkles off her waitress uniform.

"They are good aren't they..?"he asked looking hopeful.

Amy put a hand on her hip and smirked at him. "They are very good, I promise. Don't worry about it. They will be here." Amy reassured him and started clearing the table.

"Okay..."he said reluctantly. "Oh, Amy, what are your friends full names?" Margo's dad leaned in and whispered,"_I need them for my personal books._"

She guessed rich bastards were all actually cheap bastards.

Amy thought for a moment. She knew Ray's last name was Thurston, but had no idea if Slappy had one. She'd have to make something up...

Amy giggled.

* * *

"Is it cold out there?"an older staff member asked the short fella who was all bundled up as walked through the band entrance.

"Ha, yeah. It's going to be a cold one.."Ray responded and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.

The Party House was roaring with excitement as it seemed every room in the sprawling estate was occupied. For Ray, it was nearly overwhelming after spending so much time in the company of the dead or in solitude. Everything around him surged with life and sound. Everything moved and the rush of people coming and going that made the house feel like he was in the blood stream of a living creature. He had a hard time following Slappy through the thoroughfare because everything was a distraction.

"HEY!"Amy shouted down the hall from them. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, white dress shirt, and a black vest. Her hair was pulled back, but still sprung out in wild waves from it's collection in a hair claw. She jumped up and down waving at them. "This way guys!"

Ray smiled and hurried along with Slappy against the torrent of staff until they reached her. "Hey, Amy. Are we late?"he asked.

Amy grabbed both of them by their sleeves and pulled them down the chaotic corridor."Oh my god, I'm so glad you made it. You were starting to scare me."she said sounding more relieved than angry."You guys are late for being early, I'll put it that way."

Slappy pulled his scarf down from his mouth so she could hear him,"Dennis dressed me."he said more like an accusation to her than a reason for being technically late.

"You look.."Amy glanced down at him. He looked like a wooly tick wearing sunglasses. "..warm."

Slappy grumbled under his breath.

Amy took a moment and looked Ray over,"You doing okay in this lighting? It's kinda bright by your standards."

"I have on some medicated, voodoo sunscreen from earlier."Ray said as Amy pressed them to the wall as a janitorial cart came rushing past.

"Well, that's nice."she said and ushered them a little further then turn right. There was a short staircase and some double doors. She kicked them open with her black wedge shoes,"Hey Bobby! What you got to eat tonight!?"she shouted as the entered the kitchen.

"Amy!" a man that looked to be seven feet tall with an indiscernible accent said to her merrily. He held out his long arms as a welcoming gesture to her. He had a knife in one hand and a spatula in the other."Don't your parents ever feed you at home?"he asked jovially as they approached him.

Amy let go of Slappy and Ray then gave Bobby a brief hug."Never, thank god!"she replied. She motioned to Ray and Slappy. "Bobby, these are my friends. The short one is called Slappy and the pretty one is Ray."

Ray ran a hand through his hair and grinned tentatively at the tall dark haired man with thick bone structure. "Nice to meet you."he said and held out a hand.

Bobby threw the knife he was holding into a chopping block to his left with deadly force and accuracy. "It is nice to meet you too!"he said and pulled him into a crushing one armed hug, ignoring the invitation to a hand shake.

Ray grunted as the wind was squeezed from him for three full seconds before Amy's behemoth friend released him and knelt down to shake Slappy's hand. Ray wondered why Slappy got special treatment.

"Bobby is the one who taught me how to cook."she told them as she picked up a plate from the top of stainless steel shelf and began picking and choosing from the various foods available. "If it wasn't for him I'd still be eating my family's terrible cooking."she said as she grabbed a scoop of cheese cubes from a tray then a big bunch of grapes from a bowl,"I swear to GOD, the only thing my family can make is asshole-casserole..."she said then popped a big grape in her mouth shaking her head.

Bobby laughed then retrieved his knife."You need to watch your mouth young lady. You spend too much time with the musicians!" He pointed the knife at Ray and Slappy. "They are a bad influence! Stay away from them!"

Amy snickered with a mouth full of ham from a hunk she snatched off a rolling cart,"Bobby, they're musicians."she said muffled and pointed at the two.

Bobby looked back at them,"Like I said, great and diverse people! I love musicians!"

Amy laughed then returned to him. She motioned and he bent down. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek,"We gotta go, Bob. Thanks for the food. You're a lifesaver."

"Of course! What is life without good food?"he said then returned to work smiling.

Amy went back out the way they came in, bumping the doors open with her rear this time. "Bye Bobby!"she yelled before the doors closed behind them.

"Well, he was..robust."Ray said and rubbed his shoulder.

"Did we waste time going in there just so you could get dinner?"Slappy asked perturbed.

"Yes. I need food to survive and you guys have NO IDEA how to find your way through the maze of madness that is the service corridors. So, too bad."she said with a skip in her step as she lead them to the dressing rooms.

* * *

By time they came to a stop she had wolfed down her food. She set the plate with some others on a table in between the two dressing rooms. "Wait here a second."she said and trotted into the ladies room.

Slappy looked around for a clock. When he didn't spy one he stopped a man walking by,"Do you have the time?"

He looked at his wrist watch,"It's fifteen till eight."he said looking frazzled.

Amy came back out of the dressing room with her back pack and some clothing covers. "Oh hey!"she exclaimed when she saw Margo's dad."Great timing! These are my friends."she said to him, then motioned to Ray,"This is Ray Thurston." Then she motioned to Slappy,"And this is 'Slappy' Morningwood. You are going to love them."she said grinning.

Slappy turned his head slowly and glared at Amy from behind his shades.

Ray was biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Margo's dad looked at them with an unreadable expression. It was like he was trying to smile and have a stroke at the same time. "That's great! Umm..did you forget your suits?" he asked looking them over.

"I've got them right here, sir!"Amy patted the clothing cover," They will be ready in ten minutes!"

He looked at her with a worried,stressed face,"Okay."he said through a closed teeth smile before hurrying on his way.

Amy looked at them wide eyed when Margo's father was gone,"OH MY GOD. We have to haul ass!" She dragged them into the dimly lit men's dressing room. "Strip down to the skivvys!"she commanded as she pushed them to the changing stalls then quickly started setting up her tools from her back pack

Slappy was fed-up with Amy bossing him around, but he didn't have time to argue with her. They had to be on stage in fifteen minutes. "Hurry up Amy."he said as he dropped his trousers behind the red velvet curtain.

"I am!"she barked back as she plugged in her small portable sewing machine, then brought them their suits. She popped into Ray's stall first,"Hi!"she chirped.

Ray looked at her wide eyed. No one ever gave him any undergarments, so he was currently butt naked except for a pair of black socks.

Amy quickly looked up at the ceiling then held the black suit out to him."Sorry!"

"Thanks...knock first next time?"he said with a shy smirk then took the clothes from her.

Amy turned to leave, still looking up, but couldn't help herself and peered over her shoulder as she stepped out. Amy smiled a mile wide, Ray had an amazing ass.

Next she popped in on Slappy who snatched the suit away from her,"Get out."he demanded.

"Well, tell me how they fit! I can do temporary adjustments in the blink of an eye!"Amy boasted.

After a few minutes they both came out of the stalls fully dressed, except for shoes and ties.

She wasn't going to have to do a thing.

The one button black suit jacket in an English cut and matching black slacks she had made for Ray contoured his young form well. His dress shirt was the same black one from before but it was slightly lighter shade than his jacket and pants. It still looked nice since she had found time to iron it and press the classic collar right before she left the house earlier. It looked fantastic on him. Amy doubted anything could look bad on him really, but the contrast of his gold hair and porcelain skin against the black fabric added at least nine levels of sexy to him. It brought out his eyes spectacularly.

Then her gaze drifted to Slappy.

He was right. Nothing compared to him in a suit.

He wore her creation like a dream. She had gone for a European cut for Slappy's stone grey jacket and pants. It gave him an authoritative shape that screamed dominance and conformed beautifully to his narrow waist and hips. She had made him a quartz grey double breasted waist coat that looked ridiculously good on him when he unbuttoned the jacket for her to get a look at the fit. With a pair of Dennis' black leather gloves she had altered to fit Slappy's longer,thinner digits he kinda looked like a professional assassin.

"I wish I had better shoes for you guys to wear."Amy said bereft.

"This is fine."Slappy said as he adjusted the white cotton cuff of his dress shirt.

Amy brought him a pair of Dennis' ordinary black dress shoes and a rich-red bow tie ribbon.

He glanced up at Amy as she approached him. "Thank you."

Amy smiled,"Back in your element, huh?"

He took the ribbon from her,"Almost."

Amy set the shoes in front of him then got Ray's things. She brought him a pair black dress shoes she had borrowed from one of her waiter friends and a black satin tie. "Do you know how to put one of these on?"she asked, tipping the tie at him.

"Would you think less of me if I said 'no'?"he asked with a crooked smile.

"Maybe."she said as she looped it over his head and pulled him closer. He smiled at her while she tied it for him.

"You guys look amazing, if I must say so myself." Amy's number one commission from Margo's dad was repairing suits and uniforms. So it hadn't taken her long to make them back on Wednesday after she had gotten back home from school, before they had gone to find Action Bastard that night. Slappy's took the longest, three hours, because of it's size and the addition of the vest. Ray was simpler design she knew well and had only taken two hours to complete. "It sucks that we have to cover up Slappy's face and head. It really robs the image."she commented as she tightened Ray's tie knot.

Slappy thought it over a moment. "Hate to do that.."he said then covered his face with his hands starting at his chin. He moved his hands like he was washing his face. His hard wooden features softened and the hard lines of his clacking jaw disappeared. It was replaced with a whole jawline. The same happened for the rest of his face until he was passing his gloved fingers through dark chestnut strands of hair. He tried out his jaw,now much more mobile but felt terribly awkward. It was the lips that were the worst trouble. "It's only a temporary illusion. I should last the night like this."he said as if it were no big deal and went back in the dressing stall to collect his things.

He looked...like a really short human man, perfectly proportionate. Amy couldn't believe it. He looked exactly the same as before, those intense ultramarine eyes and everything, but human. Amy felt her heart speed up and she blushed.

_Stupid sexy Slappy..._


	36. Chapter 36

OC's are there for decoration only,lol. I don't want to make up personalities for them! T_T;;;

* * *

"I hate this part."Margo said sadly as she slipped on her pink stockings that stopped just below her pettiskirt.

"It'll be okay. It's just two hours, right?"a short girl with blonde hair in tight curls said to Margo as she slipped on her shoes.

"It feels like an eternity when those guys are staring at us like hungry wolves."another girl with curled black pig tails said as she applied her fake eyelashes.

Evangeline and Missy were two of the seven girls hired for this dinner conference. The others were Jessie and Cameron.

They were all between the ages of fourteen and seventeen and dressed in black and white lolita style dresses that Amy had added individual touches to depending on the girl wearing them.

"It's almost time."Margo said looking at the grandfather clock beside the door. It read ten till ten with a crescent moon and stars decorating the face.

"Margo, can you help me with my skirt? I don't get how this thing works!"Lizzy called to her from behind a folding screen.

Margo sashayed across the room to her.

"Thanks." Lizzy said in a mess of frills around her waist.

"You got it all twisted up in these suspenders, silly!"Margo giggled at her and began unfurling it.

Lizzy really just wanted to back out of this whole thing, but she couldn't leave Margo there alone, but..."Hey Margo.."she said quietly unsure,"..is it too late for us to back out of this? I mean, we could just go get some cheese fries or something instead..." Lizzy immediately regretted saying anything when Margo looked at her with those sad aqua eyes.

Margo was filled with disappointment,"What..why..?"she asked.

Lizzy was wearing her hair in a Castle bob tonight for convenience. She pushed her black bangs out of her eyes."I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, but now I'm not so sure."

Margo looked down sadly. "I can't go...but you can if you want to. I won't be upset."

She was tempted. Lizzy though about how anxious the other girls that had already done this before looked. It was for sure this was not going to be fun. She might get groped or worse...but that could happen to Margo too. "I'm not going if you aren't."she decided.

Margo didn't raise her head. "You don't have to do it. I know how risky this is, even if we have people on the outside if something happens. It's really like asking for something bad to happen to you...and sometimes they do."

Lizzy didn't like the sound of this,"Like what..?"she asked.

"They make us play silly games for entertainment and pressure whoever loses to drink shots of whatever alcohol we serve them. Every girl has had them get too friendly with them and there was this one girl who felt like she was being stalked for a while until her parents moved."Margo said and started straightening Lizzy's skirt again. "I guess what really puts us on edge is that we all feel like it's a matter of time until something awful happens to one of us."

"Why does your dad let this happen?"Lizzy asked aghast.

"I joke about it, but I seriously think that one of the men there is blackmailing him. My dad does under the table stuff that could get him in a lot of trouble with the IRS."Margo finished her skirt and stood back up. "He could lose everything and could go to prison for it."

"Margo.."Lizzy didn't know what to say.

"Time to go ladies!"Missy shouted as everyone began to leave.

Margo closed her eyes and took a big breath. "I have to be brave."she said to herself. She opened her eyes an looked at Lizzy with pleading eyes,"I can't lose another parent. Please don't think badly of me for doing this,Lizzy."

"I could never!"Lizzy exclaimed. Margo had told her about what happened to her mother. She felt ashamed for making her feel so bad. "It isn't much different from what I'm going to have to do. I couldn't judge you for doing the same as me." Lizzy sighed," I don't know what's going to happen this time if I go back."

Margo took her hand and gave it a squeeze."Did you find the girls you were looking for?"

"I did. I found Britany on her school's website."she said. They didn't look at each other but she naturally entangled her fingers with Margo's. "It's been a little over a year since Panic Park. It'll be weird seeing her again."

"We can be brave together."Margo encouraged her.

Lizzy smiled. "I'd love it if you could go with me...but I can't get you any more involved."she said despite gripping her hand harder. "I don't know how deep this is going to go."she looked up at the same time as Margo. She stared into her misty eyes. She had to tell her..it wasn't fair not to."Somebody could die."

Margo couldn't hold back. Nothing upset her like the thought of someone she cared for dieing. She wrapped her arms around Lizzy started crying on her shoulder.

Lizzy felt like crying too. In the heat of the moment you can claim that you'd lasso the moon for someone, but actually living up to the words was completely different. The enormity of what Ned had asked her to do and what was happening to him finally hit her. It felt impossible.

"_I want to go with you. Please let me go with you._"Margo begged.

"MARGO! NEW GIRL! COME ON!", Missy shouted from the doorway. "What are you doing!?"

They both parted and Margo palmed away her tears.

Lizzy thought to ask her to runaway again, but she already knew the answer. "We'll be right there!"she shouted back.

Margo looked at Lizzy, wondering if she was sure about staying. All Lizzy did was smile back at her. Margo sniffled and smile back. "Where is she? Brittany?"

"She's in Boston."Lizzy replied.

"Okay. I'll buy some plane tickets for us tomorrow."she said with a smile.

"Margo.."she protested but knew it was pointless to argue now.

"We have to go. They started ten minutes ago."Margo said and took Lizzy by the hand. They left together and it would be a long while before they would part ways again.

* * *

Amy tightened the deep red laces on her black leather corset, then stepped out of a dressing stall. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had heard every word of her friends conversation.

She should have known that Margo wouldn't joke about something like her father being blackmailed. Amy mentally chided herself and she thought over what she had heard.

What did Lizzy have in Boston? And what was Panic Park? Was that where something could KILL her?

Amy tied off her laces and clipped her stockings to her garter belt that was hidden under her pettiskirt.

This was going to bug her all night.

* * *

**Lizzy and Margo relationship. **

**Because it's my story and I do what I like.**

**I don't care if Margo was originally just a background character. **

**She's pertinent enough in the book and tv adaption! Why am I justifying myself? O_o;;**


	37. Chapter 37

I don't have a last name for Margo or her dad! What should I call them? D:

* * *

The party was coming to an end. A few of the older gentlemen had already left for the evening and it looked that the room was about to thin more.

Boredom was what originally inspired him to learn to play. He didn't think about his previous life much after the old sorcerer died...best to leave somethings in the past.

No one could see him with the piano turned. They also wouldn't notice he wasn't pushing the pedals with his feet. He was only using his influence for that as he always had. The room had grown thick with a miasma of cigar smoke that helped to obscure things further.

Slappy inhaled slowly and deeply. He didn't breath in the living sense, but if he wanted he could draw in what he liked from the air. Slappy savored the aroma and the burn of it. It was one of the few indulgences demonic creatures were allowed.

Smoke, alcohol, and sex were the big three.  
He had never had a use for the sex aspect since his physique hadn't been compatible, but at the moment he was enjoying the other two. It was the burn on both counts that were so appealing. A soothing reminder of his hellfire heritage.  
Yet another thing he would need to teach Ray about.  
He took a sip from his short glass tumbler, currently near empty, of cognac and let it sit in his mouth a few seconds for the liquor to absorb into his being. He felt fairly pleased with his decision to don the human illusion tonight. Otherwise, he wouldn't have lips to keep the drink in place.

He honestly hated using this ability. The idea of being human disgusted him, even if it did have it's perks.

Slappy diminished his performance as Ray began his uptick alongside the acoustic guitar player. He drank the last of his cup and rolled up his sleeves. His suit jacket lay beside him on the piano bench and as he looked at it he thought about Amy.

_It was time for her little dinner party._

His eye twitched. The idea didn't sit well with him of her parading herself in front of those men in that dress.

_Serving them._

The thought alone made him growl.

_She was only meant to serve him.._

As Ray finished, the lights brighten in the room.  
The show was over.  
He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
It wasn't as if he hadn't played for an audience before, but it had been a while and he had known everyone he was performing for then.  
He turned to Slappy and tilted down the tinted glasses Dawes had included in the box for him,"Are we done?"

Slappy set his glass back on it's coaster and collected his sheet music. "Take a bow."he said then closed the piano.

Ray slipped his harmonica in his pocket as the other musicians noisily packed away their instruments. "I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself." Slappy slipped off the bench and pushed it back up to the piano.

A familiar man walked up through the drifts of smoke and up onto the low stage with them. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."he said and shook Ray's hand then offered a hand to Slappy who ignored it. "Well.."Margo's father said after an uncomfortable moment,"..when I hired you it was purely on Amy's name. She's a very good friend of my daughter's you know." He absentmindedly straightened out his shirt cuffs,"I'm glad I did. You are both very talented." He looked back up and smiled,"Amy has good taste in friends."

Slappy thought to laugh at the man, but he didn't feel in the mood to. He narrowed his eyes,"Speaking of Amy, where is she now?"

A look of apprehension flickered through his eyes,"She's tending to a private conference at the moment. It should be over at midnight."

Slappy picked up his jacket and folded it neatly over his arm,"That's a little late for young ladies to be out, isn't it?"

He cleared his throat and smiled tiredly as he used his glossy words with hidden meanings,"Amy is a very sturdy girl. She'll be fine for one night, I assure you. There is no one else better for the job."

"That's good to hear."Ray said, wanting to end the conversation.

"Right...then.."Margo's father reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two envelopes,"..here you are, and thank you for your performances. They were delightful. I hope to work with you again."he said and handed over their payment then strode off to find and pay the other musicians who had most likely gone to the employee lounge.

"That went well. I think I may have even had fun." Ray said then looked down to Slappy when he failed to respond. He was still glaring in the direction that Amy's friend's father had left. Ray sighed,"Why don't we go check up on Amy?"he suggested so Slappy wouldn't have to.

Slappy thought a moment. He had said he wouldn't interfere...but then again.."Alright. Let's go see how 'sturdy' she can be.."he said with a devious smile.

* * *

Amy smacked the salt-and-pepper haired man in a business suit's hand with one of her leather gloves and gave him a death glare.

"OUCH! DAMN!"he cursed as he backed away from little Evangeline. "What?"he asked as he glared back at Amy.

"You heard the lady. She's busy and doesn't want to sit in your lap."Amy said aggressively still brandishing her long glove.

Men began laughing at the long table in the center of the room. "Look who Amy caught this time!"one of them joked.

"Go back to your seat Mr. Blue." Amy demanded of him with a vicious point of her finger to the table, maintaining her 'disciplinary' persona that the patrons had attributed to her.

He glared at Amy and walked away. Evangeline smiled timidly at Amy then pushed a cart of desserts to a small adjoining kitchen.

Amy stalked the room like a wolf watching over a heard of lambs. A heard of lambs amongst other wolves. This was her role, she was the one that kept an eye out for the other girls while they played their roles. She hated that she had to let some things go at Margo's father's request.  
He said he needed the guests to leave _satisfied_.  
She could usually gauge the limit with Margo's help. If Margo looked distressed, it meant she needed to step in. Luckily most of the guests thought it was cute or funny when she did this, but men like Mr. Blue who were repeat offenders obviously resented her for it.

She thought it was silly that the men had taken on colors as their names instead of real ones. As if that would help them if they needed to be picked out of a line-up or something.

The night had gone as it usually did. They started with dinner then had the girls play a stupid game. This time it was bouncing balloons with their heads and whatever girl let one fall to the floor had to stand on her head for ten seconds. They had even been '_kind'_ enough to _'help'_ the loser by holding her up by her ankles.  
After a dozen or so rounds they tired of the game and had dessert and coffee served to them. All the girls but Amy usually took turns feeding various cakes and puddings to the guests and pouring their coffee. Jessie and Cameron were notorious flirts and played this part well, but Evangeline was terribly shy like Margo and Missy was sassy which made them more of a niche. Lizzy just poured coffee.

"Mr. Gold!"Amy slammed her boot down on the table across from where he was seated. "Get your hand out from under Margo's skirt right now or I'll make you pay!"she yelled in her most intimidating voice.

Mr. Gold was a younger looking man with dyed blonde hair and copper eyes. He visibly tightened his grip under Margo's skirt and she in turn cried out but didn't try to get away. She only held her head in shame. "Oh really?"he said with a daring look in his eyes,"I think I've paid plenty and I'm entitled to what I've purchased. I'm really getting bored with your bitching, so shut the hell up or I'll start making threats of my own."

The room had gone quiet and all eyes where on them.

Amy's eyes widened, but she only hesitated a moment before jumping up onto the table and kicking dishes and glasses out of her way. She couldn't look weak or insincere for a moment or she'd lose whatever authority she had over the other men. The other girls could smooth things over for her later. Amy towered above him on the edge of the table. "I'm not making threats Mr. Gold. I'm warning you! Let go of Margo, NOW!"she yelled as she slammed her boot down on the table causing the everything on it to shudder.

"Amy..."Margo whispered,"...it's okay. Don't worry about me."

Mr. Gold glared up at Amy smugly. "See, now be a good little slave and fetch me some more coffee since you ruined my last cup. NOW."

"NO."Amy growled through clinched teeth.

"Amy, just do it please!"Margo begged.

"I paid more money for this conference than your pretty little head can count! So I expect to be accommodated to!"he yelled and ripped the front of Margo's dress open.

"Our bodies aren't on the menu!" Amy let out a roar of anger and kicked Mr. Gold square in the chest, sending his chair, him, and unfortunately, Margo flying backwards.

"I OWN YOU." he yelled as he rose back on his feet. He saw Margo trying to walk away and snatched her by her hair. He yanked her back and clamped an arm around her. "I paid for two hours and in those two hours I own each and everyone of you bitches!"

Everyone in the room was stunned. The men looked just as at a loss of what to do next as the girls did until Lizzy grabbed a chair and slammed it into Mr. Gold's back.

"Run, Margo!"Lizzy yelled as soon as she saw Mr. Gold stumble.

Margo scrambled away and ran straight to Lizzy as he spun around and charged at the girls.

"Oh my god! Stop him!"Missy implored one of the men.

"I can't! He's my boss!"the man cried back to her.

"GRRAAAH!"Amy tackled Mr. Gold around the waist. "Margo! Go get your dad!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He grabbed Amy's wrists with a steel grip and slowly pried her arms away as Margo went dashing to the door. "STOP THAT GIRL!"he yelled to Mr. Blue.

Mr. Blue flinched but did as he was told and intercepted Margo. "Look, I don't want to hurt you..."he said as he drug her back kicking and screaming.

"Let her go!"Lizzy screamed as she jumped on his back like a deranged koala bear.

_"Margo! Lizzy!"_ Amy had to help them, but she didn't think Mr. Gold would be this strong. He pried her arms apart even though she fought with all her strength to keep them encircled, then he threw her to the ground before him. In a moment he had her pinned to the ground. "GET OFFA' ME!"she raged.

Mr. Gold released one of her hands long enough for him to pull back and slap her harshly in the face. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"he yelled ferociously as he hit her again and again. Amy struggled against him, scratching and kicking like a wild cat but that just excited him more. He pulled back and made a fist this time. She would never mouth off ever again. Her eyes went wide in surprise for moment before he brought his fist down as hard as he could. Suddenly he was jerked back and thrown to the floor before his fist could make contact.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Mr. Gold screamed at whoever dared stop him. He saw a man standing over him he didn't recognize. Behind him the doors to the room were open and he could see everyone running out. "You cowards! Come back or you're all fired!"

"Cowards..?"the man repeated and took a dangerous step closer.

Mr. Gold scrambled to get to his feet, but the moment he did he was knocked back down by a heavy foot.

"Only cowards force themselves on defenseless women.."he hissed down at the disgusting human below him,"..not that I'm including Amy in that description."he jeered at her expense. "Although, there are some things you should know.." His glassy eyes flared red and green and he scooped Mr. Gold up by the front of his shirt and lifted him high as if he were a sack of potatoes.

Amy couldn't believe it.  
She stared up at Slappy who was now almost six feet tall and absolutely glowing with power. He looked as he did before,but his segmented jaw was back and his skin looked wooden as did his hair. The closest thing she could think of was that he looked like a realistic mannequin.  
She couldn't believe it..._he saved her again!_

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU!?"Mr. Gold shrieked as he kicked wildly in the air.

"You should know, that Amy is _MINE_ and _NO ONE_ gives her orders but _ME_.." he said in a guttural voice. "And if you think you can make a claim on what's _MINE_ you had better be able to _BACK IT UP..!_"he snarled at Mr. Gold then threw him down the length of the dinning table. Slappy leaped up and stormed down the table after Mr. Gold who was screaming in terror and dragging himself away from Slappy on his elbows until he reached the end of the table. Slappy snatched up a sharp knife that still had cake frosting on it and jumped on top of Mr. Gold. He stabbed the tip of it into his cheek and yelled inches away from his face,"_BECAUSE I'M A JEALOUS MOTHERFUCKER!_"  
In one quick motion he sliced his cheek open.

* * *

!MannequinSlappy! Ha,Ha! I call firsts!


	38. Chapter 38

"Stop it! Ya' can't kill him!"Amy yelled as she fought to pull Slappy off of unconscious Mr. Gold, but managed doing little more than ripping the silk back of his vest. Slappy pulled the knife back and poised himself to stab him again. "GODDAMMIT SLAPPY!"Amy yelled and jumped on Slappy's arm with all her weight, pulling him off balance and dragging him off the table onto the floor with her.

They tumbled to the floor and Slappy landed on top of her,"Stop it, slave! Don't interfere!"he yelled and searched frantically for the knife.

Amy put hand to her chest above her right breast. It really hurt. Something cold fell away from the brush of her fingers.

Slappy saw the knife by Amy's head and grabbed it, then shot to his feet ready to finish what he started. But, suddenly, the feeling that he just missed something important made him look back. Amy wasn't getting up. He felt a cold chill run through him,"Amy..?"

"I think I got hurt."she said as she felt the warm,sticky trickle seep out from beneath her palm.

Slappy felt his rage put on hold. He stabbed the knife into the wooden seat of a chair closest to him then knelt down beside her. "Let me see it..."he said softly making a 180 degree turn in his personality. He lifted her bloodied hand away with his lithe fingers to inspect the wound. Amy turned her head away and he gently tore the black fabric covering the injury. The blood was steady but too slow to be an arterial wound. "It's just a flesh wound."he said and carefully pressed his hand over it.

Ray walked back into the room and was immediately greeted by the smell of blood but didn't see anyone. "Slappy?"he called out as he strode in briskly. He stopped when he turned the corner of the dining table and saw him kneeling beside Amy. "What happened?"he asked urgently and ran to them.

"I got a boo-boo."Amy said sounding depressed.

Slappy pointed to a dessert tray not far away,"Ray, go check if there are any napkins on the trolley over there."

Ray complied and found a neatly folded stack of fancy looking ones. He grabbed them all and returned to Slappy's side in a moment. "That bastard stabbed her!?"

"Yep!"Amy voiced before Slappy could say a word.

Slappy eyed her and roughly applied the compress to her wound, illiciting a hiss of pain from her. While he appreciated that she would cover for him, it was unnecessary. "No. _I_ stabbed her."he corrected. The last thing he wanted was her having something she could lord over him with later.

Ray looked at him, mortified and disbelieving."What!?"

"It was an accident!"Amy said quickly to Ray. She knew Slappy hadn't meant to do it, and in all honesty it was a little her fault too.

Ray stared hard at him. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment, but if Slappy had hurt Amy like this on purpose he would never forgive him."The police are going to be here soon. You better change back, Slappy."he warned.

"Wait, Ray..,"Amy pointed to one of the unused napkins," ..take that and put the knife in that guy's hand and make sure you get his finger prints on it!"

"Huh?"Ray asked and gave her a puzzled look.

Slappy quirked a brow at Amy. He knew where this was going."You want to frame _him_ for stabbing you?"

"Yeah, come on. Do it. It'll be fun."she said smiling ear to ear.

Slappy gave an incredulous laugh and an amused smirked crept across his features. He softened his push on the compress, but still held the wound closed. "I'm assuming that you want to accumulate criminal charges against him for Margo's benefit somehow?"

_'How astute'_, she thought of Slappy. He was the one who gave her the idea anyway. Amy giggled softly,"That and out of spite."

Slappy motioned over to Ray,"You heard the crazy lady."

Ray threw his hands in the air in defeat, then did as he was asked. "For the record, you're both crazy."

Amy laughed again then looked up at Slappy over her,"It's gonna be great. They'll ask him what happened and he'll start saying that a 'giant talking doll attacked him'. They'll think he's nuts. Plus, he totally flipped out before you guys got here so that's perfect...They'll think it's some kind of mental breakdown."

Slappy gave Amy an adoring look,"That's my girl."

* * *

Slappy changed back to his normal size and left with Ray before the police arrived. If they had stayed, the police would have wanted to keep them for questioning, and that was more trouble than it was worth. After they were sure she'd be alright they left Amy and went home.

"So, what was that?"Ray finally asked as the bus dropped them off a mile from Amy's house.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know _what_ would happen if I drank your blood."Slappy admitted coolly walking beside Ray down the sidewalk.

"That's kinda irresponsible.." Ray said glancing at his thumb. The small wound had healed seconds after Slappy bit him, but it had hurt like a mother when he did it. "Just a few drops did that,huh?"he said pantomiming Slappy's sudden growth spurt from earlier.

Slappy sighed and tightened his fists in his pockets, he was trying not to think about it. "It's still in my system. I'm having a little trouble suppressing it, actually." Ray's blood was an intoxicating concoction of blood;both living and dead, sex; a powerful and violent desire for the company or destruction of flesh, and the dark magic that held it together, and it was still twisting it's way through him. It was uncomfortable as hell and gave Slappy a new respect for the kid being able to suppress it so damn well.

"Really?"Ray asked in surprise. He wasn't really sure what Slappy was talking about, but it seemed to be upsetting him."I didn't realize. Sorry."

The less he thought about the desires coursing through his veins, the less it could bother him."You did good tonight. Right on key."he said,complimenting Ray on his performance and changing the subject.

Ray smiled then laughed at a thought,"Thanks. You're slave driving really paid off."

Slappy grinned back at him. "Now, why can't all my slaves be as obedient as you?"he joked.

It was then that Ray remembered something that happened when they had arrived to check on Amy. Slappy looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw one of the girls who was working with Amy. He smirked broadly down at Slappy,"Hey, that's right. What's the story with that girl you were so keen on avoiding? You said she was your _'Ex'?_"

Slappy's body language turned to embarrassment as he ducked his head down. "She...she's an ex-slave."

He was sensing a pattern here..."She looked like she was Amy's age..." Ray narrowed his eyes at Slappy and grinned devilishly. "Do you have a thing for teenage girls, Slappy?"

"What!? NO!"he denied quickly and loudly.

"Ha ha!" The chance to tease Slappy was a guilty indulgence he couldn't pass up. "You do. It's okay, I won't tell anybody."he said and slipped his hands in his pockets,mimicking Slappy.

"_It..I'm..._"Slappy couldn't explain why he always gone after young girls. It was some kind of compulsion he couldn't overcome. He was certain that it had never been a sexual thing, either. "_Shut up, Ray._"

They walked for another few minutes thinking quietly to themselves before Ray voiced his musings,"We're both technically old men, really. Do you think age differences stop mattering after a certain amount of time?"

Slappy shrugged his shoulders,"I guess. As long as it's an understood,mutual relationship it shouldn't matter for creatures like us."

Well, that made Ray feel better about how he had been behaving around Amy. Even more about how he felt towards Amanda. "So, did she dump you?"he asked.

Did he end up in a dumpster? Then, yes, he had been dumped. "Something like that."Slappy said ruefully.

"I take it Amy doesn't know about her?"

"No. Don't tell her."Slappy responded quickly.

Ray couldn't help but wonder aloud,"Are there any others..?"

Slappy did a quick tally in his head,"Five others. If I'm not counting the bystanders or Lindy."

"Lindy..?" Ray echoed wondering when he had heard the name before. "Oh! You mean that girl on T.V., don't you?"

"Yes." Slappy looked straight ahead and sighed,"She was different."

From the tone in Slappy's voice he could tell it was something he shouldn't pry into.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."Ray said and left it at that.

* * *

They stepped into the house with a sigh of relief until they saw Dennis.

"WHY IS AMY BEING DETAINED AT THE POLICE STATION DOWNTOWN !?"he hollered at them the moment they stepped through the door. Dennis stood there with his phone in his hand, still wearing his hospital scrubs, and glaring holes through them both angrily. "I just got off the phone with the police and they said she had been _stabbed_! Now, are you two going to tell me what happened or do I have to drag you with me to go get her released into my custody!?"

"Amy is going to be okay."Slappy said and tiredly walked past Dennis toward the basement.

In an instant Dennis spotted something on Slappy's hand. He roughly seize him by the wrist and jerk his hand up between their faces. "Who's blood is this!?"he demanded of Slappy.

Slappy glared back in ferocity at Dennis. A glare that would make lesser men curl up and hide. To Slappy's surprise, Dennis didn't waver, but returned the glare with fervor. "It's Amy's."he stated without any further explanation.

Ray face palmed then tried to clarify,"It was an accident."

Dennis didn't move in any way other than miniscule eye movements as he stared into Slappy's unapologetic blue eyes.  
Slappy wasn't sorry.  
Slappy didn't even care that Amy was injured and alone in the company of real criminals.  
Seething hurt and indignation coiled deep in Dennis and without warning he punched Slappy in the face.

The moment went by in a flash and Slappy had to admit it was a good hit. He would have stumbled into the wall if Dennis didn't still have a vice grip like hold on him. He clenched his jaw his eye twitched, he could feel the passionate wrath boiling up inside of him, but didn't retaliate. He knew he had deserved that.

Dennis' whole body trembled with rage, "_So, you just left her there.._!?"

"It's not like that, Dennis-"Ray said and took a step forward.

Dennis scowled at him and pointed an accusing finger."You are just as much to blame, Ray!" He dropped Slappy's wrist and stalked into the kitchen to get his car keys. "You're both assholes!"he yelled at them before he left, slamming the door to the garage behind him.

Slappy and Ray stood in silence until they heard the garage door open, then close, and Dennis' headlights dance across the living room, then disappear.

Slappy looked at Ray and Ray looked at Slappy.

Ray broke the silence and asked,"How does he drive a car?"

* * *

**With a booster seat and stilts. **


	39. Chapter 39

"Take off the sling and your dress."

"Huh?" This felt out of left field. "What? Why?"Amy asked as her face flushed with color.

Dennis had been eerily quite since he had picked her up from the police station. The ride home had been silent and he hadn't looked her in the eye once, not even when she was staring straight at him, trying to provoke even a glace from him. It was unnerving. She had never seen him so pissed.  
Now at home,there he was, rubbing sanitizer on his hands and was laying out medical utensils on a cloth on his desk.

He spoke to her without looking away from his task,"Because they didn't take you to the hospital and I am going to treat your wound. Undress, lie down, and put your injured shoulder over where I laid out the towel."he instructed her with a point to his futon.

What was he all of the sudden? Slappy? Amy cleared her throat and willed away odd feeling his forwardness was giving her. "We need to talk."

"No. Lie down."he said to her forcefully.

"What's going on with you? You barely said a word to me all night and have been acting like I did something wrong." she said to him as she lifted up the neck of her dress again.

Dennis stopped. He had finished setting up and only needed for her to comply so this could be done an over with. He was upset and in no mood for her stubbornness. "Amy, I've already seen your breasts and I've done enough catheters to know what a vagina looks like. I certainly HOPE you're wearing panties with that 'dress', but if not, it isn't anything I haven't already acquainted myself with."

Amy could have been knocked over with a feather. "Whaa-?"Amy was so shocked and embarrassed that she was getting dizzy headed,"Of course I'm w-wearing p-panties!"she stuttered in a high pitched shriek.  
She couldn't believe it. Where the hell did this bold and demanding Dennis come from, and what happened to the old Dennis that excused himself from the room during PG13 implied sex scenes!? Amy stood there in complete confusion on if she should do as he said or not.

Dennis looked at her for the first time that night. His brown eyes boring into her with a stare as intense as one Slappy could give, but without the threat of violence.

That look...Amy could almost feel a white flag raised in her honor somewhere.  
She sighed then walked into his bedroom. With hesitation, she blushed a deeper shade then looked away before she loosened the red laces at the back of her corset with one hand. The dress slipped off easily and there she stood half naked in front of him. She felt shameless even if it was just Dennis she was doing it for. Amy bit her lip and stepped out of the ruffles and leather around her ankles then timidly walked over to his futon and sat on the edge to take off her boots. She slid off one boot, then her heart skipped a beat when his hand met hers as she was unzipping the second one off. He wordlessly took over and slipped it off, dropping the shoe to the floor with a thud. She shivered and chill bumps rose on her skin as his fingers ghosted over the bandage at her ankle.

"I'll need to change out the dressing on this, too." Dennis traced his fingers up the curves of her leg until he reached the garter clasp at the top of her thigh. It only took a flick of his fingers to remove it. He slipped his digits beneath the lip of the black lace that he didn't know she owned and guided the stocking down the length of her leg. He was cautious of her ankle as he remove the lingerie then dropped it to the floor. Dennis took a moment and looked at his worn-ragged work still medically tapped around her ankle. From there his eyes followed the flow of her skin up her body. Her rounded hips, her waist that dipped in at both sides, and petite pink tipped mounds. For a brief moment he thought of how she was much curvier than Sara, but then he remembered that he was still angry with Amy.  
"Remove the sling and lie down." he softly but sternly instructed her. He stood back up then turned to his desk to sanitize his hands again and slip on some sterile gloves.

The fuck was that!?  
Amy couldn't think.  
She couldn't think of how incredible intimate and sexy what he just did was.  
She couldn't because it was Dennis and Dennis was not sexy.  
Dennis was friendly.  
Dennis was dependable.  
Dennis was funny in a dry, cheesy way.  
Dennis was a Cheez-it.  
Cheez-it's were not supposed to be sexy in the least.  
Amy distractedly fumbled with the clasp on her arm sling and popped it open too soon. "AH!"Amy scrunched up her nose at the pain. Her unsupported arm's own weight pulled on the tender, injured flesh. Amy quickly grabbed and supported it with her other arm before laying back on his bed. "Tap-dancing Jesus, it hurts worse now than it did when it happened.."

"That's not good." Dennis said and turned back to her. He grimaced at the crude bandage and mess of dried blood on her shoulder. "This is unacceptable."  
Cautiously, he searched the rim of the medical tape, that was holding a ball of gauze to her shoulder, with his finger tips for a loose edge to pull. Amy whimpered and he stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"he asked automatically. Amy had her eyes closed and her face was drawn in anxiety as she bit her bottom lip. He moved to place a reassuring touch her cheek, then he noticed the bruises that tainted her cheeks. The blues and opaque bronze colored her skin in the shape of a large hand.  
_The police had said she'd been attacked._  
All his anger was forgotten as he delicately traced the shape of the fingers on her still heated skin all the way to the corner of her eye.  
An awful thought occurred to him and he wanted to hear the truth from her. He softly stroked her forehead and asked her gently,"Did the same person that stabbed you do this, too?"

He wasn't mad at her anymore. That felt almost as good as his caring touch on her forehead. Peering at him through half lidded eyes she could see the old Dennis again. Her sweet Dennis that handled even the most insignificant things with delicate care.  
Amy tilted her head and smiled softly,"No, it wasn't him."

"Am I interrupting?"Slappy's harsh voice rang from the doorway.

Dennis looked back at him without urgency, despite having his supposed 'slave' in his bed and mostly naked.  
"No."he said coolly and stood up straight. "I need some cool, damp wash cloths and two more dry towels, if you would please get them." Dennis looked back to Amy who was shyly looking the other way and covered her breasts with her other arm. "And the throw blanket from the back of the couch in the living room."he added.

MURDER.

That was what was on Slappy's mind at the moment. He wasn't joking about being a jealous person. Luckily for Dennis, he was also a practical one as well. Murdering him would be counter productive at the moment. He temporarily relented his homicidal desire for a small amount of compliance. Slappy turned then stepped into the hall,"Ray. You heard him."he said looking up at the younger demon.

Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. "I got it.."he said and walked to the guest bathroom.

Slappy returned as Dennis started pulling the plasma and blood soaked bandage away from Amy's shoulder. She cursed and writhed in pain beneath his hands. The sight sent a jolt of something powerful and protective through him. Slappy rushed across the room feeling like he should return the punch from earlier.

Dennis spotted him out of the corner eye,"Slappy, please help hold Amy down. The idiots put tape directly over the wound."

"What! No! I'm naked!"Amy protested loudly and unnoticed.

His rational mind took over again and Slappy stopped himself. He hated taking orders, but the please made it a request and that he could deal with. He looked at her and she looked back with a wide-eyed, odd expression for a moment then quickly turned her head away. Slappy grumbled then climbed onto the bed, kneeling in the space between her head and the wall. Her head was between his knees and as he adjusted her hair spilled around them in twisting tendrils.

"Hold her arms down."Dennis instructed then moved back so Slappy could get a comfortable, firm hold on her right arm.

"W-wait!"she cried, giving them pause. Amy didn't like this. For one; she didn't want to move her arm because then Slappy would see how small her chest really was. It was one of her few insecurities that still bothered her. And another thing; she hated being restrained. It made her feel claustrophobic.  
"I-I'll hold still."she said shakily, feeling beyond nervous. "_I Promise._"

Dennis hated to have to do this to her. He shook his head,"Amy, honey, this is really going to hurt. I don't have any numbing ointment or syringes either. You aren't going to be able to help but react after I begin. I'll make it as quick as possible." Dennis stepped back to his desk and selected a bottle of pills from his desk and a bottle of water from desk drawer. "The best I can do for pain is give you some pills right now, but they will take thirty to forty minutes to kick in." He unscrewed the top of the water and set it aside, then opened the pills and took out one that looked like a thick, little white button. He closed up the pill bottle again and took the water and pill a pace back to the bedside. "Can you sit up for me?"

The shitty ambulance bandage had only been pulled a quarter of the way off and she already felt a terrible ache and burn radiating from above her right breast. It hurt like a motherfucker. Amy took a breath,"Yeah, hold on..._oh fucker_!"she cursed and dropped back on the bed. Without adrenaline or endorphins running through her, the wound hurt a thousand times worse. Even moving it a little made it hurt all the way to her ears. "Sorry...it really hurts..."

Slappy slipped his palms beneath Amy's shoulder blades and lifted, he wasn't about to wait for her to sit up on her own. Amy gasped then moaned in pain as he lifted her up just enough to be able to take the medicine. It was unpleasant how her skin had gone clammy and her muscle tense under his hands. It couldn't be helped. He peered over her shoulder as she reluctantly removed her arm from her breasts and took the pill from Dennis' outstretched palm. After she put it on her tongue she took the bottle of water and washed it down. To his dismay, the bottle was trembling in her grip as she handed it back to Dennis.  
Was she in that much pain or was she frightened? He wasn't sure, but was gentler when he helped her lie back down as Ray returned.

Dennis took the drink and set it aside, the motioned to Ray where to set the items he had asked for.

Amy closed her eyes in humiliation and thought woefully to herself, _"Well, everybody has seen my boobs now. Or lack there of. Great."_ Her eyes flew open when she felt Slappy's cool firm grasp press down on her arms. He looked down at her when she looked up at him.

Fear and trust mixed together in pools of hazel-green stared up at him in her Bambi eyes. She had never looked at him like that before..no one had. It made him feel something, but he couldn't say what.

"Ray, lay the blanket over her lower half, please." Dennis said and slipped on a face mask then changed out his gloves. The face mask wasn't necessary, but it help to disassociate the pain with the person doing it. He took an aesthetic breath and mentally prepared himself for what he had done to strangers in the ER, but hadn't had the unfortunate pleasure with Amy.  
"Amy,"he said to pull her attention away from her staring match with Slappy. They both flinched then looked at him. "Are you ready?"

"Nuh uh."she said knowing this one was going to be bad. How bad, she could only gauge from the pain she felt when he was pulling the bandage off in the first place.

Dennis steepled his brows in sympathy,"Just trust Slappy to help you hold still and get through it, okay sweetheart?" He looked across to Slappy and nodded at him.

Slappy did a last minute adjustment so that Dennis could easily access the wound. When they were both comfortable, he braced his weight against her arms. "Stay still, Amy."he instructed her.

She closed her eyes and turn her head in the opposite direction of the wound.

Ray covered Amy up with the soft olive green blanket then stood to the side, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing other than be available if needed. He watched as Dennis firmly grasped Amy's shoulder with one hand, then began to pull away the swollen yellow and red gauze.

_Amy squirmed._

He could tell she was holding back, but as the tape peeled away traumatically slow she began to loose her composure. He felt sick when he saw the wound re-open and blobs of blackish-brown blood roll out. The tape was stuck to the skin flap and Dennis was trying his best to remove it.

"There's the blood clots I knew those jack-asses didn't even try to prevent.."Dennis said like a commentary as they fell from the re-opened gash. He took the opportunity to peer in and saw how far back the wound went. It was difficult to ignore Amy's wriggling and muffled cries of repressed pain as he diagnosed the extent of the damage. "Flesh is flayed from muscle and bone..incision went in at an angle.."

Amy's toes curled and she did her best to not breathe as the feeling of being pulled open hit her.  
_Ugh...she didn't realize she stunk so bad, either._  
The wound had an appalling, hot, metallic stench that made her nauseated as an insult to injury. Amy jumped under Slappy's hold and shrieked when the heat within the wound was doused with a cold spray. The fuck was he doing!? She knew what Dennis was talking about now. She couldn't stop herself from arching her back and drawing her legs up, her whole body quivering. She couldn't take it anymore when she felt him put something in the gash,"STOP! DENNIS! STOP! TIMEOUT!"she screamed. He had to stop, just so she could recoup, he had to.

This was the part he had been dreading,"Hold still, Amy. I can't stop now. I'm cleaning the wound, so don't move."he told her steadily as she began to thrash wildly beneath his and Slappy's hands.

He had to be fucking kidding. The cold gush hit her raw nerve endings again, feeling more like scalding oil than an iodine solution. "STOOOP! PLEASEE!"she wailed overcome with panic and pain.

"Ray. Grab her legs on hold her down. I'll hurt her if she keeps moving."Dennis ordered calmly as he continued his task. "Keep holding her steady, Slappy. You're doing a great so far."

Slappy was gonna slap him after this. He watched Ray have to jump on her legs and wrap his arms around them in a bear hug to get her still. Amy screamed and writhed against the three men.  
Slappy tried to focus on what Dennis was doing with all the blood and gore, but he couldn't help himself and admired her body as well. He was a demon inside after all. Human suffering equaled a certain amount of pleasure for him. He really couldn't help it. He felt sick satisfaction as Amy screamed, twisted, and cried beneath them. Her spine curved and breasts rose a quivered with every shuddering breath. It all only made him hold her firmer.

"I'm starting the stitches. You're going to feel a series of pinches and some burn, Amy. Just hang on a little longer, it's almost over."Dennis said as soothingly as possible. He was doing his best not to let her agony get to him. He had grown men faint on him consistently when he did this at the ER. And theirs were normal stab wounds. The way she had been stabbed was how you flayed flesh from an animal.

"FUCK OFF DENNIS!"she screamed at him.

Dennis sighed. He'd forgive that, she was in pain and didn't mean it.

Amy bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly as the torture continued. Her endorphins and adrenaline had finally kicked in and she was adjusting to the pain, but the other damage was done. She must have put on quite the embarrassing show for them...screaming and crying like a little girl.  
_Well, fuck it._  
Amy had worked her way further between Slappy's legs and buried her face in his thigh for comfort for the rest of the procedure.

Slappy shivered to his very core. Amy's hot breath was billowing rhythmically through his pants against his inner thigh. Her every moan and whimper of discomfort was accentuated with a distinctive press and brush of her lips. If anyone were looking at him now they would see him in the middle of a silent scream. Watching Amy had already put him on edge, but Ray's fucking demon-puberty blood was still in his system and if this didn't end soon, Slappy was going to lose his mind. "Hurry up, Dennis."

"Two minutes. I'm inserting fluid drain..."he said as he laced the instrument through an opening.

"I don't give a shit what you're doing, just get it done!"Slappy snapped at the other dummy.

Her skin being sewn shut, she felt herself fading into unconsciousness quickly. The medicine must have kicked in early or she had exhausted herself from flipping the fuck out, maybe both. "_Slappy..._"she whimpered his name thoughtlessly as short tremors of lingering pains shuddered through her body. She breathed in the smell of him. His clothes had a rich, smokey, almost sweet smell imbedded in them, behind that something like seared cedar. Her focus put her at ease enough to usher her into sleep.

Dennis was good to his word with seconds to spare. He modestly tapped a bandage over Amy's properly mended and cleaned injury then sat back in his desk chair. "Done."

Slappy slowly eased off of Amy, who was soundly unconscious.  
_Oh goddammit._  
He covered his face with his hands and maintained his fairly hunched posture.

"You okay?"Dennis asked Slappy. He looked like he was either about to cry or vomit and neither aspect did Dennis fancy. "I take it you're going to refrain from stabbing Amy ever again, right?"

That smart mouthed pencil prick...He'd attack him right now if he could, but then everyone would see..his..._problem_. He supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later, but he was really hoping for later. "No. I'm fine...just need a minute..."

"Thank you for your help. I didn't want to have to take her back to the ER and have strangers do it." Dennis took off his face mask and crumpled it up then tossed it in his waste basket. "Do you think you could lift her up again so I can get the dirty towel?"he asked Slappy.

"Sure."he complied and Amy didn't wake. Slappy and Dennis both noticed Ray. "Ray. Let go. It's over."

_"That was awful..."_he said muffled against the blanket.

"I hope she doesn't hold it against me."Dennis said as he slipped the dirty towels and contaminated supplies into a sanitary bag.

Ray sat up red eyed and sad looking. "I can't fucking stand it when girls get hurt or cry.."

"Me either."Dennis said then went to dispose of the bio hazard in the garage.

Ray had been raised by only women. It made sense that he'd be sensitive toward them...but it was nothing to cry over. Slappy kept himself from making fun of Ray for now and just looked at Amy.  
She was pale...and shivering. "Ray, the blanket."he snapped his fingers at him,"Cover her up."

Ray thought it a shame to cover up her cute little breasts, but she did look cold. "Yeah. I got it." he stood up beside the bed and pulled the blanket up to below her chin. "That..._today_ was pretty hard, huh?"

"Really hard."Slappy grumbled still hunched forward.

Slappy didn't look like he wanted to leave Amy. Ray thought it was sweet that he was still in the same spot watching over her. "Are you going to stay in here with her for a while?"Ray asked.

"Yeah."

Ray smiled,"Okay, man. I'm going to sleep. Try to get some rest too." Ray left feeling glad that Slappy could show a softer side.

Slappy sighed and relaxed a bit after the other two were gone. Tonight had been fairly awful, but he'd seen worse.  
Well...he'd never had to endure something like what was going on in his pants.  
He miserably wondered how long it took for boners to go away.

* * *

**Cry me a river Slappy.**


	40. Chapter 40

HUGE shout out to stardustbreath! Thank you for being so nice and thank you for your help. ;w;

* * *

Ice cold breaths of air chilled to the bone and bit at the skin of the trespassers. There was no life here. Empty eyes stared endlessly from every direction.

"Why did I have to come with you, master?"Kris asked fighting back shivers and clutching her shoulders.

His eyes glinted red in the cold dark of the dungeons as he peered over his shoulder back at her."A pet should follow it's master without question."

Her blue eyes held a faint lovely light that didn't belong in this place where souls were made to die. "Yes, master."she said despondently.

He smiled handsomely then held up the round lantern higher as they traveled deeper into the forest of dolls.

Slowly, Kris stopped and watched him let the darkness envelope her like a cold veil. She looked to her left and to her right. She could barely see them, but they weren't something that were easily forgotten once you did.

The dolls were horrifying. Once living, they were now only husks. Incapable of love,remorse, or sympathy. Only the will of their master gave them sway.

Perhaps that was why they didn't scare her much anymore. She was like them.  
Almost.  
She still felt love...love for her sister. Kris looked down blindly at the floor as her thoughts turned to her sister. Lindy was the only tether she had left to who she once was. People had always told her that twins held a special bond, although she wasn't sure it was really true. She only really seemed to miss Kris when they were separated for long periods of time.

For a while Kris stood expressionless in the dark amongst the dolls. She felt like a doll. If she could see herself, she would see that she looked like a doll. Pretty blue eyes, pale moonlit skin, flower petal pink lips, long blonde hair, and a delicate lithe body in an elegant dress.

"Kris!"he called out, raising his lantern above his head. "Why didn't you follow me!? Where are you,slave!?"he yelled in a panicked voice.

She felt something like hope for a moment.  
Could she loose herself down here among the other dolls?  
It was quiet,dark, and cold as the grave in the expansive dungeons. A month ago she would have done anything to escape this place, but now, as the light came closer, she wished she could stay.

"_KRIS_!?"he screamed in fury at her as the light spilled over her. He charged down the row of living puppets,"_You are to answer when I call!_"

The slap echoed throughout the dungeon. Kris knelt on the floor, clinging to one of his perfect soldiers for support. "Apologize to me, _now_."he hissed. She raised her head to him, showing those perfect pools of blue.

Her pale skin was tainted yet again with a rose red mark across her cheek. The image made his head spin with a flurry of opposing emotions. He seethed and trembled as her sweet lips moved with the words but held no feeling when she spoke her apology.  
It hadn't eluded him that she didn't cry anymore.  
She wouldn't scream for him either, which vexed him to no end.  
It got to him that he had almost completely broken her. He liked a good struggle almost as much as he loved the conquest. But he had truly hoped she would have lasted a bit longer..but maybe he was getting ahead of himself. There were a few things she hadn't surrendered to him yet.  
His lips curled into a wicked smile.  
Perhaps if he took her _completely_ he could make her scream again..

"GRRRAAAHAHHHH!"he screamed dropping to his knees in intense pain. It felt like needles were being stabbed from behind his eyes. He dropped the lantern and gripped his head as the debilitating pair seared away the thoughts of conquest from his mind. It was no coincidence that this happened any time he had the thought of his pet naked and writhing beneath him as he delved into her leaving his mark in her, claiming her forever.

_That little fucker wasn't going to let him have her without a fight._

He glared at her through his red eyes after the pain began to subside. He laughed at her,"_He can't protect you forever_..._now help me up_."

Kris stared at him a bewildered moment before she moved.  
_Was it true that there were two souls trapped behind those ever changing eyes or was it a cruel illusion to torment her with?_  
It didn't matter.  
She detested them both.  
Kris blinked away a contact tear from her watering eyes and helped pick him up. He was heavy, but she took the brunt of his weight on her as she helped him back to the entrance.  
On the way up the stairs she considered the doll-turned-man. He claimed the headaches were the doing of someone else that wanted to protect her.

_But that had to be a sick lie..._

All the same, she couldn't reconcile herself to the conclusion as it made no sense that he would put himself in such debilitating pain just to make a miserable fool of her.  
But...he was insane.

He made her help him all the way back to his room which was no simple feat for her. She knew Jackson was back, so she had to assume that this was part of her undeserved punishment.  
Once they were in the bedroom and she closed the door behind them, his lips brushed the rim of her ear when he told her,"_Help me to the bed and undress me, Kris. I'll forgive you after that_."

She couldn't refuse him.  
He knew she couldn't.  
He was an absolute bastard.

"Yes, master."she replied dutifully.

She helped him flop unceremoniously onto the bed and he sprawled out like a kid about to make a snow angel. He looked at her with his playful green eyes. "Kriiiss..take off my shoes first and rub my feet."

He was so obnoxious like this. "Yes,master." She slipped off his dirtied sneakers and socks then slipped them under the bed and did the same for her own flats. Kris sat back down beside him and straightened her skirt out. He had pretty feet. It was an odd thought but it was true. She still didn't like rubbing them.

"_Ahhh...l-like tha-ahhh, right there..._"he sighed in pleasure as she worked magic with her delicate hands. She looked so beautiful,even from behind. He loved her tiny waist. She was small enough that he could encircle it with his hands, thumb to thumb and middle finger to middle finger. Lower, her bottom was a perfect heart shape that he could stare at all day.  
She was so damn cute.  
"Mmm...you are very good with your hands..."he purred as she started on his next foot. He thought about how good her hands felt on other parts of his body as well. He grinned devilishly and hooked his leg around her. "Come up here.."he said as he urged her up.

He was strong,stronger than you would think with such a lean frame. Or maybe she was just weak. Kris's dress caught under her and her upper body fell on to his lap. He grunted lightly and she managed to blush at the firmness under her chest.

He smirked down at her,"I'd _love it_ if you stayed like that, but what I really wanted was to stroke my precious pet." He sat up and tangled a hand in her hair,"Unless my precious pet would rather _stroke me_.."he said, then guided her hand to the stiffened peak between his legs.

Her stomach turned. She had refused one of these _'invitations'_ before and it ended with her hurt and forced to do it anyway. Why did the other personality only intervene sometimes? Why not when he was beating her or forcing her to do things like this?  
Kris would say neither yes nor no. She'd just do it and not look at him unless he told her to. She squeezed the crotch of his pants, feeling the heated flesh just beneath.

"_Mmm..ahhh.._"he moaned in satisfaction."Undress me. Get a better look at what you do to me,Kris."he growled huskily and ground against her.

She didn't have a choice.

She did as she was told.

* * *

The dawn eked a ray of light through the heavy curtains. He lay across from Kris and looked at her with his own eyes for the first time in twenty-four hours.

She was beautiful.

She was hurt.

Abused and used in a way she never deserved.

"Kris..?"he said quietly. His hand cupped the angle of her naked shoulder and squeezed tenderly.

_That bastard had made him do it to her again._

Tears stung in the corners of his blue eyes. He could only watch what was happening. Even if it was still his body he had very little say in what happened to it anymore. The only influence he had was to cause both inhabitants excruciating pain. He couldn't do it all the time and had to be careful with when he used it. It was never supposed to be like this. The other person did things,_ made her do things_, he had never intended.

Kris heard her name called.  
He was back.  
She opened her tired eyes and looked to find her blue-eyed Wally staring back at her. Dawn was the only time he showed up, and never for long. Her words were a breathy whisper,"Oh, it's you." She cringed and touched her throat, it hurt to speak.

He moved his hand from her shoulder and gently brushed his thumb across her swollen and reddened lips. The memory of how they came to be they way made his stomach turn. He wasn't able to help her.  
"_I'm sorry.._"his breath hitched and he looked into her eyes with every sincerity,"It's my fault this is happening to you. _I never_ _meant for_ _any of this..._"his face grew hot and tears rolled off his nose and down his cheek, pooling into a dark wet mark on his pillow case.

"I never should have attacked my brother. I don't know what I was thinking...but it caused all this." He took a shuddering breath and cautiously held her hand. She was looking at him with her sad, tired eyes. He felt utterly worthless under her gaze.

"I didn't know he had that.._thing.._in him.."he tried to fruitlessly explain. "He's always been the better of us, I guess that's why he could handle it. When I came here and he took me in...it felt like I finally found somewhere to belong. Somewhere that I was liked better than him for once. But I ruined everything...like I always do."he lamented.

Her eyes had the faintest amount of spirit still left in them. Wally would like to think it was because his efforts had spared her from the ultimate violation against her, even if he couldn't do shit for everything else.

"He's using my body to do all these horrible things to you and I can't stop him. I can't produce the headaches all the time. If I could, _I swear to god_, I would. I'd give him a goddamned aneurism." he said to her and meant it.

"I can feel myself fading away, Kris. Whatever that thing is that was in my brother it transferred to me and now it's consuming everything I am.."he confided feeling less fear for his own eventually non-existence and more for what would happen to her when he was gone.

"Kris..I don't want you to die or let him rape you." he said miserably, unable to hold her gaze. "The dawn is the only time he can't hear or see me, it's the _only time_ when we're completely separate. Get away from him before I'm gone for good. There is a way out of here that you can take, he uses it but won't think you'll use it. It's in the fireplace. If you take the poker and stab it in the very center of the brazier, it acts as a key. Go down the staircase and ride the boat to the other side. Find Slappy. He'll know what to do. He always does...he's better than me like that." He smiled in a painfully sad way. "He'll protect you from this thing out of spite if nothing else,"he looked back up to her as he felt his time coming to a close," I know he will."


	41. Chapter 41

**Did you guys see my cover? Isn't it awesome!? THANKS SO MUSH TO ITSAAUDRA! I commisioned her for it and I love it to pieces! :3**

**Go look at her Deviantart page right now! She draws teh Goosebumps LIKE A BOSS.**

**itsaaudra . deviantart . com**

* * *

_"Why were you so mad last night...?"_

"Huh?" Dennis was startled by the sudden question. "Oh, hey. You're awake." He closed out a file and signed out of his work program for a break. "How are you feeling?"he asked as he left his chair and came to the bedside.

Amy blinked slowly,"_Hmmm_...a little funny."

Dennis grinned and looked guilty. "Sorry, that would be the medicine I gave you. There's no nausea?"

Amy smiled dreamily,"Nope. Just _kindaaa_...stupid and cozy."

"_Oh dear.._"Dennis thought, knowing that Amy being high could get interesting,"_It's better than her being in pain,though.._"

"It will only last for a another hour or so. I'll give you something less intense to take for pain in about a half an hour."he said then turned his attention to her dressings.

Amy sighed peacefully and stared at him while he checked her bandage."You're so nice to me. _Why are you so nice_?"

"Am I?"he asked, inspecting the amount of fluid collection in the gauze. He had never considered himself to be 'nice'. He was just doing things the way he thought they should be done.

"You always take care of me even when you're super-duper mad at me."she said with a little pout.

Dennis looked up,"Mad..?"

She felt hazy, but definitely felt remorse,"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did."

Dennis sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. How could he explain? "I wasn't. ."he stopped. No,he had been mad. He knew he should just be honest with her. "I was upset because I knew you were injured."

Amy whimpered like a puppy,"I'm sorry."

"No..it isn't just that..."Dennis grasped for the words so she could understand."I was mad..._because you keep taking these terrible risks_. You could die and it seems like you don't care who that hurts."

"_Who that hurts..._?"she echoed as she tried to process what the words meant in her drugged state.

She wasn't going to remember this. Dennis smiled sadly then sat on the bed beside her. He gazed at her small feminine hands,"I would be very, very hurt if you died."

She stared at him through her dazed eyes. "_Very very hurt..._?"  
He looked so sad. Was he hurt? What were they talking about...?  
She frowned almost comically and reached out a wobbly hand to touch his cheek. "Don't be sad. Sad is sad."she said and nearly poked him in the eye.

Dennis dodged it and caught her hand gently. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't exacerbate your wound."he said and made her lay her arm down on her belly. "I guess what I mean is...Life is scary. You never know when it's going to end for yourself or those around you. I see death all the time at the hospital, but if I'm honest, it's always upsetting. Even when it's old people who have lived long lives. I can't help but see someone in our family laying there instead.."Dennis brushed his thumb along her pointer finger,"..and the sad part is that it's a real possibility." Dennis gave the blade of her hand a tender squeeze,"Amy, I'm not really alive like you are. I don't know when or_ if_ I'm going to die." He confessed then held her hand with both of his," If I _can't_ die, then I'd like to enjoy your company as long as I'm allowed to, because living without you is going to hurt me forever."

Amy sat and stared at him for a long dazed pause...then she began to cry. Incapable of restraint or modesty, Amy covered her face with her other hand and began sobbing and hiccuping like an overemotional thirteen year old in the front row at a boy band concert.

Dennis began to panic,"D-don't cry! It's okay, everything is okay.."he said patting her hand. "_Oh god.._"

Amy sat up unsteadily and hugged Dennis.

"No wait-Amy! Your injury-!"he protested as she pulled his face against her chest. He turned his head so he would avoid it as she held him even tighter. Dennis felt terrible. Amy was shaking with sobs and holding onto him tightly, as if she thought that if she let go he'd leave her. "Amy...it's okay."he said and rubbed her arms consolingly.

"_Y-y-you d-dun't e-e-even k-know!_"Amy finally choked out though the tears and snot. All she could feel at that moment was overwhelming endearment and love for her beloved friend.

No, he didn't know. He had no idea what he had done to be so incredibly inept at expressing himself. While he was honestly touched that she could get so upset over him, he didn't like this at all.  
"I do."he lied. "It's okay, just lie back down and rest."

"O-o-okay..."she said then flopped backwards.

Dennis' mouth hung open, she was going to rip her wound back open! He almost scolded her but seeing her puffy face covered in tears and snot he just sighed and covered her naked chest back up. He reached into his pocket and produced a packet of half-empty tissues, then cleaned her face. After tossing the tissues, he tucked her in and touched his forehead to hers,"I'm going to go get some medicine for you and give your parents a call, okay? Try to go back to sleep."

"..okay." Amy sniffled and a wave of dizziness inspired her to comply.

* * *

Dennis left the room and face palmed. He was awful at this. And he really should have washed his hands.

The doorbell rang and without thinking answered the door. "Hello?"

A man in all black, sunglasses, and a big cowboy hat looked down at him.

Dennis stared up at him wide eyed realizing what he had done.  
_"OH NO. What do I do now!? How do I play this off!?"_he internally panicked.

"Is..Slappy here?"Dawes asked, sincerely hoping that there weren't more living dummies running around.

Dennis felt a wave of relief wash over him. "_OH THANK GOD_, I thought you were a normal person for a minute there.."Dennis laughed and opened the door a little wider. "Whew, come in, I'll go get him."

Dawes was insulted, but also pleased that this doofus didn't know_ not_ to invite him inside. "Well, thank you."he said then walk right in. He waited politely in the living room for him to retrieve Slappy.

Dennis went down the hall then trotted down stairs.

He slipped of his glasses and tucked them in his jacket. He looked around at the humble abode, appraising the place his former companion now called home. He slipped off his hat then closed his eyes and took a greedy breath.

_Ray was everywhere._

Dawes snapped out of his revery as the clatter of footsteps issued from the open hallway door.

"Dennis, I don't think I've ever mention to you exactly how_ stupid_ you are and how I hate you, have I?"Slappy's voiced hissed from the doorway.

"No, but thanks. It's good know we share an equal opinion of one another."the other dummy replied with an air of indifference.

The two creatures appeared at the same time, Dennis regarded him once more with a half wave. "I have to get back to work. It was nice to meet you. "he said before walking further down the hall and disappearing through another doorway.

Slappy walked up to equal demon, who now had been granted unlimited entry to the Kramer residence thanks to Dennis,"Hello, Dawes. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Dawes blue eyes sparkled and he smiled his ridiculously charming smile,"I received the paper work and thought I'd deliver.."he thought he'd use the unusual name the girl had jotted down, but he was sure he wouldn't manage to say it with a straight face. "...I thought I would deliver _the car_."

Slappy sighed and narrowed his eyes,"She officially named it, didn't she?"

"Funny girl."he commented sarcastically.

Slappy massaged his temples,"Thank you, but it was unnecessary for you to go to the trouble."

Dawes took a large manilla envelope out of the other side of his jacket. He felt there were no reasons to hold up any false pretenses between them,"We both know why I came personally. I'd like to see Ray."

"He's asleep."Slappy responded sharply.

"I see."Dawes sighed. "Pity.." He handed over the envelope. "Here are your licenses, spare key, registration, warranty from my mechanic, and insurance policy. The licenses are fake but passable, the rest are legitimate."

Slappy was slightly impressed, but he didn't take Dawes for someone that did things half-assed to begin with,"Thought of everything didn't you?"he said as he accepted the debt-laced parcel.

Dawes smiled,"Only the basics. I'd rather not have things complicated further than they already are."

Slappy tucked it under his arm,"Have there been any new developments?"

Dawes shifted his weight to one leg and started tossing his hat in place by it's rim,"A bunch of vamps and wolves were turned yesterday. I think that a few horrors were with them as well. You know, for some reason your brother has had a change of heart. He's burned all the horrors he had collected, so now he has._..er..'Jackson' I think his name is...?_,"Dawes guessed, feeling fairly sure that was the assassin's name,"Well, he has him murdering them on sight. It's a damn shame. Horrors are going to go extinct at this rate."

Slappy stood in silence. What _the hell_ was Wally thinking? Why commit genocide against the horrors? The more he knew the less he understood. This was becoming much more serious..

"Slappy..?"a soft, husky voice spoke.

Dawes could have snapped his neck with how quickly he followed the voice to the doorway.  
He heart skip an undead beat. There he was, only yards away.  
The object of his greatest desire,"Ray.."  
Compton Dawes stopped spinning his hat and smiled at the boy in nothing but baggy sweat pants. He had that adorable sleepy look to him that he deeply missed waking up to. Although, he looked a bit older, as if he had been feeding consistently.

Ray's sleep blinders lifted as he truly recognized who it was he was staring at. He stood half naked, in the presence of the one person who upset and confounded him on so many levels he couldn't count them.

"How are you? Did you receive the things I sent for you?"Compton asked hopefully as he internally debated on whether or not to approach him.

He had only come upstairs to find Slappy, after he woke up alone. Suddenly Ray couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything except pass between the limbo of shock and panic.

"Yes." Slappy stepped in between the two,"Thank you for those. The glasses and sunscreen have been very helpful."

His facade didn't break, even if at that moment he wanted to kick the little dummy out of his way. "I'm glad to hear that. I thought they would." Dawes reached behind his back and produced an older looking circular,flat brimmed hat in his free hand from nowhere. "I also wanted to return this to you. I thought you might be missing it." Dawes held it out at arms length to Ray, directly above Slappy, as if to lure him closer.

_My hat._

Ray ran a hand through his sleep mussed up hair just looking at it. He had worn that hat for a very long time and had always tried to do a good job tending to it. It had been a present from his mother before everything went wrong. That hat was all he had left of her, since somehow everything else had escaped him.  
He wanted it, he really really did, but he couldn't find the nerve to approach Compton and take it back.  
Ray looked away in surrender and took a step back through to the basement threshold.

_Slappy didn't think so._  
If Ray backed down now there was a a real danger that part of him would always be under Dawes' thumb.  
It was a bad idea.  
Upsetting Dawes could compromise their already tenuous relationship, but there was a part of Slappy's mind that had already marked Ray as belonging to him. And Slappy couldn't have broken or weak things, now could he?

Slappy pulled on the last tenacious demon blood he had drawn from Ray still lingering in him. He walked the short distance to him in which space he took on his tall mannequin-esque form. Ray redirected his attention from Dawes to Slappy, his lovely pale blue eyes questioning while still wearing a stance of submission in the doorway. Slappy narrowed his eyes at him and in a fluid movement grabbed Ray by the back of the neck possessively. Ray gave a shocked noise at the roughness, his head tilted back under his grasp and his eyes widened in confusion. "Take it, Ray."he commanded him, never breaking eye contact between them.

_What the..fuck?_

Ray was face to face and chest to chest with the same Slappy from hours before at The Party House. Slappy was maybe an inch or so taller than him like this, but from the way he was handling him it might have well have been feet. His absolutely imposing presence bore down on him. With Slappy's fist at the back on his neck, fingers tangled in the soft strands of angel hair at the very nape, Ray couldn't tell if he was being protective or possessive.  
"_What..?_" Ray breathed through slightly parted lips. He searched Slappy's eyes for an explanation but found nothing other than an expectation of obedience.

Slappy closed the inches between their bodies and gripped Ray's half-bare hip with his other hand. "Go get your hat."he said nearly nose to nose with Ray.

Ray turned his face away from the intense stare as marginally as he could. He didn't want to get his hat, he just wanted to go hide in the basement. Feeling a little off balance he gripped Slappy's side, accidentally pulling him closer. Ray self consciously diverted his focus to feeling the torn silk fabric of Slappy's vest beneath his hand.

For a moment, he had an impulse to bite into Ray's exposed neck. Instead he nudged in closer, speaking low at the corner of his jaw,"Look at him, Ray."

Ray reluctantly did as instructed, but wouldn't meet Compton's gaze.

"_He isn't going to hurt you._"Slappy said with the implied sub-context of _'not while I'm here', _then softened his grip.

If Ray could blush he knew he would from Slappy's sudden intimate behavior. This was all very confusing, but if he had to choose, he would take Slappy over Compton any day.

Dawes bit the inside of his cheek. Ray_ was_ going to go back down to where he couldn't see him anymore, but Slappy had stopped him.  
He was grateful for that, but he didn't appreciate the way Slappy was possessively groping him.  
And even less how Ray was allowing him to.  
Slappy whispered something to Ray, then Dawes felt his stomach flutter as Ray left Slappy's arms and stepped forward. Dawes warmed with every step he took closer. Ray paused only a step away and looked him in the eyes before taking hold of his hat.

"T-thank you."Ray said nervously as he took his hat back.

Dawes expression softened for Ray,"If there's ever anything you need, you only have to ask."

Ray gave Dawes a fake half smile and held the hat at his side, unintentionally mirroring him."We're both only here to help Slappy. That being said- I don't need anything from you."he said then turned around and went back down to the basement.

Dawes watched him go with no small amount of sadness and disappointment. Ray had more than a few reasons to hate him, but he wished he knew exactly what they were. He closed his eyes and hung his head when Ray left. After a few silent moments he looked back up to Slappy, then put his armor-like smile back on,"I see you're recovering your powers nicely."

Slappy nodded. "After I get a little clarity on some things, it won't be too long before I'll be fully restored."

"Will that be enough?"he asked, truly concerned.

Slappy smirked,"Maybe, if I get ridiculously lucky. But dumb luck has never been a friend of mine, so expect me to call on you again in the future."

Dawes slipped his sunglasses and hat back on and took a step to the door then paused,"For the record, even if he doesn't like it, Ray is a large motivator for helping you. Keep him safe." After those parting words Dawes walked out the door into the late afternoon sunlight.

* * *

I love writing Dennis. He's such a goober. He'd definitely be the guy that would sing something embarrassing like 'Nothing's gonna Change My Love for You" at karaoke.


	42. Chapter 42

**Just another chapter of not much happening. Just characters doing character stuff...**

**here we go...did I jump the shark?**

* * *

It was quiet and very dark when Amy woke. She groaned and instantly wished she was still asleep,"_I gotta pee..._" She pushed her large comforter off and found herself still in her lacy black panties,garter belt, and one stocking. "That's just perfect..."she sighed. "I've officially hit a new low."she grumbled as she tenderly cradled her arm before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Wait.."Amy looked back at the bed. "..where's Slappy?"

* * *

"RED MEANS STOP!"Slappy screamed as Action Bastard charged through the four way narrowly missing a parallel oncoming eighteen wheeler. He was still in his Mannequin form but had shifted his facial appearance to more human since they would no doubtfully be seen by humans. His foot was braced on the dashboard,one hand gripping the chrome '_oh my god_' bar, and the other hand on the ceiling. He looked like a stunned spider with frazzled hair.

"WHICH ONE IS THE BREAK!?"Ray screamed behind the wheel and stamping his foot violently like he was trying to put out a fire.

Slappy looked at Ray wide eyed like a crack addled owl,"WHAAAT!?" Slappy couldn't believe this shit,"THE ONE THAT DOESN'T MAKE US GO FASTER, IDIOT!"

That was it. "NOPE." Ray made a duck face at Slappy and let go of the steering wheel, then leaned back and held his hands up.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_!?"he shrieked as the car jumped the median and into the other lane. Slappy grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the right. Action Bastard jumped the median again and bounced three times,scraping the asphalt and producing sparks, before Slappy steered it into a Pizza Hut parking lot. "THE BREAK IS THE SQUARE ONE!"

Ray looked at Slappy wild eyed and obviously pissed off and started his stomping thing again,"BITCH, I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T DRIVE!"he hollered right at him and then finally found the break. Action Bastard lurched five times before Ray figured out that he had to hold down on it.

"PUT IT IN PARK."Slappy said loudly.

Ray crossed his arms and shook his head,"No. Be happy I found the break, because I'm never touching this thing again."

Slappy growled at him and held out his hands at him like he was about to choke him to death, but just at the last moment just slapped them over his own face and yelled into them. "Goddammit, Ray!"

Ray shrugged and relaxed back against the car seat with his leg still firmly extended to the brake pedal,"I'm not sorry."

Slappy about had enough of Ray's sudden sassy behavior,"_Get out of the car_."

Ray huffed then opened his car door and started to get out, but as soon as he took his foot off the break Action Bastard started rolling again. "AAAAHHH!"Ray and Slappy screamed in unison.  
"THE BRAKE THE BRAKE!"Slappy yelled pointing at it while Ray stomped wildly. Slappy grabbed Ray's thigh and directed his leg down on the pedal. "PUT THE CAR IN PARK FIRST!"

"HOW?"Ray yelled desperately at Slappy.

"HHHHRRRRRMMMM!"Slappy grit his teeth and glared at him. Slappy turned the shifter roughly to _**'P'. **_"GET OUT OF THE CAR, RAY."

Ray didn't have to be told again. He threw the car door open and jumped out,"I don't need this! I CAN FREAKING _FLY, hover, glide...whatever_!"he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Slappy got out of the car,"Not everybody can! You need to know how to drive in case of an emergency!"

"I don't drive,Slappy! I just don't, okay!?"Ray yelled back very upset.

"FINE." Slappy growled,"Then you can _fly_ back home."

Ray stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, looked at the ground and shrugged. "That's fine by me!"he said then turned and started to walk away briskly.

Slappy sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose,"Come back, Ray. I didn't mean it."

Ray just kept walking. It was already freezing outside and now that it was after midnight it was only going to get colder. Ray pulled the over sized jacket closer to him. He TOLD him he couldn't drive. He didn't WANT to learn. He had no right to get so mad at him. He hated cars.

"Ray."

He sped up as he heard the footsteps approaching.

"RAY."

Ray flipped up the fleece lined hoodie and knelt his head down.

Slappy grabbed Ray by the shoulder and spun him around."Ray."

He looked away from Slappy.

"Come back to the car."

"I hate cars.."Ray mumbled.

Slappy took a deep calming breath,"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Slappy groaned, another emotional scar? What could it possibly be this time..? Slappy sneered in exasperation,"How screwed up are you?"

Ray's jaw dropped, he looked up at Slappy with disgust and hurt. He turned back around and walked away even faster.

_Oh shit._ Slappy couldn't believe he just said that to him."Wait,stop!" Slappy ran after him. He reached out and wrapped his long arms around Ray from behind. He held him tightly in an unexpected embrace.

Ray struggled weakly for a moment then just stood there in silence. He didn't have anything to say to Slappy anymore.

Slappy sighed,"It isn't fair."

"What? Life?"Ray snapped bitterly.

"No. _You.._" Slappy dropped his forehead onto Ray's shoulder. "What you are. Your kind are a hybrid that makes everyone eventually fall in love with you...it's one of the things that makes you so dangerous."

Ray couldn't tell if the implication of that statement made his blood run cold or hot, only that it had a significant effect. His mind went back to the closeness earlier when Dawes had been at the house. The way Slappy had so roughly guided him.  
That thought alone confirmed that his blood had warmed of it's own rare accord. Ray swallowed dryly,"What...what are you saying..?"

Slappy lifted his head and spoke at the cup of Ray's ear,"I'm not in love with you, Ray. I am overly fond of you, though. It's bothersome. It's undermining my usual reactions."

Ray turned his head away,"Sorry to be bothersome."

Slappy pulled Ray against him tighter,"You know that isn't what I meant."

Now Ray felt stupid,"_I don't know what you meant._"he lied.

Slappy's lips pulled into a thin line. "Let's not make more of this than there is, Ray."

_What was there..?_ Ray didn't feel like living with the ambiguity and shifted, turning around in Slappy's arms until they were face to face. His human face was handsome,although not all that different from before, but this one moved in a more familiar way and the hard lined jaw was smoothed away. He stared at him hard with his unique blue eyes. Ray faintly smirked at the unease that flickered in their depths. Ray really was only about an inch shorter than Slappy this way, which made it all the easier to pull in close and place a soft open mouthed kiss on his bottom lip.  
Ray pulled away enough to see what Slappy's expression would be.

He shut his eyes and furrowed his brow hard. "_Goddammit, Ray..._"Slappy breathed in and could taste him on his lips. Good god he didn't need this. He couldn't handle being attracted to both of them. "_You're cheating.._"

Ray chuckled with satisfaction. He ran his nails up Slappy's back and dug them in at his shoulder blades and left no space between their bodies. "_Goddammit, Slappy.._"he whispered and grinned devilishly against his chin, with a faint glint of silver to his teeth. "_You're getting hard.."_

Slappy was humiliated. He growled and responded in the only way he could at that moment. He grabbed a fistful of Ray's blonde hair and drew him into a crushing kiss he didn't realize he knew how to give. Ray's response was to claw into his back and open his mouth to deepen the kiss. Slappy moaned and ground his hips roughly against Ray's that met his with equal desire.

Forcing himself out of the kiss Slappy panted and hung his head in defeat on Ray's shoulder. "I swear Ray, if you don't cut this shit out I'm going to bend you over the hood of that car and fuck you until you can't walk straight..."Slappy growled through bared teeth against his throat.

"_The car..._"Ray said breathlessly.

Slappy gripped his ass and forced him against his own restrained hardness,"_Yes.._"

"_No, the car,Slappy-_"Ray pinched his chin and turned his head to peek behind them. "..Someone is stealing it."Ray said flatly.

"What!?"Slappy barked.

"HAHA! LATER FAGGOTS!"two baggy clothed youths taunted them, then jumped in the car and flipped them off.

"FUCK!"Slappy and Ray parted abruptly and bolted after the car-jackers as they sped off, tires screeching.

"Goddammit Ray! This is your fault!"Slappy yelled running beside him into the road.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?"Ray yelled back and jumped a piece of a blown-out tire.

"YOU WERE ABUSING YOUR SEX APPEAL AND DISTRACTING ME!"

_How annoying._ Ray frowned at Slappy,"Is that seriously one of my abilities or are you just making something up because you're embarrassed about being attracted to me?"

"BOTH!"he shouted in full sprint.

Ray narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance then shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Wait, why am I running?"Ray kicked off from the ground hard, sending loose asphalt scattering in all direction behind him as his soared in an accelerated arch. Ray landed hard on the hood of Action Bastard, scaring the hell out of the two inside. "_PULL OVER_!"Ray roared at them with burning red eyes and silver fangs.

"IT'S A DEMON!"the driver screamed, swerving recklessly between the mostly empty late night roads.

Ray was thrown off balance when they hit the curb and fell against the windshield. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed!? PULLOVER!"he bellowed, holding tightly to the car antenna. He could see Slappy catching up from behind but noticed his facial expression change from rage to fear. Ray looked in the direction Slappy hand been looking and cried out then covered his eyes.

"_TRUUUUUCK_!"the rider screamed then bailed out of the passenger side door.

The truck blared it's horn and Ray cringed from the intensity of the headlights. Blinded and stunned he found himself unable to get off the hood.

Slappy had a sudden, inspired burst of speed and caught up with the car. He punched the drivers side window in and the driver out cold. He quickly wrent the wheel to the right sending them careening back into the correct lane. Ray started to roll off of the hood and Slappy grabbed him by his jacket with is left hand, then onto Action Bastard's frame with his right one. He dug his feet into the ground as hard as he could. "HOLD ON, RAY!"he called to him as the car began to drift and weave without the benefit of direction as Slappy forced it to slow and eventually stop.

Action Bastard stilled on the edge of lane pointing in the wrong direction, then stalled out and grumbled before falling silent.

Slappy panted, his iron grip on frame between the drivers side door and the windshield was bent into finger grooves from the sheer force.

"Slappy..you can let go."Ray said and gently cupped his trembling fist tangled in his jacket.

Slappy took a calming breath and made himself release Ray then the car. "Are you okay?"

Ray tapped a knuckle on the windshield,"Better than that guy inside."

"Oh god-dangit!"Slappy raged,"He's bleeding all over the leather!" He reached in through the shattered window and yanked the unconscious young man from the car then tossed him into grassy median. Slappy produced a white handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it over the small pool of blood.

Ray slid off the hot hood and straightened himself out. Slappy was half inside the car cleaning up the blood and Ray couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"Slappy grouched from inside the car, annoyed at Ray's ill placed mirth. His eyes widened as he was gently bumped from behind and felt hands grasp either side of his hips and the press of a groin suggestively against his ass.

"Isn't this what you said you were going to do to me?"he purred jokingly.

"I swear to god, Ray.."Slappy hissed feeling momentarily disoriented.

Ray gently bumped against him once more then let go and rolled to lean on the side of the car. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Slappy slipped out of the window then flung the blood soaked handkerchief indiscriminately. He glared at Ray,"Yes you can, you just don't want to."

Ray grinned mischievously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bastard..you aren't as innocent as you put on." Slappy sighed and took Amy's cracked cell phone from his other slack pocket along with a business card.

"Who are you calling?"Ray asked with a quirked brow.

"Road side assistance."he responded impassively.

Ray nodded and mouthed the word,_"Oh"_. While Slappy was on the phone the car thief woke up. He was dazed at first then looked at Ray in utter horror. Ray grimaced at him then kicked crumbled concrete by the roadside at him. "Fuck off kid. Get outta here before we call the police."he growled at him.

The kid took off like a rocket down the road.

Slappy stepped up beside Ray as he turned the phone off. "Sure you didn't want a snack?"

"That guy shit himself, so no."

Slappy laughed darkly then thought about the implications of that. "Did he do it before or after I got him out of the car?"

"I'd guess after, maybe just now." Ray softly chuckled and slipped his cold hands in his pants pockets. "Don't worry."

Slappy took the car keys and opened Action Bastard's back and laid down in the spacious cargo room,leaving his legs to dangle off the bumper. "I hate people.."

Ray sat down beside him. "So, we wait?"

Slappy covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow,"Maybe half an hour."

Ray smiled. He crawled on top of Slappy, straddling him. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Not what you're thinking."he scoffed.

Ray sat up on his lap,"Suddenly a mind reader, are we?"

Slappy bit back a moan,"You're an open book.."

Ray smirked,"No solitaire,then?"

Slappy moved his arm and gave him and unamused look. "Don't tell Amy."

Ray tilted his head,"About the car or the kiss?"

Slappy groaned and covered his face with his hands. "_Both._"

Ray moved off of him and sat down indian style beside him instead barely having enough headroom to situp straight. "Didn't she just give us a talking to about being honest with her?"

"Do you really want to tell her we wrecked her car withing hours of receiving it?"Slappy asked grimly.

Ray thought about it. "Never tell Amy. Got it."

They both sighed at the same time. The rest of the wait they sat quietly with only the sound of the blinking yellow traffic light to keep a hypnotic sort of tempo that was only interrupted by the infrequent early,early morning driver until the tow truck arrived.

* * *

Slappy decided Ray should sleep alone by time they got home. After he was in the basement and Slappy had washed his hands, he went Amy's bedroom. He tiredly undressed. Slappy wondered if maybe he should just stay in bed until the car was fixed again, since every time he had gone out recently it had ended unpleasantly. Down to his boxer briefs, he turned down the comforter on his side of the bed and crawled in beside Amy.

"_Slappy...?_"Amy said sleepily.

"Hmm..?"he responded settling in.

"Where were you..? I woke up earlier and you and Ray were gone. I had to take a shower by myself."

"You need me so you can take a shower now?"he asked with a quirked brow.

"It would have been nice to have someone to hold the garbage bag over my shoulder in the shower."

"So sorry."Slappy said deeply sarcastic.

_Smart ass_...she smiled. she could tell from the weight in the bed that he had taken on his mannequin form again, "Are you going to stay in this form?"

"No..I'll probably change back by time I wake."he said and passed a hand through his human illusion's hair.

Amy turned on her left side and scooted in closer to him,"Lift your arm."

Slappy grumbled. What the hell did she want? He just wanted to sleep...Slappy lifted up his right arm and perked up a bit more when she nestled in at his side, resting her soft warm cheek on his shoulder, and draped her right arm across his chest. His arm came down of it's own accord and cradled her against him.  
Like this, it was a different experience interacting with her.  
She was much smaller than him.  
He contented himself in the warm contrast of Amy's softness against his own rigidity.  
He sighed staring at the ceiling. _"Out of the frying pan and into the fire."_he thought.

Now fairly less sleepy, he wondered then pushed down the comforter from her shoulder to get a look at her bandage. "Is it feeling any better?"

Amy opened her drowsy eyes and looked at his hand over the mat of gauze and medical tape."Yeah, just a dull ache if I don't poke it or over extend my arm."

"I didn't mean to do that to you."he said with a tinge of remorse.

She liked him like this. It made his voice sound deeper and it felt nice to feel small against him instead of the other way around. "I know...just do me a favor and stop saving me. It's embarrassing. If you get me too used to it then what am I going to do when you aren't able to be there?"

_Talk about ungrateful..._"Die, most likely."he said deadpan.

Amy smiled against his chest and draped her thigh on top of his,"Don't tell anybody, but I like you better as a bad guy more than a hero."

_Oh god, she was so warm..._

"So you like it when I'm bad?"he murmured and snaked his left arm under the blanket and touched her invading thigh to find it bare.

_Goddammit he should have slept with Ray.._

"I like it how you're honest with yourself. There are a lot of people out there that go around acting like knights in shining armor, but it's all for show. They're actually assholes."she said as her hand drifted lower.

He had never thought of himself that way. He already knew the second and third part of her statement, but no one had ever called him honest before. "You're talking nonsense, Amy. Go back to sleep."

"Maybe I'm still a little loopy from the pain pills..."she sighed and flicked her thumb over his little indention of a belly button.

He raised his brows at her, not that she could see him. He shifted under the sheets and turned on his right side, facing her.

Amy made a disappointed noise at the loss of contact,"What's wrong?"

He lifted the blanket up to his broad shoulder and looked down into the empty space that it made between them. He swallowed hard.  
_She was only in underwear and knee socks._  
She had to be drugged, otherwise she would never be so comfortable with him.  
"Nothing."he said casually then pressed his face in his pillow. _Goddammit._

Amy sat up on her left arm. She couldn't see him,but she could feel him. It hurt a little to move, but she reached over and found his shoulder,"Slappy?"  
She felt him shift and his eyes on her. She leaned in close until their noses touched. She hesitated a moment and Slappy held perfectly still under her hand. _"Good night kiss,"_she whispered before gently pressing her lips to his, surprised to find them softer than the rest of him. She pulled away blushing and settled back down on her side of the bed. "Good night."

He didn't know what he had done to bring all this affection upon him from both his companions, but whatever it was he swore he'd never do it again. Slappy turned onto his other side away from Amy and crossed his legs.

He hadn't wanted to sleep anyway.

* * *

I'm posting this now and fix stuff later,lolololz... X_X;;;


	43. Chapter 43

**Precious family moments. **

* * *

"Good morning, Slappy." Dennis said as he walked into the kitchen. He peered up at the wall clock that read 9:07am. "You're up early today.."

Slappy sat in his usual form at the kitchen counter in the stool that he had decided was his. "Couldn't sleep."he mumbled as he turned the page in a road atlas, bouncing a pink highlighter between his fingers.

Dennis walked up his step-stool and filled a small blue glass cup with water. "What are you doing?"he asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm reading my horoscope. It says I run a high risk of being approached by nosy assholes today."he responded not looking up.

Dennis gave a weak, sarcastic laugh then took a sip of his water. "Funny. Since I've been in medical school I've never seen a nosy asshole before, but I have seen a freckled asshole with chestnut hair." Dennis drank down half his cup then continued,"It could even read a road atlas. "

Slappy scowled at Dennis,"Really?"

Dennis nodded,"You wouldn't believe it. This was recently, too."he replied matter-of-factually then drank the rest of his water and set the cup in the drying rack beside the sink.

Slappy sat up straight in his seat and stared at him intensely. "What are _you_ doing?"

Dennis looked back at him, alarmed by the alarm in Slappy's voice. "What? Nothing..?"

Slappy pointed at Dennis then at the sink. "That. What you just did. What the hell was that?"

Dennis looked at the cup, then back at Slappy. "I get thirsty. What? Don't you?"

"I can only drink alcohol."Slappy said in a lower flat register.

Dennis rolled his eyes,"Aren't you a snob?"

"No, idiot. Where the hell does it go?"he snapped.

"I don't know. The same place as everyone else?"he shrugged, puzzled by Slappy's sudden interest. "It just..._goes_. Then I don't feel thirsty anymore. I'm fairly certain that's how it's supposed to work."

Slappy blinked slow, a look of deep thought etched on his face. _How the hell could he drink water..? Was he seriously one of those other things?_ "What else can you imbibe?"

"Fancy words..."Dennis said jokingly, sounding a lot like his old self before Sara had helped him with his dialect. He lifted his brow then listed on his fingers," Umm..honey...and I tried milk once, but it wasn't my thing. Tea, coffee and chocolate. That's about it." He nodded, then remembered something,"Oh! And candy. I can eat candy. Like Jolly Ranchers and lifesavers, but I don't do it often because it's messy."

Slappy's mouth hung slightly open as he stared narrow eyed and incredulous at Dennis. _Seriously? _ He sighed theatrically then threw his hands in the air and looked back down to his map of Boston,"Why not!? There are more things in heaven and earth-blah blah blah..I don't care..."

"I take it you can't?"he asked as he descended his step-stool.

"Only alcohol."

"Ah...well, it's not a big deal."he said flippantly and walked to the doorway.

Slappy glared at him sideways,"The way you say that sounds like when rich people say that having money is no big deal, but have no idea what it's like to be poor."

Dennis made a fake sympathetic face at him,"Poor, Slappy.."

Slappy frowned. "Go fuck yourself, Dennis."

Dennis sighed and started walking back to his room,"Always a pleasure talking with you,Slappy.."

Slappy grumbled then tried to find the highway he had been tracing in the previous page.

"Oh hey,"Dennis said popping back around the door frame again," the family is going to be home in an hour or so. You may want to go hide out in the basement before they get here. _Just giving you fair warning_."he said then went to his room.

Slappy was confused. What was going to happen? Were they going to try to throw him out or something? Slappy sneered and shrugged.

_Whatever._

* * *

Slappy should have listened.

Two hours later, he sat in awkward silence as the hurricane of feminine fury raged around him and his pink marker.

"AMY BEATRICE KRAMER DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!"Mrs. Kramer screamed at her daughter, her fists on hips and chin forward.

Amy retaliated waving her arms in the air like a distressed muppet."WHAT!? THIS TONE!? THE SAME ONE YOUR USING ON ME!?"

"I LOST THAT SCHOLARSHIP BECAUSE OF YOU!"Sara shrieked, her face turning a brilliant shade of pink.

Amy stomped like an angry toddler with her fists at her side,"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, SARA! YOU SAID IT'D BE A WEEK BEFORE THEY ANNOUNCED A WINNER!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT REAL LIFE, AMY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?"Sara screamed.

Mrs. Kramer held her hands out open-palmed as if begging,"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUMILIATING IT WAS TO BE APPROACHED BY THE POLICE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DEAN OF ADMISSIONS DINNER PARTY!?"she yelled in anguish.

Sara began bawling into her hands,"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO BACK THERE EVER AGAIN! I'M RUINED!"

Amy puffed out her cheeks and screamed closed mouth then shrieked,"GIMME A BREAK! YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL OFFERS AND SCHOLARSHIPS CRAWLING IN AND OUT OF YOUR ASS LIKE PIN WORMS!"

Slappy grimaced. What happened to the cute girl he was in bed with last night? He wished he could just slip away, but had a feeling any movement would provoke the animals to attack..

Amy's mother looked disgusted,"THAT IS VILE! GO WASH YOUR DIRTY MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!"

"I WANTED TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL, AMY! I NEEDED THE CONNECTIONS EVEN IF I DIDN'T GET IN, BUT NOW I CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT IT! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"Sara sobbed, hugging herself then ran dramatically out of the kitchen, wailing.

Amy's mother glared at her with venom and hatred one should never feel for their child, then jabbed a finger at her,"Go apologized to your sister!"

Amy slapped her mother's hand away,"NO! YOU'RE BOTH OVER REACTING!"

Mrs. Kramer's eyes flew open and her pupils dilated, then she raised a threatening hand to Amy.

A fraction of surprise shot through Amy, but a rush of stubbornness supported her as her eyes hardened like stone and she stood braced, daring her mother to follow through.

The two women stood in trembling, tense rage and contempt for the person on the other side of their gulf of distrust and misunderstanding.

"Amy, go apologize to Sara."

Amy heard her neck vertebrae pop loudly from sheer force when she turned her head to see what she could only believe if she saw it. "WHAT!?"

Slappy glanced up from his atlas,"Did I stutter?"he said seemingly unaffected.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THEY ARE BOTH FREAKING OUT OVER NOTHING! HOW COULD YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE!?"

Slappy furrowed his brows at her,"You're being a noisy brat, Amy. Now, salvage what dignity you have left and go apologize."

"_RAAAAAAAHHHH!_"she screamed then slapped his atlas off the counter violently. It hit the wall all a flutter and flapped to the floor. Amy glared at him wild eyed, a ball of fury.

Slappy didn't flinch. His glassy eyes held cold and steady as she death glared him. He tapped his pen on the counter slowly. A tap accentuated every long second until Slappy's patience ran thin and he narrowed his eyes at her,"_What are you waiting for?_"he hissed low and dangerous.

Amy tensed up like a coiled snake and seethed at him,"**_FINE!_**"she roared then stormed out of the kitchen past her mother, punching the refrigerator as she exited.

Amy's mother stared evenly at him. Her face was still red and her fists were still clenched tight, even her gait when she crossed the room the pick up the atlas was stiff. She held out the book to him,"Thank you."

He nodded to her and accepted the book,"You are welcome." He turned back to the counter and found the page he had left off at.

She crossed her arms and huffed,"_I don't know what's wrong with h-_"

"I'm taking her with me."Slappy said firmly cutting Mrs. Kramer off in mid-sentence. "We're taking a trip to Boston starting tomorrow. I hope you can make preparations in that time for her school attendance."

"She was suspended with the possibility of expulsion after the school was contacted about the Party House fiasco..." Mrs. Kramer hiccuped and wiped away non-existent tears. "_I've never been so embarrassed!_"

"Well, then now that that is settled, I'm very busy so-"Slappy was cut off by screaming from down the hall. Both he and Amy's mother looked in the direction.

* * *

"I'M SO SORRY YOU'RE SUCH AN EMOTIONALLY INSECURE CUNT, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SOCIETAL RETARD! THERE'S A REASON NOBODY NORMAL LIKES YOU,AMY!"

"FUCK NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Sara! Amy! Stop this!" Dennis yelled desperately, standing between the two girls.

"IF YOU THINK BEING_ NORMAL_ IS GOING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, THEN YOU'RE BIGGEST FOOL ON THE PLANET! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS SETTING YOURSELF FOR DISAPPOINTMENT AND _EVEN IF_ YOU ACHIEVE THIS FABLED _"NORMALITY"_, ALL THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IS THAT YOU'LL TURN INTO A SELF RIGHTEOUS INTOLERABLE FUCK FACE!"Amy screeched in a passionate rage.

Sara knocked Dennis out of the way then pulled back and slapped Amy hard across the face. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PUPPET WHORE!"

Amy jumped on Sara and started pulling her silky hair,"YOU'RE A CUM DUMPSTER WITHOUT A PERSONALITY!"

"AMY STOP!"Dennis screamed and tried to pull her off.

Sara screamed and scratched Amy's bruised cheek with her perfectly manicured nails,"YOU'RE A WORTHLESS WASTE OF A HUMAN BEING!"

"FUCK HUMANS! HUMANS SUCK AS MUCH AS YOU SUCK DICK!"Amy screamed as she was pulled off of her squealing sister.

"HOLY SHIT!"Dennis said in shock as he saw Slappy in his Mannequin form for the first time.

Amy kicked and screamed as she was thrown over a broad shoulder and hefted out of the room. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"YOU HAD ONE JOB, AMY."he growled as he kicked open the side door in the sitting room. He marched across the yard and jumped a neighboring fence.

"What are you doing!?"she yelled and tried to look but lost the chance as she was suddenly thrown in the air and came down with a shocking,cold splash.

"Cool down, then you can come home!"Slappy yelled at her as she splashed around in the neighbor's algae-green pool like a spastic walrus, then turned around and hopped the fence.

Dennis, Mrs. Kramer, Jed, and Sara all were waiting wide eyed at the door when he was back on the other side.

"What did you do with her?"Dennis asked, still stunned but worried.

"I threw her in the pool."he said dryly.

"But they never clean that pool! Her wound will get infected!"Dennis yelled, panicked ran across the lawn to the wooden fence, and clamored trying to find a foot hold to climb it.

Slappy didn't care. What did Margo's father call her...'sturdy'? She'd be fine.

Jed looked to his mother,"Did Amy ever learn how to swim?"

"No."she sighed and walked back inside.

"GODDAMMIT AMY!" Slappy turned around, ran, and jumped the fence.

* * *

Amy sniffled and held the towel up to cover her chest as Dennis applied the fresh dressing after she and Slappy showered off. "I thought I told you to stop saving me."she grumbled in an upset but subdued way to Slappy.

"Shut up, Amy." he grumbled back,small again and wrapped in fluffy red towels.

"Both of you shut up."Dennis snapped. "You're all a bunch of hot heads..."he said as a sideways passive-aggressive jab at Sara who sat in his desk chair, checking her mail. She sat stiffly and had her hair up in a tight ballerina bun.

"Amy, how should I wash the vest you made? I'm out of clothes."Slappy asked, muffled by the big towels.

"It's dry clean only."she lamented.

"You can borrow some of mine, Slappy."Dennis sighed then looked over at Sara. "Sara, could you please pass that pack of antibiotics by your hand to me?"he asked with obvious softened affection in his voice.

Sara stood up roughly then back handed the box to the floor at his feet,"_Get it yourself, stupid doll-_"she hissed smartly then left quickly.

Amy looked at the doorway with shock and disgust. Did she just...?

Dennis stood stunned for a moment. He blinked a few times then slowly knelt down and picked up the box off the floor. He held it a second before he walked over to his desk and took a water bottle out of his bottom desk drawer that he had written _'Amy's'_ on.

"She's such a bitch."Amy growled.

_"..just stop, Amy. Please..."_Dennis whispered sadly looking down and handed her the water bottle.

Amy knew how much he cared about Sara, though she had no idea why. All she ever did was boss him around and have him buy her things. "I'm sorry, Denny."she said then opened the bottle.

"_It's okay._"he said quietly with a hurt smile as he popped the large yellow pill out of the bubble pack. He placed it in her palm,"Take one a day, _at the same time of day preferably_, for seven days, okay? Don't skip or you could get really sick."

Amy smiled sympathetically at him and then looked at the pill in her hand,"What would I do without you,Denny?"

"Die, most likely."he joked with a half heart.

Amy giggled then took the pill.

"Can I get those clothes now?"Slappy grumbled sounding more annoyed than usual.

"Oh, yeah."Dennis said suddenly remembering Slappy was still there. He walked over to his sliding door closet and chose a set from the cubbyholes. "Preference on underwear?"

"I'm not wearing your underwear."Slappy said flatly.

"You have been."Dennis pointed out as he fished a pair of balled up black socks out of a mesh bag hanging on the inside of the doorframe.

"I'm not wearing your underwear anymore."he corrected.

"Commando it is.."Dennis said bemused, then brought him the clothes.

Slappy glanced at the clothes in Dennis' hands then back up at him,"Go to the bathroom with me."

"I don't need to go right now...but uh..thanks for the invite...?"Dennis said awkwardly.

"No you idiot, carry the clothes for me. I'm not changing with Amy in the room."

"Didn't you just take a shower together?"Dennis inquired with a quirked brow.

"We took turns."he said deadpan.

"I can just turn around you know..."Amy said a little insulted.

Slappy looked at her,"No. I don't trust you."

"God, it isn't like you've got an actual gender, ya know!?"Amy huffed. "Freaking prude..."she pouted and tightened her towel around her top.

Slappy hopped off the bed and held the mass of towels around him as he left Dennis' room.

Dennis made a flat face at Amy then followed Slappy."I'll be back.."

When there were gone she looked around the quiet room and picked at the fuzzies on her orange towel. After a minute or two she wondered aloud,"Am I supposed to stay here?"

* * *

"I'd like it if you would accompany us on our trip."Slappy said to Dennis, getting right to the point.

"I..uh why?"he asked truly perplexed.

"Amy is very accident prone. I need a vet."he stated as he slipped on the slightly loose bluejeans.

"You mean physician."Dennis corrected him while he stared at the bathroom door.

Slappy pulled the white t-shirt over his head. "Same thing."

Dennis frowned and his eye twitched,"No...they're not."

"Will you come?"he asked,slipping into the black wool sweater.

Dennis thought about it. He would worry about Amy, but he had work and had to study for school. Although if..."Can you tell me how you did that thing earlier?"

Slappy looked up at Dennis as he dried up the flood Amy had left on the floor."Oh. Becoming taller? I don't think it would work for you."

"I'd really like to try. You know how hard it is being this short."he sighed.

"Ever try drinking blood?"he smirked.

Dennis made to look back over his shoulder,but stopped."What? NO."

"Well, that's a problem then."he said shrugging.

Dennis looked at the little space between the bottom of the door and the floor,"I...guess...I could.."

"It might turn you into a demon."Slappy clairified quickly,then hung the wet red towel on the handle in the shower.

"What? God..."Dennis face palmed. "Why do these things always have to be 'monkey paw' situations?"

"To keep life interesting."Slappy cruelly joked.

Dennis sneered at his feet,"Life isn't interesting, it's just a pretty bitch."

Slappy was honestly impressed with the animosity in his voice,"Talking about Sara are we?"

Dennis quickly turned and glared at Slappy,"DON'T EVEN."

Slappy stared back at him with disinterest."Well. Thank you for the clothes. I'll return them."he said safely slipping on the socks now that the floor was dry.

"Just..keep em. Don't worry about it."Dennis said dejected. "Amy made them. She'd rather you have them anyway.."

"You know that you still belong to Amy, right?"

"Huh..?"Dennis asked dumbly.

"The words she spoke to wake me _accidentally_ woke you too. All the same, you were bound to her then and still are."

Dennis never put too much faith in what Slappy told him,but he hoped he was right about this."Are you bound as well, then?"

Slappy frowned,"It's complicated."

Dennis opened the door for Slappy who walked out without even a thank you. Dennis wasn't surprised. He followed him out, back into the hall. "So who will I be receiving hepatitis or HIV from?"

Slappy stopped and looked at Dennis seriously,"You really want to take the risk?"

Dennis slipped his hands in his khaki pockets,"Yeah. I guess so."

"Okay. Come with me."

* * *

**PFFFFFFTTTTTT! 030;;;;;**

**Slappy: *glares at Dennis from under the red towels* _"Stop stealing my lines, goddammit..."_**


	44. Chapter 44

**I changed my mind. Haunted Mask universe is getting it's own short series elsewhere for now. I'm just going to focus on Slappy and Amy for this fic.**

**Shout out to everybody reading and an even bigger one to my reviewers. Thank you, you got no idea what it means to me to hear back from you guys. It makes my day like you wouldn't believe.**

**So yet again, thank you so much!**

* * *

"What are you doing in my room?" Amy asked as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet in the doorway. She wanted to change into some dry clothes and out of her wet towel, but her mother was going through her drawers.

"Your friend down stairs said you were going on a trip."Mrs. Kramer said as she took a stack of nicely folded shirts out and set them in a large suitcase on her daughters bed.

Amy looked to the big black rectangle suitcase then back to her mother,"Okay...I can do it for myself." Amy said as her mother produced a duffel bag from the floor and took it to her dresser. "I'm only going for the weekend. I'm not going to need all that much..."

Mrs. Kramer opened Amy's underwear drawer and started dropping balled up pairs of underwear into the bag one after the other. "You never know."

"I seriously got this."she said and crossed the room to her dresser and took the bag from her mother. Her mother stared at her with a queer expression. It wasn't angry, sad, or blank either...it just..was a look.

"Alright. Well, you were expelled from school so,"Amy's mother put on a straight smile and patted her on the shoulder,"Enjoy your trip."

She watched her mother leave, feeling an odd turning in her stomach. After she was gone, Amy closed her door and locked it. "That was weir-"she rethought her words,"...unsettling."

Amy lingered at the door a moment and felt the notched wooden door frame. Each groove meant something, a memory of some event, big or small, that had occurred in this room where she had resided from the crib till that very moment.  
Amy didn't have perfect finger nails, but they were dense and strong. She jammed her thumbnail into an empty, smooth area on the frame at her eye level and sawed it until a proper groove was made. She'd had fights with her sister and mother before, but there was something significant about today.  
She could feel it in her bones.  
Something she would never let herself forget.

Satisfied she turned away in time to hear a rasp at the door.

"I'm getting dressed-"she said to the door.

"It's Slappy, let me in."he said hurriedly.

Amy scrunched up her nose,"Double standard, much? You can wait in the hall."

"Just open the damn door."

Amy '_hurmed_' then sighed and relented,"Fine...get in here, ya' bossy accent piece..."

Slappy stepped in after the door was fully open then walked over to the bed and hopped onto it.

Amy closed and locked the door again then looked at him,"So what's up?"

"Why are you packing so much? We're only going to be gone for the weekend."he asked looking at the case and duffel bag.

Amy looked at the half-packed bags on her bed stoically,"You never know.." Amy stared at them a moment then tossed her towel over Slappy's head and smiled,"You look good in orange."

"I prefer black."he said pulling it off.

Amy grabbed her boobs and crossed her legs,"AH! Wait! Let me get dressed first ya perv!"she yelped the hurried to her dresser.

Slappy grunted with it already half-way off,"But it's cold and wet."

"Leave it on or I'll introduce you to my antique kerosene collection and get you plenty warm!"she threatened as she slipped on a pair of the last remaining underwear in her drawer.

He peeked out from under the towel while her back was turned and smirked,"If you insist."

Amy didn't bother with a bra, she just stepped into two camisoles and pulled them up her body so she wouldn't have to bother her right arm. She situated them in an attractive layered look. Having small breasts wasn't all bad, she could get away without wearing a bra if she wanted to. She toed open her bottom drawer and fished out a pair of jeans with them. "Hey, whatever happened with Action Bastard? Are we even going to be able to leave tomorrow?"

Slappy couldn't think of a good lie, since he still hadn't heard back from Dawes' mechanic on how bad the damage was. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Geeze! And after I filed all that paperwork and crap. That guy sucks."Amy said as she slipped on the jeans and buttoned them.

"He's useful."Slappy said as he moved the towel back over his eyes before she turned around.

Amy sat down on the bed beside Slappy,took the towel off his head, and tossed it to the floor. "If you say so..."

He looked up at her,"Was that common place? The three way cat fight?"

Amy's expression turned melancholy,"Nah, not really. Mom usually never yells, sure she has plenty of crap to say, but..not so loudly.."Amy began picking at an uneven fingernail,"I guess they just reached a tipping point."

Slappy watched her mutilate her nail into a more even shape,"What happened to you? You were different before. Why the big change?"

Amy wasn't sure how to respond but if she thought about it,"Well, I guess it was because of you."

Slappy rolled his eyes,"Don't blame it on me."

Amy laughed weakly,"I'm not...I'm just saying that after you everything changed." Amy peeled away a piece from the tip of her finger nail then flicked it to the floor. "My family was the same for the most part, plus one of course,"she said referring to Dennis," but I guess it was just me that changed."

"Why?"

"You made me aware that there was an entire other world out there. One where every rule about the universe I had been taught didn't apply anymore. I guess it made me wonder if all the bullshit rules society expected people to follow were just that. Bullshit. ,"she said then lay down on her side in bed,"So far I think I've been right. After you were gone, everybody else just wanted to go back to normal. I didn't."

"Like I said, don't blame it on me."he told her with her back turned to him.

Amy pulled her pillow close to her cheek."You broke the mold for me. Ever since I've been testing the limits."

He turned and placed a hand on her womanly hip and looped a digit into one of her jeans belt loops,"There are some places you should never go. Not everywhere is nice."

Even through the rough denim fabric, his touch still gave her goosebumps. "Tell me about it, but if I avoid an experience because I let fear get the better of me, I'll be it's bitch forever."

"There's a healthy amount of fear,you know."he said as he lay out behind her slowly shifting into his mannequin form.

"NO."she said with conviction as the mattress behind her began to dip."I never want to be afraid of anything as much as I was afraid of you ever again."she confessed, getting to the crux of things.

Slappy was flattered. He settled in against her now smaller body and couldn't help but chuckle softly at her,"_Doesn't that just make you afraid of being afraid_?"

Amy frowned and blushed,"Shut up you, with all your pesky logic."

His stationary lips seemed to broaden into a grin. He loved winning _and_ how his body fit the curves of hers perfectly.

Amy bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back the ridiculous smile and giddiness that was trying to get the better of her. It was stupid that just laying behind her could make her feel this way. Then she realized,"Are we spooning..?"she asked unable to hide the humor in her voice.

"Yes."he replied, leaning further into her warmth.

Amy worried her lip again and felt his cool smooth thumb gaze the exposed skin between her camisoles and jeans. "Aren't you worried someone might walk in..?"

"_You locked the door didn't you..._?"he asked huskily grinning into her hair.

_Oh crap, she totally did._"Y-yeah.."the wall of his body against her back made the blood rush to her head. His presence like this felt like laying down beside a tiger.

Slappy drew in a breath, tasting the air. Her hair held the sweet fragrance of vanilla and almonds. "_Then don't worry._"he exhaled feeling intoxicated. Slappy untangled his finger from her belt loop then flattened his hand across her hip and reveling in how big it looked against her now.

"So...you like being like this...?"she asked.

"It's nice being as big on the outside as I am on the inside."

Amy snorted a laugh.

Slappy scoffed,"What?"

"If that was true you'd be twelve feet tall. Seriously, you're larger than life."she said, not really meaning it as a compliment.

He smiled, satisfied with her answer."Why thank you, slave." He ran his spread hand down the slope of her hip to the small of her waist.

Amy smiled. "Why didn't you take on this form before?"

"I couldn't before."Slappy moved his palm up, over her ribs and dances his finger tips over her shoulder and neck."It was an unexpected side effect of drinking Ray's blood."

Amy stuck out the tip of her tongue,"Bleh. That's gross."

He shrugged then passed his hand through her hair. "Tasted odd, but not bad."

"I'll take your word for it-_a-ahhh.._!"Amy's mind went blank and her entire body went limp like a rubber chicken.

Slappy stopped running his fingers through her hair. "What is it?"

It took Amy a few seconds to come back,"T-that...felt..really good..."

"This..?"he ran his fingers through her wily,thick mane just behind her ear.

"_Ahhhhhhhh.._"Amy sighed happily in complete surrender.

"How odd..."Slappy commented then a thought popped into his head. "Pffffttt!'he couldn't help but laugh,"Amy..."

Amy made a noise in response, incapable of coherent thought at the moment.

"You really are my dog, aren't you?"he joked loftily.

"WHA-!?"Amy started to sit up to yell at him but Slappy scratched her head harder and she melted back to the bed with a defeated and blissful whimper.

Slappy laughed."Somebody has an Achilles Heel..."he said amusing himself with the power he had over her as he stroked her hair. After the display from earlier, it was felt like petting a wolf.

Amy sighed and moaned shamelessly with each stroke. _If being a dog meant he'd pet her like this, she'd take it._

"Amy?"Dennis voice called from outside her door before he knocked twice.

Slappy groaned. Petting Amy was oddly therapeutic and didn't appreciate being interrupted. "What?"

"Amy, your cell was ringing and you have nine missed calls from Margo. You should call her back."

Slappy had stopped petting her, so Amy could form thoughts again. "What!? Really..?"she exclaimed starting to sit up.

Slappy frowned and gently pushed her back down by her shoulder."No, bad girl. Stay in bed."

Amy fought against him to sit up,"But Margo-"

Slappy scratched her head in deep strokes, pushing her back to her pillow with next to no effort,"Lay down."

Dennis' eyes widened at the sound of Amy's blissful moaning. What the hell was Slappy doing in there with her with the door locked!? Dennis' mind was flodded with thoughts of Amy's virtue being tainted by the demon doll. "SLAPPY. YOU HAD A CALL TOO."he damned near yelled.

Slappy growled,"From who?"

"A MECHANIC. Y-YOU NEED TO CALL HIM BACK."

"Alright. Get lost, we'll be out in a few minutes."

"THEY CLOSE AT NOON TODAY."Dennis lied.

Slappy looked at the cat-clock in Amy's room,"11:45..shit." Slappy stopped petting Amy and sat up.

Amy say up too and said something that came out more like a yap or bark than a word.

Slappy found it beyond amusing. "Finish packing. Then maybe I'll take you out for a walk."he said as he walked to their bedroom door.

Amy straightened out her hair with both hands frantically,"I'm not a dog!"Amy finally managed to shout, embarrassed to no end.

Slappy chuckled to himself and opened the door. Dennis stared up at him looking frazzled and angry. Slappy quirked a brow and in looking down noticed that he had never zipped his fly. He zipped up, smirked at Dennis, and sauntered away.

"Who was calling Slappy?"

"A mechanic about something called '_action bastard'_. She said that they hadn't wrecked it up too bad yesterday night and it would be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Wait...what..?"

"What were you two doing in here?"Dennis asked obviously upset.

"HE WRECKED ACTION BASTARD!?"she yelled indignantly jumping off of the bed.

Dennis frowned looking very distraught,"Amy, did he do anything to you because if he did-!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"she roared and ran past Dennis down the hall.

Dennis watched her go,"I was supposed to say that."

* * *

**I have a head-cannon that years after Amy dies, Slappy gets a dog to keep him company and names it Amy. ;_;**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry for the boring chapters. XwX;;**

* * *

The Kramer house stood quiet. The light in the windows was a dull amber from the outside as crickets chirped their songs and the cold atumnal wind eddied fallen leaves.

None of the women in the house were speaking to each other, but Mr. Kramer and Jed sat at the kitchen counter carving a pumpkin that Mr. Kramer had picked up on his way home.

"Not much left to do."Mr. Kramer wiped his knife off on a paper towel and looked at Jed,"Could you go find a candle for me,son?"

"Ha. Wish me luck."he said before heading to the basement.

Amy walked into the kitchen as Jed passed to go to the basement then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek."That looks great, daddy."

"Thank you, sweetie pie." Mr. Kramer smiled at his daughter then took a cloth from his pocket to clean his glasses,"Are you holding up okay?"

Amy grinned,"I'm right as rain. Dennis takes good care of me. Even Slappy and Ray have my back if I get into trouble."she said giving him a thumbs up.

He nodded a few times, digesting the information, then turned back to craving out the rest of the crooked smile,"I heard you, Sarah, and your mother got in a fight earlier."

Amy frowned sideways,"Yeah...it was pretty bad."

Mr. Kramer sawed at a rough spot in the pumpkin with the kitchen knife,"Well, try to see things from their point of view, baby. Just because their priorities in life are different that doesn't mean they are any less important to them as yours are to you."

Amy curved her lip and looked at the floor, furrowing her brow,"When you put it that way, I feel like an asshole."she admitted ruefully, then added," But they were wrong, too."

Mr. Kramer popped out the mouth piece and added it to the pile of pumpkin bits in a plastic grocery bag."I know, but you can't make other people feel the way you want them to. You can only control the way _you_ feel." He picked up the gourd with both hands and lifted it to look at the mouth for any glaring defects,"I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm glad you're okay."

Amy sighed then hugged her dad around the shoulders,"Thank you for not making a huge deal out of it."

He set the pumpkin down and patted her wrist,"I could. You frighten me to no end,Amy. I want you to know that."

"I don't mean to."she said sadly.

He gave her wrist a squeeze and kissed her on the temple,"I love you, baby girl. More than you'll ever know."

"Daddy.."Amy bemoaned, feeling badly for worrying her father.

"Hey, I got the candle."Jed said walking back into the kitchen. "All I could find is this little scented one. All the tea lights are _gonzo_." Jed handed the smallish, pink, half-melted candle over to his father.

Amy shrugged to her brother with a cat-that-ate-the-canary look,"Haaa...sorry."

"Do we have any matches?"he asked his son, peering over his glasses.

Amy produced a silver lighter from her pocket,"_I got this_."she said proudly, then lit the candle.

"I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with you having that, young lady..."Mr. Kramer said as he eyed the ornately engraved fire hazard.

Amy's face flushed with color,"_Those were accidents!_"Amy responded defensively.

Jed laughed and Mr. Kramer just shook his head. Sometimes he wonder what kind of father he was to her. Was he doing right by her or by himself? Anyone on the outside would probably say he was enabling her in her bad behavior...and they'd be right.  
But on the other hand, he had tried the other routes; harsh discipline, medication, therapists, counseling, or anything sort of juvenile detention or institutionalization but _none of them_ made her any better. It seemed that the more they tried to contain her behavior the more virulently she broke away from them.  
But when he let her be and do whatever she was going to do, it ended in moments like this where she was his sweetheart again. After a little investigation he usually found a fairly decent reason for why Amy did the things she did, even if her responses were extreme.  
Honestly, despite the fairly intense past week since the return on the living dummy, he hadn't seen Amy smile like this in quite a while.  
_He knew it had everything to do with Slappy, which worried him._  
He certainly hoped that this more subdued doll would keep a watch over her...or at least keep her smiling.  
"All righty then!"he announced after setting the candle in the pumpkin. Mr. Kramer smiled proudly at his children then picked it up,"Let's go set her outside!"

"HALLOWEEN FOOLS!"Amy declared throwing up obscure hand signs.

"WITCHES AND POES!"Jed countered running to the front door with Amy close behind.

* * *

"Hey guys, you should really come up and see the pumpkin Dad and Jed carved. It looks really great this year."Amy said trotting down the basement stairs.

Ray and Slappy were sitting far apart from one another on the couch and gave her synchronized half-glares, rubbing their cheeks where she had punched them earlier.

"What? You're still upset about that?"she asked at the bottom on the stairs.

They both turned away from her and crossed their arms.

"Okay, _YOU_ almost fatally stabbed me,"she said pointing at Slappy," and _YOU_-,"she said turning her finger to Ray,"-nearly bled me out and turned me into an undead stalker." Amy waltzed up behind them and pinched their ears,"So get over it and never put Ray behind the wheel of Action Bastard ever again!"

"Ouch! Amy!"Ray whined and swatted at her hand.

"_Hrmpf_...doesn't hurt."Slappy said deadpan, still crossing his arms as she pinched his wooden curve of an earlobe.

Amy let go and smacked him up-side the head instead.

"HEY!"he barked at her.

Amy smiled at him, satisfied. "Come on, after all the abuse I've gotten from you, it's about time I get some turn about."

Slappy just glared at her.

"Are you sure it's safe to go up there?"Ray asked cautiously.

Amy stuck out her tongue playfully,"Yeah, Sara and I have an unspoken rule to not fight around dad."

Slappy sneered,"That seems unfair to your mother."

"She's an instigator too, so don't feel too bad for her."Amy snapped at him.

Slappy waggled his hand in the air flippantly,"Whatever. I'm sick of your dysfunctional family problems. Let's focus on mine instead, _like we're supposed to_."

"I can dig it."Amy said hopping onto the orange couch between Slappy and Ray. "So what's the plan?"

Slappy listed off on his fingers,"We go to Boston. I talk to a folklorist, look through his things, and then make final preparations from there."

"Cool. I gotta run some errands before we leave, though. So...when is Action Bastard coming home?"she asked eagerly.

Slappy looked at her,annoyed. "Why are you so crazy over that thing? I mean, it's getting _weird_."

"I like sexy antiques."Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Ray bust out laughing while Slappy just face palmed and sighed.

Amy grinned at both of them then sat back into the couch,tucking up her legs underneath her. "It seems like it's waaaay over a week since all this started."

"It's only been a week..?"Ray asked asked, stretching his arms out across the back of the couch.

Slappy nodded. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together in front of himself,"I came to Amy's door step last Friday afternoon, so it _has been_ over a week."

Amy shrugged,looking rather cozy,"Close enough."

"Just think how long this weekend is going to be."Ray commented, staring up at the floor rafters.

Amy grinned like an idiot. There was a large part of her that never wanted any of this to end. "I can't wait to get started."she said happily.

"Well, then, let's all finish packing so we can get going first thing in the morning. The ca-"Slappy suddenly paused. He could almost feeling the daggers Amy was staring into the back of his head,"..._Action Bastard_ will be here at eight. I expect to be on the road by eight fifteen."


	46. Chapter 46

"Are you okay,Amy?" Ray asked over his shoulder.

Amy held her jar of seashells and stared listlessly at the scenery outside the tinted car window as it flickered by. "Yeah...it just really sucks to get kicked out of your house is all."

Ray looked to Slappy beside him in his mannequin form driving Action Bastard. He stared at him until it was obvious that he was intentionally avoiding taking about the events from hours before.

Ray rolled his eyes then unbuckled himself.

"What are you doing?"Slappy asked hastily as Ray rose from his seat and began to climb into the back seat. "Goddammit Ray!"he yelled when his ass was right by his face.

"Whaaat..?"Ray said playfully and waggled it at him.

Slappy's head clunked against the window trying to avoid his swaying hips,"Get your ass back there!"he scolded him then slapped his ass hard.

"AH!"Ray tumbled into the backseat in a graceless heap,"_Je-sus_!"he cursed and rubbed his rear. "Ouch...now I know where you get your name from..."

Amy smiled at Ray as he righted himself beside her. "I'm okay. It was just a little traumatizing to have mom say she didn't care if I ever came back."

"She didn't mean it."Ray consoled her.

She sighed and turned back the the window and rested her forehead on the cold glass,"She did."

Slappy peered back at them in the rear view mirror. "Your father isn't going to let her throw you out on the streets. Quit complaining and repress your feelings like a man."

"Thanks Slappy."Amy said in a sarcastic monotone. He did have a point,though. She'd have to hope her mom wouldn't box up and sell or donate all her stuff she couldn't bring with her before her dad could straighten things out. "I don't want to talk about my family anymore."she sighed. "What were your families like?" Amy asked and looked to Ray then Slappy,"Slappy?"

Slappy thought about it, scowling,"I've never really had a use for family members. In fact, the last time I trusted anyone in _my_ family I ended up homeless, broke, and slumming it with a disgruntled, socially dysfunctional, teenager and an emotionally unstable demon with daddy issues."

Ray frowned and blushed at the truth,"You can be a real ass, Slappy. You know that?"

Amy crossed her arms around her jar of collected seashells and pursed her lips out,"If you're so great then why didn't your friends come to help you when shit got real?"Amy snapped at him.

"I don't need friends."he said flatly.

"Obviously you do."Ray said, mimicking Amy's stance and referencing the two of them.

"You aren't my friends."he grumbled.

Amy gasped,"Then what are we, huh!?"

Slappy narrowed his eyes and looked shiftily to the side,"What do you think you are?"

Amy frowned,"Don't you answer my question with a question!"

Slappy smirked and quirked a brow at her through the rear veiw mirror,"Why?"

Amy lifted her jar above her head and had to use her last bit of restraint to not throw it,"_AHHHH_!"she yelled.

Slappy smiled,"I'm sorry, are you feeling disgruntled?"

"NEVER MIND. KEEP YOUR SECRETS."she yelled and tossed her seashell collection into the cargo space behind her with a soft thud.

Slappy grinned to himself and leaned back against the seat's headrest.

Amy glared at the back of Slappy's head,"Whatever...what about you Ray?"

Ray perked up,"My family? Well...they were great..."he said with a bittersweet smile and a sigh.

She scooted closer to him and pulled her olive green blanket from the back then leaned against him,"What happened? Where are they?"Amy asked settling at his side.

Ray sighed sadly and drew Amy in closer, drawing the blanket around them both. "They died. I'm guessing that they're in heaven."

Slappy snorted.

"Shut up, Slappy."Amy growled.

Slappy rolled his eyes,"There is no such thing as heaven. _Sorry_."

"How the hell would you know? You're a demon!"she yelled. God, he could be insensitive.

"_That's how I know_. There are no pearly gates, some sort of nirvana, or magical fields of never ending _joy_..."he said with his words dripping with sarcasm and twirling a finger in the air briefly.

Ray squeezed Amy a little closer then warmth of her body soothing the cold stone in his stomach of unease,"Then what is there...?"

Slappy stared down the long highway lined with colorful autumnal colored trees in a long pause then spoke,"It's been a long time since I died...but the other side isn't something happy like you would be lead to believe." He switched his steering arm. He propped his elbow on the drivers side door and rested his cheek on his fist. "Heaven is just something people came up with to deal with the fear of death."he said bleakly.

Something was amiss. Amy crossed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Wait, 'since you died'? I thought you said you were a demon..?"

"I am, but.."Slappy sighed as he passed a minivan,"..it's complicated."

"It isn't like we don't have another seven or more hours ahead of us."Ray said with a somber shrug.

Ray had a point. Maybe this was the time to mull over his past a little and see if he could dredge up anything useful. Then again, there was probably a reason he had suppressed the memories to begin with.  
_Eh, to hell with it._  
"I haven't thought about in a while, honestly. I'm not sure how you would categorize what I am.." Slappy wasn't particularly eloquent when simply speaking straight out of his head. "Ray, do you remember what it was like when your demon took over?"

Ray sneered and let Amy snuggle up and lay her head beneath his chin,"Yeah. It felt like I was being smothered into a little corner of my soul while something else took possession of my body. All I could do was watch. It was awful."

Slappy sat back up straight and switched steering hands. He made an elegant twirling motion with his right hand,"Alright. The same thing happened to me, the only difference is that _I'm the demon_."he said pointing to himself then replaced his hand back on the steering wheel. "You see, there was a_ saaad_ little soul bound to the wood in the cursed coffin I was made from. I'm not sure if my creator _knew_ it was there or not since he never allowed me to go over the particular grimoire he had used to make my brother or myself, so I don't know for sure. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway."he said trailing off. He huffed then continued,"I digress; I won the possession of our vessel easily and for a long time choked him out. He was almost nothing to me, but all the same he somehow persisted on in even the smallest of ways and I was never able to _snuff him out_. Eventually, I came to terms with him and he with me, and we chose to metabolize one another, thus becoming one entity. So, I'm technically both demon and soul."Slappy glanced back at his captive audience in the backseat. "I said it was complicated."

Ray fiddled with a wily lock of Amy's hair as he mulled over Slappy's story. He looked to Slappy in the mirror,"Do you think I could do the same thing with my demon?"

Slappy shrugged. "Depends on his personality. If he likes you enough to share."

Amy smiled impishly,"Does that mean you liked the soul-guy you were sharing your body with?"

"I don't like anybody."Slappy responded a little too quickly.

"God forbid."Ray chuckled.

Slappy huffed,"I'm done reminiscing. Change the subject."

"I need to pee."Amy said abruptly.

Slappy grimaced. He didn't want to stop, they were on the highway. "Hold it."

Amy groaned,"I can't tie mine in a knot like you guys can! Come on. Pull over and I'll pee in the woods."she said pointing to the trees whizzing past.

Slappy had a thought. "Did you drink all of your sports drink?"

"Yeah, that's why I gotta go."she responded.

"Pee in the bottle."he said.

"Are you kidding!?"Amy balked.

"We're making good time. I don't want to stop."Slappy complained.

Amy couldn't believe him. She picked up the empty container from the floor board and held it up,"If you make me pee in this bottle, I'm going to pour it on you when I'm done."

Slappy quickly made a disgusted face, then leered at her in the mirror,"You wouldn't..not in your precious _Action Bastard_."

An evil grin spread across Amy's face,"Wanna' see how dog-like I can be?"

Slappy turned on the blinker.

* * *

**Short chapter is short.**


	47. Chapter 47

**And now some porn happens. **

**Turn away if you don't like porn.**

**Consider this fair warning.**

**_What am I doing with my life!?_ T_T;;**

* * *

**Also, Stardust : If he took her in ,he'd build her a house. A doghouse. XD  
**

**(food AND water bowls!)**

* * *

"I'm going to the picnic and I'm bringing;"Amy smiled and pointed to Ray,"Apples,"then to herself,"borscht,"then with an eyeroll to Slappy,"_cyanide_.."she said as she was naming off the list of their game of 'Picnic' in alphabet order until she got stuck. "Err...what was 'R'?"

"Ricin."Slappy said as he hunched down looking at the big road sign they were passing under, making note of what exit they needed to take.

"Alright," Amy said with a nod and continued listing from her position beside him in the passengers seat,"..ricin, salad, turkey, uranium, velvet cake, and watermelon!"she announced with a jubilant toss of her arms in the air that morphed into a stretch and a yawn."Your turn, Slappy."

Slappy glanced at her,"Did you make reservations at a B&B like I asked you to at the last stop?"

"Yeah. The one in Hartford with the fireplace and waffles." Amy fished her phone from her pocket and diddle around with it. "Okie doki...let the map load...err.. get off up here at Scott Swamp and go until we hit main street, follow that until it turns into Waterville and_ boom_, we run right into it. "

"Great." Slappy turned on his blinker and merged into the next lane. Even though they had been on the road all day they had just made it to outside of Hartford, Connecticut. Maybe if they hadn't taken all those scenic detours and cheesy tourist attractions they would already be there.  
But he had to admit it wasn't all bad. In his life, he hadn't taken much time to do any sight seeing in the human world. Turned out that, beside the humans, it was quite nice, really. Slappy yawned and couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as if he had lungs, but he did feel tired..._again_. "You know, being with you is literally exhausting. I've never had to rest this much in my entire life."he grumbled to Amy.

"Really? That's weird, because I feel fine. Great actually."she said flippantly.

Slappy's eyes started feeling heavy."Hmmm...maybe there's some kind of leeching going on."

Amy smiled at him, looking away from her phone."I'm sucking the life out of you,eh?"

He laughed softly."You certainly suck."

"Shut up."Amy said playfully and closed her home screen.

The game now forgotten, they rode in comfortable silence as headlights came and went in the night. The heat in the car kept it's occupants warm as little unseasonal snow flurries fluttered down onto the windshield.

"I'm hungry."Amy said suddenly.

Slappy felt himself snap out of a dangerous daze, not realizing he had fallen into a highway hypnosis. "W-what?"

"I'm hungry."she repeated.

"Again?"he asked incredulously as he shut off the heater.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"What about that bag of little oranges you stunk the car up with?"

"Those were just a snack,"she sniffed the air,"..and air freshener."

"Maybe they'll have something to eat when we get there."he offered.

"What if they don't?"she asked.

"I don't know. Food isn't a problem I have, thank god."he huffed.

"I thought you didn't believe in god."she said snidely.

"Shut up Amy."

Amy giggle and snuggled her sweater to her. "I think Ray is asleep."

Slappy nodded,"It's been a long day."

Amy gazed at her unlikely traveling companion,"He seemed pretty happy today,ya know?"

Slappy changed lanes again to let a car pass them,"He said he hasn't been in the sun in a long time. I suppose that's why he wanted to do every attraction we came across."

Amy smiled at him warmly."It was nice of you to let him."

Slappy coughed and avoided eye contact with her,"It's always entertaining to watch pets enjoy themselves while they do idiotic and pointless things."

"If you keep referring to me as an animal I'll start using you as my scratching post!"she said gnarling her hands like claws at him playfully.

Slappy laughed at her then pointed straight ahead,"Is this it on the right past this intersection?"

"Yap! Er- I mean YES!"Amy corrected herself, blushing in embarrassment.

"Very entertaining."Slappy said smiling to himself. He turned right and found a spot to park closest to the hotel. He felt a twinge of worry that they wouldn't still receive them at this late hour, but it was unlikely. "I'll go check us in. You and Ray fetch the luggage." Slappy told Amy before exiting the car an massaging his face into a more human texture and appearance.

"As you wish, _master_."she said sarcastically.

His door was still open when her heard her say it, and he knew she was only being sarcastic, but that word on her lips, _directed at him_, gave him a hot shiver of satisfaction. Slappy grinned devilishly as he walked off and wondered how he could make her say that to him again. _He'd love it.._

"Wake up, Ray!"Amy yelled close to his ear, startling the hell out of him. Amy laughed,"Apparently, we're Slappy's pack mules and have to carry everything in."

Ray glared at Amy groggily as he tossed the green blanket off and sat up. "Why am I a pack mule when you're the only one with saddle bags...?"he asked sleepily. "_**OOF****!**_"Ray coughed then gasped after Amy punched him in the chest.

"Just get up!"Amy exited the car and went around back to open the cargo hatch.

* * *

"Whoa...swanky."Ray said in awe as they walked up to the arching bridging white staircases that connected to the second and third floors of the old fashioned hotel.

Amy hefted a duffel bag higher on her shoulder and rolled a suitcase with Slappy's things in it behind her."Yeah, it reminded me of the the Party House, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"It's nice. What floor are we on?"

"Three..."Amy sighed. _It had to be stairs._

Ray looked to the staircases then back to Amy. "Let me carry the bags, Amy. I'll get them up there a lot easier than you will."

"I can do it."she said blushing.

"I know you can, but there was a sign back there that said the kitchen here closes in ten minutes. Go get something to eat while I get us settled in."Ray said, reasoning her pride away.

Amy's stomach growled as if on cue. "I-if you really don't mind...?"

Ray gave her a friendly smile and shook his head."Not at all. Go eat. Take your time. Go see your people."he said referencing her close friendships with the other employees and cook at the party house.

"Well, okay. When you put it that way!"Amy loaded all her luggage on Ray and ran off in the direction they came from. "Thanks,Ray! I'll tell you what they're like here when I get back!"

Ray grunted. Her bags were so heavy! "N-no prob!"he called after her. "Christ..what did she pack? Rocks?" Luckily he just took each step in little levitating bounces until he got to the top. "Oh crap. I didn't ask her what room number." He sniffed the air. "Ah, that way,"he said following Slappy's scent then stopped for a humiliating moment. "Did..did I...?" Ray groaned and hung his head. "I just sniffed him out like a dog..."he confessed to himself sadly.  
Well, now he was depressed.  
Ray didn't have much choice but to follow his scent and eventually came to room 309. He knocked twice shamefully,"Slappy?" He heard a curious commotion before hurried footsteps came and answered the door. Slappy opened the door for him,"You didn't get a room key?"

"Umm..."Ray peered around the room suspiciously,"..no. They didn't offer us one."

Slappy glared at him,"What?"he asked impatiently.

Then Ray picked up on it and he couldn't help but smirk,"_Oh, nothing.._"he beamed and drifted in with all the bags.

Slappy watched him nervously then closed the door. "Where's Amy?"

Ray deposited their luggage by and orange chair by the window and looked the room over. Basic but very nice. Two double beds with white comforters and pillows separated by a bed stand. There was a single large dresser made of some dark hardwood with a large flat television mounted above it and to the right of that was the door to the bathroom. "She's getting something to eat at the restaurant downstairs."

"Alright then." Slappy ran a hand through his chestnut quaff of hair and leaned against the door.

Ray took a deep breath and looked Slappy over. The memory of their driving lesson came to mind looking at him in that form again. Ray could feel a purr building in his chest then approached Slappy at the door.

Slappy flattened against the door, finding it quite sturdy and unyielding to his poorly thought out retreat from Ray. Slappy was very uncomfortable with the look in Ray's eye. "What do you want Ray?"

Ray laughed darkly at him,"What's got you so aroused..?"

Slappy groaned and covered his face,"I'm not."he lied.

"Yes you are. I can smell it all over you, so don't bother lying." Ray moved in closer,"So what was it? Not one of those hags behind the greeting desk, was it?"

"Shut up, Ray-"he snapped at him," I'm not..._aroused_.."

Ray dropped to his knees and grabbed Slappy's crotch before he could stop him and squeezed.

Slappy cried out sharply in shock and fear. "Whatt are you doing!?"he cried grabbing Ray's wrist. He tried to pull him off but Ray's grip only tightened on his most sensitive area. He hissed and shut his eyes suddenly helpless.

"I don't like being lied to.'he purred,"So tell me what it was."

"N-no.."Slappy said defiantly.

Ray could feel the hard profile of his cock urging beneath the constriction of his pants. Mesmerized, he gently kneaded his palm along the hardening length in a firm rhythm.

Slappy's mind completely shut off and all there was, was the feeling of being touched. His head 'thunked' against the door when it dropped back and he started making soft desperate noises he had never made before.  
_It felt so good...w__hy did it feel so good?_  
What Ray's right hand was doing to him made it hard to pay attention the what his left hand was working on, until her heard the zipped being pulled. Slappy felt a wave of panic rush over him and tried to pull Ray's hand away again.

Ray let Slappy move his hand, but quickly buried his face in his crotch and bit his bulging shaft through his pants. Not hard enough to penetrate the fabric, but enough to still Slappy's struggling and illicit wonderful erotic noises from him. Ray grinned and lazily shook Slappy's grip from his wrist.

Slappy panted heavily and gripped the door knob for support. He looked down at Ray and felt another pulse of something between terror and pleasure surge through him at the sight. He moaned and shut his eyes tight, trying to reclaim his right mind and managed to give Ray one command,"_Get that out of your mouth, Ray._"he growled.

Unphased by Slappy's bravado, Ray gripped the sensitive softness at the base of his shaft with his left hand, gently. When Ray opened his mouth, releasing Slappy, he pressed a deep lick along the outline of his hardness.

Slappy gasped and shuddered against the onslaught of sensations. "_I..I can feel that..._"he moaned huskily. From a touch on the arm to being hit in the face with a shovel, he could feel, but this was on an entirely different level. _Was it because he was in this form?_ Ray licked him again and Slappy mind blanked as he moaned loudly.

Ray chuckled,"I haven't even done this yet..." Ray lifted Slappy's shirt and licked just below his belly button while he worked his pants and underwear down enough to unrestrict him.

Slappy bit his bottom lip and looked away in shame when he felt himself exposed. He was completely out of his element and completely at Ray's mercy.  
"So your whole body changes when you put on the illusion in this form?"Ray asked before licking the very tip of his flared pink head.

That one little lick and Slappy violently slammed back against the room door and almost screamed in something much more like pleasure than pain. "_GODDAMMIT RAY!?_"he yelled looking down at him with dilated, pleading and confused eyes.

Ray locked his gaze with him and reveled in the changes in Slappy's expression while he slowly took him in his mouth. Fear and uncertainty changed to shock and pleasure, then to pure desire.  
Slappy was rock hard on his tongue and felt deliciously lewd his mouth. Ray gripped Slappy's hips and dipped forward while pulling him deeper all the way into his throat then hummed evilly.

He tossed his head back violently, hard enough to leave a dent in the door as a strangled, shaking cry tore from his throat as his legs buckled beneath him.

Ray caught him halfway against the door laughed. He licked Slappy's throat and whispered in his ear,"Is this your first time?"

Slappy shuddered,"Y-yes."

"Lucky me."he breathed then aggressively took Slappy's mouth with his own in an imposing, ravishing kiss. In a matter of seconds it became a fight to dominate one another as Slappy began clawing at Ray's clothing and fighting to keep him from doing the same to him. It came to a head when Slappy viciously threw Ray to the floor. Ray lay sprawled out on the floor panting and lips flush with color unnatural to him, half naked with scratches along his sides and his eyes burning red.

Slappy glared at him not a foot away, disheveled, panting, nostrils flared, and eyes glowing an almost painful to look at intense green.

"_Fuck me._"Ray snarled at him, relinquishing what role he'd play.

Slappy growled back at him,"_Undress and get on the fucking bed._"

* * *

**Yep. R&R folks! *w*;;  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Itsaudra: I stole one of your lines from your fic, forgive me! TwT;;;;**

* * *

He was dragged across the pristine white bed cover to the very edge, rippling it in waves around him as strong hands held his hips in a bruising grip.

"You sure you want this from me?"the older demon asked as he loomed over the younger. Although, he really didn't need to ask from the way Ray's eyes were dilated in a fog of lust staring at him with lips parted and already panting in excitement beneath him.

Ray growled and writhed, gripping the sheets then wrapped his legs around Slappy's human waist, urging him to continue with needy bucks of his hips. "Please,Slappy. _I need it NOW_."

Ray was a beautiful bastard, he had to give him that. Hair like spun gold, eyes the same pale blue of a clear midday sky, skin pale smooth like a porcelain doll, and a masculine form that managed to be supple at the same time.

Fucking wasn't something he had given much thought to, but in any rare fantasy, he had never imagined a male partner and absolutely not one as well endowed as Ray. He wouldn't be so willing to do this if he were the one on bottom. Not that he was all that surprised Ray had chosen the submissive role.

He loosened his biting hold on Ray's hips then trailed them up his soft alabaster skin to his knees. "I'm not particularly versed on how this is supposed to work,Ray."

Ray closed his eyes and groaned impatiently,biting down on his bottom lip in frustration. He wanted to tell him to just shove it in and fuck him until they were both satisfied, but doing it dry was one of the most painful things that had ever happened to him. "There's a small bottle of sunscreen in my pants pocket, that should work."

"Isn't that for emergencies?"Slappy asked.

Ray sat up on his elbows and glared at him,"This is an emergency!"

Slappy grinned maliciously and forcefully parted his legs wide, "Oh, is it?"he teased.

Ray moaned and fell back to the bed his cock twitching in desire. "Please.."he begged feeling the ache of emptiness.

Slappy's mouth went dry admiring Ray in his state of shameless need.  
_He really was beautiful.._  
After a sovereign moment, Slappy pulled away enough to lean down and place a soft kiss on the inside of each of Ray knees. He glanced up to see a genuine look of shyness in Ray's eyes for the first time that night. Slappy smiled at him and Ray looked away bashfully. Slappy walked off to fetch Ray's pants and search the pockets.

He hadn't expected that...Ray hadn't expected any tenderness from tonight, but what Slappy had just done left him reconsidering what they were doing. Fucking was one thing, but... Ray sat back up on his elbows and draped his legs over the edge of the bed,"Slappy.."

He found the little bottle just as Ray said his name. He turned and looked at him,"What is it?"he asked before realizing he already knew the answer. He saw the message in the sudden change in his demeanor. "You don't want to do it any more."he stated with a sigh then tossed Ray his jeans. They landed over his lap.

"I...I do, its just.."Ray couldn't seem to find the right words to explain that while he was so horny he felt like his body would die if he didn't get some attention soon, that he couldn't risk becoming emotionally involved with someone again.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you off like that,"Slappy said as he retrieved his own pants from the floor," but I suppose I can understand why you changed your mind."

"Why do you think I've changed my mind?"Ray asked nervously with his head bowed.

Slappy sat down beside Ray, his gaze drawn to the minor,self-inflicted wound on his bottom lip. Slappy leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss with all the newly rediscovered emotion of tenderness he had come to have for the stray watcher. "Because if I fucked you, at some point it would stop being fucking. It'd become love making and I think we're a little too fresh from our previous situations to get caught up in something like that."

_Love making..?_ Ray felt a tug at his heart at the suggestion of being made love to. A longing just as strong as an aversion to it welled up in him, confusing his emotions. He pressed his forehead to Slappy's and closed his eyes,"Keep saying things like that and we won't have to fuck to make me fall for you."Ray warned. He placed a reciprocal little kiss to Slappy's thin upper lip and caressed his angular jaw bone with brushes of his cold thumb. He didn't know how Slappy could talk with such conviction about something he knew nothing about, assuming he was telling the truth about this being his first time.

Slappy closed his eyes and lingered with Ray a few moments breathing in his cool puffs of breath before the feeling a need to separate before they changed their minds again. Slappy stood and slipped his pants back on, restricting his still half hardened erection within them. "I guess I should go look for Amy. She's been gone a while.."he commented idly.

Ray rose up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I...I don't want you to get the wrong impression about me."

"Ummm..."Slappy was pretty sure he had a good picture of what Ray was. His cool breath tickled against the back of his neck and Slappy turned his head as if to look over his shoulder, pressing his temple was to Rays forehead.

Slappy didn't hold the same warmth that Amy did, he was neither hot nor cold, but holding onto him was just as satisfying like this. "You're only the second person I've ever been like this with."Ray said solemnly.

"Well, I know you've never tried to suck Amy's dick so I can only assume you mean Dawes."Slappy said feigning ignorance as a courtesy. Any mature demon could smell or sense the claim on him a mile away.

"_I'm not..._"he whispered against Slappy's shoulder, unable to finish the rest.

What was that supposed to mean? Slappy sighed, knowing Ray it had to be something self deprecating. He's not what? In love? Gay? A whore? "You are what you are Ray. You don't have to justify anything to anyone."

Ray relaxed and let his arms drift down to encircle his waist. "I'm not Dawes' anymore."

_Oh. That's what he wanted to say. He could have told him that._ Slappy smiled in his haughty way then took Ray by his wrists, breaking the circle around him. "Of course not. As long as you're with me. _You're mine._"

There was something very comforting in the thought, considering he had seen the way Slappy protected what was his even in his alleged weak form. Ray lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the back up his neck,"I could live with that."

Slappy shivered,"Careful. I might make you take the vow and make this permanent if you keep that up."he half joked.

Ray tilted his head,"Vow?"he asked.

Slappy let go of Ray's wrists and walked over and scooped his sweater from the floor,"I never told you about that did I?"

"You could tell me about it in the shower..."Ray suggested.

Slappy stared at him a moment then laughed,"You're unbelievable. Sure, why not?" Slappy tossed his black sweater on the bed and took off his pants. "Keep in mind if we drop the soap, you're the one retrieving it."

* * *

Amy stretched out and relished in the soft warm pillow like blanket she was enveloped in. The sun was already peeking through the black out blinds in the room and the alarm clock on the dresser read 9:07am.

She had stayed out much later than intended but the cute waitress had let her meet the cook and ended up learning a recipe from him. After that she helped them close everything down and had a few drinks.  
Hey, if they didn't ask her age she wasn't going to tell and there was no way she was going to turn down a free fireball cider or two...or four..or...she had had a rough week and stopped counting after everything had started being hilarious.

Looking at the empty bed across from her, she vaguely remembered staggering in late last night and asking Slappy something as she climbed into bed next to him. She couldn't remember what he said or what she asked.

She rolled out of bed and landed gracefully on her feet for a brief moment then fell on the floor. "OH GOD..._I have a hang over..._or I'm still drunk."she mumbled into the unforgiving carpet.

"I see you're awake."Slappy said crossly as he walked into the room looking like a human again with a news paper and his atlas tucked under his arm.

"The earth is spinning..."she moaned, ignoring Slappy.

"Goddammit, Amy."Slappy sighed and walked over to her.

"Make it stop...?"she asked him.

Slappy crouched down beside her. "Amy, check out is in less than an hour. Get yourself together."

"_You're so loud..._"she whispered and shut her eyes tightly ,"_..shhh..._"

Ray came into the room just after Slappy and looked at Amy on the floor. "What's wrong with Amy?"he asked Slappy as he closed the door.

"She had a regrettable night boozing it up."he said looking at his pet on the floor still dressed in her same clothes as the day before.

"NO! It was AWESOME! I'm going to marry that waitress and buy pink monopoly houses with her!"Amy yelled abstractly at him.

Ray laughed then walked over to Amy on the floor and picked her up,"Come on keg queen..."

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_"she chanted as the world spun faster than if she were on a tilt-a-whirl until Ray laid her back down on the bed.

"Sleep it off. We'll take everything back down to the car."he said and smoothed her hair away from her eyes.

"_I gonna' to die..._"she whined.

"You'll be fine, you idiot."Slappy snapped at her, but his voice lacked it's usual venom. He looked at her prone on the bed and grabbed a pillow then dropped it over her eyes. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Sit. Stay."he commanded her with a point of his finger.

Amy snored in response.

"She did come back to the room at around five."Ray said with a shrug.

* * *

"Are we there yet...?" Amy asked in monotone from the backseat. Her expression obscured by the a pair of big black sun glasses, she wobbled stiffly with the motion of Action Bastard.

"Has the car stopped? Then, NO."Slappy said sharply.

"I think I need to throw up."Amy grumbled.

"Hold it."he commanded her.

"I hate you."she moaned.

"Go back to sleep, Amy."Ray said with a sigh.

"I hate you too."she pouted.

"You don't mean that."Ray said feigning hurt.

Amy's eyebrows steepled just above the brim of the shades,"_I don't_. _I'm sorry.._"Amy whined with a comically intense frown.

Ray smiled at her pitifully,"Aww..Slappy, look at our little drunkard."

Slappy pressed the atlas to Rays chest with his free hand. "Stop fooling around and navigate for me. We're almost there."

Ray smirked and looked at Slappy's atlas. "The Molloy residence should be up ahead on the right."he said pointing as they passed an old graveyard.

Slappy took a deep breath and calmed the slight unease he felt at the idea of potentially seeing an old nemesis again. Perhaps it was a good think Amy got hammered the night before. Maybe she'd stay in the damn car the whole time.  
He pulled up in the driveway of the New England house and put Action Bastard in park. "Alright. I'll go in first and see if he's home." Slappy looked to Ray,"Keep her in here, please."

"I don't get to come in?"Ray asked feeling disappointed.

"You think it wise to bring her in OR to leave her alone?"he asked.

"Go get em' champ."Ray said giving him one of Amy's thumbs up.

Slappy rolled his eyes and exited the car. The house was much as he remembered, but seemed much smaller. That was to be expected with his new stature. After taking more of Ray's blood last night after their shower, he would be able to maintain a very convincing human. Hopefully enough to go unnoticed by the Molloy or Crosby girl. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
Nothing.  
He peered in the windows only to have his gaze obscured by blinds. It was almost noon. If Molloy's father was home then he should have answered and Molly would still be at school at this hour.

"Oh well."Slappy sighed. He looked at his hand and made a fist. It turned wooden and rigid, then he thrust it through one of the little windows along the front door frame. "What idiot instals these in their house? You might as well hang a big 'rob me' sign.."he murmured to himself.  
He reached around and unlocked the door and walked in. He was shocked to find that there was no security system installed in the house, but in thinking back, it sort of made sense with the ditz of a father Molly had.  
He closed the door behind him and casually waltzed through the house, then up the stairs. He was startled a moment when he passed by a hall mirror, not recognizing himself at first. The man staring back at him looked very human and very real. He scrunched up his nose at a little fly away lock of silky chestnut hair from his bangs. He worked it back in with the rest of the wave, then smirked arrogantly at himself and continued up to the attic.

The feeling was familiar as he approached the door. There were absolutely some dangerous items housed in this room.

_Exactly what he needed..._

He smiled wickedly as he turned the door knob. The door creaked open slowly and filled the room with a runway of light. He was fine to search the room with out turning on the light and walked in to investigate his option of weapons against his brother...that mind stealer would be great if Britney hadn't relocated or destroyed it.

As he rifled through the cornucopia of magic and cursed items he was too distracted to hear the figure creeping up behind him.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUM. Bum. Pffft. **


	49. Chapter 49

**itsaudra: Ray is a sexy needy guy with a bit of an impulse control problem concerning intimacy. Slappy and Ray have a thing, it's just not romantic. Well, maybe sorta. I don't know. Keep reading. TwT;;**

* * *

_"GET HIM!"_

Slappy turned around just as a shrill voice called out the order and a bat came swinging at his face. He barely caught the bat with his hand, but it only served as a buffer to the blow to his face. He stumbled then fell as he was tackled around the middle, falling into a basket of old small car parts that clattered to the floor around him.

"STRANGER DANGER!"a light girly voice shrieked as he was pelted with a flurry of weak but moderately painful kicks.

"CUT IT OUT!"he yelled shielding his face with his arm and shuffling backwards on the floor as the little quarter-back wanna be scuttled away.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"a girl screeched and started poking him with a cinnamon bark broom.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!"Slappy screeched in annoyance and snatched the broom by it's bristles. The girl with the long,wavy copper hair at the other end of it gasped in surprise as he yanked forward dragging her off balance. Slappy's eyes widened as she came flying down on top of him, chest first. His vision was blotted out by her soft yellow sweater and even softer,surprisingly heavy, breasts beneath. They fell back with a soft thud and the new experience let Slappy a little stunned.  
_Well this was new. Those were really soft..and warm.  
_Slappy smiled stupidly, momentarily forgetting himself.

"Molly!"Britany yelled and lifted her weapon in the air again,"You let her go you creep!"

What? He wasn't even touching her! Slappy came back to his senses and started yelling back at Britany, but found it fruitless because he was still being muffled by breasts. _"Whud yuh phes ght oph mhe?"_he asked nicely.

Molly sat up on his lap quickly and grabbed her chest,"I'm sorry!"she yelled blushing.

"Don't apologize! Get away from that guy!"Lizzy yelled brandishing an ivory handled umbrella.

She looked back at him and he grinned at her devilishly,"Unless you'd like to stay,eh Molly?"he asked with a bump of his hips. He grinned wider when the motion made her chest bounce for him.

"KAHHH! PERVERT!"she wailed and slapped him across the face then dashed to Lizzy.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU ROBBING MOLLY'S DAD?"Britany yelled at him.

Slappy sat up straight on the floor and rubbed his cheek. He supposed he deserved that.."Calm down. I just need a few things. Let me get them and I'll go."

"NO! Lizzy! Call the police!"Britany yelled.

Slappy narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What are you going to do? There's three of us and only one of you! If you piss us off we'll beat you off!"Britany yelled again.

Slappy snickered at her unintentional dirty pun then smiled broadly,"I suppose I'd do this."he said and spun his index finger in a quick little circle causing the door the slam shut behind them, plunging the room into darkness.  
The girls screamed in surprise and Slappy jumped to his feet and dealt with Lizzy first. He snatched her cellphone away easily then casually pushed her to the floor taking her umbrella away as well. Next he moved on to Britany. He swatted her across the bottom with the umbrella then pushed her in the same direction as Lizzy.

Get away from us!"Britany yelled and began swinging what looked like a weird,wrinkled baseball bat indiscriminately. Slappy dodged it easily by just leaning back a few times. It was very amusing until Molly flipped on the light.

Britany looked at him and he saw a flash in her eyes right before she swung at him again. It came down at him and he caught it with one hand. He grinned evilly, dropped the umbrella and yanked her toward him as he did with Molly earlier. As she tumbled forward he raised his hand to strike her, but just as he saw the fright in her eyes he stopped.  
_She was just a girl. He...couldn't.  
_Slappy's face skewed up as he fought an inner turmoil seemingly frozen in time._ He wanted to hit her._ It was his first impulse and he never second guessed himself, so why? Slappy grunted and lowered his hand, his rage gone. He let go of the end of her weapon and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Britany. We need to talk."he said feeling disgusted with himself.

From her cowered position she stared at him, her eyes searching his face and eyes,"Who are you..? _How do I know you_..?"she asked with squinted eyes.

Slappy quirked his brow,"You really don't recognize me?"

"Oh my god.."Lizzy covered her mouth and gasped as she rose from the floor.

Slappy looked at her. "Hello, Lizzy."

Britany looked to Lizzy,"What? You know him?"

Lizzy strode up beside Britany. "How the hell are you human...!?"

"It's only an illusion. May I ask what the hell YOU'RE doing here?"he asked gesturing to all of her.

"I..."Lizzy couldn't believe it. She stared at him hard. "I came here to find _YOU_."

That did surprise him. "How did you know I would be here?"he asked suspiciously.

"Wait, is that Slappy!?"Britany balked.

"Yes."she said sternly to her not breaking eye contact with Slappy. "I didn't know you'd be here. I came here to consult Britany since she was the only other person I knew of who's dealt with the likes of you."

"Holy crap, he's hot."Britany said wide eyed.

"Why, thank you."he said with a nod to Britany who blushed. She obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud. He turned his attention back the Lizzy," Why are you looking for me?"

Lizzy's demeanor became grim,"You have to go back to HorrorLand. You have to stop your brother."

"What?"he couldn't believe the coincidence.

Lizzy balled her fists at her sides,"I'll drag you there myself if I have to! I have someone I care about a lot there and he says you are the only one that can stop Wally. You're going whether you like it or not, so help me god!"

How funny. Slappy kicked at a stray car part on the floor,"Tch...don't go asking god for any favors. I can tell you right now that even if he did exist, HorrorLand is a place where angels fear to tread these days." He gave an amused chuckle and looked at her sideways with an amused grin,"Honestly, 'you'll drag me back there yourself'? What do think will happen once we get there? I'll just show up and he'll hand my powers back to me?" Slappy asked her sarcastically.

"Time is running out. We have to do something or HorrorLand and all the horrors are finished."Lizzy began tearing up,"After that he's bringing the army of his living puppets to the human world to do the same thing."

Slappy sighed,"Tell me something I don't already know."

"How can you be so casual about this!? Wally is murdering, _no_, slaughtering all the horrors!"she yelled at him and feeling sick at her stomach. "Horrors who have families, and friends, and children! After being friends with Ned, I've found that they aren't much different from humans at all. You have to help!"

Slappy scoffed,"So it's Ned is it? He was always a sympathizer. Making things safer for humans and going on about having '_return customers_' or some nonsense like that."

"Wally is YOUR BROTHER. YOUR RESPONSIBILITY."she cried angrily at him.

Slappy took a looming, challenging step at Lizzy,"Don't you dare try to give me orders!"he hissed through his clinched teeth at her. Britany hugged her arm and stared up at him frightened. Slappy's hard expression softened then he looked away from them. He put a hand on his hip and ran the other through his quaffed bangs,"Besides...I told you not to tell me anything I didn't already know."

Britany looked at Lizzy with the same slightly puzzled look she gave her. "Are you...sure you're Slappy..?"she asked, confused by his new disposition.

Slappy rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers, instantly becoming his small dummy self. He held out his arms presenting himself,"Ta-da."

"Where's your suit?"Britany asked instantly.

Slappy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,"Amy threw it away. It's a long story."

"Wait..Amy?"Lizzy asked furrowing her brows. It had to be another Amy...

Slappy crossed his arms and coughed into his fist,"You...aren't my first slaves."

Both girls narrowed their eyes and glowered down at him,"_How many are there.._?"

"A...few."he said nervously. After thinking about it when Ray had brought it up the first time, he realized he had more around seven of eight out there.

"How many are a few?!"they asked in unison looking angrier.

Slappy backed away from them a few paces,"It's-it's none of your business!"he stammered. It was odd, if he didn't know better, he'd think they were acting jealous.

"_Why you little whor_-"Britany stop mid-insult and stared at the dream peeking through the door to the attic. "Whoa.."

Ray smiled at her and waved sheepishly from the doorway,"Sorry to interrupt." The three of them looked at him and he stepped in, then motioned behind him over his shoulder," Um..Slappy. We have a little situation downstairs."

Slappy frowned. "Amy?"

Ray nodded. "Amy."

Britany perked up,"Wait. Where are Molly and Margo?"

"With Amy. It's pretty bad."Ray said grimly.

With that Slappy hurried past Ray,"Amy?" he called as he trotted quickly down the stairs. As he entered the main house he could hear the coughing and retching. Slappy paused and made a disgusted face.

"I know."Ray said coming up beside him then followed the sound to the guest bathroom.

Slappy followed him and peered inside to see Margo holding Amy's hair back while Molly pressed a cloth to the back of Amy's neck. Margo noticed him and made the cutest angry face he'd ever seen. "How could let her do this!? Amy has a drinking problem! She's like a fish, she'll keep drinking until she explodes!"

"_I'm not that bad.._"Amy gurbled from the toilet.

"Amy, you're gonna die!"Margo cried near tears.

"I'm gonna die!?"Amy echoed.

"You aren't going to die."Slappy said and took Amy's phone out of his pocket to find it had shrunk with him and the rest of his clothing when he hand magiced himself small again. "Dammit.."he cursed under his breath then turned into his mannequin form. "I'm calling Dennis."

"_NoOoOo_!"Amy wailed and tried the crawl toward Slappy but was stopped by Margo in one of her rare acts of meanness who pulled her back by her hair.

"No mam', Amy! Let him call your cousin!"she scolded her.

Slappy laughed,"Your _'cousin'_? Ha...that's funny."he said as the phone began to ring then he started to pace the hall.

"_But he'll be so mad.._"Amy wined in the toilet before choking then vomiting again.

Slappy made another grossed out expression then noticed Lizzy and Britany staring at him with annoyed expressions. He looked back to Amy, then back to them,"Don't look at me like that! I had nothing to do with it! She did that to herself!"he said feeling defensive.

They both crossed their arms and stared at him.

"_Amy_?"Dennis said as he answered the phone.

"No. It's Slappy."he responded, glad to have a reason to walk away from the girls.

"_What do you want? Is Amy okay_?"he asked with words laced with worry.

"No. She went by herself to go eat dinner at the hotel last night and came back drunk as hell."he said looking back toward the bathroom and Ray who was lingering outside it.

There was a moment of silence. "_Did you let her sleep or did you get her to throw up_?"

"Sleep. I didn't know she had a drinking problem."

"_Shit...is she throwing up now_?"he asked roughly.

"Yes."

"_Okay...does it smell of alcohol or bile_?"

"Um..."Slappy looked into the bathroom and pointed to Margo,"Does her puke smell like alcohol or_ bile_?" There was no way he was going to intentionally smell any of that.

"She's throwing up yellow."Margo said worry stricken.

Slappy looked at her flatly,"I didn't ask color, I asked-"

"_No, that's good to know. Put me on speaker._"Dennis said loudly.

Slappy sneered at the phone. He didn't like being interrupted or being ordered around. "Fine."he said and set the phone on the bathroom sink. "You're on Dennis."

"_Amy? Can she hear me_?"Dennis asked.

"_Don't be-_"Amy was cut off by another gag heave.

"_Are you seriously trying to kill yourself!? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to drink at your age let alone BINGE DRINK_!?"Dennis yelled through the phone, his voice echoing off the walls.

Amy groaned and whimpered into the toilet at being scolded so harshly.

"_I'm sorry..I'll never do it again.._"Amy said softly.

"You said that last time, Amy.."Margo sighed.

"_It's okay. I'll be there soon, so stay on the phone with me until then._"Dennis instructed them.

"What?"Slappy picked up the phone and took it off speaker. "What do you mean you'll be here soon?"

"_Sooner than I thought. Open the door, I'm pulling up beside your car._"he said.

"What!?"Slappy strode to the front door and sure enough, Dennis' Honda pulled up beside Action Bastard. Slappy walked out to meet him. "I thought you said you were going to stay?"he asked only to hear the dial tone. Slappy huffed then watched as Dennis hopped down out of his car and approach him on the cobblestone walkway, medical case in hand.

"Show me to her."he commanded Slappy, not hesitating for explanations.

Slappy glared at him and crossed his arms,"I thought you said you were going to stay."Slappy repeated himself.

"Mrs. Kramer kicked me out, too. Now, where is Amy?"he said sternly as he pushed past Slappy.

Slappy watched him go inside then looked back at his car to see the backseat packed with boxes and books.

"Nevermind, I'll find her myself."Dennis growled as he stepped over the shattered glass at the threshold. "Amy!?"he called into the house.

"She's in here!"Ray called back.

"Another living dummy!?"Britany and Lizzy yelled.

"_Denny! I'm sorry!_"Amy yelled then began to dry heave.

"Ray, bring me water and a blanket!"Dennis yelled.

"Got it!"he yelled back.

"Eww..put that thing down, Brit!" Molly yelled,"It's not a bat, it's a mummified walrus penis!"

"OH GROSS!"Britany screamed and the object came flying out the front door.

Slappy stared at the house and rubbed the back of his neck. This was turning into quite the party.

* * *

**I'll bring the chips.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Been reading some creepypasta. Got the idea from there. **

**It's one of the two things that made me never want to sleep ever again.  
**

**That and being attacked by a flying cockroach in the middle of the night.**

**I screamed _forever_. o_o;;;**

* * *

_"RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING!"_

Her heart thudded in her chest wildly as she ran through the black hallway. Every light in the old estate was extinguished hours before to avoid any violations of the rules of the game.  
Her various necklaces jingled around her throat and chest as she ran. Her silver bracelets acted as a handle to the young girl she was practically dragging behind her. Despite her preparations, there had been a violation in the ritual and now they ran the halls of the house-turned-prison trying to avoid the enraged spirit.

"I can't run any more miss!"she wailed then collapsed, dragging her savior down with her.

"No! You can do it Madeline! Get up!" Amanda gasped for breath as she tried desperately to pull the exhausted twelve year old to her feet. She could hear it's unnaturally frantic footsteps coming at them quickly down the barely illuminated hall.

_Certain death. Dragged to the void. Nothing left behind._

There wasn't time to get the girl to her feet, for an instant her animal instinct implored her to run and leave the girl...

"NO! You can't have her!"Amanda grabbed into the ragged satchel at her hip and threw a handful of white powder down the hall.

_It hit something._

Amanda's face drained of all it's blood. What little moonlight trickled through the windows reflected brilliantly to her light starved amber eyes as the form of their assailant could be made out for the first time.

_Not human. This wasn't a spirit. _

"_The ritual was wrong from the start...The ritual was wrong from the start_!"she screamed in a horrified panic and in a feat of strength she picked Madeline up in her arms then ran as fast as she could. The bone chalk wouldn't hold it back long and she only had half a handful left. "_Oh god, help me! Somebody! Please!_"she screamed in her mind, feeling the cold jaws of Death Itself gnashing inches behind her. She clung desperately to the crying girl in her arms and ran in a blind panic.

She couldn't tell what was real anymore. Was the the roaring coming from behind her or was it her own terrified mind? Was her body burning from the enormous strain of continuous running and floods of adrenaline or freezing from the sheer terror racing through her veins and frigid chill in the air that accompanied the presence of death? What time was it? If the ritual was wrong to begin with, then what did that mean about the rules? Was she supposed to endure until after the three o' clock hour or until sunrise? _Was there any escaping_? Would this thing chase her again the next night or possibly forever if they managed to survive?

She jumped over a fallen table in the kitchen and weaved through the broken chairs on the floor as she made a mad dash through the dinning room. She could hear the furniture being thrown and crushed against the walls behind them. So many things had gone wrong...there were seven of them at the beginning of the night. Now she could only account for herself and Madeline. _Maybe they were hidden somewhere in the house...god please let the children be hidden in the house! _

"_Miss Amanda! I just want to go home! I want to go home!_"petite Madeline sobbed into Amanda's shoulder.

Was she like this too back then? So small and scared when she was faced with a supernatural death looming over her?

_No. She wasn't._

Amanda felt a little calmer and self assured. She had faced death before and this time would be no different..._even if it got her this time_. But no matter what, she couldn't let it get Maddie.  
"You'll go home, Maddie! I promise! Be brave for me just a little longer, okay!?"she begged breathlessly as they charged into the estate library.  
"Maddie! You have to be brave for me now!"Amanda reached in her pouch and stopped running. Madeline began to scream.  
"Maddie! You have to run! Run and hide in one of the rooms of the house!"she ordered her as she pried the girl off her body. She pulled a little carton of salt from her pouch and pressed it in the girl's hand,"Lock the door and pour this straight across the threshold, but save some and when you find your hiding place, pour a circle around yourself! Then wait until sunrise, Maddie! Don't leave your circle!"  
With that she shoved the crying girl down the dark hallway, plunged her hand back in her pouch, and turned to face the oncoming specter.

Amanda stopped breathing and held perfectly still. The house had gone silent. The library looked empty...but it was still there. Every molecule in her body felt it. Every hair on her body stood on end in it's presence. She could feel it...close. Her big amber eyes focused straight before her. Her long tight curls of dark cocoa hair clung to her sweat slick skin.

She knew it was there. She couldn't see it...but..

Amanda threw her last handful of bone chalk only to have half of it blown back at her by the icy screech of the creature barely inches away. Amanda took off down the hall again, faster without Madeline to worry over. She ran and ran and it chased her relentlessly _for hours_.

Amanda didn't realize she had ran so long until she saw the silhouette of trees draped with their Spanish moss against the sky through the cracks in the curtains. _Dawn. It couldn't have come soon enough._  
Amanda unintentionally slowed at the prospect of the protection of the sun.

She should have known better.

She suddenly found herself across the room in a pile of old books. The dust from them made her cough but for naught as her lungs felt as dry as her throat. How long had she been running...? She tried to move but her body wouldn't obey her mind. How did she end up off her feet? Had she been attacked or did she collapse of her own accord? The room began to dim even as the light grew stronger through the curtain slits.  
It was there. Over her, perhaps admiring it's prize before dragging her off to some despicable doom. She knew she needed to get up, to run, to move, to cry or scream, anything but let herself be taken. Her body was weak and her blood pumped through her veins like molasses. Amanda lay there in the pile of books, defeated and worn down to her very end as the tiredness of the flesh consumed her. Her eyes shut and she felt the cold jaws of death close around her.

"**_Why don't we make a deal...?_**"a feminine voice purred through the darkness.

The jaws loosened and the last thing he heard before waking was,"**_YOU OWE ME._**"

* * *

Ray woke up screaming her name. He could have sworn he'd been screaming all night in his dreams but could never make a sound. She couldn't hear him. She couldn't see him. He couldn't do anything for her but he had been there. He had had nightmares before and this was not one. This was something else entirely.

Ray sat up in bed panting like he had been physically running all night and screaming illegible things completely out of his mind with panic. Slappy came running into the room, book in hand. He tossed it on the bed and quickly sat down on the bed beside him. He roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and began yelling at him. Ray could barely hear him. Everything sounded like he was underwater or very far away.

Dennis and Molly soon entered the room behind him and then a sickly looking Amy wrapped in a blanket.

_Calm down, Ray! _

_What's wrong? _

_Just breathe. _

_It's a panic attack. _

_Ray, you're safe. _

_It's okay... It's okay..._

_Who's Amanda?_

Ray couldn't stop crying or saying her name. He finally just covered his face with his hands and wept as his friends stood close and watched helplessly as he fell apart.

* * *

**And in walks Amanda! Just took 'til chapter 50...  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**I think people have lost interest in this story. **

**I'm gonna keep writing until it's done. **

**I just feel kinda meh about it. **

**:|**

**Commitment, man.**

* * *

"Dennis, would you mind driving us to the airport? My father should be here by six tonight."Molly asked as she put the orange juice in the refrigerator.

The day before had been a massively eventful one that Molly, or anyone else present, would be slow to forget.

First; there was their reunion with Lizzy,a fellow Panic Park survivor and meeting her new friend Margo. Although, she got the feeling they might be a little closer than that.  
Secondly; they had a boisterous reunion with and an old enemy, Slappy the evil ventriloquist dummy! In a bizarre turn of events he had become their ally. Although they had attacked him at first he explained his situation and ,after talking it over with the girls, she had permitted him AND his..interesting..other friends to stay with her. It was a funny thing, Slappy didn't seem as horrible as he was back when she met him in Panic Park. She supposed it had something to do with the troubled girl named Amy that he had brought with him, along with a ridiculously handsome young man named Ray. Ray was quiet, but cute.  
There had been one more surprise when Dennis, a second living dummy, arrived. He had been quite upset when she first met him. He seemed to have medical training, which struck her as very odd. Almost as odd as the whole 'living dummy' thing to begin with. All the same, as the night progressed they all settled in; Amy, Slappy, and Dennis shared a room while she, Britany, Lizzy and Margo shared a room. Slappy pretty much ordered Ray to sleep alone because '_of reasons_'. It was fine until he woke up a little after four in the morning screaming a girl's name and crying like a baby. Slappy had him stay awake and help him decipher some texts in some of the alleged magic books her father had in his library after that.  
Then there was Dennis and Amy...oh boy. Dennis really let her have it yesterday because she was only fifteen and had been drinking the night before. She imagined that he must care about her a lot to give her as much grief as he did.  
But, as cross as he was with Amy, the kinder he was with everyone else.  
Except Slappy. He obviously didn't care much for him.

She was fairly impressed with Dennis and so was Britany. Seeing as he had a car, they decided to as him for a ride to the airport to pick up her dad.

Over at the breakfast nook he looked up from his laptop and blinked in surprise. "I..well..I'd love to. I mean, it's the least I could do after you've been so generous to let us stay...It's just that.."he hesitated to point out his greatest short coming,"..I can't change my appearance like Slappy can. I'm stuck like this."he said motioning to himself.

"Oh. Well I suppose you would have by now if you could.."she said thoughtfully. She could tell it was something he wasn't particularly pleased about.

"I usually pass myself of as a small person, but that's when I had this get-up I wore.."he waved his hands at his face obscurely,"..it was like_ painted pantyhose_.."he said as more of a question than an explanation,"..I...I'm embarrassed now.."he sighed then covered his face.

Molly giggled at him and Brittany laughed. "Don't worry about it! Molly's dad would probably get a huge kick outta' having a real living dummy pick him up. He's huge supernatural dork like that!"

Molly sighed and fiddled her thumbs. "It's true. He likes his weird stuff sometimes more than he does me..."she said with a dejected pout before walking over to the over to check on the orange rolls.

Britany crossed her arms and furrowed her eye brows,"That's what makes _HIM_ so _weird_..." she said with a sneer.

Dennis' heart melted, he felt sorry for her. He knew all too well what it felt like to be shunned by someone you loved..._and you thought loved you back_.

"It would be my pleasure to take you to the airport."he said kindly, then paused. He closed his laptop with a sigh.

Britany was about to smack Molly on her rear while she was checking the over, but stopped at the apex of her swing when she saw Dennis looking so despondent. "Something wrong?"

Dennis glanced up with a look of contrition then back down at his small hands. "I...I'm sorry. I'm not usually so unpleasant."

"Huh?"both girls said in unison and perplexed expressions.

"The way I was yelling yesterday and how grouchy I was. Even now I still feel out of sorts."He glanced back up again and gave them a pathetic smile,"I had a bad day the day before and I'm still a bit shell shocked from it." Dennis hugged his arms,"Please forgive me."

"What...? Aww..we don't think that way at all, Dennis."Molly said and walked over to him and hugged the surprised looking dummy against her chest," You were just upset because your friend was sick."she said holding him close and planting her cheek in his soft hair that smelled faintly of caramel candies.

Dennis relaxed and leaned into her hug,"Thank you," he said softly still feeling sad,"I appreciate all your kindness."

"I can't believe you and Slappy are the same creatures. You're so different...you're like..the _anti-Slappy_."Britany commented then started taking out some plastic plates from the cabinet.

"Brit! We have guests! Don't use plastic plates!"Molly scolded her, loosening her hold on Dennis.

Britany made a face at her,"_I'm_ not doing dishes."

Molly snickered,"You hate cleaning all together. It's like you're allergic."she teased.

Dennis smiled and patted Molly's arm to get her attention,"I'd be happy to help you with the dishes."

Molly gave his hand a squeeze back,"You're a guest! I couldn't let you to do that."

"That's why I'm offering."he responded sounding a little more lighthearted.

"Wow, you are so nice.."Britany said sincerely as she collected the stoneware pates," I can't believe anyone would ever want to throw you out like yesterday's garbage."

Dennis flinched then stared sadly at his lap.

"BRIT!"Molly shrieked loudly enough that it made her jump and almost drop the plates.

"What!?"she asked as she steadied the plates on her arm. She looked over and saw Dennis. "Oh..Oh man! I didn't mean it like that!"she blathered, trying to make up for her careless words.

"No...it's okay. It kinda felt like that,really, so you aren't that far off.."he said trying to sound jovial. He started at his feet that never seemed to reach the ground in silence and gave one a little kick.

"What happened?"Molly asked feeling concerned at the underlying hurt in his words.

Dennis rubbed his arm,"Nothing..I don't want to bother you with my problems. Forget I said anything."

"Too late! You have to tell us now."Britany started laying out plates on the table for breakfast then finished with one in front of him. "C'mon. It might make you feel better."she said as she pulled up a chair and sat down across from him.

Dennis stared at the grey stone plate set before him,"Maybe."

Molly sat in the chair next to her friend. "Please?"

"I'm so sorry."he apologized, feeling guilty for making them care about his problems."I'm such a mess right now."

"Just get on with it! If we didn't want to know we wouldn't ask."Britany said impatiently, but in a good humor.

Dennis flinched and stared at her timidly then when it was clear that really did want to hear the story he fidgeted nervously then relented his tale.  
"I'm attending medical school."he said, realizing how odd it sounded when one considered what he was. "It's been a complicated process with no small amount of trickery,_ for lack of a better term_, but I've managed this far."Dennis noted with a twinge of pride in his tone. "I'm studying to be an registered nurse and I'm getting close to the end of my education for that. So, I'm going in for training now, sometimes sporadically." he illustrated with a fickle flip-flop of his hand. "Well, I went in early on Monday morning for a full training shift. I was gone all day, then, when I got home that evening, I found all of my things had been boxed up and left on the front porch."  
Dennis looked deeply puzzled as he relived the moment,"I tried to open the front door but the lock had been changed. So, then I knock on the door;No answer. I ring the door bell;Same thing." He paused and slumped his shoulders, slowly leaning back in the wooden chair he folded his hands over his lap.  
He sat thoughtfully for a moment, his big brown eyes a bit glassier than usual.  
He made a sound like a sharp inhale of breath then continued,"I'm suddenly wondering if I'm losing my mind when my phone rings and when I answer, it's Amy's mother. I didn't know what to think,"he said with a raise of his up turned hands in a semi shrug,"so I start asking if everyone is alright, 'is everyone safe', and 'why can't I get in the house'." Dennis blinked a few times then placed his hands back on his lap, cupping them, and idly massaged the middle of his left palm with his right thumb. "She let's me know that '_I need to go_'. And, of course, my first thought is '_go where?_'." Dennis gave a lackluster laugh that died quickly. Dennis clasped his hand together as if he were about to say a prayer. His voice softened and he closed his eyes,"Then she told me something she had been meaning to say for a long time...that she never liked me. Even before I became conscious. She _explained_ that she had never liked dolls growing up and that it _wasn't anything personal_, she just had never supported the idea of getting Amy a dummy in the first place. I.._it_ was a tragic mistake. She was sorry that the family had to endure the past few years of turmoil because she hadn't put her foot down the day Amy's father had...brought..me home."  
Dennis drew his legs up and loosely wrapped his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees. "Basically, she was inferring that if it weren't for me, the whole 'Slappy-incident' would never have happened.."he stated with little emotion left in his voice. "Then she told me Amy was gone and there was no longer a reason for me to be there." Dennis picked at a stray lint ball on the knee of his pants then flicked it away," I, _intent on humiliating myself_, asked if there was _anyone else_ there that needed me. They got on the phone, but.."he couldn't find his words for a cold few moments, then his voice broke when he spoke again," she...just told me to leave too..._in so many words_." Dennis closed his eyes and hugged his legs a little tighter.  
Of course the actual exchange between he and Sara hadn't been that simple or nice. She had been _unimaginably _hurtful, demeaning, and callous in a way he had never known her to be.

The girls were silent. They hadn't expected a story like that and now they didn't know what to say to the little doll that looked so sad.

"I wish I could cry." he said with a distant look in his eyes when he opened them. "When people get upset they get to cry, but I..."Dennis paused then scoffed and stared off at the wall, trying to divorce himself from his bitterness,".._I just fucking hurt._"

Britany knew that at some point she had developed the uncanny ability to make awkward situations worse and right then she really hated it. "God, man...I'm sorry. I didn't think it was like that. I thought it'd be something like a speeding ticket or something."

"Did she really do that to you, Denny?"Amy asked from in the kitchen, her voice unusually soft.

Dennis looked at her, then hid his face in shame against his folded arms on top of his knees. "I didn't want you to see me like this...please go back to bed, Amy."

Amy blinked away some tears. "It wasn't your fault."she said then walked closer. "You know it wasn't your fault don't you?" Amy sniffled. She knew her mother and Sara could be ultra-bitches, but not so cruel and_ never in a million years_ did she think they would do it to _Dennis of all people_. "You never did _anything_ wrong, Dennis. You never do."she insisted as she walked past Molly and Britany and to the end of the table. "All you ever do are nice things.."Amy's voice hitched. She didn't want to cry. It would be so insensitive to cry now, but she couldn't help it. "You didn't deserve that, Denny." She came up beside him and brushed a hand through his hair.

Dennis slapped her hand away.

Amy's wrist stung from the sharp rejection. She stared at him with baleful eyes.

"Don't." His arm was still raised but he was still huddled into himself. He couldn't stand her touch. After what happened, then following her all the way to Boston, only to find her in the state she was in...he had needed her then but now it was too late. He slid off the chair and walked away from her. She had disappointed him one too many times.

"Dennis, I'm-" Any started to say.

"No."Dennis cut her off before she could say another word. "You're not sorry, Amy. You'd do it again..._because you are selfish_." He turned and looked her in the eye,"You are no different from them. All you do is take." Dennis didn't care if his words hurt her. He hoped they did. For once he could return some of the pain she had caused him. "The reason you and your mother get along so poorly is because you are so much alike. You're both stubborn and simpleminded in your own ambitions. Neither of you care who you hurt, we're all just collateral damage."

"That is NOT true." Amy said fiercely.

"Even you and Sara are the same. All I really am to either of you is a just a doll. You take me off the shelf when you're scared or hurt, then once the crisis is over and I've got you put back together, you go on your merry way and only come back when you've been shattered again. As if my only function in life is to comfort and take care of you."

"That isn't entirely true..."Amy all but whispered.

Dennis gave her a derisive look, "I know it sounds whiny, but I have feelings too. And you've trampled them for the last time."

Amy looked at him with a pleading expression,"You never said anything."

Dennis eyes widened,"I did! You never listened,Amy! I obviously don't matter at all! I guess I shouldn't since I'm so easily replaceable. Sara has all her 'friends' or 'patrons' and you have Slappy. God, it just kills me that the moment you got him I was so much trash to you."

"You weren't trash."Amy said sadly. "I kept you."

"Why?"he asked sharply.

Amy but her lip then blinked, causing tears to roll down her cheeks."Because I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."he said and turned to walk away.

"I'm s-"Amy stopped herself. She had said those words so many times that they had lost all their meaning. "I'll do better, Dennis. I really didn't know I was hurting you."

"I'm with your mother. I wish I had never come to you." Even after he said it, he wasn't sure he meant it. He took a few steps then turned slightly,"Molly. I'll take you to pick up your father tonight. After that I'll be going. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You don't have to."she said softly.

"I really don't mind."he said feeling bad about his scene with Amy.

"No. I mean..you don't have to leave. You could stay."she said with a small hopeful smile. Poor guy didn't have anywhere _to_ go.

He looked to Amy then back to Molly. "It'd be for the best if I go." With that Dennis walked away to somewhere in the house.

Amy stood in sad silence. Her head spun with all his words and she dwelt on each one.

Brittany couldn't hold back anymore. "What moron would trade Dennis for Slappy?"she asked incredulously.

Molly groaned and smacked her friend in the arm.

"Ouch...what?"Brittany asked as she rubbed her arm.

"_Stop saying the first thing that comes to your mind, Brittany_."she quietly scolded her.

Amy sniffled and walked away.

* * *

**DRAMA BOMB.**


End file.
